


Nutmeg City Limits

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - no wives no kids, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shaving, Spanking, Stockings, Subspace, cristiano likes it, gagging, lio tops the fuck out of cristiano, reverse sizekink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 115,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi was a tricky little bastard. Which was how Cristiano Ronaldo ended up flat on his back with handcuffs around his wrists and a cock up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a rumor that Cristiano likes to let himself be dominated in bed. Then I read the 'Little Dictator' Messi rumor. Then Cristiano scored 5 goals in one game and moved to the top of the goals-scored list. Then this fic was born.
> 
> (I originally prompted this on footballkink2, then just decided to write it myself. Whoops! Title is a play on Tina Turner's song "Nutbush City Limits.")
> 
> EDIT: 4/9/15. Apparently this is going to be a series of porny Cressi interludes. Check out the new chapter - now with 100% more sexting!
> 
> EDIT2: I have a tumblr! I plan on using it for fic snippets that are too short for A03, chapter previews, tag fic, and pretty pictures of Cristiano and Lio. So check it out at lionaldo.tumblr.com

"Where did you even get these?" Cristiano asked, rattling the handcuffs against the wood of the headboard. They were cold and firm around his wrists, tight enough to verge on uncomfortable. Definitely not toys. "They better not leave marks." Cristiano didn't even want to think about the headlines if he got caught with telltale bruises around his wrists.

Their little tryst had started out normally enough - heavy petting, undressing, making out - maybe Lio used a little more teeth than normal while kissing him, but Cristiano didn't think much of it. He was content to let Lio guide things most of the time, so he acquiesced easily enough when Lio pushed him flat on his back and yanked his arms up. He was firmly tethered to headboard before he had even registered the cold bite of metal around his wrists. It wasn't as if Cristiano had never tried bondage before, but it was always of the playful sort - silk scarves, fuzzy cuffs, a blindfold here and there. It was fun, vaguely silly even.

There was nothing fun or silly about the way Lio was looking at him now, eyes dark and boring into him in a way that made Cristiano horny and vaguely nervous. Cristiano was suddenly very aware of his own nakedness, tanned flesh exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Lio didn't even have his shirt off. Cristiano let out a huff - that wasn't fair at all.

"Liooo," he said. He was absolutely not whining. "Do something. Say something."

Lionel was the quiet sort at the best of times, always a little unreadable - now he was practically a statue for all he was giving away. Lio looked up and their brown eyes locked. "Shh," Lio hushed him. "Be quiet for once. Didn't you hear your voice enough on Easter?" 

Oh. So that's what this was about. Cristiano wanted to smirk and shoot a smart reply back at Lio, tease him a bit, but he controlled himself. Lio didn't seem to be in the mood for joking. He had gotten like this once or twice before in their relationship, when Cristiano was thriving and he was floundering - well, as much as Lionel Messi ever floundered, anyway - and Cristiano knew better than to provoke him. Part of him was surprised his ass wasn't still sore from the night he won the Ballon d'Or over Lio. For a man with such a good reputation, Lio could be a rough son of a bitch when the mood struck him. Cristiano wondered idly what the media would say if they knew he had spent hours after the awards with his face pressed into the carpet while Lio Messi fucked him and spanked his ass purple.

"I know you like to be on top, Lio," Cristiano said, smiling at his double entendre, "but it's my turn now."

He expected Lio's face to darken or harden, but the small man just looked pleased, a smile creeping across his face. Cristiano had never found a smile less reassuring. "I think I've heard enough from you for the night," Lio said unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. He was already half hard. Not a statue after all, Cristiano thought, eyes flitting down to the bulge in Lio's underwear. He didn't bother undressing, just pushed his tight boxers down enough to free his cock, then climbed onto the bed and straddled Cristiano's chest. He stroked his cock at a slow pace and the handcuffs rattled again as Cristiano pulled at them. Lio had a big cock and Cristiano had learned that he had to keep a hand around the base to avoid gagging. Of course, that wasn't an option now, which Cristiano suspected was the whole point. 

Lio lifted his free hand to Cristiano's lips and slipped a finger inside, tugging downward to guide his mouth open. "Ok?" Lio asked. He was asking for permission, Cristiano knew. Lio had dark desires sometimes, but he was still a good guy, and Cristiano knew all he had to do was say the word and Lio would release him. 

Cristiano's eyes flicked down to the thick, flushed cock just inches from his mouth and nodded, parting his lips wider. Lio didn't waste any time, removing his finger and guiding his cock between Cristiano's wet, pink lips. The press forward was slow but firm, he didn't stop even when Cristiano started to gag, throat fluttering around him. He kept going until Cris' nose was pressed against his abdomen, and the sight of it was so arousing that Lio had to look away to avoid ending things too soon. He had bigger plans than just a blowjob tonight. The handcuffs rattled again as Cristiano tugged at them, and Lio shushed him. "Stop that. Just take it," he murmured, slowly pulling back out. Cristiano gulped in air, face red and eyes watering already. He didn't have much time to collect himself before his mouth was filled again - and this time Lio simply started to thrust, deep and hard, a groan escaping him every time Cristiano's throat clenched around his cock on a gag. "Just like that. It's so good for me. You look so good like this, Cristiano. The Adonis of Real Madrid," he muttered, staring down at Cris, watching his cock disappear. Cristiano had never thought it was possible to make the word 'adonis' sound almost like an insult, but then, Lio did a lot of things that shouldn't be possible.

Cristiano's arms were straining, his stomach was clenching, his cock was painfully hard laying against his stomach. His eyes, blurry from tears, locked with Lio's, and the dark look that greeted him was enough to make him shiver. Lio looked like he wanted to wreck him. Cristiano had no doubt that he would try. A small hand snaked into his hair and he let out a grunt as it was pulled harshly - Lio really was in a hell of a mood, Cristiano thought hazily - then suddenly his throat was filled again, nose meeting Lio's abdomen. "I wish I didn't want to fuck you so much. I'd come all over your face. Would you like that?" Lio asked in a low voice. Cristiano was too focused on not suffocating to even glare. Only when he started to struggle in earnest did Lio pull out, climbing off the bed to retrieve some lube and a condom while Cristiano caught his breath. 

"Motherfucker," Cris gasped. 

Lio's only response was to tut at him as if he were an unruly puppy. His pale skin was flushed with arousal, but otherwise he looked as unflappable as ever. 'Prick,' Cristiano thought without venom as Lio climbed back onto the bed, cock still jutting out from his clothes. Was he even going to undress?

"Spread your legs," Lio said. His voice was low and soft - he gave orders like a man who didn't bother considering that they might not be followed. Part of him wanted to disobey just to be spiteful. It wasn't like Lio could overpower him. Handcuffs or no, Cristiano was the stronger of the two, and he had thighs like boulders, he thought proudly. But Lio was just mean enough tonight to leave him here, tied to the bed with a hard-on, and let him suffer for not following instructions. And even though he'd never say it out loud, he was craving the burn and stretch of Lio's cock inside him. The thought of that delicious pain was enough to get him moving and he parted his legs, bending his knees up. Lio just watched him hungrily, with the same look he got sometimes on the pitch, when he was itching for a goal but couldn't get one.

It made Cristiano shift restlessly, but he was completely unselfconscious - he worked hard for his body and Lio's hot gaze just made him even more aroused. His shifting seemed to spur Lio into action and before he knew it, there was a slick finger at his entrance, probing but not quite penetrating. Cristiano shifted his hips, hoping he was being subtle about his attempt to get the digit inside him. 

"Slut," Lio murmured. There was no venom behind the word, just arousal. "You want it that bad?" And Cristiano did, but he'd die before he told Lio that, so he just shifted his hips again and hoped the smaller man got the message. Lio, the sadistic bastard, sank two fingers inside him without warning. Cristiano let out a hiss; Lio's fingers weren't slender, and he immediately set about scissoring them without giving Cris time to adjust. "Be grateful I'm doing this at all. I just don't want you crushing my dick," Lio said, eyes locked on Cristiano's face, watching every wince and hiss. Truthfully, while he may not have wanted to genuinely hurt Cristiano, the sight of that big, chiseled body squirming in discomfort made his cock harden even more. Cris could handle a little pain, Lio reasoned, so he stretched his fingers out more and more each time he pressed them inside Cristiano, coaxing him open. Cris was tight and hot as a furnace, and Lio's dick twitched at the thought of being buried inside him

"Next time I'll get cuffs for your ankles. Bend you in half and tie your legs to the bed, too. You'd be helpless." Lio's voice was husky, barely above a whisper now. Feeling his self control slipping, he withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom before stopping and grabbing the lube instead, slicking up his cock in quick motions. They didn't bareback often; neither one had any diseases, but it was messy and inconvenient. Lio, however, wasn't feeling very generous tonight, and he wasn't the one who'd have to deal with the cleanup, anyway. 

Cristiano seemed oblivious; eyes shut, back arching, a low groan escaping him at the thought of being trussed up for Lio to use however he wanted. Lio leaned down to give Cristiano a rough kiss, pushed his heavy legs up, and buried himself in Cristiano's tight, waiting hole. The yell Cristiano let out was so loud Lio slapped a hand over his mouth even though no one else was in the house with them. "Shh," he hissed, even though his groaning from finally being buried in Cristiano's clenching heat wasn't especially quiet. "Take it. Be good for me, Cristiano."

"Fuck, fuck," Cristiano groaned behind his hand, twisting his head to capture two of Lio's fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking at them. Lio had to shut his eyes to avoid coming on the spot, stilling once his hips were flush against the other man's. Panting, he used every ounce of athlete's discipline to calm himself, then began to thrust, giving Cristiano no time to adjust to the intrusion. He couldn't go very fast or hard at first - Cristiano was still too tight for that - so he wrapped a hand around the bigger man's cock and stroked. Cristiano was so hard it looked almost painful, throbbing and red in his grip, and Lio gave it a tight squeeze just to be mean. Cristiano let out a yelp, as loud in bed as he was on the pitch, and bit the fingers in his mouth.

"Son of a bitch," Lio spat, yanking his fingers out of Cristiano's mouth. "That's how you want to play?" he asked, then pushed Cristiano's legs back as far as they would go, and started to thrust in earnest. Cristiano let out loud moans, feeling as if he was being split in two. There was a burning stretch to it that made his toes curl and his corded muscles bunch, but each time Lio thrust in, he brushed right against his prostate and sent pleasure sparking up his spine. The hand around his cock was still squeezing but not stroking, and Cristiano wasn't sure what Lio was playing at until he heard a voice hissing in his ear. "You're going to come from my cock or not at all," Lio said. The smaller man was bent over him; Cristiano's knees were practically at his ears and his thighs were screaming at him - he knew he'd be feeling this at training, fucking Lio - and was nipping and biting at his lips. It was hard to kiss at this angle, but they were both determined, lips crashing and tongues sliding together, and Lio finally let go of his cock entirely and wrapped a hand around his neck. He didn't squeeze or press down, but the threat of it was enough to make Cristiano's blood run even hotter, and he rocked his hips upward, meeting every one of Lio's demanding thrusts. His hips were like pistons, his thrusts so deep it was almost like he was trying to climb inside Cristiano entirely. It was fucking at its most base, rough and artless, a ruthless claiming, and Cristiano loved it. Loved seeing Lio - calm, inscrutable Lionel Messi, panting and wild-eyed on top of him. His pale skin was rosy from arousal and exertion, sweat was glistening on his skin, and he finally, finally yanked his shirt off to reveal his toned torso. The words 'about time' bubbled up on Cristiano's tongue and died just as quickly, the only sound he could make was a gasping moan.

Lio, for his part, was panting and letting out a litany of swears, both from the pleasure of Cristiano's tight hole clamping around his cock like a vise and the strain of not coming on the spot. Cristiano _was_ going to come first, _was_ going to shoot all over his perfect abs from nothing but his rival's cock, from having the only man who could beat him inside of him. He made sure to angle each one of his hammering thrusts just right, pounding against Cristiano's prostate while he squirmed and panted underneath him, pink lips parted prettily, eyes pitch black. He really was beautiful, Lio thought, and never more-so than when he was taking Lio's cock like he was made for it. Lio sat up and let Cristiano's legs fall, felt them wrap around his waist, and the change in angle was enough to send the bigger man over the edge, his come streaking across his belly, shooting almost to his chin. The clamping around Lio's cock became unbearable, nearly painful, and Lio tipped over the precipice soon after, burying himself as far inside Cristiano as he could get and emptying every drop of come inside him.

Panting, Lio barely had the wherewithal to pull out of Cristiano and shift next to him before collapsing, doing an impressive flop onto the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. "Fuck," he muttered, nearly as out of breath as he was after a full ninety minutes. Only the rattling of metal against wood was able to snap him back to reality. 

"My arms are numb, you motherfucker," Cristiano complained. His face was sweaty and flushed, gelled hair sticking out every which way, face set in a pout that rivaled one of Lio's epic sulks. He looked exhausted and wrecked. Lio felt pride swell in his chest. Reaching into his back pocket, he produced a small metal key, then reached up and freed Cristiano's wrists. They were red, rubbed raw from where Cris had been pulling against the cuffs. He didn't doubt that there'd be bruises in the morning. Part of him was sorry, so he brought one abused wrist to his mouth and kissed it, then did the same to the other. The other part of him was already planning on making Cris send him pictures of every bruise and mark so he could jerk off to them.

"You'll live," Lio said, smiling as he stripped out of his clothes completely and laid down next to Cristiano, feeling suddenly drained. He'd clean them both up later. "Rest a little. We both need a nap." 

"Ugh, you came inside me." Cristiano pouted, voice sleep-thick and slurred with exhaustion. He didn't seem too put out, Lio thought as Cristiano pressed against his side and draped himself over the smaller man. He weighed a ton, but Lio didn't have the heart to tell him to move, instead simply stroking his hair and muttering under his breath about heavy Portuguese brats who yelled too much. Cristiano just called him a mother fucker once more, then fell asleep with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio is a demanding bastard. Cristiano can't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of Dom!Lio and sub!Cris. So here's another installment in the Nutmeg City Limits 'verse.
> 
> Sexting and dirty talk ahoy!

**Lio:**  
_Do you have bruises?_

 **Cristiano:**  
_Do you have eyes? Why do you think I've been wearing long sleeves? I should be working on my tan and I can't thanks to you._

 **Lio:**  
_Take a picture of them and send it to me._

Cristiano stared at the phone in his hand and tried very hard to resist the urge to hurl it across the room. 'Little Dictator' was the perfect nickname for Lio, Cristiano thought with a scowl. He didn't even have the common courtesy to ask 'how are you feeling, Cristiano?' or 'are you in pain, Cristiano?' No, just 'take a picture' so I can see the way I marred your godlike body.

 **Cristiano:**  
_No, you motherfucker. I know what you'll do with it._

And Cristiano did know. An image of Lio jerking off to the bruises he left on Cristiano's body flashed through his mind and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Thinking about that would weaken his resolve.

 **Lio:**  
_I just want to make sure you're all right._

Cristiano scowled deeper. Like hell he did. Cristiano could already see him, laying back on his bed with his phone in one hand and his cock in the other. Fucking Lio. Cristiano closed his eyes and tried very hard to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts, resolutely ignoring his dick as it twitched to life. Cristiano stabbed at the little keyboard on his phone as he typed a reply.

 **Cristiano:**  
_You should be apologizing for what you did to me. I'm sore and bruised and my ass still aches._

Lio took longer to reply this time. Cristiano had a feeling that he knew why.

 **Lio:**  
_From having my cock pounding it all night long? You were tighter than usual. I guess you hadn't bottomed for a while._

Cristiano took a deep breath and gave his dick a hard squeeze with his free hand. He would not break. Let Lio act out his dictator urges on his teammates. Of course that was probably the whole problem - he didn't act out those urges at all and Cristiano was the one who had to suffer for it. But Cris steeled himself. He wouldn't bend to Lio's whims. No matter how hard the thought of submitting to Lio made him.

 **Cristiano:**  
_It was hardly all night long. And you know I only bottom for you._

Before Lio, Cristiano was perfectly content to top whatever goodlooking man found himself in his absurdly large bed. That's what they all seemed to expect from him, anyway, and Cristiano couldn't say he ever felt the urge to shake up the status quo. Until Lionel; until he found a finger wriggling its way inside him as Lio sucked the skin off his dick. He should have put a stop to it right then and there ... but it had felt unexpectedly good. It was probably inevitable that he soon found himself on his hands and knees every time he and Lio could steal away together.

 **Lio:**  
_Yes. Keep it that way._

The next message came before Cristiano could reply.

 **Lio:**  
_I want to see your bruises. I don't know why you insist on fighting me. You always enjoy yourself when you follow my orders._

Cristiano didn't have an answer for that. It wasn't like Lio was lying. So he snapped a quick photo of the purple marks around his wrists and sent it off with a huff. Just because the little bastard was right didn't mean Cris had to be happy about it.

 **Lio:**  
_You're so beautiful when you follow orders. I want to see your cock now._

Of course he did, Cristiano thought. 

**Cristiano:**  
_And you call me a slut._

Lio could be so predictable. Cristiano sighed and shucked off his jeans and underwear, snapping a quick picture of his exposed cock, making sure to get his bruised wrists in the shot. He knew it would drive Lio crazy. Cris could practically see him, face flushed, hand wrapped firmly around his thick cock.

**Lio:**  
_You were the one panting for my cock last night, so yes, you're the bigger slut between the two of us._

The next message came immediately.

 **Lio:**  
_Let me see you jerk off._

Cristiano had beaten him to it, hand already moving lazily up and down his shaft, so it wasn't too much of an inconvenience to shoot a little video and send it off to Lio.

 **Cristiano:**  
_Bossy._

 **Lio:**  
_You wouldn't have it any other way. Finger yourself._

At that Cristiano balked. He still ached from last night. 

**Cristiano:**  
_No, you motherfucker. I'm sore._

But his soreness didn't stop him from leaning back and snapping a picture of his full, heavy balls, making sure to part his thighs just enough to give Lio a peek of the furled opening that lied between them.

 **Lio:**  
_Tease. Just start with one finger. Be good for me, Cristiano._

Cris suppressed a shiver. Lio knew exactly what buttons to press; he was as masterful at winding Cristiano up as he was at burying the football in the back of the net. Cristiano pressed his head hard into the pillow - the urge to slip a finger inside himself and feel that delightful burn from where Lio had been buried inside him just last night was overwhelming. Digging through his nightstand drawer, he found the lube and slicked up his fingers.

**Cristiano:**  
_The things I do for you._

There was no reason Lio had to know how much he enjoyed himself. They weren't face to face, where the flush of his cheeks and the quickening of his breath would give him away. And he knew Lio got a thrill out of goading him to do things he had never done before. Cristiano supposed it was something of a power trip for Lio to have control over his muscled body. Smiling at the thought, he slid a slick finger into his aching hole, letting out a low hiss. It wasn't comfortable, but it sent a sweet little thrill up his spine to do this for Lio, to let go out of the pressure to be perfect for a while and let someone else take the reins.

Cristiano used his free hand to snap a picture of his finger buried inside himself. It really wasn't fair that he hadn't gotten any visuals from Lio, but the thought of asking didn't cross his mind. Lio would send what he felt like sending and nothing more.

**Lio:**  
_You're so good for me. So fucking beautiful like this._

Cristiano shifted, trying to find his prostate. How did Lio hit it perfectly every time? Maybe he really was magic, Cris thought. The praise from Lio was sending a hot flush down to his toes, making him want to try harder to please the other man. Taking a deep breath, he slid a second finger into himself. It hurt in the best way and Cristiano's cock throbbed as memories of Lio pounding into him came flooding back. He snapped a picture and sent it off with a quick message, then propped the phone on his belly so he could read Lio's reply when it came, and started jerking off in earnest.

**Cristiano:**  
_Wish you were here to do this for me. Fingerfuck me just right, then I'd suck your cock until you came down my throat._

**Lio:**  
_Fuck. Fuck, I miss your hot mouth, your tight fucking ass. Fuck._

Cristiano knew Lio had to be close to coming. He only got vulgar like that when he was near orgasm or frustrated on the pitch. Nothing made him hotter than hearing 'innocent' little Lio swearing up a storm. Cristiano gave his cock a few more hard strokes, angling his fingers to press against his prostate, thoughts of Lio filling his mouth, his ass, coming all over him racing through his head. He let the images push him over the edge and came hard into his hand, white fluid streaking up his flat, muscular stomach and coating his fingers. One last dirty thought came to him and he slid his fingers out of his hole, wiped the lube off them using his shirt, and picked up his phone. Raising his come-covered hand to his mouth, he wound his tongue around his forefinger and snapped a picture, making sure to get a good view of the white fluid on his tongue.

**Cristiano:**  
_This could have been your come._

Cristiano snapped a few more pictures of himself licking his fingers clean and sent them off to Lio, then laid back on his pillow and smiled.

**Lio:**  
_fuck fuck fuck. dirty fucking slut. god you're so fucking hot. wait til i see you again. you won't walk right for a week when i'm done with you. fuck_

Cristiano knew the disjointed typing meant only one thing, and the thought of Lio coming all over himself thanks to Cristiano's pictures made his stomach clench. His phone buzzed - there was no message, just a picture of Lio's hand around his spent cock. There was come on his fingers and belly. It made Cris grin.

**Cristiano:**  
_Promise?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel Messi wasn't the jealous type. Until he saw Cristiano wrap his legs around another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After scoring a goal during the RM/Rayo game, Cristiano celebrated by jumping on James Rodriguez. The Lionel Messi in my head was not amused. Thus, this fic.
> 
> This chapter contains a possessive!Lio and subspace!Cris. There's also a brief mention of Cristiano/James Rodriguez. And spanking. So heads up!

Lionel Messi wasn't, under normal circumstances, the jealous type. He and Cristiano weren't boyfriends, weren't husbands, had no responsibility to one another. It was sex; a way for them both to work out their hidden desires. So seeing Cristiano celebrating a goal by jumping on that Colombian boy shouldn't have bothered him.

And yet.

Lio hadn't watched the game, but he always made sure to catch the highlights of Cristiano's matches, and when the older man had used his big Portuguese head to bury the ball in the net and immediately went running toward his teammates, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A few hugs, a yell, a goofy pose - normal. But then Cristiano had found that boy - Rodriguez - and jumped on him. Wrapped his legs around him. Lio clenched his jaw. Why was he so upset about this? He didn't own Cristiano.

But the sight of Cristiano's strong, tanned thighs around another man's waist made his stomach twist unpleasantly. A hard ball of jealousy had settled in his gut and Lio knew only one thing would shake it loose. 

He called Cristiano.

***

"I can't believe you made me fly all the way out here. Just because I might not play next match doesn't mean I can be at your beck and call," Cristiano grumbled as he walked into Lio's bedroom and tossed his bag on the floor. "That yellow card was total bullshit, by the way. Did you see it?" Cristiano turned to Lio. As confident as he was, it never hurt to have some reassurance. 

Lio didn't look happy. 

"What I saw was you jumping on that boy."

"What boy? James? That was just a celebration. For my 300th goal. You jump on people all the time," Cristiano pointed out.

Lio scowled. "Yes. _I_ do. _You_ don't. Why him? Why is he special? Have you fucked him?" Lio asked sharply.

Cristiano turned red. That was a yes.

"Has he fucked you?" Lio was stalking forward. Cris stood his ground, raising himself to his full height. Lio was unimpressed. The Portuguese brat wasn't going to intimidate him.

"What difference does it make?" Cristiano asked, trying to sound casual.

The thought of Cristiano on his back or on his knees for another man made Lio grit his teeth. Cristiano, if only in one very specific way, was his. He already had to share him with the world, had to deal with him posing for pictures in his underwear and posting them on Instagram for the entire Internet to see. There was nothing to do but accept it.

But he didn't have to accept another man fucking his Cristiano.

"Get undressed and get on the bed. On your hands and knees like the whore you are," Lio gritted out, watching Cristiano's face flame red. Ordinarily he preferred to take a softer approach to dominating Cris, having figured out that the other man responded better to praise and flattery than outright force. Stroke Cristiano's ego and he'd let you stroke everything else, too. 

But Lio wasn't in the mood for niceties. Reaching out, he roughly jerked Cristiano's shirt off and tossed it aside. Seeing that chiseled torso set his blood humming.

"I - I am not a whore! What the hell is your problem today?" Cris' face was bright red with embarrassment, his Madeiran accent was getting so thick Lio was beginning to have trouble understanding him. But he did not, Lio noted pointedly, try to stop him as Lio popped the button on his jeans and yanked them open. He was wearing his stupid CR7 underwear, of course. Lio thought back to that Instagram picture, thought about the Rodriguez boy using it as wank material. Except he wouldn't have to jerk off to a picture because he had gotten the real thing, the Colombian bastard.

Lio knew he was being unfair to the boy, was being completely irrational about this whole thing. Cristiano wasn't his. Didn't owe him loyalty, fidelity, anything.

But the hateful ball of jealously in his gut wouldn't go away. It would stay right where it was, gnawing at his insides until he had staked his claim on Cristiano. 

Using every ounce of strength he had, he put his hands on Cris' chest and pushed, sending him toppling back onto the bed. Lio made short work of the bigger man's clothes, shoes and jeans and underwear flying carelessly across the room. He reached down and pulled at Cristiano's arm until he was laying on his stomach. His palms itched to slap the pert round ass in front of him - so he did. A loud 'smack!' rang out as his hand collided with Cristiano's cheek. His ass was paler than the rest of him, and the strike was hard enough to for a perfect pink hand print to bloom on Cristiano's skin. It was the first thing that had made Lio smile all day.

Cristiano swore at him in Portuguese. Lio just smiled wider and gave him another hard slap on the ass. Then another. And another. The urge to keep going until Cristiano's ass was mottled, bruised mess was so strong Lio had to take a deep breath and force himself to stop. That was too much while the season was still going. 

"Lio, please." Cristiano's voice was shaking; he was panting against the bed covers. Lio looked him over, eyes roaming across what seemed like miles of smooth tanned skin. He wanted to mark every inch of it. Leaning down, he bit sharply on Cristiano's shoulder, hard enough to leave teeth marks. Dimly, he was aware of more Portuguese vulgarities ringing throughout the room, and gave the bigger man a warning swat on the ass.

"Mind your tongue. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." He slapped Cristiano's thigh. "Not after what you did. Climbing all over that Colombian like a bitch in heat. Wrapping your legs around him. How many times have you been in that position with him? Huh? Answer me," he spat, grabbing Cristiano's hair and pulling harshly, teeth near the other man's ear. "Is he a good fuck? Does he give it to you hard, the way you like it?"

Cristiano hissed at the rough handling. "We didn't - he never - Lio, please." He glanced over his shoulder at Lio, whose face was set in a hard scowl. He wasn't yelling, wasn't even raising his voice, but the sharp edge to his tone was making Cristiano feel more submissive than normal. It was embarrassing and incredibly arousing.

Lio smacked Cristiano's ass again. "Never, huh? You never spread your legs for him? Never bent over and let him pound your ass?"

This line of questioning was dangerous, he knew. Even thinking about Cristiano under another man, squirming and panting, made his blood boil. He grasped Cristiano's firm ass and spread him open, eyeing the pink little opening he found critically. Cristiano gasped at the sudden rush of cool air.

"No, fuck -- Lio. It's only you." Cristiano didn't sound like himself, voice breathy and reedy. Lio's cock stiffened at the effect he was having on the bigger man.

"Where's my feisty Cristiano? Who is this obedient slut in my bed?"

Cristiano rarely got this way; he would submit, yes, but he would spit and fight the whole way. Right now, though, his whole body was relaxed and vulnerable. Boneless and as soft as a man like Cristiano could ever get. It brought out a beast in Lio, made him feel like the lion that was his namesake.

"Lio, god, please. He didn't fuck me, I swear. It's just you," Cristiano said, a pleading note to his voice.

"Do you think he could give you what you need?" Lio ran his tongue around his teeth. Seeing Cristiano like this was making him predatory. He slapped the smooth ass in front of him again. The skin under his hands was pink and warm.

"No - Lio, please," Cristiano moaned. Lio didn't know what he was pleading for - for him to stop, to keep going, to fuck him? 

"Do you want my cock?" Lio asked. Cristiano just nodded silently. "Then get it wet for me."

Cristiano let out another moan - he clearly didn't want to move. Lio gave him a swat and Cris clambered up, reaching for the button on his jeans.

Something wasn't right.

Pushing himself off the bed, Lio caught Cristiano's eyes as he walked across the room, far out of the other mans reach.

Cristiano got the hint. He slid off the bed in one smooth motion and went to his hands and knees on the soft carpet, then crawled over to Lio. He looked graceful and dangerous, Lio thought, like a panther in the jungle. Knowing that powerful body would soon be putty under his hands made Lio's cock painfully hard. By the time Cristiano reached him, he already had his jeans undone and his boxers pushed down, hard flushed cock exposed to the air, and soon enough he felt a wet tongue licking him from root to tip. Reaching down, he grasped the other man's hair and pulled him forward, roughly invading his mouth. He didn't know what was more arousing - the feel of those sweet wet lips enveloping his cock or the sight of Cristiano Ronaldo on his knees, waiting to be used however Lio saw fit.

Truthfully, Lio liked the way the older man fought him most of the time - it made his eventual capitulation that much sweeter - but this pliant, yielding Cristiano was a rare treat. One Lio didn't intend to waste. 

Grasping Cristiano's hair firmly, he thrust his hips, cock sliding easily down his throat. Lio felt a flutter around his length as Cristiano gagged, but the bigger man didn't try to stop him, just raised his hands to Lio's ass and squeezed to urge him on, to urge him to fuck his mouth. And who was Lio to disappoint him? He tugged off his shirt so it wouldn't get in the way of the incredible view in front of him, then starting thrusting into the wet heat of Cristiano's mouth, breath coming quicker now at the sensation of it, at the little helpless choking sounds Cristiano made whenever his cock slipped in too deep, and the feel of those big hands on his skin.

"Slut. You can't get enough, can you?" Lio asked, meeting Cristiano's watery eyes, giving his hair a hard jerk. "Is that why you went to him? Rodriguez," Lio clarified. "Are you that much of a whore that you'll take any cock you can get?" he asked, a dark looking masking his face. With a hard push his cock was down Cristiano's throat again, and he groaned at the convulsions around his length. Cris shook his head as much as possible and squeezed his ass again, face reddening from the lack of oxygen. The thought of Cristiano allowing himself to be treated this way - and not just allowing it, but enjoying it, if the growing erection between his thighs was any indication - was so arousing Lio found it almost obscene. Cris was more than strong enough to put a stop to all of it any time he wanted to, but he simply knelt at Lio's feet and took what he was given. It made Lio feel hot all over, made his palms itch to spank Cristiano again.

He took a deep breath in a mostly futile attempt to calm himself down, mustering up every ounce of willpower to drag Cristiano off his cock. The bigger man was panting, face flushed, eyes watering and pitch black with lust, gazing up at Lio hungrily. They were like yin and yang, Lio thought. Two complimentary halves of a whole; Lio giving and Cristiano taking. He couldn't get enough.

Using his bare foot, Lio, nudged at Cristiano until the other man was sprawled on his ass on the floor, leaning back on his hands with his legs spread. He put his foot on the older man's cock and pressed down, not enough to hurt, but enough for Cris to feel it, feel in the inherent threat of pain, feel the danger to the most sensitive part of his anatomy.

"What's this? You like what I'm doing to you?" Lio asked rhetorically. "You'd take it any way you could get it, wouldn't you? Do anything I asked," he murmured. The thought was heady, it made the room feel oppressively hot. "Crawl over to the bed. Let me see that tight little ass. Go," he ordered, and sure enough, Cristiano obeyed, crawling back the way he came, and Lio had no doubt that the extra sway in his movements was all to put on a show for him. He almost expected to hear a complaint or a smart quip from Cristiano, but he knew at this point that the other man was deep into subspace, and when he got like that he became uncharacteristically quiet. But Lio was doing enough talking for the two of them. 

Once he was on the bed, Cristiano stretched, looking like a big jungle cat once more, then settled onto his knees, stretching his arms up over his head and pressing his face against the covers. The sight was overwhelmingly tempting, and Lio found himself snatching the lube out of the nightstand and climbing up behind Cristiano in a flash, laying one more hard slap on his ass. He heard a moan ring out through the bedroom. Cristiano could fuck whoever he wanted, as many times as he wanted. As long as Lio was the only one who got him like this.

Slicking his fingers, Lio teased Cristiano's opening, and the other man was so pliant that he was able to sink his first finger in with little resistance. The second was a tighter fit, but Cristiano opened easily enough, swallowing his two digits hungrily, and let out another moan. "I wonder what he would think if he saw you like this. Being a needy little slut for Lio Messi. Do you think he'd be horrified? Or would he want to join in?" Lio asked. Thinking about that got his blood pumping harder. That little Colombian was never going to have Cristiano the way Lio did. He shoved his fingers in deeper, his movements getting rougher now. 

"Please, Lio," Cristiano gasped, then murmured something in Portuguese. Lio got the gist of it, a smirk spreading over his face. 

"Listen to you, asking for my cock," Lio said, voice thick with arousal. He snagged the lube again and slicked up his cock with his free hand. "It's going to hurt," he warned. He needed to stake a claim on Cristiano - there could be nothing gentle about it.

Cris just pressed his ass back. "I want it to."

Fuck. He was trying to kill him, Lio was sure of it. Yanking his fingers out, he quickly replaced them with his cock, sinking into Cristiano in one smooth motion. The other man wasn't stretched enough, it was such a tight fit it was almost uncomfortable, but they both just moaned. Cristiano's muscled back flexed as he tensed from the pain, but the sounds he let out were nothing but pleasure, and they grew louder when Lio gripped his hips and began to thrust. He wanted to leave hand prints on his sides, on his ass, leave bite marks all over his back - anything to let whoever looked at them know that Cristiano had been claimed.

But he couldn't. So he poured all of his frustration into fucking Cristiano, listening to the obscene sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room. Lio wished he was strong enough to hold Cristiano up against the wall, fuck him that way, so close to the position he had been in with Rodriguez. But Cris was nothing but muscle, and far too heavy for all of that. Having him on his hands and knees in his bed was the next best thing, though, Lio figured. The view was certainly spectacular - every time he looked down he was greeted with the sight of his thick cock being swallowed up into Cristiano's incredible body, the sight of his muscles flexing, his tan skin shining with sweat. Unable he resist, he leaned down and bit into the other man's shoulder, reaching around to grasp his cock.

Cristiano let out a cry at that, cock pulsing in Lio's hand. He was squirming under him, pleasure coiling low in his belly, legs shaking with the strain of keeping himself upright. Lio sucked a purple mark into his shoulder - it wasn't nearly enough for his liking, but it would have to do for now - thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm built up. He gave Cristiano's cock a few more firm tugs and soon enough felt warm fluid spilling over his fingers, felt tight pulsing squeezes around his cock as the other man came hard - and that was all it took to send Lio over the edge. He thrust hard one last time, hips flush against Cristiano's ass as he came, pumping the other man full. Panting, he rested his forehead against the bigger man's shoulderblade. 

"Fuck. I'll never get tired of that," Lio murmured, slowly pulling out of Cristiano and listening to his quiet moan. Cristiano had collapsed onto the bed, boneless and sated, legs parted enough that Lio could see pearly white liquid leaking out of his hole. Unable to resist, Lio gathered it up on his fingers and pushed it back in. He wanted to take a picture and send it to anyone who would even consider trying to get Cristiano under them. 

He settled for giving Cristiano a little nip on the ear. "Are you here with me, Cristiano?" he asked softly, using his clean hand to stroke the other man's cheek. Cristiano's eyes fluttered and he gave a small nod. He was still non-verbal and would be for a while, Lio knew. Truthfully Lio missed his chatty, petulant Cristiano already, but there was no reason the other man needed to know that. Best not to encourage him. 

"Just rest. I'll clean you up." Lio kissed him gently on the lips before heading into the bathroom for a cloth, casting a fond look over his shoulder at the sleeping man in his bed. Maybe he did own Cristiano, Lio thought.

Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the feedback, everyone! It gives me life! <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio asks for something Cristiano isn't sure he can give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little interlude between Cris and Lio. There's some naughty language, but no actual porn. I'm sorry, guys! <333
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated as always!

Cristiano had done a lot for Lio. He let the little bastard screw him in the ass on a semi-regular basis, for God's sake! Lio was always talking him to one kinky thing or another. But this was beyond the pale.

Cristiano glowered at the offending object. It was laying on the bed harmlessly enough, but Cris avoided it as if it were radioactive.

He wouldn't. He couldn't. Lio had finally asked for something Cristiano couldn't give.

"Will you stop glaring at it? It won't bite you." Lio was looking at him as if he'd gone insane. 

"I can't believe you would ask me to do this! I would never ask this of you!" Cristiano whirled to face Lio. The little man looked exasperated, as if he were dealing with an unreasonable toddler. 

"Just try. No one ever has to know," Lio said softly, gesturing to the object. "Haven't you ever been just a little bit curious about what it would be like?"

"No! And _I_ would know. Don't ask me to do this, Lio, it's too much. I just can't." Cristiano huffed and folded his arms over his bare chest. "It won't even fit!"

"I'll make it fit," Lio said under his breath, then changed tacks to what he knew would work best with the Portuguese brat. "It would mean a lot to me. And you would look so incredible." He took a step closer to Cristiano and ran gentle fingers down his arm. Cristiano made a skeptical noise. "I mean it. With this perfect body of yours. How could it not look amazing?" Lio tugged at his arms until he unfolded them. "Do it for me, Cristiano. Just one time." 

Lio laid his head on Cristiano's shoulder and gazed up at him with as adoring a look as he could muster, winding his arms around the bigger man's waist. Cristiano let out a groan. Lio knew just how to play him.

"I don't know ..." Cristiano said, looking over at the object again, eyeing it as warily as he would a venomous snake. 

"It would be such a fucking turn-on seeing you wear it. My beautiful Cristiano wearing my colors, my number, my name on his back," Lio murmured. Cris was close to cracking, he could feel it. His excitement ramped up at the images careening through his head. He had been fantasizing about this for so long and now it was so close he could taste it, and there was no way Cristiano was leaving this room until Lio got what he wanted, not if he had to handcuff him again and barricade the door. "Do you know how gorgeous you are? You'll be twice as gorgeous wearing my shirt."

And just like that, Cristiano folded, throwing his head back and letting out a loud defeated noise. Always so dramatic, his Cristiano.

"Just - just bring it over to me before I change my mind," Cristiano said, waving a hand at the number 10 shirt laying a few feet away on the bed. Lio was off like a flash, scooping up the garment and handing it to the bigger man, a bright smile beaming across his face. Cristiano just glared at him, then tugged the shirt on with a grumble. It didn't fit as badly as he thought it would - probably owing to the fact that Lio wore his kits slightly too large anyway - and the sight of Cristiano in the red and blue was more than enough to make up for any awkwardness.

"Happy?" Cristiano asked, folding his arms again. This was just wrong, Cristiano thought with a huff. He glanced at the windows to make sure the drapes were tightly shut - he didn't even want to think about some paparazzi with a long range camera lens catching him wearing a Barcelona shirt. He was certain the football world would implode.

"Very," Lio said. He was looking at Cristiano like he wanted to devour him. "On the bed, lay on your stomach," he ordered, crowding into Cristiano and walking him backward while the other man complained in Portuguese. He was clearly eager to get the shirt off, but Lio wasn't anywhere near ready to lose the incredible sight in front of him. He nudged and prodded at Cris until the other man was on his stomach, eyes roaming over the yellow 'Messi' adorning his back. It was even better than he had imagined. And he was glad that he hadn't let Cristiano get dressed that morning - the sight of his pert bare ass peeking out from under the hem of Lio's own shirt was the cherry on top of the sundae.

"If anyone ever finds out about this I'll kill you," Cristiano groused, then buried his face in the pillow. This was so embarrassing. 

"No one will find out, Cris. This is for my eyes only," he promised, leaning down to plant a kiss on the back of Cris' neck. He'd remember this for the rest of his life. The image was seared into his brain for good. 

But it never hurt to have a little insurance. So if Lio surreptitiously snapped a cellphone picture of Cristiano Ronaldo half naked in his bed wearing a Messi shirt - for his own private collection, of course - well, Cristiano didn't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! I plan on using it for fic snippets that are too short for A03, chapter previews, tag fic, and pretty pictures of Cristiano and Lio. So check it out at lionaldo.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio keeps getting tattoos. Cristiano is intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lio seems to pop up with new ink every other day now! Naturally, I decided to write porn about it!
> 
> Chapter includes handcuffs and Cristiano topping from the bottom.
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always. <3
> 
> PS: I have a tumblr! I plan on using it for fic snippets that are too short for A03, chapter previews, tag fic, and pretty pictures of Cristiano and Lio. So check it out at lionaldo.tumblr.com

Cristiano had a tight grip on his arm, turning it this way and that to get a good look at the new images etched into his skin. "You'll be covered pretty soon. Do you think you're some kind of rock star or something?" he asked playfully, giving Lio one of his famous bright, toothy smiles. 

"No, I just like them. They're art," Lio said, gazing at Cristiano from where he was trapped under him. The big brat was sitting on his legs and didn't look like he'd be moving any time soon. So Lio just got comfortable against the pillows, grateful for once that Cristiano had so many of them. 

"That stuff on your leg looks like something a biker would have. A sword, Lio, really?" Cristiano asked teasingly.

"Shut up. I think it looks good," Lio said, face settling into one of his trademark pouts. 

"You think shiny red suits look good," Cristiano pointed out, leaning down to kiss Lio's sulking mouth. Cristiano still couldn't believe Lio had worn that. His fashion sense in his daily life was so normal, but the Ballon d'Or seemed to bring out a rarely seen flash side. 

"That suit was designer," Lio objected, hands settling on Cristiano's waist. "And it isn't like you're the classiest dresser in the world."

"I'm a good dresser!" Cristiano exclaimed, then tugged Lio's arm up to inspect his tattoos further. "So, did these hurt?"

Lio gave him a withering look. "Of course, Cristiano. But it was bearable."

Cristiano ran his fingers over the colorful patterns. He expected them to feel raised, but Lio's skin was smooth all the way up. Curiously, he licked Lio's wrist.

Lio laughed. "What are you doing?" He tried to tug his arm away, but Cristiano's grip was too firm.

"I wondered if they'd taste like ink. But it's just skin," he said with a shrug, then smirked down at Lio. "So, tattoos and then a yellow card. You're turning into quite the rebel," he said teasingly. 

Lio gave Cristiano a light swat on the ass. "I'm not trying to be a rebel. Get off me, you're heavy." Lio pushed at Cristiano, who simply settled on top of him more firmly. Brat.

"Oh, please. All these tattoos, swearing at a referee, getting a yellow card. Are you going through some kind of teenage rebellion at 27?" he asked, a bright smile on his face. "You're a secret bad boy."

"I am not," Lio objected. "Shut up."

"No, no," Cristiano laughed. "Are you going to start smoking now? Maybe I should buy you a pair of leather pants."

"Shut up, you asshole," Lio said, rolling his eyes and laughing. He reached up with his free hand and found one of Cristiano's nipples, giving it a hard tweak. Cristiano let out a yelp. 

"That's cheating," Cris said indignantly, grabbing Lio's wandering hand in a tight grip. With a grin, he pressed the smaller man's arms into the pillows, leaning over him and giving him a quick kiss. "I can play dirty too, Lio," Cristiano said quietly, ducking his head to press soft kisses on Lio's neck, giving him a few little nips, feeling Lio squirm under him. 

"What do you think you're doing, Cristiano?" Lio asked with a slight smirk tilting his mouth as the bigger man shifted on top of him, settling his ass right on Lio's lap. His wrists were caught in Cristiano's iron grip and he knew he couldn't have pulled away even if he had wanted to - which he did not, especially not now that the other man had begun moving his hips in slow circles. They were both dressed only in thin sleep pants and Lio could feel every movement of Cristiano's ass against his crotch.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Cristiano asked in a mock-innocent tone. "I'm just trying to get comfortable," he said, trying to sound casual as he rocked his hips in Lio's lap, putting on his best innocent face. Lio didn't look convinced. 

"It feels like you're trying to get me hard. You tease," he said, eyes roaming over Cristiano's bare torso. "Let my arms go and I'll return the favor."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am perfectly innocent here. You just have a dirty mind," Cristiano said, hiding his smile by burying his face in Lio's neck and nipping his ear. "No. If I let your arms go you'll molest me. I see all those tattoos, I know what type of man you really are. You'll put your dirty little hands all over me."

"I would never," Lio said, eyes widening in faux-innocence. "You're perfectly safe with me." Turning his head, Lio attempted to capture Cristiano's full lips in a kiss, but the other man pulled up out of his reach. In a flash, Cristiano had both his wrists captured in one hand, and he was leaning over to search through the nightstand, noisily shifting objects around. 

"Obviously I'm not, you tried to kiss me! But I know how keep you in line," he said, making a triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for - the same metal handcuffs Lio had used on him. Cristiano dangled them from his forefinger. "Since you can't be trusted, I have to put these on you." Cristiano shook his head solemnly, and before Lio knew it, he was tethered to the headboard. He tugged at the cuffs - they really were firm, and Lio knew this was one situation he couldn't wiggle his way out of. "Boy, it's hot in here," Cristiano said, fanning himself with his hand. "Maybe I should take these off." He gestured to his sleep pants, then carefully peeled them off, and soon enough he was completely naked and back in Lio's lap. 

"You fucking tease," Lio said in playful growl. The big Portuguese brat knew exactly what he was doing, and Lio was chained to the headboard completely unable to do anything about it.

"Listen to that mouth!" Cristiano exclaimed, tutting and shaking his head. "And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"You could trust me to help you with that," Lio said, nodding toward Cristiano's growing erection. "If you let me go I can take care of it for you," he offered, rattling the cuffs. Seeing Cristiano's naked body so close and not being able to touch it was torture in Lio's opinion.

"'Take care' of it?" Cristiano asked, tilting his head curiously. He wrapped a hand around his hardening cock, giving it a few slow strokes. "Like this? This isn't anything I can't do myself." Of course it felt better when Lio did it, but that was because it was Lio. His touch could practically set Cristiano's skin aflame. But he wasn't going to be telling Lio that - Cristiano figured it was high time Lio found out what it was like to be chained up and at another person's mercy.

"You can't do everything yourself, Cris. You know you like it when I tie you up and fuck you," Lio pointed out, fingers twitching to touch the other man. He was already plotting his revenge on Cristiano for restraining him like this. 

"Well, I do like having you inside me," Cris said thoughtfully, glancing down at Lio's cock as he stroked his own, wetting his plump lower lip with his tongue. "But I can have that, too. I could just lean down like this ..." Cristiano murmured as he ducked his head and circled his tongue around Lio's nipples, playfully biting at them before trailing his mouth down the other man's torso. Lio's breath was coming quicker now, chest rising and falling at the feeling of Cristiano's tongue and lips on the smooth skin of his abs. "And get you nice and hard ..." Cristiano moved down slowly, teeth skimming Lio's defined hip bones, letting his mouth drift so close to Lio's cock that the other man could feel the heat from his breath. "And then just sink down on your cock and ride you as long as I wanted to. You would never come before me, would you, Lio?" he asked, looking up at Lio through his lashes as he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. "I would hope you could hold out, being Lionel Messi and all." Lio certainly recognized the challenge in Cristiano's voice. The big brat was going to tease him until he went insane, Lio was sure of it.

Glancing up at Lio, Cristiano caught his dark eyes before wrapping his lips around his cock and giving it a slow suck, working what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. He bobbed his head at a slow pace, watching as Lio shifted restlessly on the bed, knowing perfectly well that the other man was trying desperately not to push his hips up, but just in case, Cristiano put a hand on Lio's hip to hold him down. He had no intention of making this easy on Lio, so even though he knew that he preferred things harder and rougher, he kept the movements of his mouth tortuously slow, and soon enough he was rewarded with a pulsing hard cock pressing against his tongue. Cristiano gave the base of Lio's rigid length firm strokes as he worked his mouth, letting his fingers trail up from the smaller man's hips to trace the definition of his abs, feeling the muscles there flex under his hands as Lio panted. He could see the frustration on Lio's face, hear it in his fretful moaning, and it gave him an heady rush of power. He supposed this was why Lio enjoyed dominating him so much - it was thrilling to have another person at his mercy this way.

With one last hard suck, Cristiano pulled off of Lio's cock and crawled up his body to straddle him again. Lio wriggled under him, thrusting his hips upward to get some friction against his cock, rubbing it against the smooth skin of Cristiano's ass. "You're terrible at following instructions," Cristiano said playfully, reaching into the nightstand again to grab the lube, then settling back on Lio's lap to keep him still. "Stop moving. I'm about to do some very delicate work," he said as he spread the lube onto his fingers and reached between his legs, Lio watching his every movement hungrily. It made Cristiano feel lusty and even more confident than usual having Lio's hot gaze on him, so there was no hesitance as he worked a finger into himself carefully. The cuffs rattled against the headboard and Lio let out a frustrated groan. 

"You're going to pay for this," Lio said hotly, eyes glued to Cristiano as the other man worked himself open. It was killing him not being able to touch the smooth tan skin so tantalizingly close. Cristiano just rolled his eyes playfully, then slid a second finger into himself, letting out a soft moan. It was an awkward angle and it truthfully felt better when Lio did it, but there was no way he was giving in to the little dictator now. So he simply scissored his fingers to stretch his opening for Lio's thick cock, rolling his hips to put on more a show for the man under him. 

"You're not very good at being threatening," Cristiano said, voice breathy and eyes dark as he gazed down at Lio. "I like everything you do to me anyway."

Lio's only response was to sulk and try to move his hips under the heavy bulk of Cristiano's body. His cock was achingly hard in anticipation of being buried in the slick heat just inches away from it, at the sight of Cristiano rocking his hips into his hand. He couldn't really see what the other man was doing between those muscular thighs, but just the thought of it was enough to send a delicious thrill up Lio's spine. It seemed like ages before Cristiano was done, but he finally slid his fingers out and lubed up Lio's cock, settling over it tantalizingly. Lio managed to keep himself still - he didn't want to do anything that might make Cristiano tease him even more. Already the bigger man was rubbing his ass back on Lio's cock, he could feel the head catch against Cris' slick hole every time he pushed forward, and Lio had to take deep breaths to calm himself. The urge to just thrust up and bury himself inside Cristiano was nearly overwhelming. 

"Cristiano, fuck, Stop teasing," Lio panted, giving Cristiano a pleading look. Cris just looked at him expectantly, as if he were waiting for something. Lio got the hint - Cristiano wanted him to beg. He groaned. Of course he did. Lio hated asking for anything, especially from Cristiano - who he knew would never let him live it down - but his cock was so hard it was nearly painful, so it only took a few more moments of that torturous rubbing before Lio broke.

"Cris, love, please." His voice was barely above a whisper but thankfully Cristiano heard him, giving him a bright smile before slowly sinking down on his cock. They didn't often do things from this position since Lio enjoyed having Cristiano under him so much, so it was a bit awkward at first, but Cristiano quickly got the hang of it, moving up and down on Lio's cock in smooth motions. The bigger man was gazing down at him hungrily, letting his hands roam over Lio's torso as he rode him, teeth sinking into his full lower lip.

"Fuck, this feels amazing. I should do this more often," Cristiano breathed out, leaning back a little and shifting until he found the perfect angle for Lio's cock to brush his prostate, then wrapped a hand around his cock to stroke himself. He could see Lio's arms straining against the cuffs, his fingers were twitching helplessly, and the sight made him smile through his moans. The little motherfucker deserved to suffer a little after everything he had done to Cristiano lately. He still had bruises on his ass from where Lio had spanked him. And truthfully it was a nice change of pace to just enjoy the feel of Lio's cock stretching him, sliding in deep and slow - it allowed him to take in every sensation in a way their usual rough, frantic fucking did not. Cristiano supposed this was what people meant when they used the term 'making love.' Although most people's lovemaking probably didn't involve handcuffs - but then he and Lio had never been especially normal, Cristiano thought with a smile. 

Unable to resist any longer, Lio started rocking his hips upward to meet Cristiano each time he sank down, though he still kept the easy, almost lazy pace the bigger man had set, careful not to get too rough. Each time his cock sank into that tight heat Lio let out a hiss through his teeth, stomach clenching and arms straining - it was still misery not being able to touch the other man, to guide his hips and pull him down roughly, but Lio had to admit that the view was incredible. Cristiano's chiseled body rocking on top of him, muscles flexing and bulging with the effort of moving himself up and down, tan skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat. And the sight of Cris stroking his own cock, moaning Lio's name as he did it, made a tight ball of arousal settle low in his belly. Lio shifted his hips a little to make sure he was stimulating Cris' prostate on each push inward - he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but coming before Cristiano was not an option. Thankfully the older man was stroking himself faster now, his face a mask of pleasure, and Lio had seen it enough times to know what it meant. Cristiano pushed down on Lio's hard length one last time and he was coming, all over his fingers and Lio's stomach, ribbons of white fluid streaking up his pale torso. The sight of Cristiano reaching his climax had Lio near his, but before he knew what was happening, Cristiano had climbed off his cock. The air seemed shockingly cold after the warmth of Cristiano's body, and Lio couldn't help but let out a frustrated whine.

"Cris, what the fuck," Lio complained as Cristiano settled by his side with a smug look. 

"I want to see you come all over yourself," he said, wrapping a hand around Lio's cock and stroking as he leaned down to suck and bite at the other man's nipples. Lio was already on edge from earlier, so it didn't take long before he was arching up and coming hard into Cristiano's hand, spilling onto his own stomach. The pearly fluid mixed with what Cristiano had left on his skin, and Cris couldn't help but reach up and run his fingers through the mess, swirling their essences together. He raised his head to kiss Lio lazily, sliding their tongues together until he heard the click of metal against wood.

"Get me out of these things, my arms hurt," Lio grumbled.

Cristiano just smiled and leaned over to dig through the nightstand, searching for a long moment while Lio shifted impatiently.

"Uhm, Lio ..." Cristiano said sheepishly. "Where are the keys?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Señor Messi the Spanish tutor meets the world's brattiest footballer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Cristiano engage in a little roleplaying! Basically, Cristiano is still Cristiano, but Lio isn't a footballer. He's a Spanish tutor who's been hired by Real Madrid to help Cris with his language skills.
> 
> This got a little rougher in places than I had intended, oops. Contains spanking, a rough blowjob, and a facial. So be warned! Feed back is loved and appreciated as always!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! lionaldo.tumblr.com

"Cristiano, are you paying attention?" Lio asked, tapping the book in front of him. Cristiano was staring off into space and leaning back in his chair, ignoring Lio entirely.

"Hm? I'm listening," Cristiano said, turning his attention back to Lio. He didn't sound like he was listening at all.

This whole thing was stupid, Cristiano thought. His Spanish skills were fine! Well. They were passable. The reporters understood what he was saying, anyway. Most of the time.

"No, you weren't. Please focus on the lesson," Lio said authoritatively, locking eyes with Cristiano, who mumbled something under his breath.

Lio raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you say something?" he asked with a testy look on his face. Cristiano was really starting to work his nerves.

"I said 'or what?' What will you do if I don't focus? Spank me?" Cristiano asked with a smirk. He clearly expected Lio to be flustered by the question, but Lio just held his eyes steadily.

"Yes. I will," Lio said sharply. Nothing would please him more than bending Cristiano over the desk and spanking him until he showed Lio a little respect.

Cris hadn't been expecting that answer. "I - well, you can't," he sputtered. He was bigger than this little tutor. It wasn't like he could be forced to do anything. And it wasn't like he'd allow it willingly ... right?

"We'll see. Focus," Lio said, pointing to the text book.

"Fine," Cristiano said with a huff.

"No, not 'fine.' When you answer me, you'll say 'yes, Señor Messi.' Understood?" he asked sharply. This Portuguese brat was begging for someone to put him in his place.

Cristiano just gaped at him. People never spoke to him that way, and much to Cristiano's disbelief, it was incredibly arousing. He had to cross his legs to keep from embarrassing himself. The last thing he wanted was for Lio to see the effect he was having on Cris. He'd never live it down.

"You - I - fuck," Cristiano said, flustered now. Lio was glaring at him with a look that made Cristiano's palms sweat. "Yes, Señor Messi."

"Look at that, you can follow orders," Lio said in mock-surprise. Cris felt his face heat up at the thought of following more of Lio's orders. What was going on? He was usually never like this. Lio was bringing out a new side of him, a side that Cristiano generally tried too keep hidden. But something about Lio's tone, and his earlier threat of a spanking, made Cristiano want to push him further to see what would happen.

Lio's hard tone snapped him out of his thoughts. "Cristiano! You haven't been listening to a word I've said."

He hadn't. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he'd completely ignored Lio.

"Stand up," Lio ordered. Cristiano was taken aback.

"What?"

"Stand up. I made a promise and i intend to keep it." Lio had risen from the desk and stalked over to Cristiano, reaching down to grab his arm.

"Are you joking?" Cristiano asked incredulously. Lio couldn't seriously be trying to spank him. He was a grown man, for God's sake. Lio was tugging at his arm but Cristiano refused to budge.

"Not even a little. Get up and bend over the desk or I'll go to the papers and tell them what a nightmare you are," Lio threatened, eyes locked with Cristiano's. The bigger man knitted his brows in confusion, feeling slightly offended. He hadn't really been a nightmare, had he? And another media scandal was the last thing he needed right now - no to mention the fact that, truthfully, it did bother him a little that everyone seemed to think he was so terrible.

Lio continued. "Do you think anyone will think that I'm lying? They'll believe every word I say about you. That you're a spoiled, arrogant brat. Everyone already thinks it. Do you want them to have more ammunition against you?" Lio asked with raised eyebrows. Cristiano couldn't really argue with him, and he also couldn't afford another scandal. So he simply lowered his eyes and did as he was told, rising from his chair and turning around, placing his hands on the desk and leaning over it obediently. Lio let out an irritated noise and pushed him down hard, so that his chest was pressed right onto the polished wood.

"Hey!" Cristiano objected, as his cheek smacked against the desk.

"Shut up. Don't speak until you're spoken to," Lio snapped as he reached around to undo Cristiano's belt and jeans. Cristiano felt his cheeks heat up. Between the rough handling and the anticipation of what was about to happen, his cock had already begun to grow hard, and the thought of Lio seeing it sent a wave of embarrassment crashing over him. But Lio didn't mention it, not even when he yanked Cristiano's jeans and underwear down to his knees. It was humiliating and undignified and Cristiano had never been more aroused in his life.

The first slap came as a surprise, and Cristiano couldn't help but let out a yelp. The little bastard was stronger than he looked; his smack left Cristiano's ass stinging where he had been struck. But Lio didn't reprimand him for making noise, so Cristiano assumed it was all right as long as he didn't actually speak, and let out little pained yelps as slap after slap rained down on his naked ass. Lio didn't let up at all, just kept going until Cristiano felt like his ass was on fire, he had to grip the desk tightly and grit his teeth to keep from yelling. "Please, Lio," he gasped.

"What did you call me?" Lio asked sharply, another hard slap ringing throughout the room.

"Fuck, Li -- Señor Messi," he corrected quickly, wincing at the slap.

"You just don't learn, do you? We'll try something else, then," Lio said, grabbing Cristiano's arm and turning him around to face him before forcing him down onto his knees. Cristiano looked surprised, nervous, and very horny all at the same time. It was an attractive look on him, in Lio's opinion.

"What are you doing?" Cris asked, glancing up at Lio, eyes flicking between his face and his groin as the other man undid his belt. Was Lio going to hit him with a belt? The thought made Cristiano swallow nervously. His cock was rock hard by now, but it didn't flag even at the thought of the stiff leather striking his ass.

"Can't you figure it out?" Lio asked with raised eyebrows, looking down at Cristiano darkly as his fingers popped the button on his trousers and dragged the zipper down. Cristiano got the hint at that.

"No, what the fuck," Cristiano objected, starting to rise. He was pushed back down sharply with Lio's hand on his shoulder.

"Stop talking," Lio ordered. There was something in his tone that made Cristiano want to obey - the little man wasn't yelling or raising his voice, but there was steel in his tone and it made Cristiano's blood run hot. It wasn't fair for someone so small to be so quietly domineering, Cris thought. And it also wasn't fair that Cristiano got off on it so much.

Cristiano's palms started sweating as he watched Lio pull his cock free. It was big, surprisingly so for a man of Lio's stature, and thick, and Cristiano's heart beat faster at the thought of having it in his mouth. Lio's fingers threaded through his hair and Cristiano found his head being pulled forward none-too-gently.

"Suck my cock. Show me you can do something useful with that mouth," Lio said huskily. His cock was right at Cristiano's lips and he reached down to grip the other man's jaw. "Open up. Now, Cristiano."

Cristiano obeyed. He had barely parted his full lips before he felt Lio's cock between them, mouth forced wide to accommodate its girth, Lio's hand gripping his hair tightly. He couldn't help but let out a muffled grunt of discomfort, but he didn't have long to focus on the pain in his scalp as Lio's cock slid to the back of his mouth, so far in it made Cris choke a little. Raising his hands to Lio's thighs, he attempted to bob his head on the thick shaft, but Lio just gripped his hair harder and pulled his head back and forth.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Lio said, giving Cristiano's hair a particularly hard tug, and Cristiano obediently dropped his hands into his lap. His eyes were watering both from the hairpulling and Lio's cock slipping it too deep, but he didn't try to stop the smaller man. It was hard to keep his hands off his own cock, standing flushed and rigid between his muscular thighs, but he had a feeling Lio wouldn't respond well to him just jerking off without permission. So he laid his hands on his legs and allowed himself to be used. It was humiliating to be treated this way - Lio wasn't even thrusting his hips, he was simply pulling Cristiano's mouth up and down his length like the world's most expensive sex toy. Cristiano attempted to move on his own, to gain some control over his movements, but Lio wouldn't allow it. His tugs were growing harsher, his cock sliding so deep into Cristiano's mouth it made him choke, but Lio didn't seem concerned. He seemed, in fact, like he had a point to prove - like he wanted to knock Cristiano down a few pegs. It made Cris' cock throb.

Cristiano's eyes were so watery his vision blurred, but when he glanced up at Lio he could see the other man's pale skin had flushed pink, see his mouth hanging open as he panted with arousal at the feel of Cristiano's hot, slick mouth around his cock. Unable to resist, he surged forward, forcing his entire length down Cristiano's throat, feeling the spasms at the other man gagged helplessly. Cristiano's hands fluttered on his thighs, but he didn't try to stop Lio, just kneeled where he was and took it as the other man began to thrust at an almost brutal pace. Cristiano had to struggle to breath; Lio's cock blocked off his air each time it filled his throat, but it only increased his arousal to be treated this roughly. No one had done this to him before Lio, no one had ever even tried. It made his heart pound with excitement.

"Look how hard your cock is, you slut. I'm gonna come all over your pretty fucking face," Lio hissed out, breath coming heavy now as his orgasm approached. His balls tightened, something low in his belly was tingling, all the way down to his toes, and he didn't want it to end but he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Cristiano just moaned around his cock, trying to suck as much as he could as Lio used his mouth. It required every ounce of willpower Lio had to pull out of that wet heat as he started to come, but he quickly yanked Cristiano back and gave his cock a few hard strokes, working himself through his orgasm. The pearly fluid shot out onto Cristiano's upturned face, spilling over his cheeks and nose, some even getting into his open, panting mouth. It was the hottest thing Lio had ever seen in his life.

His cock twitched one last time and he panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Fuck. Look at you," Lio said breathily, fingers sliding through the mess he had left on Cristiano's face. His eyes were almost pitch black with arousal and they locked with Cris' as he scooped up the milky liquid and pushed it into the bigger man's mouth. Cristiano was so hard and so desperately aroused that he accepted it obediently, licking and sucking Lio's fingers clean, swallowing every drop of his come.

Lio smirked at him. "Slut. Do you want to come?" he asked, nodding at the hard length jutting out from between Cristiano's tanned thighs. Cristiano nodded.

"Yes, fuck, please," he said desperately, shifting on his knees restlessly. Lio raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Please, sir," Cristiano added quickly. Hearing Cris call him that made Lio's cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again, but he knew it was too soon for that. Instead he would focus on Cristiano.

Nudging the bigger man with his foot, he drew him up and guided him to lean over the desk again, reaching around to wrap a hand around Cristiano's rigid cock. Then Lio kneeled down behind him, spread him open with his free hand, and ran his tongue over Cristiano's tight little hole.

"Fuck!" Cristiano yelped, body stiffening. This wasn't something that happened to him often. Cristiano panted against the wood of the desk as Lio's tongue moved against his opening, hard cock throbbing in his hand. Pleasure sparked up his spine, making him grip the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white, and his hips moved helplessly. He didn't know which direction he wanted to push - forward into the hand stroking him, or back toward the clever tongue licking him open. All he could go was writhe against the wood and moan.

Lio paused for a moment to speak. "If you want to come, you're gonna have to beg for it. Let me hear you." Lio slapped him on the ass sharply, then dove in again, teasing the pink hole between his cheeks as he pumped the other man's cock.

Cristiano let out a long groan. It was hard to form coherent words at this point. "Please, please, sir, Lio," he babbled. "God, please let me come." Cristiano's voice was breathy and wrecked, but Lio heard him. He knew the other man was far gone at this point, so he didn't correct him about the name slip - just took pity on him and twisted his hand over the head of his cock again and again until he felt warm fluid spill over his fingers. Cristiano's whole body was tight and rigid as he came; he babbled incoherently in Portuguese with an accent so thick Lio couldn't hope to understand him. "Lio, Lio, Lio," Cristiano panted - that much Lio could understand. He worked Cristiano through his orgasm, then gently kissed his way up the sculpted tan back in front of him.

"That was the best blowjob I've ever had in my life," Lio said with a smile, leaning back a bit so Cristiano could turn over. His legs felt like jelly and he had to sit on the desk to keep from sliding to the floor.

"That wasn't a blowjob, that was you fucking my mouth," Cristiano said, flopping back onto the desk. "Fuck, I think you broke me."

Lio smiled. "Still counts," Lio pointed out as he leaned down to kiss Cristiano's neck. "Please, you're not even close to being broken." Lio grinned brightly. "But keep giving me chances and one day I really will do it."

Cristiano just threw and arm over his eyes and let out a playful groan. "You're so full of yourself and no one has any idea," he laughed.

"Well, I learned it from you," Lio said with a smile. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

Cristiano wrapped his legs around the smaller man's waist, trapping him. "In a minute. My legs are still weak."

Lio let out a laugh. He struggled against Cristiano's hold - it was firm, and Lio knew he wasn't going anywhere until Cristiano decided to release him. "They don't feel weak to me," Lio pointed out.

"Shut up," Cristiano said with a smile, then leaned up and kissed him gently on the jaw.

Well. Lio really did want to get cleaned up, but all in all, being trapped between Cristiano Ronaldo's legs wasn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris teases Lio over the phone about that whole 'Play Messi' thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little interlude between Cris and Lio. There's no porn in this one, oops! 
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always. <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr! lionaldo.tumblr.com

"So, 'Play Messi', huh?" Cristiano said into the phone, a smile spreading across his lips. He was surprised Lio had answered when he called - usually getting Lio to talk on the phone was about as likely as getting him to allow you to pull his teeth out without any anesthetic. 

"Yeah, I know. But they're nice guys. It was fun," Lio said. "I won the game."

Cris chuckled. "That's the least surprising news ever." Cristiano didn't really get the appeal of video games, preferring to spend his downtime watching a movie or listening to music; he only ever played when Lio roped him into it. FIFA was perfect for Lio - he got to beat Cristiano at football without ever having to leave his couch.

"I'm not the king. I just had a good game," Lio demurred. Cris laughed again.

"There's humble little Lio again. Well, here's something to inflate your ego: you looked really hot in those pictures of you walking around Italy," Cris said with a grin. 

Lio felt heat creep up his neck. At least Cristiano wasn't here to see it and tease him about it. "No, yeah, I don't -- I looked like I always do," he said awkwardly. Accepting compliments about his looks was hard. Lio knew he was good on the pitch, but there was a reason he didn't do as much underwear modelling as Cristiano. 

"You mean totally gorgeous? Yeah, always. But especially so in those pictures. I think it was the jacket," Cris smiled. Flustering Lio was always fun.

"No, I'm -- shut up, Cris," Lio said with a small laugh, face rosy pink by now. 

"You were, I mean it!" Cris exclaimed. "You don't believe me?"

Lio could practically hear him pouting all the way in Madrid. "I'm not calling you a liar, Cris. But I think you might need to get your eyes checked," he said playfully.

"My eyes are perfect. When I saw you in those shades and those jeans and that jacket, I said 'ay, Papi is looking smoking today,'" Cristiano teased. The groan Lio let out was loud and sustained.

"Don't call me that. I'm three years younger than you." Cris sometimes teased him by calling him 'papi' because he enjoyed how flustered and awkward it made Lio. It also made heat tingle low in Lio's belly, but he steadfastly refused to think about that.

"Hey, if you're going to dress like that, don't get mad when I call you papi. It's the only word that fits," Cris chuckled. "By the way, did you steal a pair of sunglasses from me? Because those shades look like something I would wear."

Lio was glad for the change of topic. "Like I would ever steal anything you wear."

"My fashion sense is impeccable. You would be lucky to have a wardrobe like mine," Cristiano said with playful haughtiness. "You'd look hot in my clothes. Especially my jersey..."

"Don't even think about it, Cristiano," Lio warned. Lio usually believed in reciprocity in a relationship, but that was one thing he just wasn't going to do, no matter how much Cris pouted about it.

"Bastard," Cris said with a little laugh, then switched gears again. "So, you got Bayern, huh?"

Lio sighed. "Yeah. I'm nervous." It was hard to admit that, but he knew Cristiano wouldn't judge him.

"You'll kick their asses. You're healthy, you have Neymar and Suarez this time. You'll be fine," Cristiano reassured him. "And then we'll meet at the final and you'll lose to me, but I promise I'll make it up to you," Cris teased.

Lio couldn't help but let out a snort. "So humble, Cristiano. Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it." He didn't really want to think about facing Cristiano in the final. The Clasico had been bad enough, with Lio torn between his desire to win for his team and his hatred of making Cristiano unhappy. Cris didn't speak to him for days after it was over.

"Yeah, all right. You'll be fine, though. Try not to worry yourself sick," Cristiano said softly. "You should get some rest. You've been looking exhausted lately."

"Ok, mom," Lio laughed. "I miss you," Lio finished, voice low.

"I miss you, too. We'll see each other soon, I promise. In the mean time, you better get some rest. Or no blowjobs for you," Cristiano threatened with a teasing smile.

"But blowjobs help me sleep," Lio objected, chuckling. "I'll see you soon, Cristiano."

"Bye, meu querido."

Lio smiled at the endearment. "Goodbye, cariño."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio is ignoring Cristiano to play FIFA. Cristiano takes this as a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write Cristiano doing whatever he could to get gamer!Lio's attention.
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated as always!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! lionaldo.tumblr.com

'Come over,' Lio said.

'We'll celebrate together,' Lio said. They had both had big games - Cristiano with his 50 goals and Lio with his 400.

So Cristiano had put on his nicest clothes, sprayed himself with cologne, bought some new earrings just for the occasion, and headed to Lio's.

To celebrate. At a club or a restaurant like a normal person.

Only Lio's idea of 'celebrating' seemed to be sitting on the couch playing video games and guzzling Coke like it was going out of style.

And Cristiano had played along at first. Had even played for a while against Lio (and lost, fucking Lio) but soon enough he had put the controller down and sat near the door hoping Lio would get the hint.

Lio did not get the hint.

So now Cristiano was draped over the sofa where Lio was sitting, absorbed in his game, feeling bored and neglected. And Cristiano, more than anything, hated being ignored. It wasn't that he hadn't known Lio liked to play videogames - FIFA in particular - but he had never ignored Cristiano in favor of them. Their time together was so limited and they both wanted to make the most of it. Usually. Apparently Lio had other plans tonight. And Cristiano would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling neglected and slightly offended. He let out a huff, shoving his bare feet under Lio's thighs. Lio tilted his head but didn't take his eyes off the screen. Bastard.

"My feet are cold," Cristiano explained.

"Mm," Lio replied.

Cristiano made a face. He was Cristiano Ronaldo, dammit. He was not going to be passed over for a video game.

"Do you have any mineral water?"

Lio didn't answer for a moment. "What? Oh, in the fridge. Can you bring me another Coke while you're up?" he asked, nodding in the general direction of the kitchen while keeping his eyes glued to the TV. Cristiano was fuming. He practically threw himself off the couch before stalking into the kitchen angrily.

Did Lio have any idea how many people would kill to be with him right now? How many people clamored for just a shred of his attention? Beautiful models threw themselves at Cristiano's feet on a regular basis and here he was having to compete with a video game. Lio had been ignoring him for hours now. Cristiano jerked the fridge open and grabbed the water and another fucking Coke for fucking Lio. What was wrong with that bastard tonight? Was he deliberately trying to get under Cristiano's skin? He had a mind to go out by himself and pick up the most beautiful man he could find, one who would fawn over him and flatter him non stop, and throw it in Lio's face.

But that was the problem - he didn't want the attention of a random person in a club. He wanted Lio's attention.

Well. Cristiano was nothing if not determined. When he put his mind to something, when he wanted something badly enough - he had a tendency to get it. His entire career was a testament to that.

So he would just have to be more appealing than any FIFA game. Gathering up the drinks, he made his way back to Lio's den - the other man was still absorbed in his game naturally, but Cristiano hadn't expected anything else, and sat the Coke down next to him. Lio didn't even say thank you. Cristiano wanted to dump his mineral water all over Lio's head, but instead he just settled next to him on the couch. "Are we going to go out and celebrate?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Mm, I was thinking, baby," Lio began. Cristiano made a face - Lio only called him 'baby' when he wanted something. "Would you mind if we stayed in tonight? I don't feel like dealing with the crowds."

Of course. Cris hadn't expected anything else. Sighing, he sank back into the couch cushions. "Fine. Are you going to play all night?"

"Just a while longer - then we'll celebrate together," Lio said distractedly. He hadn't once taken his eyes off the screen. Cristiano had begun to take it as a personal challenge - he would have Lio's full and undivided attention by the end of the night if it killed him.

"Well, then I'm going to put on something more comfortable," Cristiano said, carefully gauging Lio's reaction. The other man just made a non-committal noise and continued pressing buttons on the controller in his hands. This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated, Cristiano realized. But he was up to the challenge.

Cristiano made his way into the bedroom to change clothes, trading his constricting going-out outfit for a pair of low-slung sleep pants. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. Part of him wanted to just parade naked into the den, right in front of the television - but that seemed, in a strange way, like it would be cheating. And far too obvious; Cristiano didn't want Lio knowing just how much the lack of attention was bothering him. It was making him feel vaguely insecure as well, like the gangling teenager with frosted hair and braces again. He frowned and found the mirror, observing his reflection closely. He was very much not that boy anymore. Cristiano knew perfectly well that he was handsome, no matter how many people called him arrogant for being proud of his looks. It wasn't as if he hadn't worked for them.

Being ignored by Lio stung. And maybe bruised his ego. Just a bit. Cristiano supposed he would just have to work to get Lio's attention tonight. And no one could accuse Cristiano Ronaldo of being afraid of hard work.

Cristiano smoothed down an errant strand of hair, checked himself out in the mirror one last time, then headed back into the den.

Lio was still fused to the couch. Unsurprisingly. Cristiano just settled next to him, making sure they were pressed tightly together. "Are you winning?" He asked, lips brushing Lio's ear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am actually," Lio said with a little smile, tilting his head toward Cristiano but keeping his eyes on the screen. In response, Cristiano let his fingers trail along Lio's knee.

"You're very good," Cris said, resting his chin on Lio's shoulder as his fingers slid higher on the other man's leg. "You're very good at a lot of things."

Lio blushed a little. "Well ... I don't - thanks," he finished awkwardly. Lio was never good at taking compliments. They made him flustered and awkward, which Cristiano found terribly cute. He let his hand drift to Lio's inner thigh, feeling the hard muscles there. "Am I distracting you?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He certainly hoped he was, but Lio didn't need to know that.

"No, it's all right," Lio said, flicking his eyes over to Cristiano quickly. He had a feeling he knew what Cris was up to. It wouldn't hurt to see how far the older man was willing to go to get his attention. He was careful to keep his face neutral so Cristiano wouldn't catch on.

"Really? I don't want you to lose," he said, fingers drifting dangerously high on Lio's leg. Every time he spoke his lips brushed Lio's neck, causing the small man to shiver.

Lio cleared his throat and tried to focus on the game. He had a feeling his performance was about to take a major hit if Cristiano continued down this road. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I could stop," he said softly as his fingers skimmed over the bulge in Lio's trousers, a pout coloring his features. He wasn't sure his ego would ever recover from Lio rejecting him for a video game.

Lio shook his head quickly. "It's fine, cariño," he said, ducking his head to kiss Cristiano's pout before turning back to his game. Cristiano took that as a green light, hand sliding between Lio's thighs, palm rubbing in slow circles over his fabric-covered cock. He nipped and sucked at Lio's earlobe, smiling against the soft skin there as he felt the other man's cock swell under his ministrations. It didn't take long for him to feel a hard pressure against the zipper of Lio's pants.

"Cariño," Lio said, shifting on the sofa. "This isn't very comfortable." And Cristiano knew exactly how unpleasant a trapped erection could be - part of him wanted to make Lio suffer a little for ignoring him, but he still didn't have the other man's full attention yet. So he relented, popping the button on Lio's trousers and dragging the zipper down, smirking a bit at the audible sigh of relief Lio let out.

"I could take care of it for you. If it wouldn't interrupt your game ..." Cristiano trailed off, putting on the most innocent look he could muster. Lio was glancing back and forth between his face and the TV screen, clearly warring over which one to focus on. He wanted to win this game, as he wanted to win everything, but the prospect of Cristiano's hot mouth around his cock was too tempting to pass up.

"No, no, it's all right," Lio said quickly. He could see Cristiano licking his full pink lips out of the corner of his eye - his cock twitched at the thought of them stretched open around him. Cris flashed one of his dazzling smiles, then shifted until he was on the floor between Lio's legs, tugging at his clothes until Lio's hardened length was exposed to the air. And Cristiano, it would seem, had a point to prove, so he didn't waste any time in engulfing Lio's cock in his wet, eager mouth.

Lio groaned, both in pleasure and frustration. There were few sights more beautiful that Cristiano on his knees with his lips stretched obscenely around a thick cock, but Lio wouldn't be where he was if he could tolerate losing. Even if it was only a virtual game. Keeping his eyes on the screen was torturous - he wanted to drink in the sight of Cristiano's dark head bobbing in his lap, wanted to bury a hand in his gelled hair and pull, but the end of the game was rapidly approaching and he was so close to winning.

"Fuck, Cris," Lio groaned, breath coming more heavily now, fingers becoming clumsy on the controller. Cristiano was swallowing his cock down as far as he could without choking, and he wrapped a hand around the base to stroke what wouldn't fit in his mouth, his movements smooth but eagerly enthusiastic. Having this effect on Lio, hearing his moans and pants, taking in the unique taste of him, was making Cristiano's own cock swell, and he couldn't resist sliding a hand into his loose sleep pants to stroke himself. He moaned around Lio's cock, and Lio let out a sharp 'fuck!' and tossed the controller aside. Hands now free, he buried his fingers in Cristiano's hair and tugged.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lio asked in a husky voice, eyes glued to Cristiano, watching those slick rosy lips move wetly on his cock. Cristiano glanced up and they locked eyes, and the bigger man gave an 'mm' of confirmation before returning to his task. As he stroked himself with one hand, he slid the other between Lio's thighs, gently rolling and massaging his heavy balls. Lio could only throw his head back and groan at the sensation, back arching in pleasure. Cristiano was like a man on a mission, tongue curling around his cock, alternately pumping the base of it and squeezing Lio's balls gently with his free hand, and Lio couldn't hold back, thrusting his hips upward as his orgasm crashed down around him. Cristiano didn't flinch, just doubled down on his efforts, working Lio through it as the smaller man came in his mouth. He had to swallow quickly; it was almost difficult to keep up, but only a few drops escaped as he took everything Lio offered. He only pulled off once the hot spurting stopped, and he gazed up at Lio's flushed, panting face as he carefully licked his cock clean.

"Fuck, fuck," Lio gasped, spent and oversensitive. With a lot of effort, he reached down to tug Cristiano up onto the couch. The bigger man's cock looked painfully hard, red and throbbing against his belly. Lio felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Lio, please," Cris pleaded, sliding his the fingers of his clean hand into Lio's soft, thick hair. He did feel a bit bad for ignoring Cristiano, so he leaned down and slid his mouth around the older man's rigid cock. Cristiano's moan of relief and pleasure rang throughout the room, and he carded his fingers through Lio's hair, careful not to pull or tug as the other man sucked him. This wasn't something they did often, since Cristiano generally got more pleasure out of giving than receiving, but the feeling of Lio's mouth around him was a welcome change. His movements were steady and smooth, he was entirely focused on Cristiano as the game went on in the background completely forgotten, his senses overwhelmed by the taste and scent of his lover. He let his fingers trail over Cristiano's firm stomach, feeling the muscles there fluttering and tensing as his mouth moved up and down on his cock.

"Lio, Lio," Cristiano panted, giving his hair a gentle tug in warning, and Lio just sucked more firmly, encouraging the other man to let go. He could hear the hitching gasping moans Cristiano was letting out, feeling fingers clenching in his hair a second before his mouth was flooded with warm milky fluid. Lio didn't generally allow this, but Cristiano had earned it tonight, and so he accepting everything the other man gave, rubbing his thighs and hips as Cristiano shuddered through his orgasm. Once he felt Cris relax, Lio leaned up and kissed him, their tongues sliding together wetly. Cristiano took it all, sucking Lio's tongue into his mouth and licking his own come out of Lio's mouth, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment as he swallowed it all.

"Dirty boy," Lio said affectionately, giving Cristiano a little peck before flopping back on the couch. "You made me lose my game."

"Did I?" Cristiano asked with mock innocence. "That's a shame. I'll just have to make it up to you somehow"

Lio just smiled to himself. A determined Cristiano Ronaldo was a beautiful thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano helps Leo shave and gets a bit too eager with the razor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun, silly chapter based on [this](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com/post/117180906758) photo. Some naughtiness, but no actual porn!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Oops," Cristiano said.

Leo's head shot up. "Oops? What did you do?" he asked, looking down frantically. He hadn't felt any pain but that didn't mean much with how sharp razors could be.

"Calm down, I didn't cut you. I just shaved off more than I meant to," Cris said sheepishly, glancing up at the other man. Leo was sitting on the side of the tub with Cristiano sitting cross-legged in the warm water between Leo's legs. The bath wasn't filled up much, just enough for Cris to rinse the razor off as he meticulously shaved off the hair on the Argentine's thighs.

"Cristiano, never use the word 'oops' when you have a sharp object that close to a man's balls," Leo complained, though he did relax at the reassurance that Cris hadn't sliced the most delicate skin on his body.

"Sorry," Cristiano said with an embarrassed smile, resuming his task and dragging the razor over Leo's skin again. "You have a bald spot now. I should probably just shave off the rest of the hair there, too. It'll look silly otherwise ..."

Leo raised an eyebrow. Cristiano was smooth everywhere, and while Leo couldn't say he minded, it wasn't a look he usually went for himself. But Cristiano had a razor in his hand and a devious look on his face, and Leo was trapped in a bathroom with him. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But just the balls. Leave everything else alone."

Cristiano smiled. It was hard to say no to Cristiano sometimes - he always got such a beautiful beaming grin when he got his way, and Leo knew Cris had worked that to his advantage more than once. But Leo supposed it couldn't hurt to compromise now and again. He glanced down at the other man as he worked between Leo's legs; Cristiano was being so gentle and careful that Leo could hardly feel the razor against the most sensitive part of his anatomy, and while there was a bit of nervousness - the same every man got when having something sharp in that area, he supposed - he knew he was safe with Cristiano. It didn't take long for Cris to finish and soon enough he felt warm water and gentle fingers rinsing away the shaving cream coating his skin. 

"My balls feel weird," Leo grumbled. Cristiano glanced up at him, smiling and letting his fingers trail over the newly shaven skin. Leo shivered.

"But they look nice. And I bet they're more sensitive, too, aren't they?" Cristiano asked as he gently rolled Leo's balls between deft fingers.

Leo couldn't deny it. Cristiano's touch was more intense than usual, the feel of his slender fingers was sending shiver after shiver up Leo's spine. "Mm. Maybe," Leo said, trying to sound non-committal. Admitting it would only encourage Cristiano.

"You know," Cristiano began, placing soft kisses on Leo's shaved thigh. Leo looked at him suspiciously, but Cristiano was undeterred, just kept peppering his skin with kisses and rubbing his balls teasingly. "I could do the rest," Cristiano said as he gesturing to the thatch of dark curls between Leo's legs. "It looks kind of silly to have everything else shaved but leave that. And it feels amazing."

"No, Cristiano," Leo said. He tried to sound firm, but his voice came out breathy and a little shaky, affected by Cristiano's soft touches. 

"Just let me neaten it up," Cris said, trying to compromise. Leo had to throw his head back and look at the ceiling to avoid falling for the puppy eyes Cristiano was giving him.

"You're an evil little brat," Leo groaned, waving a hand at him. "Fine, do it."

Cristiano grinned wide, snatching up the shaving cream and quickly spreading it over Leo's pubic hair before setting to work. Leo didn't really want to watch. Cristiano had said he was only going to 'neaten it up' but Leo had a feeling he'd be as smooth as one of his Ballon d'Ors by the time Cristiano was done. He couldn't deny that it was an arousing feeling, like being teased, having Cristiano's gentle touches that close to his cock, the razor gliding over the sensitive skin on his lower belly. 

"Hmm, I can't seem to get it even. I'll have to take off a little more, is that ok?" Cristiano asked as he glanced up at Leo. Leo just waved a hand at him again and mumbled something about 'Portuguese brats' and 'spanking' and 'the things I do for you' under his breath, and Cristiano resumed his work before Leo changed his mind. The sight of this usually hidden skin being revealed with each pass of the razor was starting to arouse Cristiano - and it was having the same effect on Leo, if the cock between his legs growing plumper by the minute was any indication - but he stayed firmly focused on his task. It wasn't quite as delicate as shaving his balls, but he was still very aware of the fact that he had a sharp blade close to Leo's most sensitive anatomy.

It didn't take Cris long to finish, and he eagerly rinsed Leo's skin, cleaning the shaving cream and stray hairs off him, taking in the sight of his smooth bare skin. Unable to resist, he leaned down a licked a stripe over the skin where Leo's pubic hair used to be. Leo took in a sharp breath and slid a hand into Cristiano's hair. "Are you happy?" Leo asked, looking down at Cristiano as the other man nipped and licked at his newly shaven skin. 

"Very." Cristiano shifted to get comfortable between Leo's legs, then grinned up at him. "Would you like a reward?" Cristiano asked playfully.

"Of course I would," Leo laughed, giving Cristiano's hair a tug and guiding his head forward. "You owe me."

Leo supposed it wasn't such a terrible experience, all in all. He would have to let Cristiano shave him more often.

Especially if he got a 'reward' every time.

END


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is being a brat. Lio does something about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this is a rough one and it's not as playful as my usual stuff. Written after the first leg of Real Madrid's matches with Juventus before everything completely went to hell. Contains some breathplay, choking, gagging, mild face slapping, and a little bit of daddykink.
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated as always! Find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!

Cristiano had been a brat all day. Lio had tried everything to cheer him up after his disappointing match with Juventus. Cris had scored and gotten a crucial away goal, but Real Madrid had lost, the team hadn't played to their usual high standards, and Lio knew the frustration of that. So he had visited Cris, brought him dinner, a new pair of sunglasses, and Cris had taken it all with only the bare minimum of gratitude. He wasn't outright rude, really, but there was a petulant edge to everything he said - which wasn't much. The usually chatty Cristiano had been quiet and pouty all night.

Lio had had enough. 

"Are you going to sulk all night?" Lio asked sharply. Cristiano was lounging next to him on the sofa as they watched TV - he was fresh out of the shower, clad only in a pair of tight boxer-briefs, no jewelry or other adornments, hair ungelled and soft. He looked beautiful. Except for the sour expression marring his features

"What?" Cris asked, glancing at Lio with a frown.

"You've been pouting all night," Lio said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. 

Cristiano let out a snort. "Well, you'd know all about that," he muttered under his breath, low enough that Lio had trouble hearing him, then turned back to the television.

"What did you say to me?" Lio raised his eyebrows, anger building now. "If you have something to say, have the balls to say it to my face."

Cristiano turned to him and fixed him with a hard stare. "I said that you'd know all about sulking. You do it all the time. But you get a pass and I don't."

"Nothing I do compares to the fits you throw," Lio said angrily. "Stop being such a baby and you won't get so much shit from the press." Lio regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, especially once he saw the look of hurt that flashed across Cristiano's face, but his anger was still boiling hot in his belly and wouldn't let him apologize. 

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect like you, Lionel!" Cristiano was raising his voice now, eyes blazing with anger. Lio almost winced - Cristiano had never been angry enough at him to call him by his full name before. "Saint Messi the football God, never does anything wrong, no. You're a perfect little angel and I'm the devil!"

"Don't yell at me, Cristiano! If you're mad at the press then go yell at them! You've been a miserable little bitch all night and I'm sick of it," Lio snapped. 

"Oh, fuck you," Cristiano said with a roll of his eyes. Lio gritted his teeth and surged across the sofa, grabbing Cristiano roughly by the hair. Their faces were inches apart, both sets of brown eyes blazing, cheeks flushed with anger.

"Watch your mouth. I've had enough of your fucking attitude tonight. You're just begging to have it beaten out of you," Lio growled, giving Cristiano's hair a hard tug. The bigger man smiled - but there was no warmth in it, it was just a baring of teeth.

"Are you going to be the one to do it? That should be funny," Cristiano said with a challenging look on his face. Lio recognized the dare. Reaching up with his free hand, he gave Cristiano a slap across the face - not hard enough to do any damage or even hurt all that much, but enough to humiliate. Cristiano gasped, eyes widening in shock. Lio slapped him again, then grabbed his face roughly. 

"We'll see how funny it is when you're choking on my cock," Lio snapped as he stood up. Releasing his grip on Cristiano's hair, he used both hands to grab the bigger man under the arms, and with a surprising amount of strength, yanked Cris backward until he was his head was dangling upside down over the arm of the sofa. The blood that hadn't rushed to Cristiano's cock immediately went to his head, face reddening as he watched Lio jerk his jeans open and pull his cock out, giving it a few rough, careless strokes until it was completely hard. It didn't take long - his little fight with Cristiano had heated his blood and sent arousal coursing through him - but Cristiano was stubbornly refusing to play along, keep his mouth tightly shut. 

So Lio grabbed his jaw and gripped it tight enough to hurt. "Open up, Cristiano. You wanna insult me, huh? Now you're gonna do something useful with that smart mouth of yours," Lio said heatedly, slapping Cristiano's cheek with his cock. That made Cris gasp in indignation, and Leo took the opportunity to shove his cock into his warm wet mouth, letting out a satisfied groan. It was different from this angle, with Cristiano's head hanging upside down, wetter and sloppier, Cristiano wasn't trying to apply any sort of suction, so Leo simply started to thrust, grabbing the bigger man's hands when they started to flutter helplessly. Cristiano was shifting his legs around on the couch fretfully, unable to stop the wet choking noises from escaping him as Leo fucked his mouth. Leo was staring down down at him darkly and he realized with a rush of heat that he could see Cristiano's throat bulge every time he pushed his cock all the way in, and Leo couldn't help but move a hand to Cristiano's neck, pressing down so he could feel it as well as see it. Cristiano was reaching up and scrabbling at his chest with his blunt little nails, so Lio just grabbed his wrist and jerked his hand up, sucking on two of Cristiano's fingers to wet them before roughly shoving him away. 

"Open yourself up. I'm not doing it," Lio said harshly, yanking his cock out of Cristiano's mouth and slapping his cheek with it again. Cristiano's face was bright red, wet with saliva and tears, and he was panting raggedly as his hand moved between his legs. There was still a lot of fight left in his eyes, burning fierce and dark with arousal, and Lio knew he had his work cut out for him to get rid of Cris' unpleasant attitude. But no one could say Lionel Messi wasn't determined. Grabbing Cristiano's jaw again, Lio shoved his cock back into the other man's wet mouth, watching his throat stretch and spasm as Cris gagged, pressing a hand against his neck to feel the bulge every time his thick length slipped in deep. He made a mental note to make Cris suck him off like this more often - being able to see the outline of his cock as it slid deep into Cristiano's throat was almost as incredible as the feeling of it. And the sounds Cris made, those helpless little wet choking moans, were music to Leo's ears. 

Cristiano was still struggling against him a little, but he had done as he was told, at least, had buried his hand between his thighs and started to finger himself open even though it hurt since saliva didn't make very good lube. He had to struggle to push his fingers in and out, his back arched from the burn and ache of it, and his movements were clumsy, but this was only about getting himself stretched enough to take Lio's cock without damage, so he wasn't concerned with making it feel pleasurable. His head was starting to swim from having his air cut off by Lio's deep thrusts, but he wasn't gagging as much now, as if his body was ready to stop fighting even if his mind rebelled. He was still angry at Lio and didn't want to give the little man the satisfaction of rolling over and showing his belly just because he had gotten a little rough. 

It was hard, though. Cristiano's body was screaming at him to submit, and he had to focus very hard on his anger to keep from doing just that. 

Cristiano was finally able to catch his breath when Lio pulled out so he could strip naked, and Cristiano slid down on the couch, dizzy from lack of oxygen and the awkward position. His neck ached, his ass ached already just from his fingers, but his cock was still mostly hard between his thighs, laying flushed against his belly as he sprawled out on his couch. Lio grabbed his face again and leaned down to lock eyes with him.

"I'm going to get the lube. Don't fucking move," he said firmly, and Cristiano gave him a nasty look as he walked off toward the bedroom. He wanted to get up and move just on principal, but his legs felt like jelly and his head was swimming, and despite his protestations, he really wanted to be fucked. It didn't take long for Lio to return with the lube and he smirked a little when he found Cris exactly where he had left him, quickly climbing onto the sofa and yanking at the other man's arm. Cristiano hissed as his fingers were forcibly pulled out of himself, but Lio didn't let him go, just kept pulling at him until Cristiano was on his stomach. He was suddenly glad he had an enormous sofa - if he'd had a normal one, Cristiano was sure he'd be on the floor by now, with how rough Lio was being, moving him around as if he were a doll. It made his whole body tingle with arousal. 

Lio gave his cock a perfunctory once-over with the lube, applying as little as he could get away with, then grabbed Cristiano by the hips and thrust inside of him. Cristiano buried his face in the sofa cushion to muffle his loud yell, but Lio wasn't going to allow that, and grabbed him roughly by the hair to yank his head back. He wanted to hear every noise Cristiano was making. He didn't give the other man time to adjust as he started to thrust into him roughly, and he couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him. Cristiano was hot inside, almost painfully tight around his cock, he knew it must be hurting the other man, but Cristiano didn't use his safeword or try to stop him, simply pushed his ass back for more.

Cristiano relished it when Lio got like this - he was usually so calm and laid back, seeing him lose control for any reason was heady, and knowing he was the cause of it was so arousing it made his cock throb. He was pushing back to meet each one of Lio's thrusts - as much as he could anyway, with Lio's body practically laying on top of his, his cock was rigid and trapped against the fabric of the couch cushion. It was a little uncomfortable - as were Lio's hammering thrusts - but the pain just made everything hotter, made everything sharpen down to a fine point. He was consumed and overwhelmed by Lio; it was as if nothing else existed but the small man on top of him pounding him into the sofa.

"Lio! God, fuck me," Cris growled, baring his teeth like an animal. There was no finesse to either of their movements, no grace - it was base, primal fucking. Cristiano couldn't get enough. "Fuck me, Papi."

Lio made a strangled noise. "Shut up." Reaching forward, he clamped a hand around Cristiano's throat, firmly enough for the other man to feel it but not quite cut off his air. Yet.

"You - you like it," Cristiano gasped out. And Lio did, but he didn't want to think about that too hard, so he just shifted forward and buried himself as deep into Cristiano as he could. Cris was dripping with sweat, he could barely form coherent sentences - Lio was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust, and the hand around his throat was making his whole body flush hotly. "Fuck, harder, Papi," Cristiano said again, a smirk spreading across his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Lio gritted out, squeezing Cristiano's throat hard enough to make his breathing more labored. In times like these he was very glad Cristiano was bigger and stronger than him - if he went too far, he knew Cristiano could force him to stop. It put his mind at ease, and allowed him to focus on pounding Cristiano until he was a whimpering, trembling, writhing wreck. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Always pushing my buttons."

Lio gave a particularly vicious thrust, burying the entire length of his cock into Cristiano's tight slick hole, then ground against his ass. Cristiano could do nothing more than struggle for air, fingers scrabbling against the couch fabric until Lio finally released his grip on his throat. "Y-you like ... it, you fucking - asshole," Cristiano rasped, cheek pressed against the white material as he tried to catch his breath. Lio didn't give him any time to relax, resuming his rough pace almost immediately, grabbing Cristiano's hips to jerk him back to meet each one of them. His fingers were gripping so tight Cristiano knew he'd have bruises tomorrow.

"I like it when you act like a whore?" Lio asked, biting Cristiano's shoulder. "Maybe. I like it even more when you shut the fuck up and just take my cock."

Cristiano groaned loudly. "Liar. You like it when I fight back," he said, panting harshly, pressing his ass back to meet each one of Lio's thrusts.

Lio knew Cristiano was right, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Reaching down, he quickly yanked his cock out of Cristiano - which made the bigger man yelp - and grabbed his arm roughly. "Get on your back," he ordered, tugging at Cristiano until the other man complied, rolling bonelessly onto his back. Lio slapped him on the thigh. "Spread your legs. You want to act like a little slut, I'll treat you like one," Lio said, slapping Cristiano on the thigh again when the other man failed to move. He was still being stubborn. Lio slapped him again, this time across the face, a little harder than he had the first time, then grabbed him by the jaw.

"Spread your fucking legs, slut," he said, voice commanding and steely, and Cristiano finally started to move, albeit lazily, parting his thighs too slow for Lio's liking. Lio grabbed his ankles with an impatient growl, wrenching Cristiano's legs apart, and just like that, Cristiano went under, sliding deep into subspace. Lio could see it on the other man's face, see all the fight go out of him at once, see his body go yielding and submissive. Everything else fell away for Lio, Cristiano became the center of his world as he settled between the other man's legs and pushed back into him roughly. Long arms and legs wound around Lio, clinging to him as Lio leaned down to kiss Cristiano deeply. Seeing Cristiano like this was making him possessive, he wanted to claim the other man utterly, mark him up until everyone who looked at him knew that he belonged to someone else, that he belonged to _Lio Messi_. He couldn't help but bite down on Cristiano's shoulder, hard enough to leave pink teeth marks, and that was all it took to send the bigger man over the edge. He clenched down tightly around Lio's cock as he came, letting out a loud keening whine, milky fluid smearing onto both their bellies. Lio didn't stop thrusting, just grabbed on to Cristiano's ankles and pounded into the other man's pliant body. Cristiano was oversenstive from his orgasm, the sensation of Lio still pressing insistently against his prostate was making him whimper and whine, but Lio kept up his rough pace until his own orgasm crashed down on him. A loud groan escaped him as he came hard, body jerking, pushing himself as deep into Cristiano as he could get. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come that hard.

Panting, he collapsed on top of Cristiano, immediately feeling long arms and legs winding around his body. All the anger had drained out of him with his orgasm; all he was concerned with now was taking care of Cristiano.

" _Cariño_ , are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he asked, fingers stroking through Cristiano's sweaty hair. Cristiano didn't respond at first, just gripped Lio tightly, trembling against him. Lio frowned with worry. " _Amor_ , please say something."

"I love you," Cristiano murmured into his ear. Lio froze.

"What?" he asked, pulling back to look into Cristiano's eyes. 

"I love you," Cris said again, more clearly this time, his fingers cupping Lio's cheek.

Lio took a deep breath, heart starting to pound all over again. " _Cariño_. I love you, too," he whispered, kissing Cristiano softly on the lips. He had waited so long to hear Cristiano say those words. He knew Cristiano wouldn't let him get up for a while, not while he was still under the way he was, so Lio simply got comfortable on top of him, head resting against the other man's chest. Cris' fingers wound into his hair, brushing through the soft, sweaty strands. "Say it again?" Lio asked. He didn't have to clarify - Cristiano knew exactly what he meant.

"I love you, Lio," Cris said.

Lio smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to me to end that on a sappy note! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano needs something only Leo can give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after Real Madrid's loss against Juventus. Chapter includes collaring and sadness. No porn in this one. Not as fun as my usual stuff, so be warned. Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo was returning emails at his desk. Cristiano was kneeling beside him at his feet, his head resting on Leo's thigh. Usually Cris was the needy sort - he got pouty and bratty if he wasn't the center of Leo's attention at all times, and would poke and prod Leo until he got the other man's full focus.

Tonight he was quiet, though. Occasionally Leo would reach down to stroke his hair, but he didn't press for more, just silently accepted whatever Leo wanted to give. He looked small and sad and defeated. 

It broke Leo's heart.

Emails could wait, Leo decided. Slamming his laptop shut, Leo reached down to pet Cristiano's hair. Cristiano barely responded, too lost in his own thoughts to notice what was going on around him, and Leo frowned a bit - he knew making Cristiano happy was a lost cause tonight, but maybe he could ease some of his guilt, or at the very least make him stop wallowing in self-pity.

"I have something for you," Leo said, bending down to kiss Cristiano's temple. "I've ... I've had it for a while. I wanted to give it to you so many times, but I just couldn't work up the nerve."

Cristiano raised his head at that, and Leo's heart broke all over again at the vulnerable look on his face. It wasn't as if he hadn't known Cris was sensitive, that that big heart of his was easily broken, but it struck him from time to time that it meant Leo had a huge responsibility to be careful with him. Cris, for all his physical strength, for all his bulk of muscles, was a delicate man. He felt things more strongly and deeply than anyone Leo had ever met. It made Leo want to keep him close and hide him away from the world.

But he couldn't do that. So Leo would do the next best thing.

Giving Cristiano one more kiss, Leo rose from his chair and went into his bedroom closet to retrieve the item he had bought Cris. He had hidden it deep, where he knew none of the maids would accidentally stumble across it, and it took him a few minutes to dig it out. But soon enough he had in his hand, the black velvet of the large jewelry box smooth under his fingers.

When he returned Cristiano was still where Leo had left him, kneeling on the soft carpet, and Leo held out the box to him. Cristiano looked a bit confused - they didn't usually give each other gifts, especially not jewelry - but he took the box with a murmured thank you and opened it curiously. 

The object inside was simple and plain, made of solid white gold, nothing at all like the usual flashy items Cristiano favored. The only adornment it had was the 'L' engraved into the metal, right in the center. Cristiano tilted his head, he looked a little confused again - it looked like a bracelet but it was too big for that - and then his eyes widened when realization struck.

It was a collar. 

Cristiano plucked it off of its velvet cushion, running his fingers around the smooth shining metal, and he focused intently on the L, tracing the letter over and over. Leo was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, waiting for Cristiano to react. He had wanted to do this, to claim the other man for himself, for so long. The moment seemed to stretch on forever and the waiting was unbearable, but Leo couldn't bring himself to speak or try to rush Cristiano. Finally the bigger man looked up, holding the collar out to Leo.

"Help me put it on?"

Leo nodded, fingers trembling as he reached down and fastened the collar around Cristiano's neck. The white gold contrasted beautifully with Cristiano's long tanned neck, and just knowing that Cris was wearing it for him, that it signified Leo's possession of him, made Leo shiver. He was overcome suddenly with the urge to ask Cristiano's to be his, only his, but when the words bubbled up they got stuck in his throat. Despite Cristiano's declaration of love, Leo didn't know if he'd want their relationship to be exclusive. Maybe he wouldn't be enough for Cristiano. He felt insecure suddenly; Leo knew perfectly well that Cristiano was more desirable physically to most people than he was, but he pushed those thoughts down. He needed to focus on Cris. The other man was clearly devasated by being knocked out of the Champion's League and he needed Leo to be the strong one for him right now. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you, querido," Cristiano said softly, letting his fingers slide across the smooth metal again. Leo thought he looked calmer now - still sad, but not quite so miserable. Like his loss was more bearable now that he knew Leo would be there to take care of him.

"I love you, cariño," Leo said, reaching down to stroke Cristiano's hair. Cris leaned into the touch, dark eyes closing.

"Even thought I lost? Even though I let my team down?" Cris asked in a trembling voice. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears; his eyes were still red and puffy from the crying he had done earlier. As soon as he had heard the bedroom door click shut and knew it was just the two of them, he had seemed collapse in on himself, sinking into Leo's arms and letting out all the emotion he had been holding in since the end of the match against Juventus. Leo could do nothing but hold him, stroking his hair and murmuring in his ears while he cried himself out.

Leo cupped Cristiano's face in his hands, leaning down to look him in the eye. "If you never won anything again in your life I wouldn't love you any less. Your football skills are not what made me fall in love with you," Leo started, thumb skimming across Cristiano's cheek. "Your big heart, your kindness, your generosity, you sense of humor - that's why I love you. And this," Leo touched the collar, "means that I will always look after you and protect you."

Cristiano nuzzled Leo's hand. "I should be the one protecting you. I'm bigger."

Leo smiled. "You can protect me, too. We'll protect each other. That's what bo - that's what people do when they care about each other," Leo said in a quiet voice, kissing Cristiano gently on the lips.

"I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you," Cris said, kissing Leo's palm. "Promise me you'll kick Juve's ass?"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle. "I will. For you I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain events force Leo's hand. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive!Leo returns! This is a bit of a future fic, set during summer internationals. Feedback is loved and appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!

Cristiano was dancing with another man.

They were in a gay club in some Midwestern US state - Cristiano had said it was a "discreet place, stop worrying, Leo" and Leo had to admit that it didn't seem like anyone recognized them or cared who they were. At least, he hadn't seen anyone surreptitiously taking cell phone pictures of either one them, but Leo was still on edge. If they were caught they'd both have hell to pay.

But his concern about his picture being splashed all over the Internet - probably accompanied by a story about _Messi's Secret Shame!_ or some such - was being quickly overridden by the jealousy boiling in his belly at the sight of Cristiano in the middle of a pile of gay men, dancing and laughing while they all vied for his attention. Cris was wearing a pair of sinfully tight white jeans that hugged his ass and thighs like a second skin, a black shirt that was tight and nearly see-through, and his usual flashy diamond jewelry. And he had on the collar Leo had given him. It was stark against his tan throat, glinting in the dim light of the club. Leo supposed it looked like just another piece of jewelry to the untrained eye, but Leo knew what it meant - that Cristiano was his. And seeing it encircling that long neck while Cristiano writhed against another man made Leo want to kick things.

Ok, maybe writhed was an exaggeration. But he was dancing very close to those men. Too close for Leo's liking.

It wasn't as if Leo hadn't known that other men desired Cristiano. He was they very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. But he had never had it rubbed in his face quite like this.

And it was different than normal because no one here knew who they were. He wasn't _Messi_ here, he was just a short, pale, ordinary _Leo_. Truthfully Leo didn't a bit of anonymity - he had always been uncomfortable when paid too much attention or when people fawned over him and screamed his name. So he didn't care that he was going largely ignored in the club; although a few of the men had glanced appreciatively at Leo, none had approached him - which suited Leo fine. He wouldn't know what to say to them anyway, especially since they'd be speaking English, and Leo's English skills left a lot to be desired at the best of times. And now, when he was stewing in anger and jealousy, he doubted he'd be able to string a single sentence together.

Cristiano was still dancing obliviously with his new friends. He wasn't an especially good dancer - though he was admittedly better than Leo - but he had a magnetism about him, a confidence, that overrode any awkwardness. He seemed at ease in his own skin in a way Leo never had been. He could talk to anyone, could plaster on a smile and make anyone feel like they were the center of his world, if only for a brief moment. The men in the club seemed intrigued by Cristiano - the swarthy, muscular foreigner who had been plunked down in their midst. A few of them would ask Cristiano questions, which Cris would answer with a smile before moving on, since it was difficult to be heard over the thumping bass of the music filling the room. Cristiano seemed more interested in dancing than talking - he had worked up quite a sweat, tanned skin shining under the lights, shirt wet and sticking to him, showing off his fit body. 

He was gorgeous. There were a few average-looking men hanging around the periphery of the dancing throng, eyeing Cristiano, but they seemed to keep their distance, as if they couldn't work up the courage to approach him. Leo could commiserate. It had taken him a year and a lot of alcohol before he'd been brave enough to knock on Cristiano's hotel room door the night after the Ballon d'Or, mostly because he had never dared to believe that a man who looked like Cris would be interested in him. He had always believed Cristiano would go for ... well, the type of man like the ones dancing near him. They were all attractive and fit, perfectly tanned and coiffed. One in particular seemed to be catching Cristiano's attention more than the others - he was tall, blond haired and strong-jawed, and Leo couldn't see his eyes but he would have bet a year's salary that they were some shade of blue. Probably baby blue. 

Leo hated him immediately. 

He couldn't help but glare over at Cristiano and the blond man as they danced - it absolutely did not escape his notice that Blondie was getting closer and closer to Cristiano as the song went on. They looked good together, Leo thought with a scowl. Like they fit - Cristiano's dark features a perfect contrast to the other man's light ones. Leo downed the rest of his drink - the alcohol was intensifying his emotions, making him want to march over there and grab Cristiano by the hair, drag him into the nearest dark corner and claim him like some sort of caveman. But he knew he couldn't.

He turned to get another drink. He definitely needed to be less sober.

Leo didn't turn back around until the bartender had delivered his drink, and what he saw when he did made his blood boil. 

The blond man had pressed his lips against Cristiano's, and his hands were planted right on Cristiano's ass, groping and squeezing, and right then Leo decided that enough was enough. Gathering up his courage, Leo slammed his drink down so hard the liquid sloshed all over his hand, then headed over to Cristiano and the handsy blond. While he wasn't ordinarily the confrontational type, he could see Cristiano struggling in the blond man's grip, obviously trying to pull away without getting violent, but Blondie wasn't letting him go, and Leo couldn't stand for that. His feet seemed to be moving of their own accord, and before he was aware of what he was doing, he had inserted himself between Cristiano and the blond man.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" Blondie asked, staring disdainfully down at Leo.

"He's with me. We're da - we're here together," Cristiano said to the blond man while putting a hand on Leo's arm to try to calm him.

Blondie laughed. "Are you serious?" He addressed Leo. "How'd you manage to pull that off? Are you blackmailing him? Paying him?" he asked coldly, and Leo let out a torrent of Spanish curses while Cristiano tugged at his arm, trying to pull him away. "How much does he charge for an hour?"

" _¡Hijo de puta! ¡La concha de tu madre!_ " Leo spat as the bouncer arrived, immediately starting to tug the blond man away.

"That's enough, break it up," the bouncer said firmly, pointing at Leo. "You calm down. You," he said, turning to Blondie. "Get out. You can't keep your hands to yourself, you need to get out."

The blond man threw up his hands in surrender, addressing Leo once more as the bouncer guided him away forcefully. "You should tell your whore to stop being a little tease, he -" whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the bouncer yelling, and soon he was out of sight. Leo was fuming, panting heavily as Cristiano rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"This is all backward. Me trying to calm you down," Cristiano said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "It should be the other way around."

Leo spun around to face Cris, eyes burning brightly with anger. Cristiano had only ever seen that look when Leo was frustrated on the pitch. "He touched you," Leo fumed, and he felt stupid immediately for pointing out the obvious - of course Cristiano knew that, he was the one who had been groped by a stranger in a club. But Leo's brain was still fogged with anger and jealously and the desire to claim Cristiano for himself. He wanted to press their lips together, kiss him until no trace of that blond son of a bitch was left.

"A lot of people touch me. It's no big deal, Leo," Cris said, cupping Leo's face comfortingly. Being this close, he could smell a strange cologne - it wasn't Cristiano's, and with a frown, Leo realized it was from Blondie. His scent had rubbed off on Cris. The urge to kick something came back with a vengeance and Leo tried to force himself to calm down.

"We need to get back to the hotel. I need to get out of here," Leo said firmly. The _I need to claim you_ went unspoken. Cristiano just nodded in understanding.

***

The ride home had been awkward. Cristiano kept trying to take Leo's mind off what had happened in the club, chatting breezily as he drove them back to the hotel, but Leo wasn't in the mood for conversation. He couldn't get the memory of another man kissing and groping Cristiano out of his head. Leo knew they hadn't declared their relationship exclusive, and they'd both had sex with other people since that night of the Ballon d'Or, but things had changed over those two years. It may have started out as sex, just two men coming together to scratch a mutual itch, but it was more than that now. 

Now he loved Cristiano. Deeply. And the other man loved him back. It wasn't simple anymore. But every time Leo tried to ask Cristiano to be his, only his, the words died on his tongue. He couldn't force them out, no matter how hard he tried.

All Leo could do was sulk in bed while Cristiano stripped out of his clubbing clothes. He could still smell that stranger's cologne on him. Cristiano, oblivious, just leaned in to kiss Leo gently, only to be stopped with a hand on his chest.

"You smell like him. Go shower," he said, voice soft but firm.

"You can join me if you want," Cris offered, giving Leo a pat on the leg before getting up and padding into the hotel bathroom. Leo knew sulking and ignoring Cristiano wasn't going to make him feel better - only one thing would. So he climbed out of bed and stalked into the bathroom where Cristiano was naked, removing his jewelry at the sink so it wouldn't get wet under the warm spray of the shower, and he immediately pressed his small body against Cristiano's bigger one. His hands came to rest on Cristiano's hips, gripping tightly as he yanked the other man back to press their bodies together firmly. Cristiano bent his knees so his ass would be pressed against Leo's clothed crotch, and Leo leaned in to bite him on the shoulder. Cristiano didn't have any matches for a while, so Leo was free to mark him up, and he seized the opportunity eagerly, sucking and biting purple marks onto Cristiano's back and shoulders, even up his neck. Cristiano hadn't yet taken off the collar, and Leo sucked a mark onto his skin, right below the shining metal. 

"Vampire," Cristiano hissed, tilting his head to give Leo better access. "That guy really got to you, didn't he?"

Leo made an aggravated noise and yanked Cristiano's ass back, grinding his jean-clad groin against the other man's naked skin. His hands were gripping Cristiano's hips so tightly he knew he was going to leave bruises, but he couldn't make himself stop. The need to leave his marks all over Cristiano's body was overwhelming. "You're mine," he mumbled into Cristiano's neck, feeling his cock harden in his jeans. He could still smell the stranger's cologne, and he rubbed firmly against Cris' naked body, trying to replace the other man's scent with his own. The friction, and the thought of taking Cristiano just like this, in the hotel bathroom, Cris' big body bent over the countertop, was making him so hard it almost ached. Quickly, Leo popped the button on his jeans and dragged down the zipper, freeing his hard length with a sigh of relief. 

"Am I?" Cristiano asked, voice thick with lust as he pressed his ass back, rubbing against Leo's rigid cock. "Prove it to me."

Leo couldn't help but let out a growl at Cristiano challenging him that way, he pressed tightly against the other man, sliding his cock between the round globes of his ass, palming those firm cheeks roughly. He thrust his hips a little, letting his cock slide up and down slowly, feeling the head catch on Cristiano's tight hole on each upward stroke. He wanted to bury himself inside the other man, just press inside that clenching heat until Cristiano screamed for him and forgot any other man existed. Cristiano was getting worked up, moaning and pressing his ass back eagerly, and Leo had to fight to keep from just thrusting inside him. 

He needed lube.

Thankfully his toiletry bag was on the counter, and with clumsy, trembling fingers he yanked it open and dug through it until he found the little bottle of slick he had brought with him. Cristiano watched him carefully, eyes dark and mouth slack with arousal, a pretty flush high on his cheeks. 

"Do it, Leo," Cris said, panting and wiggling his ass temptingly while Leo slicked up his fingers. "No, no fingers. Just fuck me," Cristiano said, a hint of a needy whine in his voice. Leo realized that Cristiano probably wanted to rid himself of the memory of another man groping him from his mind as well, that it had been just as unpleasant for him as it was for Leo. That it felt wrong and unnatural to have another man's hands on him. 

Still, they had never forgone preparation before, no matter how eager and turned on they were. But Cristiano seemed desperate, and Leo's cock was throbbing, his stomach was fluttering with want, and he needed to possess Cristiano more than he'd ever needed anything in his life. So Leo used the lube on his hand to slick his cock up - skipping the prep work was one thing; lube was non-negotiable - and pressed the head of his cock against Cristiano's clenching little hole. It took a bit of pushing, and Leo thought for a moment that they would have to stop to prepare Cris whether he wanted it or not, but suddenly Cristiano thrust his ass back and Leo's cock sank inside. The cry Cristiano let out was loud and sustained, and Leo rubbed his back, shushing him soothingly. He was so tight around Leo that it was nearly painful, and Leo could barely move, inching his cock deeper little by little. He could see Cristiano's reflection in the mirror, could see his handsome face screwed up in pain, hands gripping the counter so hard his knuckles went white, and all Leo could do was kiss his shoulder blades gently and murmur sweet soothing nothings against his tanned skin while he waited for the older man to relax.

Once Cristiano started to wriggle a bit, Leo started to move, the tight drag along his cock making him pant and groan. Cristiano was making high-pitched hurt noises, and his cock had softened a bit from the burning stretch of being penetrated, so Leo reached around to stroke him, trying to distract him from the pain. He could only move his hips in short, jerky motions for the time being, but the hot squeezing around his cock still felt incredible, and being able to see his cock disappearing into Cristiano's tight ass and watch his beautiful face in the mirror was making Leo feel hot all over. 

"You feel so fucking good," Leo moaned, peppering kisses across Cristiano's back as he started to thrust, feeling Cristiano relax enough that he could slide his cock in deep. They didn't often have sex standing up due to their height difference, and it took Leo a moment of trying different angles until he could find Cristiano's prostate, another loud cry escaping the bigger man though this one was tinged with pleasure instead of pure pain. His skin was flushed pink and he had started to sweat again, his eyes were wet from tears, but he still pushed back to meet Leo's thrusts, and Leo could feel his cock starting to come back to life in his hand. He nipped at Cristiano's neck, tongue brushing against the metal of his collar, and he could feel a shudder go through Crist as he rocked his hips back, muscles unclenching as the pain faded to a dull throb. 

"Mine," Leo panted, one hand moving on Cristiano's cock, the other reaching up to grip his shoulder, pulling the older man back to meet his thrusts as they grew rougher. Cris had relaxed enough that his cock slid in without much of a struggle, though it was still a tight fit, and that urge to possess and claim Cristiano for himself was clawing its way to the forefront of Leo's mind again. Cristiano just nodded in agreement, letting out helpless moans that echoed off the walls of the tiled bathroom, leaning down to press his overheated skin against the cool marble of the countertop. Leo let his fingers wedge under the metal of Cristiano's collar and gave it a little pull, enough to restrict his breathing just the smallest bit. Cristiano couldn't help but moan, pushing his hips back eagerly.

"Yeah, fuck, yours," Cristiano groaned. Leo let go of his collar and gave him a sharp slap on the ass, watching a pink handprint bloom on his skin as he thrust roughly into the other man, almost pounding into him now. Hearing Cristiano utter those words spurred him on, his hips slamming roughly against Cris' ass, the slap of flesh on flesh loud in the room. He was glad suddenly that they were in the penthouse where it wasn't so easy for the people nearby to hear them, between his moaning and Cristiano's loud cried, and the sharp smack of their sweaty skin. He gave Cris another slap, then another and another, listening to the other man yelp each time, his voice growing desperate and pleading. 

"Leo! God, fuck, fuck," he babbled incoherently, and Leo felt warmth spill into his fingers, felt hot convulsions around his cock as Cristiano came hard, almost wailing as pleasure overtook him. Leo himself wasn't very far behind, he kept thrusting as Cristiano's body jerked against the countertop, gave a few more pounding thrusts, then he was coming hard inside the other man. He bit down again on Cristiano's shoulder, hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of his teeth, and Cristiano hissed and jerked, one last little spurt of come leaving him, adding to the mess on Leo's fingers. Leo couldn't do anything more than pant again Cris' skin, plastering his front against the other man's back, shirt sticking to his sweaty skin. He had been so worked up that he hadn't even bothered to get undressed, just opened his pants enough to free his cock, and he felt suddenly overheated, but he didn't want to break contact with Cristiano long enough to strip. He glanced up toward the mirror at the reflection of the two of them, and ugly insecurity welled up in him again.

"You're mine," Leo said again, firmly, even as there was a hint of hurt in his voice. Cristiano and that blond man had looked so right together, both tall and good-looking - they fit in a way he and Cris did not. It made Leo insecure and jealous and possessive, made him hold more tightly to Cristiano, like someone was going to try to take him away.

"Yes. I am," Cristiano said soothingly, looking at Leo in the mirror. "Hey. _Querido_ , I'm yours, I promise."

"No, that's not how I meant it," Leo mumbled into Cristiano's shoulders. "I love you and I don't want to share you anymore. Not with anyone," he said quickly. He was mumbling so much Cristiano had to strain to understand him. 

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Cristiano asked with a smile, wriggling in Leo's grip until the other man's cock slipped out of him, and he turned around to face the Argentine. His legs were shaking so badly he had to lean against the sink. Leo just buried his head in Cristiano's chest and nodded, and Cris cupped his face in big warm hands, tilting his head back until Leo was looking at him. 

"Then I will be. I'm yours, _querido_ , and you're mine. I love you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss Leo. Leo wound his arms around Cristiano.

"Why?" he asked softly, wanting to hide his face again, but Cris wasn't letting him go.

"Why? Cris asked with a confused smile, like he didn't understand the question. "Because you're kind. You don't call me a diva like everyone else does. You make me laugh. You're handsome with a great set of abs and a big dick," he said playfully. "You know my body and my needs like no one I've ever been with before. But mostly because you make me feel happy when I'm sad. Touching you, being near you ... it just feels right. Like I'm where I belong." He pressed a soft kiss to Leo's mouth. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too, _cariño_ ," Leo said against Cristiano's neck, reaching up to slip the collar off him. "I'm sorry I got so jealous. I just ... I can't stand the thought of someone taking you away from me."

"That will never happen," Cristiano reassured him, running fingers through Leo's soft hair.

"We should shower. And I really do want to join you," Leo said, finally disengaging from Cristiano to strip out of his sweaty clothes. Cris padded across the bathroom to turn the water on and smiled. 

"I was hoping you would."

END.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slacking lately! Here's a new chapter, including butt plugs, thigh-high stockings, and sappy sex! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"You don't think I look silly?" Cristiano asked as he reached down to adjust the silky thigh-high stockings encasing his legs. They were white with sky blue trim - Argentina colors to match the Messi jersey he was wearing. When he glanced up, he saw Leo staring at him with wide, lust-darkened eyes. It made Cristiano feel suddenly and uncharacteristically self-conscious. 

"You look incredible," Leo breathed out, one big hand creeping up Cristiano's leg. It felt different, Leo's hand on him while he was wearing such a soft fabric. Cristiano knew he had nice legs, but he had never worn stockings before - the closest he had ever gotten was pulling his socks up higher than usual during matches, but that felt nothing like the silky nylon he was wearing now. It sent a shiver through him. He watched Leo's hand moving higher and higher, thick fingers brushing against the lace, his pale skin starkly contrasted with Cristiano's tanned thigh. Being dressed up - at Leo's request - in both his jersey and such delicate stockings was making him unusually submissive, so he didn't try to rush Leo or drag his hand higher like he normally would have; just layed back against the headboard and let himself be fondled. When Leo took hold of his ankle and gently tugged it upward, Cristiano obediently lifted his leg to help, and was rewarded with the press of soft lips against his nylon-clad skin as Leo peppered kisses up his calf. He was suddenly very aware of the plug in his ass, the one Leo had put there after painstakingly stretching him open, working Cris up so much he thought he might scream with frustration.

" _Capitán_ ," Cristiano breathed out as Leo kissed up to his thigh, and he heard the other man let out a strangled noise. 

"Are you going to be good for me tonight?" Leo asked, peering up at Cristiano, his tongue brushing against his tanned skin, right above where his stockings stopped. Cristiano was in one of his rare submissive moods, Leo had been able to sense it from the moment he had walked into Leo's house with his posture loose and easy rather than strutting confidently like he usually did. It was a rare thing, Cristiano didn't usually just passively follow his orders, not without putting up a fight first, and Leo knew there was no better time to bring up the stockings - something he had been wanting to try for ages but had been too embarrassed to suggest. But when he brought them out of their little box, Cristiano had looked surprised but didn't argue, just took them and obediently slid them up his long legs, then tilted his head back for Leo to slip his collar on him. Leo's fingers had been shaking so badly from nervous arousal that he'd had trouble doing up the clasp as first, but eventually he was able to click the delicate metal shut around Cristiano's long neck. Cristiano had seemed to go boneless after that, body more lax and yielding than Leo had ever seen it, so much so that Leo almost expected him to be soft to the touch, though of course his muscular body was still at firm as ever when Leo laid a hand on him.

"Yes, _Capitán_ ," Cristiano said softly as Leo let his foot go, dropping it back down onto the bed. He climbed up beside Cristiano, sitting down and propping himself up against the headboard, then patted his lap. Cristiano got the hint immediately and laid across Leo's thighs, and when Leo looked down he could see the plug - blue with a faux ruby on the end of it - glinting between the pert globes of Cristiano's ass. Leo wanted to yank it out and fuck him right then and there, but he knew he'd regret passing up the opportunity to spank that ass red while Cristiano was in such a submissive state. 

The first strike came suddenly, without any warning, Leo's hand smacking noisily against Cristiano's firm ass. Cristiano wriggled a bit, and Leo slapped him again. Cristiano's ass was paler than the rest of him and a pretty pink flush was already blooming on his skin where Leo's hand had connected, and he could easily make out the shape of his palm and fingers imprinted temporarily on Cristiano's skin. It made Leo smile and slap him again, harder this time, hard enough to make Cris' cheek bounce and jostle the plug inside him, the plug keeping him open and ready for Leo. The thought of it, the thought that he could just pull the toy out of Cristiano and replace it with his cock anytime he wanted, was making him desperately hard where he was under the other man's flat stomach. Cristiano was letting out little whimpers each time Leo brought his hand down, and Leo didn't know if it was from the plug, from his cock rubbing against Leo's thigh, or from the pain of the spanking - maybe it was all three. His legs were moving fretfully, rubbing together, and Leo let his hand wander down to stroke the soft fabric covering them. Cristiano had beautiful legs, shapely and long, and the stockings in _La Albiceleste_ colors suited him perfectly, contrasting with his tan skin.

He tugged the jersey Cristiano was wearing up a bit, exposing more of his sculpted back, his eyes flitting between Cristiano's smooth skin and the 'Messi' scrawled across the other man's shoulders. Seeing his own name on Cristiano's back made Leo possessive, made him want to declare to the world that the Portuguese was his and only his, made him want to force Cristiano to wear his collar all the time so anyone who looked at him would know he'd been claimed. He was glad suddenly that they had decided to be exclusive - Leo didn't think he could bear the thought of another man getting to see Cristiano in this state, moaning and wriggling in his lap, begging for more slaps on his perky little ass. Leo obliged him, since Cristiano really had been well-behaved so far, and brought his hand down a few more times, delivering one stinging slap after another. Cristiano let out a few yelps - his ass was bright red now, and Leo knew he had to be hurting, but he didn't try to pull away or stop Leo. Cristiano didn't have any matches for a while and Leo relished the opportunity to push him to his limits, to spank his ass until it was bruised and he couldn't sit down without thinking of Leo. Reaching down a little further, Leo tugged at the toy inside him, not hard enough to pull it out, but enough so that Cristiano could feel it moving inside him. Leo heard a gasp. It made him smile.

"I can't decide how I want to fuck you. On your stomach, so I can see my name on you? Or on your back so I can feel those legs around me?" Leo wondered idly, giving the plug a little twist, making Cristiano moan helplessly. 

"On my back," Cristiano panted. "Please," he added quickly. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Please what?" Leo asked, tugging at the plug until it started to slip out.

"Please, _Capitán_ ," Cristiano said, gasping and wriggling on Leo's lap.

Leo shoved the plug back in and smiled at the loud yelp Cristiano let out. "Try again."

Cristiano was writhing over Leo's lap - he hardly looked anything like himself, and something twisted low in Leo's belly at the sight of the other man, usually so confident and powerful, reduced to a needy, begging sex toy under Leo's hand.

"Please, _papi_ , please," Cristiano moaned, voice breathy and pleading.

Even the strongest men would have broken at that, Leo thought, so he quickly tugged the plug out and tossed it aside. Cristiano knew what to do without being told, bonelessly rolling onto his back and parting his legs easily, eyes heavy and dark as he watched Leo slick his cock up. Leo was on him in a flash, cock sinking in to that slick heat, and Cristiano was so stretched from the plug that he accepted the intrusion with no trouble at all, body opening eagerly for the Argentine's thick length. Leo was gentle when he started thrusting, movements deep but easy as Cristiano's legs wound sweetly around his waist, and something about the other man's submissive demeanor or maybe the delicate stockings he was wearing made Leo feel uncharacteristically tender. There was no urge inside him to be rough with Cristiano tonight, no urge to bite and claw the way there usually was, and Leo couldn't help but feel vulnerable when Cristiano reached up and cupped his face. Their eyes were locked, bodies pressed tightly together as they moved in sync, and the soft pads of Cristiano's fingers were skimming across Leo's lips like he was trying to memorize the feel of them.

"Beautiful," Cristiano murmured, leaning up to seek out a kiss, and Leo couldn't refuse him. Their lips met softly and Leo was glad for the contact to hide his blush - none of his other lovers, really no one in his life, had ever called him beautiful. And hearing that word from the mouth of someone who looked like Cristiano made him feel shyer than he had in years. When Leo's tongue brushed against his lips, Cristiano opened eagerly to him, letting the other man plunder his mouth as he buried his fingers in Leo's hair. Leo was thrusting languidly, almost lazily as he rocked against Cristiano, sinking deep into the other man's tight warm body over and over. It was so different from their usual lovemaking - where they were generally rough and frantic today they were gentle and unhurried, but it was just as amazing as ever. Leo was able to take the time to drink in the sensation of Cristiano gripping tightly around his cock, the feel of silky delicate nylon brushing against his waist, the soft rumble of the Portuguese moaning against his mouth. Leo let his fingers curl around Cristiano's cock, stroking him smoothly as he pushed deep inside him while they kissed, tongues sliding together. The taste of the other man was intoxicating, and Leo was feeling almost lightheaded from pleasure, and he didn't break away from Cristiano until he needed to catch his breath. They were both panting harshly now, Cristiano's cock hot and hard in Leo's grip, and he was arching up hungrily each time Leo sank all the way in. Leo drank in the sight of Cristiano under him, lips parted prettily, pink flush high on his cheeks, eyes closed in pleasure. Leo wanted to remember every detail.

Shifting, Leo moved up onto his knees, grasping Cristiano's thighs and pushing them up until he was bent almost in half, and thrust back into him eagerly. The change in angle allowed him to sink in deeper and gave him a better view of those gorgeous legs, clad in the stockings Leo had picked out for him, and Leo's hands started to wander up and down his calf, stroking the soft material. It was an incredible juxtaposition, such delicate fabric covering those hard, powerful muscles, and it made Leo thrust into him more vigorously now, though not roughly. Cristiano's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Leo hotly, hands coming up to fondle Leo's defined stomach, letting his fingers drift over every ridge and bump. He was staring at Leo like he wanted to devour him, and Leo had to look away again, turning his gaze back to Cristiano's shapely legs, his delicate ankles, and he leaned in a bit to press kisses against the other man's calf. Cristiano tugged at the captain's armband Leo was wearing.

" _Capitán_ , I'm so close. Can I come for you?" he asked, voice breaking from pleasure. Leo wrapped a hand around his cock again and gave the base of it a tight squeeze.

"No, _mi vida_ , not yet." It was hard to deny Cristiano, especially since he had been so good for Leo all night, but the desire to see the Portuguese as a whimpering, begging mess was too tempting. Once he was sure Cristiano wasn't going to come anyway, he started to pump his cock, tortuously slowly, sinking over and over into the other man's tight heat. He could tell by the way Cristiano's back was arching up that he was nailing his prostate dead on, and Cristiano was starting to writhe fretfully, both from over stimulation and the effort of holding back his orgasm. His fingers were scrabbling against Leo's chest as he wriggled until he could wind his legs back around the Argentine's waist, and he looked up at Leo pleadingly.

" _Capitán_ , please let me come, please," Cristiano panted, writhing under Leo as the other man fucked into him, tightening his legs around Leo's waist to push him deeper. Leo had to close his eyes, leaning down and burying his face in Cristiano's chest to keep from caving on the spot. His own orgasm was rapidly approaching, pleasure coiling up his spine as he moved faster now. The sight of Cristiano wriggling under him, moaning out his title and the feel of the other man's tight little opening gripping his cock was overwhelming. Leo started to stroke Cristiano again. He had been very good, and he deserved to be rewarded.

"Please, please, Leo, please." Cristiano had buried his hands in Leo's hair, tugging at the soft strands desperately as he tried to push down his orgasm, but it was no use, he was coming hard all over Leo's fingers, inner muscles clamping down on Leo's cock, and that was all it took to push the Argentine over the edge as well. Groaning, he came hard inside Cristiano's hot pulsing body, filling him with everything he had to give, body going rigid as he came. Cristiano was making distressed noises, arms wrapping around Leo and pulling the other man against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it," he murmured, and Leo shushed him, still panting from the force of his orgasm.

"Shh, it's all right, _amor_ ," Leo replied, kissing Cristiano's jawline before slowly pulling out of him and flopping down beside him. He lifted his hand to Cristiano's lips, watching as the other man obediently licked his own come off Leo's fingers. He could feel his cock give a little twitch, trying valiantly to come back to life as Cristiano sucked suggestively at the thick digits until they were clean.

"Dirty dirty boy," Leo said softly as he withdrew his fingers, then slid his hand up under the jersey Cristiano was wearing, fondling his sculpted stomach. "I'll just have to spank you again, I suppose," Leo said, putting on a face like it was a burden instead of one of the things he lived for. Cristiano of course saw right through it, smiling at him.

"You life is so hard, having to give me spankings to keep me in line," he said with a bright grin, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Don't get comfortable, I'm not done with you," Leo said warningly, then reached over and picked the plug back up. He gave Cristiano a little slap on the ass, then carefully slid the plug back into him. It was too soon to do anything right now, but he enjoyed the thought of Cristiano being ready for him once he recovered. Cristiano just wiggled his ass invitingly, letting out a little moan. He looked gorgeous, all plugged up, wearing the stockings Leo had bought for him, the blue and white Messi jersey contrasting with the bronzed skin of his ass. Leo grabbed his cell phone off the night stand and snapped a quick picture.

"Let me see," Cristiano said, reaching over to grab the phone away. Leo sighed dramatically - he already knew what was coming.

Cristiano made a face. "Ugh, Leo, this picture is terrible! Take it again." He shoved the phone back to Leo, then got back into position on his belly, spreading his legs and casting a coy look over his shoulder.

Leo just groaned.

END.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wins the treble. Cristiano gives him a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like a week ago but I wanted to wait until the Champion's League Final was over to post it, for obvious reasons! There's some semi-public sex in this (no one else sees them, but it's a real possibility) and a facial, so be warned if either of those is a squick for you.
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated! Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"We're going to get caught," Leo hissed, pushing at Cristiano's chest as the older man backed him up against the shower room wall. They were alone in the locker room, everyone else had left to celebrate Barcelona's victory in the Champion's League final, but Leo knew there was still staff and custodians lingering around. And nothing was stopping the other players from coming back to look for him - Neymar in particular had seemed dead set on getting Leo to go out with him. He had an image suddenly of Neymar bumbling through the door and finding him with Cristiano, eyes round and wide, mouth dropped open in shock.

Cristiano wasn't deterred. "Not if you stay quiet. Which I know will be so hard for you," Cristiano teased as he tugged his t-shirt off, balling it up and laying it at Leo's feet. Leo was about to ask what he was doing when he saw Cristiano sink to his knees, right onto the shirt. It wasn't much of a cushion, but it was better than nothing, better than having his already damaged knees digging into hard tile. Leo had already showered and changed - he'd been about to leave with the others when he got a text from Cristiano asking him to stay put in the Barça locker room, and Leo, curious, had obliged. 

He was beginning to regret his decision. Going along with Cristiano's schemes rarely led to anything good, Leo thought as Cristiano tugged his jeans open.

"God, Cris, someone could walk in," Leo said, eyes flicking back and forth between the door and Cristiano kneeling at his feet. The other man was mouthing at his cock through his underwear, and despite his misgivings he could feel himself getting hard. Fear was making his heart hammer in his ears - Leo had never done anything like this in his life. It was far too risky, being as famous as he was - there was too much of a chance that his bare ass would end up on the front page of every sport magazine in the world, for all his fans and friends and - most horrifyingly - his mother to see.

But Cristiano's hot mouth felt so good on him, and he looked so beautiful kneeling down in front of Leo, dark eyes glancing up to meet his. He looked positively devious, like sin personified. 

"I know. That's what makes it so exciting. Besides, my champion deserves a reward," Cris said with a smug smile, tugging Leo's underwear down to free his cock. Leo couldn't help but sigh in relief, his fingers sinking into Cristiano's hair. There was no gel in it today, so he could feel the softness of the other man's dark curls against the pads of his fingers, and he gave a gentle little tug.

"You're the devil on my shoulder," Leo complained, head falling back against the shower wall as Cristiano licked a long strip up the underside of his cock. 

"I'm an angel and you love me," Cristiano said, giving another long slow lick, gazing hotly up at Leo. "It's all your fault anyway. Winning the treble like this. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't congratulate you?" Cristiano asked with a teasing smile, flicking his tongue against Leo's hard flesh.

Leo groaned. "Are you congratulating me or torturing me?" he said, fingers tightening in Cristiano's hair again as the other man's tongue curled wetly around the head of his thick rigid length.

"Well, Champion," Cristiano said with a teasing look, giving Leo's cock a little suck before pulling off, making Leo groan in frustration. "Sometimes you can't get _everything_ you want. And be quiet or I'll stop," he warned, hands sliding up Leo's thighs. If someone came in it would only take a second for Leo to adjust his clothes, but there would be no explanation for why Cristiano was in the Barça locker room in the Olympiastadion, alone, with Leo Messi. And Cris was a terrible liar. Still, the thought of doing this here, where there was a very real chance they might get caught - even if Cristiano knew they could just pay whoever it was to keep quiet about it - was one of the most thrilling things he had ever done.

Leo bit his lip and forced down any noises as Cristiano's hot mouth slid down around his cock, feeling the gentle sucking pressure, the slick tongue moving against his flesh. He was still buzzing from the win, and the adrenaline from that and the possibility of getting caught was making his cock achingly hard, and it was making Leo want to grab the other man's head and hold him in place while Leo fucked his mouth. But Cristiano had a firm grip on his hips that prevented him from moving, and he seemed quite intent on torturing Leo with a long slow blowjob. Leo just let his head fall back against the tiles again, trying to keep his breathing quiet while Cristiano sucked him. He felt hot all over, both from nervousness and arousal, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his pale skin, and it was difficult to hold back the moans bubbling up in his throat. He could only grip Cristiano's hair tightly as his head bobbed on Leo's cock.

"Baby," Leo breathed, and Cristiano pulled off, giving him a warning glance. 

"Shh. You're terrible at following orders," Cristiano asked with a lopsided smile, wrapping a hand around Leo's cock and pumping him slowly. Leo tugged at his hair again, trying to pull that warm wet mouth back onto his aching flesh, but Cristiano fought it with a smile. "Too much of a dictator to follow orders, right?" Cristiano teased, flicking his tongue against the thick head of Leo's length.

"Fuck, baby, you're driving me insane. Just suck my cock," he groaned, head rolling back against the tiles. Cristiano was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. He could feel warm puffs of air as the other man breathed, could feel that wet tongue licking him again, from root to tip. He wanted to grab Cristiano's head and shove his cock into that teasing mouth, fuck it until he came, then bend him over one of the benches and spank him until he screamed, but the other man's grip on his hips wasn't loosening. All he could do was lean against the wall and take it while Cristiano tormented him. 

"What a drama queen," Cristiano teased with a laugh. "Such an arrogant selfish monster, demanding a blowjob like that. You expect everyone to get on their knees and service you just because you're the Champion." Cristiano let out a disapproving tut, hand still moving teasingly on Leo's cock before he finally, finally took it back in his mouth, sinking down as far as he could without choking. Leo buried his fingers in Cristiano's hair and pushed on the back of his head lightly, trying to get him to go even deeper, but Cristiano just gripped the base of his cock tightly, using his hand as a barrier. The look he shot up at Leo was pure smugness and Leo knew he would have been smirking if his mouth wasn't full - he was really going to do something about Cristiano's bratty behavior once he got the other man somewhere private - and Leo had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a smart comment. He didn't want Cristiano pulling off again.

His chest was heaving and his skin was pink as that wet hot mouth swallowed him up, and Leo had to forcefully remind himself to keep an eye out for any intruders. All he wanted to do at the moment was close his eyes and enjoy the sensation of Cristiano's soft mouth dragging up and down his cock, but he needed to stay alert. Cristiano didn't seem to be interested in anything other than driving Leo insane with pleasure - his eyes were closed and he was letting out little contented humming sounds around Leo's length. Leo himself was rapidly losing focus - Cristiano looked incredible on his knees in front of Leo, his pretty pink lips stretched open obscenely around Leo's fat cock, his dark eyelashes resting against his flushed cheeks. Unable to stop himself, he dug into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, then snapped a quick picture. Hearing the shutter sound, Cristiano glanced up and rather than the disapproving look Leo was expecting, the other man just looked amused. He sank down on Leo's cock again, a bit too far if his little choke was anything to go by, and Leo snapped a second picture with clumsy, shaking hands.

Cristiano pulled off long enough to speak. "Take a video," he panted, then dove back down, engulfing Leo's cock in his hungry mouth, still gazing up at the Argentine hotly. Leo obeyed, opening the video camera on his phone and pressing record. The video would probably end up being terrible quality - Leo's hands were shaking, the lighting in the locker room wasn't flattering in the slightest - but it was still incredibly arousing having something like this on his phone, his own little homemade porno, to keep him warm when he couldn't be with Cristiano. His eyes were flitting between the little screen on his phone and the real thing, he had to keep a tight grip on the phone to keep from dropping it as his orgasm built up low in his belly.

"Let me come on your face," Leo said, and he tried to make it sound commanding but it just came out desperate and needy, thankfully Cristiano still obliged him, pulling back and pumping Leo's cock quickly to help him through his orgasm. Cristiano tilted his head back, parted his lips and close his eyes, and Leo couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him as he came hard, all over the other man's upturned face, the camera catching every moment of it as white pearly fluid hit Cris' tanned skin. It was all over his cheeks, his chin, even the bridge of his nose, and Leo sagged against the wall, legs feeling like jelly at the sight. Cristiano's eyes fluttered open once Leo was spent, and he looked right into the camera as he scooped the milky liquid up on his fingers, eagerly sucking them clean. He eventually got every bit of it into his mouth, then parted his lips so Leo could get a shot of all that warm come on Cristiano's pink little tongue, before grinning and swallowing it all down. 

Leo let out a loud curse, reaching down with his free hand to tug Cristiano's mouth open, like he was inspecting to see if he'd really swallowed every drop of it, and Cristiano obediently opened his mouth wide to show the other man that he had. Then he gave Leo's finger a little nip, waggling his tongue and smiling in satisfaction. 

"Did you like your reward?" he asked, showing off his bright white smile for the camera.

"Fuck. Do you have to ask?" Leo asked, chuckling breathlessly. His legs were so weak he had to lean against the wall for support and he was flushed and sweating like he'd just run a full 90 minutes. Cristiano just grinned proudly before standing back up. 

"Come on. I'll wash my face and then we really should get out of here," he said, leaning down to kiss Leo briefly. 

"I will get you back for torturing me, just so you know," Leo said, giving Cristiano a little slap on the ass, following his movements with the phone camera.

Cristiano just grinned, pleased. "I can't wait."

END.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is a man of few words. Except when he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so embarrassed. I can't even believe I wrote this. Seriously, it's just nasty, filthy porn with absolutely no plot to be found. 
> 
> Warnings: name calling within the context of a roleplay, overuse of the word papi, _very_ unsafe breathplay, pain play that was not negotiated whatsoever, waaaay too much dirty talking, extremely degrading language, and Leo being a complete and total jerk. (Don't worry, he's just acting, and Cristiano likes it.) So. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, loved and appreciated. And you can find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Cris!" Leo yelled as he walked through the house. Usually the other man was at the door to greet him whenever Leo dropped by, but today he was nowhere to be seen. Leo wandered from room to room - the den, the kitchen, the gym, all were empty, and Leo couldn't even hear any noise that would give him a clue as to where the other man was. Quirking his lips in thought, Leo headed up the stairs toward Cristiano's bedroom - if he wasn't in any of his usual places, Leo knew he must be in his bedroom, and sure enough when he walked through the door he saw the Portuguese brat sprawled out on his bed, oblivious to the world. He was on his belly with his headphones on, a book resting on the pillows in front of him, and he apparently had no idea anyone was in the room with him. Leo smiled.

The big brat was wearing Leo's white and blue striped Argentina socks pulled up over his knees, the matching number 10 jersey, and absolutely nothing else. Leo's mouth went dry.

Cristiano had been away on vacation, so his skin was golden brown everywhere except for that perky little ass peeking out from under Leo's jersey, making the firm flesh there look even paler than normal, and Leo's palms itched to see it turn pink from a nice hard spanking. Gently, he climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Cristiano - who either really was oblivious to everything going on around him or was just pretending to be - and pressed up against him, kissing and nipping at the back of his neck. Cris gasped in surprise, then let out a little moan, tugging the headphones off and pushing them and the book aside.

"Mmm, you shouldn't be doing this, my boyfriend will be here any minute," Cristiano said with a teasing little smile, and Leo pulled back with an indignant squawk.

"Oh, you're begging for a spanking," Leo said, digging his fingers into Cristiano's ribs and tickling him. Cristiano yelped, squirming underneath of Leo, laughing loudly. 

"Hey, no, stop!" he begged, but Leo was merciless, dragging his fingers up and down Cristiano's ribs. "Leo, stop, I'm sorry, stop stop stop!"

Leo finally relented, then draped himself over Cristiano's back, laying his full weight on the other man. "You're such a brat," Leo said with a laugh, biting Cristiano's shoulder playfully. "A brat who looks hot in my clothes. I was wondering where those socks went."

Cristiano grinned and wriggled under Leo. "I couldn't resist."

"You did this on purpose. You knew I was coming over," Leo said, rubbing his clothed crotch against Cristiano's ass, the fabric of the denim rough against his soft skin. Cristiano bit his lip and smirked, pressing back against Leo eagerly.

"No, I told you, my boyfriend is coming over. You don't listen," he said with a playful little grin, and Leo laughed a little, dragging his jersey up to expose Cristiano's tanned back.

"So I'm guessing the jersey belongs to your boyfriend, then? This Messi guy?" he asked, going along with Cristiano's little act, hands wandering over the other man's sculpted form. Cristiano nodded. "Does he know what a slut you are?"

"Hey," Cristiano said while Leo pulled back to he could lay a stinging slap on his ass. Cristiano couldn't help but gasp, grinning in delight and pushing his ass back for more. Leo obliged, bringing his hand down again. "I'm not a slut. He hasn't even fucked me yet 'cause he wants to wait til we're married."

"He sounds like a boring glass of warm milk. Why do you put up with it?" Leo asked with a grin, leaning down to press kisses all along the bronzed skin of Cristiano's back. 

"Because I love him. Plus he's got money," Cristiano grinned, wriggling and rubbing against the soft cotton sheets. "And he gives me as much as I want. I use it to buy ... all sorts of fun toys."

Leo's eyebrows lifted. "Toys? What kind of toys?" he asked, and Cristiano reached over into his nightstand, pulling out a slim blue dildo and handing it over to Leo, who smirked when he noticed that the toy was slippery with lube.

"Looks like it's been getting some use," he pointed out, flipping the switch on the bottom and smiling when it started to vibrate in his hand.

"I told you, he won't fuck me. What else am I supposed to do?" Cristiano asked, pouting over his shoulder at Leo.

"From now on? Come straight to me. I'll take care of you," Leo said, turning the toy off and tossing it aside carelessly. "I'm better than that skinny little thing anyway."

"It's not skinny," Cristiano protested. "It's bigger than most men."

Leo smirked again. He was enjoying this little roleplay, having the opportunity to be the confident, arrogant, smirking bad boy. It was so unlike his real personality and how he usually acted that it was quite thrilling to slip into it, let himself be carried away by the role. "Yeah, _most_ men. It's not bigger than me."

"I find that hard to believe," Cristiano scoffed, and in response Leo grabbed the other man's hand and put it right on the bulge in his jeans. Cristiano gasped again.

"Ay! What are you doing?" the older man asked, indignant. Leo kept a firm grip on his wrist - not that Cristiano was trying to pull away - and pressed his hand firmly against his crotch.

"Proving a point," he said. His cock had started twitching in interest the second he walked in to the bedroom to see Cristiano in his clothes, and now it was growing rapidly, straining behind his zipper. Cristiano's hand felt big and warm on him and Leo couldn't help but moan.

"It doesn't feel that big," Cristiano lied, and Leo laughed again, climbing off of the other man and sitting back on the bed to open his jeans. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, the pressure eased now that his cock wasn't trapped behind a tight zipper.

He nudged Cristiano with his foot. "Take a closer look," he said, gripping himself through his underwear, giving his aching length a few slow pumps. Cristiano rose up onto his knees and crawled around until he was between Leo's spread legs, eyeing the bulge he was gripping warily. Leo crooked a finger to beckon him closer, and Cristiano obeyed, moving in until he was close enough for Leo to slide a hand into his hair.

"Take it out. Don't be shy," he murmured, petting Cristiano hair encouragingly as the other man tugged his underwear down and freed his cock, eyes getting comically wide. It was clearly an exaggeration for the benefit of the little game they were playing, but it still made Leo smirk. "Still think it's not that big?"

"It's really thick," Cristiano said, fingers trailing along Leo's hard flesh as he glanced up at the Argentine with as innocent a look as he could muster. "People let you fuck them with this?" he asked, fingers curling around Leo and squeezing curiously. 

"They don't just let me, they beg me," Leo said confidently, leaning back on one hand and using the other to grip Cristiano's hair, guiding him closer to his rigid cock. "Put your mouth on it."

Cristiano looked wary again. "I don't think it'll fit," he objected. "It might make my jaw ache."

Leo smirked again. His hands were shaking a little with excitement as getting to act this way. "It _will_ make your jaw ache. But you'll like it, I promise. Just suck on the head at first, then we'll work on teaching you to take the whole thing."

"I can't take this who - " Cristiano objected, and Leo grabbed his hair tightly and pulled the other man forward, shoving his cock into that complaining mouth and cutting off the rest of his sentence. He let out an indignant 'mmph!' but didn't try to pull away, just sucked gently on the head like Leo had told him to, and Leo petted his hair encouragingly, breathing getting heavy now.

"Just like that. Go a little deeper," Leo told him, putting a hand on the back of Cristiano's head and pushing, hearing another little 'mmph' as he fed more and more of his thick cock into the other man's warm wet mouth. He didn't stop pushing even when Cristiano started gagging, just groaned at the sensation of those wet little spasms around his cock, stroking his hair to soothe the older man. When Cristiano had finally taken him down to the root, nose pressed tight against Leo's belly, Leo held him there for a moment and groaned, head falling back. 

"That feels amazing. Just let me fuck your mouth," Leo said, finally letting Cristiano pull off to catch his breath. His face was red and his eyes were teary, but he looked beautiful to Leo, who just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down onto his cock. Leo sank in deep again and groaned as Cristiano choked around him, then started to rock his hips upward, thrusting eagerly into the other man's hot mouth. Cristiano was still making indignant noises at being treated this way, but he didn't try to pull back, and Leo could see his cock filling out between his thighs as Leo used his mouth, pushing hard into his throat and tugging at his hair. He gripped firmly onto those dark curls as he moved, holding Cristiano's head still as he sank all the way into his throat again, panting harshly at the warm wet grip of those muscles convulsing around him. 

"Fuck. You like having my cock down your throat, don't you?" Leo asked, finally dragging Cristiano off his cock. Cristiano coughed and panted hard, using the back of his hand to wipe his face clean of tears and saliva. "Your mouth felt so good, baby," Leo murmured, leaning in for a kiss. "I bet your tight little ass will feel even better," Leo said as he grabbed the other man, roughly turning him around and forcing him onto his stomach. Cristiano let himself be manhandled, and Leo felt a pulse of arousal at being able to push him around like this. 

"Hey!" Cristiano complained as Leo forced him up onto his knees and roughly spread his thighs open. His head was pressed into the pillows, back arched prettily, ass up in the air, and Leo couldn't resist giving him a few more slaps, pinkening his skin again. "You are so mean! My boyfriend never treats me this way," Cristiano huffed, and Leo smirked and reached under him to grab his hard dick.

"I bet he never gets your cock this hard, either." Leo pumped his cock a few times, then gave it a rough squeeze before moving his hands to Cristiano's ass and parting his firm cheeks, exposing his pink little hole. It was glistening with lube. "You like it. You like being treated like a slut. You'll like being fucked like one, too."

" _Não_ ," Cristiano objected as Leo slipped a finger into him. It sank in easily - Cristiano was already stretched and wet from using the dildo on himself, and Leo kicked himself mentally for missing it and made a note to have the other man put on a show for him soon - so he added a second immediately and curled them, pressing right against Cristiano's prostate. Cristiano yelped. "Stop," he panted, not sounding at all like he wanted Leo to stop. "I'm saving myself for my boyfriend. We're gonna get married and I want our wedding night to be special."

"It'll be special, I promise," Leo said with a laugh, pushing a third finger into Cristiano to stretch him wide, grinning at the loud cry he let out. "Tell him to send me a thank-you card for teaching you how to take dick like a pro," Leo said, and even he couldn't believe how smug he sounded. He supposed he was still high on confidence from winning the treble - it helped him slip into a role that would ordinarily be out of his depth. Settling on his knees, he leaned in and ran his tongue over the rim of Cristiano's opening, pulling his fingers out to give himself better access. 

"Oh my god," Cristiano yelped, grabbing onto the sheets as Leo's tongue moved against his hole, big hands spreading him wide. Cristiano babbled in Portuguese, pushing his ass back for more, and Leo laid a sharp stinging slap on his ass as his tongue laved wetly against Cristiano's clenching opening. It was fluttering, gripping down on nothing, and Leo couldn't help but pull back and smirk.

"Look at this hungry little hole, just begging to be filled up. You need something inside you, baby?" Leo asked, biting down on Cristiano's firm ass, and the other man cried out again, shaking his head. Leo sat up and stripped his clothes off in record time before kneeling behind him, between his legs, using his own knees to force them open wider. He knew it had to be uncomfortable - Cristiano's thighs were spread so wide his muscles had to be screaming at him, but he didn't complain, just moaned and pushed his ass back even as he objected verbally. 

"No, my boyfriend -" Cristiano started, and Leo cut him off with a hard slap on the ass, gripping his cock with his free hand and teasingly rubbing it against Cristiano's slick opening.

"Shut up about your boyfriend. If he's too stupid to take advantage of the fact that you're a cock-hungry slut, that's his problem. Right now, all I care about is fucking this hot little ass of yours," Leo said heatedly, grabbing Cristiano's hips and pulling him back, letting his cock grind up between his cheeks. He was so hard it almost hurt, his hands were shaking with arousal at acting this way, and Cristiano seemed just as turned on by it, cock rigid and dripping onto the sheets. The other man was stretched and wet from playing with his toy - as well as Leo's tongue - so he didn't bother adding more lube, just took hold of his cock and pressed it against Cristiano's waiting hole. Cristiano was panting and moaning, squirming in anticipation, and Leo was too turned on to tease him anymore, just let the head of his cock pop into that tight heat, stretching it open wide. Cristiano cried out, burying his face in the pillows to muffled it, and Leo grabbed his hair roughly, yanking his head back.

"No, no hiding. Let me hear how much you like having your ass fucked," Leo panted, giving Cristiano's hair another tug. The other man was letting out loud groans, keening when Leo sank all the way into him. There was more friction than usual, the only lube being what Cristiano already had inside him from his toy, and it created a delicious burning drag that was just slick enough to still be pleasurable. "That's it, baby, just like that. Tell papi how good it feels," Leo said with a groan, and he didn't care how cliche or corny he sounded, talking this way was making his cock throb. He grabbed Cristiano's hips again as he started to thrust, shallowly, teasing the other man, who squirmed and made little frustrated noises against the pillow. He tried to press back, but Leo moved away each time, a smirk on his face.

"Do you want something, baby?" he asked, hand connecting with Cristiano's ass again, hard enough to make his muscular cheek bounce. He yelped, nodding against the pillow. It was difficult to keep from thrusting into that silky heat - Leo wanted to grab the other man and pound into him until he screamed, but first he wanted to hear Cristiano beg.

"Tell papi what you want," he teased, letting his cock sink a little further into Cristiano's tight clenching body. "Do you want it deeper in your greedy little ass?"

He could feel Cristiano shudder at his words and he grinned, glad it was having the same effect on him as it was on Leo, all this filthy language spilling from his lips. It wasn't something Leo engaged in very often, not to this extent, but he was still riding high from winning the treble, and the little role play Cristiano started had unleashed a deeply hidden side of him. It was fun, Leo thought, to just be somebody else for a while - somebody who could let his mouth run away from him, who didn't have to watch every syllable that left his lips for fear of having it twisted by the media. It was just him and Cristiano here, and he was free to be as vulgar and confident and mouthy as he wanted.

"Yes, please, please," Cristiano gasped, trying to push his ass back, but Leo stopped him with a firm grip on his hips.

"Please what?" he asked, thrusting back in a little deeper, cock brushing right again Cristiano's prostate. The other man moaned helplessly, squirming against the sheets. "You know what I want to hear. And if you want to get fucked like the nasty slut you are, you'll say it. I know you want a good hard pounding, baby, so just say the magic word and you'll get one."

Cristiano groaned, grabbing onto the sheets and babbling in Portuguese for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Leo. "Please ... please fuck me, papi."

Leo groaned and finally relented, shoving forward and burying his cock as deep inside Cristiano as it would go, throwing his head back as he was engulfed by that slick heat. "Eager little slut," Leo said hotly, running his hands up Cristiano's sides as he started to thrust hard, finally letting go and pounding into the other man. Cristiano was crying out continuously now as Leo fucked him hard, cock throbbing between his thighs, muscles bunching and flexing as he pushed back to meet each one of Leo's hammering thrusts. 

"Arch that back for me," Leo said, and Cristiano obeyed as Leo yanked his jersey up to his shoulders so he could see that sculpted body bend and move at his whim. He couldn't help but slap Cristiano's ass, laying stinging smacks on both those pert round globes, then he reached up and slipped a finger into the other man's mouth. Cristiano sucked at it obediently, wetting the thick digit as Leo pounded into him and letting out a broken little moan. Once Leo's finger was wet enough for his liking, he withdrew it and reached back to gently run it around the rim of Cristiano's opening, right where they were joined, then pressed it in next to his cock. Cristiano yelped at the additional stretch, yanking at the sheets so hard one corner popped off the mattress as Leo sank his finger in deeper, feeling his cock rub against it as he moved.

"I wonder if you can take two cocks," Leo said, panting hard, both from arousal and exertion as he continued his rough pace. "You're such a slut you probably can. Would you like that? My cock and someone else's inside you, stretching you open? I bet you'd cry. I could pass you around, you know. Let all my friends have a turn, fill you with cock after cock, and you'd take 'em all like a good little whore, wouldn't you?" 

Leo couldn't help himself as he pushed a second finger in, and Cristiano cried out so loudly he was almost screaming, his entire body shaking with lust. "Does it hurt?" Leo asked, sliding his fingers in deep. It was an entirely new sensation, his cock rubbing against his fingers while he was inside Cristiano like this; it made the pressure around his thick length even tighter than normal, Cristiano squeezing him so hard it was almost unbearable. Leo shuddered all over, panting.

"Yes," Cristiano whimpered. "Add another one, please, papi," he begged, and Leo almost came on the spot, listening to Cristiano begging him to hurt him even more. Leo knew that when Cris was in the right frame of mind he could be a real slut for pain, and he was undoubtedly in that mental space right now. But Leo had other ideas at the moment - namely, seeing Cristiano in his lap, writhing on his dick.

"Are you that much of a slut? My cock isn't enough for your greedy hole, you need fingers inside you, too? I bet I could shove your toy in too, right next to my cock, and you'd still beg for more even if it split you in half," Leo growled, hips moving like pistons, sweat dripping off his flushed skin.

Cristiano didn't answer, just writhed against the bed helplessly, eager cries escaping his parted lips. Leo gave one last hard thrust, then pulled out and flopped onto his back, panting hard. "Get that ass back on my cock and ride me," he said, tugging at the rumpled jersey Cristiano was still wearing. "And take this off. I want to see that perfect body that everyone goes crazy over. I wonder what they'd say if they saw you like this," Leo wondered as he tugged Cristiano's arm impatiently. "What would your boyfriend say if he saw you being treated like a little fucktoy and loving every minute of it?"

Cristiano whimpered at Leo's words as he slowly started to move, thighs aching and body sore, and he tugged the jersey off and tossed it aside before throwing a leg over Leo and climbing onto his lap. "I shouldn't be doing this, my boy-" Leo cut him off by grabbing his jaw roughly.

"Shut up, slut," Leo hissed as he guided Cristiano back onto his cock, groaning as the other man sank down on it and started to rock his hips. The other man was trembling violently, eyes glazed over, and it was difficult for Leo not to break character and comfort him, but Cristiano's rigid, throbbing cock told him he didn't mind Leo's nasty treatment. "The only thing I want to hear out of your bratty mouth is 'your cock is so big, papi', or 'fuck my ass harder, papi'. Or just moan like the whore you are while you bounce on my dick. Understood?" he asked hotly, only letting go of Cristiano' face when the other man nodded. "Good. Now ride me."

Cristiano pouted a little but obeyed, moving up and down on Leo's cock. It took him a few tries to work up a good rhythm, since he wasn't used to this position, but he got the hang of it quickly enough, and Leo rested his hands on Cristiano's waist, pulling him down harder and harder. "It's so big inside me ... fuck - it hurts, papi," Cristiano whined, practically panting the words out, letting out a loud cry each time Leo nailed his prostate. His cock was throbbing and dripping onto Leo's stomach, and Leo couldn't help but smirk. 

"And you're such a cockslut that you fucking love it when it hurts, don't you? You like being stretched open on a big fat cock. Look how hard you are," Leo said, yanking Cristiano down on his cock roughly. The other man was sweaty and flushed, his muscles were bunching and flexing with the effort of riding Leo so aggressively, and Leo felt a sweet thrill go through him at having that famous body on top of him, obeying his commands, riding his cock like he was born to do it. 

"Lean back, baby. Pull your knees up. I wanna see that tight little hole swallowing my cock," Leo said, pushing Cristiano back, hands rough and careless, and the other man moved until his hands were braced on Leo's knees, his feet planted on the bed next to Leo's hips. Cristiano had more leverage this way, and he used his strong legs to move himself up and down on Leo's cock, head lolling back as he moaned. Leo still had a hold of his hips to guide his movements, and he propped his head up on the pillows to watch Cristiano work his sculpted body, watch his thick cock sink inside him again and again.

"Does you boyfriend know you like to be treated this way?" Leo wondered, smirking at the sight of Cristiano's hard cock slapping against his own belly as he moved. "No, I bet he spoils you. Pets you and praises you and gives you whatever you want. That's why you're such a fucking brat," Leo said heatedly, slapping Cristiano on the ass to get him to move faster, harder. "Maybe if he pulled you over his knee and spanked you like you deserve, you wouldn't be so whiny. Maybe I should tell him, huh? Tell him how to treat you, tell him you're a desperate slut, that you want every hole you have stuffed full of cock." Leo was winding himself up talking like this, his voice getting so harsh and ragged that he could barely recognize it himself. He was pushing his hips up now to meet each one of Cristiano's downward strokes, grabbing the other man's hips and gripping so hard he knew there'd be bruises in the morning. The thought Cristiano's skin being marked like that, branded by his fingers, made him shudder pleasantly. "I'll tell him you choked on my dick and loved it."

Leo sat up, grabbing Cristiano by the throat and locking eyes with him "You're about to come, aren't you? Without even touching yourself." His heart was pounding in his ears as he continued speaking. "You're gonna come all over me just from having my cock inside you, then you're gonna lick it up and swallow it." Cristiano was writhing against him, trying to hold back his orgasm as it built up low in his belly, and Leo tightened a hand around his throat, eyes boring into his. "And I'm gonna come inside your hot little ass, shoot so deep in you you'll be able to taste me. Your slutty hole is so stretched from my fat cock that all that come will probably just gush right out, smear all over your thighs, make a mess out of you. And I know you'll love it, you fucking whore," Leo hissed, and Cristiano could only nod meekly, dazed, his vision swimming from lack of oxygen. 

"Good. Now come for me," Leo ordered, and just like that, Cristiano came hard, completely untouched, his entire body tightening up as white fluid arced out of his cock and smeared across Leo's belly. His mouth was open wide but he didn't utter a sound, couldn't, not with Leo's hand around his neck cutting off his air, and all his strength left him at once, making him collapse back onto the bed with his thighs splayed open. Leo followed him, moving onto his knees between Cristiano's spread legs, hand still tight around Cristiano's throat as he pushed back into that puffy, abused hole and resumed his rough pace. Cristiano's body was limp, being jostled with each thrust, their eyes still locked, and through Cristiano's fluttering eyelashes Leo could see could see fear, genuine fear, in those chocolate orbs. It send a thrill through him that Leo would have been disturbed by if he wasn't so aroused, and it made him pound harder and harder into Cristiano's slack body, animalistic sounds rumbling low in his throat as his orgasm finally slammed down on him. Leo came so hard it almost hurt, right inside Cristiano's lax body, filling him up, just as he had promised. His whole body jerked with aftershocks, eyes wild and wide open, and he finally released the other man's throat, jerking his hand away as if he'd been burned. Cristiano gasped, taking in huge gulps of air, helpless coughs racking his body.

"Fuck. Cris, _cariño_ , are you all right?" he asked, fear welling up inside him, clearing the fog of orgasm immediately. "Cris!"

Cristiano coughed a few more times, then hissed when Leo pulled out of his sore body so he could carefully lie down next to him. "Oh my fucking god," Cristiano groaned. 

"I'm so sorry, _mi vida_. I don't know what got into me," Leo mumbled, burying his face in Cristiano's chest, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"No, don't apologize, that was fucking incredible," Cristiano panted, and Leo just kept hiding his face, head shaking.

"I could have hurt you," he said. "And all those names I called you -" Cristiano cut him off, guiding Leo's head back to look into his eyes.

"Stop. It was just roleplaying. If it went too far, I would've used my safeword, right? It's ok, _querido_ ," Cristiano said softly. His throat was red where Leo had been choking him, and he couldn't help but wince when he saw it, leaning it to kiss Cristiano's soft skin.

"I scared you. I could see it in your eyes," Leo murmured, a guilty look washing over his face, eyes flicking downward. Cristiano just leaned in, nipping at Leo's ear.

"I'll tell you a secret," he said against the shell of Leo's ear. "I liked it. Now stop worrying," Cristiano said, guiding Leo onto his back and smiling. "Ay, you gave me an order, right?" he asked as he ducked his head, licking up the mess on Leo's belly as he'd been instructed, cleaning up every drop of his own come. Once he had it all gathered up, he opened his mouth to show Leo his white-coated tongue, then swallowed dramatically, smiling at him. Leo's cheeks flamed even harder

"I still feel bad. Tomorrow I'll make you breakfast and rub your back," he offered, and Cristiano smiled again as he snuggled up to Leo's side, curling his big body around Leo's smaller one. 

"Just don't make me drink that awful mate stuff. You know I hate it," Cristiano said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. His body was worn out and sore, and his eyes were growing so heavy he could barely keep them open. Leo stroked his hair gently. 

"I feel bad for what I just did, so I'll let that slide," Leo said with a small smile. "Get some rest, then I'll help you get cleaned up."

"Yes, _papi_ ," Cristiano teased.

Leo blushed.

END.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write some fluff after that last chapter. Enjoy this tooth-rotting schmoop!
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated! Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo woke before Cristiano. The other man was sleeping soundly in the bed, sprawled out on his belly, one leg crooked up and one arm shoved under the pillows. The sheets were tangled all around him, barely covering anything, leaving all that golden skin bared to Leo's roaming gaze. It was still early in the morning, the only light in the room being what was peeking in through the drapes, beams of soft sunshine streaking across that incredible body. One streak of light was falling across Cristiano's face, making him look deceptively innocent, and Leo smiled at the thought. He knew first hand how dirty Cristiano really was. 

Leo didn't often get to see Cristiano at this hour - one of them was always having to dash off to catch a plane, or Cristiano was already up and in the gym while Leo was still dead to the world, but Leo knew that after last night Cristiano would need extra rest. So he took the opportunity to drink in the sight of Cristiano's face, let the pads of his fingers drift, feather-light, across the planes and ridges of his cheek bones, his jaw, his full pouting mouth. Leo wanted to kiss those downturned lips, but the other man looked so peaceful, and Leo didn't want to risk waking him up from his slumber. He settled for tracing the arch of those meticulously groomed eyebrows. Leo didn't know if it was a side effect of how he had treated Cristiano last night, or just the sight of him this morning, sleeping peacefully in a sunbeam, but he was feeling uncharacteristically sentimental. The knowledge that he would be leaving for Chile soon while Cristiano went to Georgia, that they wouldn't be able to see each other for weeks at the shortest, was at the forefront of his mind as well, and Leo wanted to barricade the door, trap them both in the bedroom until the outside world disappeared. It was unusual for him to be so soft hearted, but his arms ached to wrap around the other man and hold onto him so firmly no one would dare try to take him away.

"Stop watching me sleep, Creepy," Cristiano grumbled, eyes fluttering open sleepily. Leo gave him a sheepish look. 

"Did I wake you? I didn't mean to," he apologized, sliding his hand down Cristiano's arm until he found his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's all right, _papi_ ," Cristiano said with a teasing smile, and Leo blushed.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" he asked, embarrassed, a little burst of arousal tightening in his belly.

"Never," Cristiano said, snuggling deeper into the pillow as Leo stroked a finger over his lips, tracing the pouting curve of them. Cristiano leaned in, capturing the digit in his mouth and giving it a playful little suck. Leo was swept away by the sight of it for a brief moment, sliding his finger deeper into that wet mouth, moving it back and forth. It was only the loud squawk of a bird outside the window that snapped him out of it.

"No no no," Leo said, pulling his hand away. "None of that. You need to heal," he said firmly, rolling over to turn the bedside lamp on, flooding the room with bright light.

"Agh!" Cristiano complained, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes. "Leooo! What are you doing?"

"Stopping myself. You look too beautiful, with the sun on your face light that," Leo said firmly, sitting up in bed and looking over at Cristiano. He had lost the socks sometime in the night, so he was completely naked, body stretched out on the bed, and with the brighter light Leo could see the bruises he had left. Finger marks on his hips, which Leo had been expecting, but he was shocked by the sight of Cristiano's throat - there was a ring of splotchy red and purple bruises from where Leo had choked him. Leo felt a wave of nausea flood him, seeing those ugly marks marring his _cariño's_ long neck. And he had been the one who put them there.

"Jesus Christ," Leo said, rubbing a hand over his face. Cristiano peeked over at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your - your neck," Leo said softly, staring down at the sheets.

"What about it?" Cristiano asked, touching his throat curiously. He hissed in discomfort as he pressed against the bruises there, and Leo felt another wave of nausea. He flopped down onto the bed, on his belly, and hid his face in the pillow.

"Leo, Leo," Cristiano said, leaning over him and shaking him gently. "Hey, come on. It's all right, querido, it's just a few bruises. I'll wear a scarf until they heal."

Leo sighed heavily, turning his head and peeking over at Cristiano. "I lost control of myself. I lost control and I hurt you and put you in danger," he murmured, staring at Cristiano's mouth to avoid meeting his eyes. "I scared you. And I scared myself."

Cristiano reached over, combing his fingers through Leo's hair. "Lionel, you didn't do anything I didn't like. Did I use my safeword? No. Did I try to get away? No. Did you do any permanent damage? No." Cristiano kissed Leo's forehead gently. "We all lose control sometimes, Leo. It doesn't make you a bad person and it doesn't make me love you any less. You're my querido and you always will be."

"I liked it," Leo confessed, voice so low Cristiano had to strain to hear him. "I liked hurting you, scaring you. Hearing you almost screaming. I wanted more. I wanted - I wanted to hear you scream and cry and beg me to stop. What kind of person --?"

Cristiano cut him off with a gentle kiss. "So if I had said the word 'red' you would have kept going, right?"

"What?" Leo asked, taken aback. "No, Cris, god no."

"Exactly, Leo. It's all just fantasy. You would never do anything to truly hurt me and you know it. So stop it," Cristiano said, voice firm but kind. "Besides, I loved it all, anyway. I can't remember the last time I came that hard."

"You were flying*," Leo said, shaking his head. "And when you get like that it's my responsibility to keep my head. I have to look out for you when you can't do it yourself and I didn't do that. All I was thinking about was myself and my own pleasure and I used you like some kind of blow up doll."

Cristiano just rolled his eyes, not unkindly. "Oh my god, you were selfish for 10 minutes out of your entire life. Obviously you're a total monster. I'm amazed you're not in prison! How can you live with yourself?" he asked, waving his hands dramatically before gathering Leo up in his arms and tugging the other man against him. Leo couldn't help but chuckle a little. 

"I'm being serious, Cristiano," Leo said, resting his head on the other man's firm chest. It wasn't very comfortable, really, but Leo found himself soothed by the warm press of Cristiano's skin against his cheek. 

"What a shock," Cristiano teased, fingers carding through Leo's soft hair. "You're a good man, Leo. You're humble and kind and decent. We all have dark parts of ourselves that we try to ignore or hide away. The only reason you can bring yourself to act out those dark fantasies with me is because you know I enjoy it. And if things ever go too far and I need to stop, I trust that you'll listen to me, because you have a good heart and you would never betray me that way. I love you, Lionel, and I always will. Now let's get some sleep, it's way too early to be awake."

Leo smiled a little, arm sliding around Cristiano's waist. "I love you too, _mi vida_ ," he murmured, breathing in the scent of the other man. With his head on Cristiano's chest he could hear his heart beating, and he let the soft steady thumping relax him, until he drifted off wrapped in the other man's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Flying" is a BDSM term for being in subspace, which is a sort of hypnotic, trance-like state caused by the release of endorphins into the blood stream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano gets insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little phone call between the boys. Features insecure!Cris. Some naughty talk, but no porn. I hope you guys enjoy! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always! <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Querido," Cristiano said into the phone, a smile stretching across his face. "You finally answered."

"I'm sorry, mi vida, I've been so busy. I've been meaning to call you back, I missed hearing your voice," Leo said, glancing over at Kun, who was watching TV on low and trying not to be obvious about his eavesdropping. Leo hadn't had a choice but to tell him about his relationship with Cristiano, and Kun had taken it surprisingly well - he was shocked, but supportive and accepting. Leo had felt a huge weight lift off of him that he didn't have to hide from at least one person. 

"It's all right. I missed you too," he said, settling back against the plush pillows in his Miami hotel room bed. "I saw your match with Colombia, you were amazing! Seems like you guys are finally clicking."

Leo smiled a little. "Yeah, it was a great match. I would have liked to score, though."

Cristiano laughed a little. "I know you would have. But you were still incredible. Man of the Match again, huh?" he asked, a teasing note to his voice. 

Leo grinned, cheeks turning pink. "Yeah, it's an honor. I'm flattered to be chosen again. I just want to do anything I can to support the team."

Cristiano laughed again, rolling his eyes playfully. "You sound like you're giving an interview. It's just you and me now, Leo, you can boast a little."

"You know boasting isn't in my nature. You've got me confused with yourself. It's an easy mistake to make, we do look a lot alike," he said with a little chuckle. "And it's not you and me, Kun's here too." Kun glanced over out of the corner of his eye at the mention of his name, then turned back to the TV. Leo knew he was listening in - he supposed he couldn't blame his old friend, he was probably curious about his relationship with Cristiano.

"Kun? Oh, right, Agüero. You're rooming with him, right?" Cristiano asked. 

"Mm-hm. We always room together," Leo said, tossing a pillow over at Kun playfully. "He's annoying with his TV watching but he's not a bad roommate." Kun just threw the pillow back at Leo and made a rude gesture, drawing a laugh out of Leo.

"You guys ... you guys are close, huh?" Cristiano asked. There was a strange tone to his voice, one Leo had never heard before, but he didn't press the issue.

"Of course. We've been close for years," Leo said, stuffing the thrown pillow behind his head and leaning back on it. "He's my best friend here."

"I can tell. With how you guys are together, I mean. Like at the end of the game against Colombia. You usually aren't so affectionate," he said softly.

"Well, it was an emotional game. You know how it is," Leo said with a shrug, idly running his fingers through his hair. 

"Yeah," Cristiano said in a quiet voice. Leo waited for him to continue his thought, but all he heard on the other end of the line was silence.

"Cris, are you there?" Leo asked curiously.

"I'm here, querido," Cristiano replied. He sounded different than normal, quieter, sad almost. Leo frowned. He wasn't chatting as much as usual. 

"You're quiet tonight," Leo said, brows knitting together. Usually Cristiano was the chatty one, Leo just preferred to listen to his boyfriend's accented voice rambling on about one thing or another. But Cristiano didn't seem interested in talking, which usually meant he was in a sulk. He had sounded so happy when they had first started talking, and Leo racked his brain about what could have caused the change.

"Sorry, querido. I'm just thinking," he admitted, sighing softly. Leo's eyebrows lifted curiously. 

"About what? Is everything all right?" Leo asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"Everything's fine, really. Don't worry about it. I should go," Cristiano said quickly, and Leo's frown deepened. He climbed off the bed and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so he'd have some privacy.

"Cristiano, everything is not fine. Tell me what's wrong," Leo said firmly, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Cristiano just sighed heavily. "It's nothing, Leo. I mean - I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know what's wrong. It's just - I saw you and Agüero after the match, and now you're rooming together, and he's your old friend, and I just. I don't know."

Leo felt something twist in his stomach. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" he asked quietly.

"What? No! No, Leo, that's not what I mean," Cristiano said, sighing again. 

"What did you mean, then?" Leo asked, a flash of annoyance in his voice. "I'm affectionate with my best friend after a hard game and you accuse me of cheating? What about all the men you're always touching? Hugging all over them when you're half naked on a yacht. I never accuse you of cheating."

"Leo, please, I'm sorry. I'm not accusing you of anything - I know you'd never cheat on me," Cristiano said softly, sounding distressed. "And I'd never cheat on you."

Leo sighed. His flash of anger was gone as quickly as it came. "I know. I know that, baby. It's just surprising, coming from you. And over Kun, of all people?"

"He's just so nice. Harmless. Everyone seems to like him," Cristiano murmured. "He's the sort of guy people think you should be with."

Leo couldn't help but laugh, hearing Cristiano sputter indignantly on the other end of the line. "Cristiano, since when do you care what people think?"

"I care sometimes!" Cristiano objected. "It's just that you and him make more sense than me and you. He worships you, I can see it in his face when he talks about you in interviews. And he's from Argentina like you are, he's nice, he's cute. He'd bend over backward to please you."

"I don't want to be worshiped, Cristiano," Leo said, shaking his head. "You're confusing me with yourself again."

Cristiano tried to stifle a laugh. "Shut up, Leo, I'm being serious."

"I know you are," Leo said softly. He wasn't used to hearing Cristiano doubt himself. He hadn't even really been aware the other man ever felt any insecurity - Cristiano usually seemed so confident and self-assured. It made him want to wrap the big brat in his arms and stroke his hair and kiss his pretty face until he understood how much Leo loved him. Being separated from Cristiano for so long was causing an ache in his chest that was almost physically painful. "You don't need to worry, Cris. Kun is a good friend, but that's all. I love _you_ , mi vida."

"I love you too, meu coração. I hate being away from you so long," he said, letting out a long sigh. "I miss you. I miss everything about you."

Leo smiled into the phone. "Yeah? Everything?"

"Everything," Cristiano said, voice getting husky.

Leo looked at the bathroom door suddenly, letting out a groan. "Don't start with that. I can't do anything while Kun is here."

Cristiano chuckled. "Don't want to jerk off with your friend in the next bed?" he asked teasingly. "Do it when you take a shower. Just make sure you're thinking about me when you jerk off."

"I never really think about anyone else, Cris," he said with a laugh. "Don't tease me." Leo lowered his voice, hoping Kun couldn't hear him through the door. "Or you know what'll happen."

"You'll spank me?" Cristiano asked teasingly. "I hope you don't think that's going to stop me. It just makes me want to tease you more so you'll go harder on me. When you spank me and when you fuck me."

"Cristiano," Leo said warningly, shutting his eyes tight and forcing himself not to imagine it. He didn't want to walk back into the bedroom with a hard on.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop," he said with a laugh. "God, I miss you, Leo."

"I miss you too, mi vida. We'll see each other soon," Leo murmured. 

"Not soon enough," Cristiano sighed. "You should get some rest. You need it after the way you've been getting knocked around."

"No kidding," Leo said, sighing. "I love you, Cristiano."

"I love you too, Leo. Get some sleep," he said again, voice fond.

"I will. Goodbye, mi vida."

"Bye, meu coração."

END.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris surprises Leo after Argentina's loss in the Copa America final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sad little comfort fic I wrote after Argentina lost to Chile in the Copa final. Feedback is loved and appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

It was the middle of the night when Leo finally arrived at his home in Argentina. 

He had left Chile as soon as he was able, not wanting to stay in the country and be surrounded by jubilant Chileans celebrating their victory. His family had tried to console him, but Leo had shrugged them off - not unkindly, but all he wanted right now was to be alone.

Carelessly, he tossed his bags onto the living room floor and trudged up to his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. He would have to at least text Cristiano, he knew, but he hoped the other man wouldn't try to call. Leo wasn't in the mood for conversation. Although, Cristiano hadn't been very chatty - Leo had expected a sympathetic text from his boyfriend, but Cristiano hadn't tried to contact him at all since well before the game. Even when his flight touched down he didn't have any missed calls or texts - not from Cristiano, anyway - and Leo couldn't help but feel a little neglected. Maybe Cristiano was trying to give him what he thought Leo needed - Cristiano was the one that needed comfort when he lost big games, not Leo. Leo had always preferred to be alone. Cristiano was probably just trying to respect that.

He still really wanted to hear the other man's voice, though. Wanted to feel those strong arms around him as well, but Cristiano had commitments in Japan, so Leo knew it would be days and days before they were able to see each other. The thought made him even more upset as he plodded into his dark bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

Right onto a firm warm body.

Leo reeled back, scrambling out of the bed in a panic and bolting over to the door.

"Leo, wait!" 

The voice was familiar. Leo groped along the wall until he found the light switch and flicked it on, whirling around with wide eyes to see his intruder.

It was Cristiano.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was asleep and I didn't hear you come in," he said, climbing out of the bed and walking over to Leo. "Kun helped me get the key from your parents, he said you wouldn't be back until morning. I was going to make breakfast. I'm sure you haven't been eating."

He was right. Leo hadn't had a bite of food all day - his appetite was non-existent and nothing seemed appealing anyway. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm himself down. He was shaking all over, heart pounding in his chest. Cristiano slid his hands down Leo's arms, rubbing them soothingly.

"Querido, are you all right?" he asked quietly, ducking his head to look into Leo's eyes. He was only wearing his CR7 boxer-briefs - blue and white ones, Argentina colors - no jewelry or accessories, eyes sleepy and hair mussed, and he smelled like the soap Leo liked to use. He must have taken a shower before slipping into bed. Leo just gazed up at him for a moment, like he couldn't believe Cristiano was really here, standing in front of him like something out of a dream. 

Cristiano frowned in concern, then slid his arms around Leo, tugging the smaller man against him. Leo let himself be hugged, pressing his cheek against Cristiano's shoulder and inhaling the scent of him, arms winding around the other man's neck. It wouldn't change anything or make anything better, really, but the feel that firm body against his, all that warm skin soft under his hands soothed Leo a bit, and he let out a quiet little sigh. 

"Come on, let's lay down," he said softly, guiding Leo over to the bed. He managed to keep his arms around Leo, stroking his back in small circles, occasionally reach up to run his fingers through Leo's hair, murmuring soothingly in Portuguese. Leo wasn't usually one to allow himself to be coddled - every other time he lost like this he had isolated himself for days, but he didn't have the heart to tell Cristiano to leave. Truthfully he didn't want Cristiano to leave; the other man's presence was comforting, helping to ease the sick ache in Leo's chest from yet another national trophy slipping through his fingers. He expected Cristiano to offer comforting words, some platitudes about trying again next year, but he just slipped Leo's clothes off until he was in his underwear and nudged him to sit on the bed without saying a word. 

Leo was staring at the carpet when he saw a glass of water enter his field of vision. 

"Drink this," he said kindly. "After that flight you're probably dehydrated and that's only going to make you feel worse. Drink," he prompted, and Leo took the glass without argument, swallowing the water down obediently. Cristiano padded across the room and flicked the light off. 

"I'll make you some breakfast in the morning. I guess your mom went grocery shopping - the fridge and pantry are full."

When Leo was done the water - Cristiano was right, he had been very thirsty - Cristiano took the glass from him and set it aside, then turned down the blankets on Leo's side of the bed. 

"I tried to sleep in the middle, you know," he said as he nudged at Leo until he was lying down in the bed, under the blankets. It was chilly in the room and Leo had started to shiver a bit. "But I couldn't get to sleep. I'm so used to you being next to me."

Cristiano slid an arm around Leo's shoulders, gently guiding him to lay against him, his cheek pressed against the other man's firm chest. "I thought the bed would smell like you, but it doesn't. I guess these are new sheets," he chattered, fingers sliding into Leo's hair. Leo sighed softly, comforted by the familiar scent of his boyfriend, the feel of his smooth tanned skin. He hadn't realized how much he needed this until now.

"You have to leave for Japan soon," Leo said softly, winding an arm around Cristiano's waist and squeezing tightly. 

"Yeah, in a couple of days. I'll stay here with you as long as I can, though," Cristiano said as he combed his fingers through Leo's hair, until Leo's eyelids started to droop.

"That'll be hard on you. Flying from the US to here then to Japan. It's a lot of travelling," Leo pointed out, and Cristiano just made shushing noises, kissing the top of his head.

"It's worth it, to see you. I couldn't stand being away from you for another week," he murmured, linking the fingers of his free hand together with Leo's.

"Why - why aren't you saying anything about the match?" Leo asked quietly.

"There's not much to say, is there? No words to make it better," he said, bringing their joined hands up and kissing Leo's fingers. "Just let yourself be sad, Leo. Don't try push your feelings down or hold back your tears. Be sad, be angry, be disappointed. I'll be here the whole time, and I'll take care of you until you feel better, however long that takes."

Leo leaned up on his elbow, blindly pressing his lips against Cristiano's face in the dark until he found his soft mouth, kissing him gently. "Mi vida," he breathed against Cristiano's lips.

"Meu coração," Cristiano replied, letting Leo kiss him, fingers slipping through his soft dark hair. "I love you."

"Eu te amo," Leo said, and he could feel the smile spread across Cristiano's face at Leo's use of Portuguese. He was tugged tightly against Cristiano's body, and Leo let his head fall back onto the other man's chest, kissing his soft skin, right above his heart. Cristiano stroked his fingers over Leo's hair, neck, face, and Leo found himself soothed by it, enough that his eyes grew heavy again.

"Sleep, querido," Cristiano said in a quiet voice. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Leo wanted to object - he didn't feel much like sleeping - it seemed more appropriate somehow to lie awake all night staring into the darkness, but Cristiano's fingers in his hair and the steady rhythmic beat of his heart took him over, and before he realized it, he was asleep in his lover's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris gives Leo some comfort before he leaves for Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sad, sappy sex! Feedback is loved and appreciated. <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Meu querido?" Cristiano said quietly, padding into Leo's living room. Leo was sitting on the couch playing a video game - he was barely paying attention to it, controller dangling loosely in his hand. "I made dinner."

Cristiano sat down next to him and reached over to pause the game, slipping the controller out of his hand. "You need to eat," he said softly, running his fingers through Leo's hair. Leo just nodded, but didn't make an effort to move. 

Cristiano just kissed his temple. "I'll bring it in here, we can just eat in the living room," he said, and Leo watched him walk out of the room again. Sighing, he sank back onto the couch, frustratedly rubbing his face. He had moved past being sad about the Copa loss and went straight into numb, nothing seemed to make him happy or bring him any joy. It was like he was going through the motions - getting out of bed, showering, eating, he did it all without any thought, mechanically walking through the day. He felt like a zombie. 

The only emotion he could manage to process was pity. Not for himself, but for Cristiano, having to baby him like this. He knew the other man must have been getting sick of it, but he didn't complain, just fed Leo the few dishes he knew how to make, forced him to shower regularly, even sat on the tub and shaved his face for him. It made him feel like a burden, even though Cristiano hadn't given any indication that he was bothered. He was so kind-hearted and nurturing, and Leo hadn't even thanked him.

The thought just made him feel worse.

Cristiano was back soon enough with two plates of food, handing one to Leo before he sat on the couch next to him. "It's paella. Real Portuguese paella, I called my mom for the recipe," he said with a proud smile. Leo stared at the plate for a moment, then set it aside.

"I know you aren't hungry, Leo, but you need to eat," he said firmly, but kindly, setting his own plate aside so he could stroke Leo's hair. Leo just sighed loudly, letting Cristiano pull him into a hug. "Just take a few bites. For me?" he asked sweetly, stroking a hand up and down Leo's back. Leo just breathed in the scent of him, lips pressing gently against Cristiano's long neck. 

"I made dulce de leche for dessert. It's probably not great," he continued, soothingly rubbing Leo's back. "But I tried."

Leo didn't answer, just kissed his way along Cristiano's tanned throat, scooting closer to him on the couch. "Leo," he said softly, gently taking hold of his arms. "Querido, your dinner is getting cold."

"I can't stand this anymore," Leo said, voice thick with emotion. "Just make me forget."

He reached up and tilted Cristiano's head back, lips pressing firmly against his neck, hands sliding up those powerful thighs. Cristiano sighed softly, almost pitying, and gently guided Leo away, holding him at an arm's length. "It won't work. Believe me, I've tried. Just let yourself be sad -"

He was cut off by Leo's frustrated voice. "I'm tired of being sad! I'm tired of feeling this way," he said desperately, surging forward to kiss Cristiano's soft mouth, so roughly their teeth clacked together, and Leo could taste copper when he pushed his tongue between the other man's lips. Cristiano just let himself be kissed, not really responding but not trying to stop him either, just stroking Leo's hair soothingly. Leo grabbed his wrists and jerked them away, breaking the kiss.

"Stop babying me," he said, annoyed. "I'm not a child."

"What do you need me to do, Leo?" he asked quietly, face empathetic and sad at the same time, eyes soft. Leo found it agitating suddenly, the way Cristiano was so sympathetic, so loving and kind. Leo wanted to be soothed by it, like anyone else would have been, but all he could feel was frustration. Nothing had gotten better since the night of the loss, and soon Cristiano would have to leave for Japan, and Leo had done nothing but be miserable and unhappy. They had so little time together and Leo hadn't even been able to enjoy it.

He sighed in frustration, rubbing his face. "I don't know. I don't know what I need."

"Here, just try to eat," Cristiano said, and Leo threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You're doing it again. Stop trying to feed me like I'm a baby. Just." Leo turned to him again, grabbing him by the hand. "Come to bed with me."

Cristiano nodded and stood, following Leo into the bedroom. He was still wearing that look, that worried and sad look, and Leo sighed heavily. "Get undressed. Lay on the bed, on your stomach." He didn't want to see that expression on Cristiano's face anymore. 

Leo undressed silently, climbing onto the bed once Cris had done as requested, running his hands up the other man's sides. He was as beautiful as ever, but Leo wasn't feeling much arousal, not like he did every other time. Cristiano didn't seem to be much in the mood either, just laying silently on the bed and letting Leo touch him, he wasn't moaning or pushing back into those caresses the way he usually did. He slid a hand down to Cristiano's ass, thumb brushing against his opening, and Cristiano did respond to that, body jerking a bit. Leo fumbled in the nightstand for the lube, slicking his fingers up before teasing Cristiano again, brushing his fingertips against the other man's entrance. He was very tight, Leo could feel how tense he was as he slid a finger into him slowly.

His free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it perfunctorily. It felt good, physically, but Leo still wasn't feeling the arousal he usually did. He stared hard at Cristiano ass, at that tight pink hole opening for him, and he slipped a second finger inside. Cristiano gasped suddenly, hips shifting, and Leo finally started to feel lust tighten in his belly. It was distant and not very powerful, but it was something. He let his fingers curl so he could tease the other man's prostate, hearing another soft gasp from Cristiano. He was still so tight, Leo had to scissor his fingers gently to try to coax him open, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. 

"Relax for me, cariño," he said softly, leaning down to pepper kisses across Cristiano's shoulders. Getting this close, he could see that Cristiano's face was scrunched up, and the gasps he was letting out weren't from pleasure, but pain. Leo slid his fingers out immediately, a wave of guilt flooding through him.

He'd been so wrapped up in himself that he even bothered to ask Cris if he wanted this.

"Fuck," Leo sighed, flopping down next to Cris. "Cristiano, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, querido," he said, opening his eyes to gaze at Leo. "Why did you stop?"

"Because you don't want me," he said softly.

Cristiano rolled onto his side and cupped Leo's face. "It's not that I don't want _you_ ," he said softly. "I always want you, Leo."

"Would you have let me fuck you even if you didn't want it?" Leo asked, brows knitting together.

"I just want to make you feel better, Leo."

"That's not what I asked," he said, searching Cristiano's eyes.

"I don't know," Cristiano said honestly. "Maybe?"

Leo sighed, rolling onto his back. Cristiano came with him, sliding an arm around his waist and pillowing his head on Leo's chest. "Never do that, Cristiano. If you don't want it, tell me. I can't ... I can't stand the thought of you letting me use you that way."

There was a long stretch of silence before Cristiano spoke. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, mi vida, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for being so selfish," Leo admitted, and Cristiano leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth. 

"You're the least selfish man I know," he said quietly, gently stroking Leo's stomach. Here, let me ..." Cristiano trailed off, hand slipping down dangerously low.

"You don't have to," Leo said, grasping Cristiano's wrist gently. Cristiano just nudged him off and wrapped his warm fingers around Leo's cock, stroking slowly.

"I want to," Cris said, lips brushing petal soft against Leo's jaw as his hand worked. Leo's cock slowly filled out in Cristiano's strong eager fingers, coming to life under his talented ministrations. It didn't light a fire in him the way being with Cristiano usually did, but it was nice, mellow and unhurried, and Leo could feel his mind clearing for the first time in days. Guilt still wracked him about the Copa final, and about hurting Cristiano, so he returned the favor, curling his fingers around the other man's cock and stroking him to hardness.

Cristiano moaned softly and found Leo's lips again, kissing him lazily while they jerked each other off. Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd done this, just traded hand jobs with someone and made out on his bed - years, probably. It made him feel young again, like a teenager having his first fumbling experience with sex.

He had never gotten to be with anyone as attractive as Cristiano when he was a teenager, though. The thought brought a tiny smile to his lips.

Cristiano pulled back to look at him, beaming. "Hey, a smile. I missed that," he said, and kissed Leo again, hand moving faster on his cock. Leo followed suit and picked up his own pace, giving his wrist a little twist every time he stroked upward. A moan rumbled low in Cristiano's throat as he slipped his tongue between Leo's lips, letting it slide against the other man's. Leo pushed his hips up little, into Cristiano's steady pumping, moaning into the kiss and curling their tongues together. Cristiano was all around him, filling up his senses, quieting his overactive mind for the first time since the final. He hadn't touched himself in days, hadn't had the energy or the desire, and it didn't take long for his orgasm to build up. The tingling started in his toes, worked up through his spine, pooled low in his belly before he erupted all over Cristiano's long slender fingers, warm white fluid splashing out onto his own abs. He had stopped stroking the other man, completely lost in his own pleasure, eyes closed as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. 

Cristiano just kissed his neck softly, working him through the last throes of his orgasm. "Was that all right?" he asked softly.

Leo nodded, realizing suddenly that he was holding Cristiano's hard cock in his hand. Sitting up, he nudged the other man onto his back and kissed down his chest. "Don't - I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," he said, echoing Leo's words from earlier, and Leo just shook his head as he made his way down that flat belly. Cristiano's cock was rock hard in his hand, flushed red and leaking, and he leaned down to engulf it in his warm mouth, making Cris moan helplessly. Leo felt gentle fingers slide into his hair as he sucked, not pulling or trying to guide, simply stroking through the soft strands lovingly. Leo just took him in as deep as he could, bobbing his head smoothly while Cristiano panted above him and murmured in Portuguese. Reaching up, Leo found Cristiano's peaked nipples and toyed with them, making him arch up and cry out softly. Leo had almost forgotten how responsive Cristiano could be.

Wanting to draw out more of those delicious sounds, Leo sank down on his cock, taking it down his throat smoothly, hearing a louder cry this time as Cristiano's fingers tightened involuntarily in his hair. He knew the other man was close, could feel it the way he was jerking under Leo, muscles spasming slightly, his breath coming in harsh, ragged pants. 

"Leo, Leo," he panted, giving Leo's hair a warning tug, and Leo just made an affirmative sound around his cock and rubbed his sculpted abs in silent permission, encouraging him to let go. Cristiano moaned his name and cursed in Portuguese as he came, hard, deep in Leo's mouth, and Leo accepted it all eagerly, swallowing it down. It was a bit of a struggle to keep up, especially as he wasn't used to it, but only a little escaped, beading on the corner of his lip as he pulled off. He gave the other man one last lick as his orgasm wound down, moving up his body to kiss Cristiano again, deeply and passionately. Cristiano moaned once more, winding his arms around Leo's shoulders as he licked the taste of himself out of the other man's mouth. 

They only broke the kiss when they needed air, panting hard against each other, Leo's body relaxing on top of Cristiano's. "I love you so much," he said softly, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean them both off before drawing Leo against him.

"I love you too, mi vida," Leo murmured, moving to lay at Cristiano's side, sliding an arm around him.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll make it up to you," Cristiano said softly.

Leo shook his head. "You don't have to make anything up to me, mi cielo."

Cristiano just kissed the top of his head. "I want to. When I come back we can do whatever you want. Just name it and you can have it."

Leo kissed Cristiano's chest, right above his heart. "I don't know what I would have done without you," Leo admitted softly, eyes growing heavily. Cristiano noticed, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Sleep. You need rest," he said, tugging the blankets up around them. Leo didn't object this time, just nodded slightly and shifted to get more comfortable against Cristiano, drifting off. And for the first time since the final, Leo didn't dream.

END.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo visits Cris in Australia and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend Leo isn't in Gabon right now, k? Anyway, this is just a cute little interlude between them, no porn, just a lot of dialogue! Feedback is loved and appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

The first thing Cristiano noticed when Leo walked into his hotel room in Australia was that Leo did not look happy.

They had arranged to meet a few days ago, and Leo had seemed giddy - or as giddy as Leo ever got - to come visit him, talking about all the things they were going to do, about how much he was missing Cris, and Cristiano had spent the whole morning smiling dopily at the thought of finally getting to see his boyfriend.

But now Leo was frowning, giving him the most half-hearted hug Cristiano had ever gotten in his life.

"It's good to see you, querido," Cristiano said, cupping Leo's face and leaning down to kiss him. Leo pulled away, walking into the room and flopping onto the bed.

"Uh. Bad flight?" he asked, confusion written all over his features. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out why Leo would be so unhappy, and came up with nothing.

"It was fine," Leo said simply, turning the TV on and staring at it.

"Is everything ok?" Cristiano asked, climbing onto the bed beside Leo. Leo just shrugged and raised his eyebrows, and Cristiano had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He took the remote out of Leo's hand and turned the TV off. "Leo, hey. What's wrong, querido?" he asked, reaching out to stroke Leo's hair and finding his hand batted away.

"Nothing," Leo said, pulling out his cell phone now. Cristiano grabbed it away and put it on the nightstand out of Leo's reach.

"You're full of shit. Tell me what's wrong," Cristiano said, ducking his head down so he could meet Leo's eyes. He looked angry, but Cristiano could see hurt on his face as well. They had been together long enough now that Cristiano could read Leo better than most, even as closed off as he was, and it made his stomach twist to see his boyfriend looking so unhappy.

"Please, Leo," he pleaded, reaching out and linking his finger's with Leo's. Leo stared at their joined hands for a beat.

"You liked his picture," he said simply. Cristiano knitted his brows in confusion. 

"What?" he asked.

"He was in Japan when you were and you liked his picture on Instagram. James," Leo clarified, annoyance written all over his face. He didn't pull his hand away, though, which Cristiano was grateful for. 

"Oh. Well, I thought it was a nice picture," Cristiano said carefully, stroking his thumb over Leo's knuckles soothingly. Leo was jealous, Cristiano realized, and forced himself not to smile. He didn't enjoy the thought of Leo being unhappy, but he was so hard to read sometimes, and Cris sometimes worried that Leo would fall out of love with him and Cris would never even know it. It was nice to have confirmation that Leo still felt strongly enough about him to get jealous over something minor. "And I was so busy in Japan I didn't have the chance to see him," Cristiano said softly, trying to keep his voice reassuring. "There's no reason for you to be jealous, Leo, I promise."

"I'm not jealous," Leo mumbled under his breath, and Cristiano didn't point out that he was obviously lying. Leo looked so cute sitting there, staring down, almost sulking, and Cristiano couldn't resist leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"James is a nice guy, but I love _you_. You're the only man I want, Leo," he said reassuringly, kissing Leo's cheek again.

"You're mine," Leo said, quietly but firmly, looking him in the eye. "Mine."

Cristiano nodded. "Yes, querido," he agreed.

"Say it," Leo said, surprisingly demanding. Cristiano felt his heart rate pick up. "Say you're mine."

"I'm yours," he said softly, trying very hard not to smile.

Leo leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Cristiano reached up, cupping Leo's face again and scooting closer to him on the bed.

"I missed you," he murmured, fingers slipping through Leo's hair.

"I missed you too, mi vida. How is everything? I mean ... you know," he said awkwardly, waving a hand. Cristiano sighed softly. 

"Not great. I can't believe Iker is really gone, you know? And Carlo, too. And Benitez is just ... I don't know about him yet," he said, flopping down onto the bed next to Leo, laying his head in the other man's lap. Leo stroked his hair gently, not saying anything, just letting Cristiano vent. "He keeps touching me. I don't like it."

"I don't either," Leo mumbled under his breath. Cristiano looked up at him and smiled a bit. 

"Jealous of my coach now too?" he asked teasingly. Leo tugged a lock of his hair.

"Shut up," he said, cheeks getting red. "I'm not jealous."

Cristiano laughed a little. "Sure." He reached up and grabbed Leo's hand, linking their fingers together and resting their joined hands on his belly. "I'm glad you're here. With everything that's been going on, I really needed to see you," he admitted. He'd be desperate for human contact for days now, needed Leo's gentle hands on him, reassuring him that everything would be all right. Leo slid the fingers of his free hand through Cristiano's hair - he wasn't wearing gel, and the dark curls were soft and drying from a recent shower. 

"I'm sorry about everything that's been happening," Leo said sincerely, fingertips skimming across Cristiano's face. "I wish I could have been here with you earlier."

"So you could see us lose?" Cristiano asked with a sigh. It had only been a pre-season friendly, but still. Cristiano turned his head and kissed the pads of Leo's fingers. "You're here now, that's what matters most."

"You're going through a lot of changes, Cristiano. You can't expect things to fall into place right away," he said softly. Leo leaned down, kissing Cristiano softly on the lips. Cristiano made a displeased sound.

"Your beard is scratchy. We can't make out if you're going to give me beard burn," he said with a teasing little smile. 

"What, do you like it better when I look like a kid?" Leo asked, laughing.

"No," Cristiano chuckled, turning onto his side and propping himself up on one arm. "Your new manly look is very sexy. I just don't like rashes. Come on, let me shave you."

"My face only this time, Cristiano," Leo said firmly, letting Cristiano tug him off the bed. 

Cristiano led Leo into the bathroom and grinned brightly. "We'll see."

END.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano wants lazy morning sex. But he talks too much and Leo gets other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just schmoopy sex, people. It's pretty vanilla, with the exception of some dirty talking - I just wanted something sweet! The only warning I can think of is that Cristiano touches Leo sexually while Leo is asleep, but they're both all right with that sort of thing. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano, as usual, was up before Leo.

The other man was snoring quietly, sprawled out on his back, one arm thrown over his face, and Cristiano smiled at the sight. The blankets were pushed down around his waist - it was chilly in Australia but the room was warm, so they had both slept in their underwear, pressed up against one another until it got too hot and Leo complained, scooting over so he wasn't suffocated by Cristiano's big body. 

He seemed perfectly comfortable now, though, snoozing peacefully in the hotel bed.

Unable to resist, Cristiano reached over and ran his fingers over Leo's stomach, tracing the sculpted ridges of his abs, stroking his smooth skin. He wasn't as pale as usual, tanned from his time in Turks and Caicos, but he was still lighter than Cristiano, and it made a lovely contrast as Cristiano caressed him. It was early in the morning, the sun had only just began to rise, and Cristiano didn't have training, so they'd have all day to lounge around together - minus the time Cristiano took to exercise, of course. But that would only take a little while, and Cris was already planning on keeping Leo in bed with him as much as possible.

Leo snuffled a little in his sleep, making Cristiano smile. He looked calm and peaceful, face slack, eyelashes fanned out on the tops of his cheeks. The only thing awake on him was the firm flesh tenting up the sheets.

Smiling, Cristiano gently slid the blankets off of them both, pushing them to the side so they'd be out of the way, then slid his hand down Leo's belly slowly. The tips of his fingers slid into the waist band of Leo's underwear - he had finally obliged Cristiano and worn a pair of CR7s, and they looked amazing on him, hugging his ass and thighs beautifully. But the bulge in them was too tempting to pass up, so as much as Cris enjoyed the visual he didn't hesitate to gently guide them down, just enough to free Leo's hard cock. 

A soft sigh escaped Leo's lips, but he didn't stir.

Cristiano scooted down on the bed and leaned over the other man, kissing his chest softly. Leo's skin was warm under his mouth, and his nipples hardened into little pebbles when Cristiano flicked his tongue over them, teasing first one, then the other. His hand drifted down further until it reached Leo's cock, fingers curling around the thickness of it, stroking until it was fully hard. It didn't take very long, Leo had already been mostly firm due to it being so early in the morning, and Cristiano let his hand move up and down slowly while he kissed his way across Leo's stomach. Gradually, he made his way downward, tongue dragging over Leo's abs as he pumped his cock steadily. Leo let out a little mumble, starting to stir - he wasn't a very heavy sleeper - but his eyes stayed closed even when Cristiano closed his mouth around the other man's cock and sucked. 

He could hear a sigh escape Leo as Cris sank down on his cock, lips stretched wide around its girth, his tongue pressing up against that delicate flesh firmly. Moaning quietly, Cristiano started to bob his head, so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice Leo's hand moving until he felt fingers in his hair, and he glanced up to find the other man gazing down at him sleepily. He didn't pull off, just took more of that thick rigid length into his mouth while Leo stroked his hair and watched him.

"Wish I got to wake up to this every day," Leo mumbled, eyes heavy as he stared downward, fingers moving lazily through the other man's hair as Cris sucked him. It was slow and unhurried, and Leo didn't try to control the pace or push Cristiano deeper on his cock, content this time to just lay back and watch. Cristiano figured he was still groggy and tired - it was very early - and he intended to take advantage of Leo's easy going state before he woke up fully. Pulling off, Cristiano gave Leo's cock one last lick before kissing back up his body. 

"Mm, I bet you do," he said softly, tugging off his own underwear before grabbing the lube off the nightstand. Leo tucked his arms behind his head and watched curiously through heavy lidded eyes while Cristiano coated his fingers with the slick and slid a hand between his thighs to tease his entrance, getting himself ready for Leo's cock. His body was flushing hot at being watched like this - Leo was just staring at him with hungry dark eyes, still too sleepy to be bashful about it, and it made Cristiano eager to put on a show for him. So he laid back on the bed where Leo would have a good view and parted his legs wide, watching Leo's gaze flick downward as he pushed a long finger inside himself. 

"Nice sight first thing in the morning," Leo said softly, stuffing a second pillow behind his head to prop himself up while he watched Cristiano finger himself. The other man didn't waste much time, easing a second finger into his body.

"Do you like watching me?" he asked, back arching a bit at the feeling of his tight hole opening around his fingers as he scissored them. 

"Yeah. Do you like being watched?" Leo asked, a little yawn escaping him. Cristiano just smirked, sinking his fingers in as deep as he could get them. 

"Yes," Cristiano answered bluntly, licking his lips when he looked up to see Leo stroking his cock lazily to the sight of Cristiano stretching himself open. He was still relaxed enough from just waking up that it didn't take long to work his narrow passage open, and he slowly shifted positions, feeling Leo's eyes on him the whole time as he moved to straddle the other man. Cristiano knocked his hand off his cock and replaced it with his own, holding it steady while he sank down on it carefully. Both of them groaned, Cristiano just stilling once Leo was fully seated inside him, giving himself a moment. It had been a while - they hadn't done this this since before Leo left for Chile, due to the distance and then Leo not being in the mood due to his Copa loss, and it took Cristiano a little longer than usual to adjust. Surprisingly, he didn't feel Leo squirming or trying to push up - the other man was still not fully awake, eyes half closed as he watched Cristiano closely. Cris only rocked his hips back and forth at first, hands skimming across Leo's firm abs and up further to toy with his nipples as Leo's own hands came to rest on Cris' hips, a soft contented moan escaping him.

Cristiano worked his body languidly, rolling his hips and moaning when Leo's cock brushed against his prostate, one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking lazily. "So good," he murmured, finally starting to ride Leo properly, hips moving up and down now. He sucked in air through his teeth. "Love your big cock, baby."

Leo groaned, both at Cristiano's words and the feel of him wrapped tight around his cock, and he pushed his hips up suddenly. Cristiano made a noise, running a hand over his chest soothingly. "Easy, baby, please," he moaned, looking down and locking eyes with Leo. "Just lay back and let me ride you."

Leo couldn't refuse Cristiano anything, especially when he asked so sweetly, so he stilled his hips and let Cristiano go at his own pace, drinking in the sight of him as the other man moved on his cock. He felt a hand grab his, saw Cristiano tug it up to his lips and suck Leo's forefinger into his mouth, curling his tongue around it suggestively. He was moaning eagerly, sinking down on that thick cock again and again, feeling it stretch him wide. They didn't do it this way very often, Cristiano riding him, controlling the pace, and he was determined to make it last.

Of course, that was easier said than done, with Leo's cock so big and hot inside him, filling him up like nothing else ever had. He took Leo's middle finger into his mouth, sucking at the thick digits and moaning around them, letting Leo move them in and out lewdly. Cristiano could see his eyes flicking up and down, obviously not knowing what he wanted to watch more - Cristiano fellating his fingers or riding his cock, but Cristiano made the decision for him when he pulled his mouth away so he could speak.

"It's so fucking good, baby," he panted, letting Leo's hand go and smiling when he felt it roaming over his chest and stomach. Groaning, he started working his hips faster, picking up the pace as he rode Leo. "I never knew until you showed me. Remember our first night?"

Leo nodded, struggling not to thrust up into Cristiano's hot, slick hole. Cristiano smiled down at him, one hand moving on his cock while the other stroked Leo's face lovingly. "It hurt when you pushed inside me for the first time. It was so big and thick and hard, I didn't think I could take it," he murmured, leaning down and kissing Leo gently as he moved on his cock. "But then it starting feeling so good - fuck, baby," Cristiano gasped when Leo lost control and thrust up into him, hitting his prostate dead on. 

"Look what you did to me," he said with a lazy little smile, rocking his hips eagerly as Leo pushed up into him. "Turned me into a cock hungry slut. All your fault."

Leo groaned again, and using every ounce of strength he had, surged up until Cristiano was sprawled out on his back, legs spread wide while Leo pushed back into him. He cried out, back arching as Leo fucked him, just this side of rough. "Just for your cock, though, baby. Only you."

Legs and arms winding eagerly around Leo, he leaned up to kiss him hungrily, tongues sliding together as Leo pushed into him over and over. Leo closed a hand around his cock again, stroking it quickly, movements a bit jerky and fragmented as he sank deeper into Cristiano. His pale skin was flushed, red up to the tips of his ears, and a think sheen of sweat had broken out on his skin. Cristiano was in a similar state, and he broke the kiss so he could breath, panting harshly as he rocked his hips up to meet every one of Leo's thrusts. Fingers skimmed over Leo's face, finally coming to toy with his ears, and Leo let out a ragged groan.

"You're gonna make me come, baby," he panted, eyes locking with Leo's as they moved together. "It's never been as good with anyone else, you - oh fuck," Cristiano broke off when Leo fucked into him harder and harder, pushing him up the bed a bit. Cristiano tightened his legs high up around Leo's waist, almost at his ribs, thighs squeezing so tightly it had to be uncomfortable, then dragged his nails down the other man's back until he reached his ass and grabbed that meaty flesh eagerly. "God, Leo, fuck me," he panted. Leo kissed him again, tongue plundering Cristiano's mouth. Cristiano squeezed and kneaded that plush ass, feeling those powerful muscles working under his fingers as Leo pounded into him and moaned into his mouth. He broke off again, throwing his head back against the sheets and crying out loudly. 

He was still being pushed up the bed by the force of Leo's thrusts, and the other man grabbed him and yanked him back with surprising strength, holding him tightly and leaning down to kiss and bite at his neck, moaning desperately against his tan skin. He could feel his orgasm building up, even though Leo wasn't stroking his cock anymore, more focused on holding and kissing him, petting anything he could reach, but they were pressed so tightly together that his cock was rubbing right up against Leo's abs. 

"God, I fucking missed your cock," he babbled, burying one hand in Leo's hair and pulling while the other groped his ass. "Nothing else makes me come like your big dick inside me, you broke me, I need -" Leo broke off his words by kissing him, dirty and desperate, groaning against his mouth. The more he talked the harder Leo fucked him, eventually grabbing his wrists and slamming them down above his head, holding him tightly and pounding into him wildly. One more thrust and Cristiano was coming, right between their bellies, making a mess out of both of them as he cried out into Leo's mouth, thighs clamped around his waist tightly enough to hurt. The pain didn't seem to bother Leo, though, and he tumbled right after Cristiano, groaning and burying himself inside the other man to the hilt as he came hard, filling him near to overflowing. Cristiano just arched up into it, briefly, then went boneless on the bed, and Leo had to break the kiss so they could both catch their breath.

"Oh my god," Leo panted, collapsing on top of Cristiano to catch his breath. Cristiano slipped his wrists out of Leo's grip and wrapped his arms around the other man, stroking his sweaty hair.

"I missed that," he said again, kissing Leo's face wherever he could reach. Leo smiled a bit. 

"I did too, mi vida. I haven't come that hard in weeks," he said with a little tired laugh, then pulled out of Cristiano carefully. The other man still hissed, feeling the soreness now that his head wasn't fogged with lust. "Sorry, cariño. I guess I got a bit rough," he said sheepishly. "Are you all right?"

Cristiano stretched his legs out. "Mmm, I'm perfect. It's a good pain, you know?" he asked, yawning a bit. Leo guided him up on the bed to lay against the pillows, then grabbed some tissues.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'll have bruises from you tomorrow," he said as he gently cleaned Cristiano up.

"Now you know how it feels," he said with a smile, yawning hugely, drained from his orgasm. He started to say something else, mumbling sleepily, but Leo just shushed him.

"Don't talk. Get some sleep, we'll talk when you wake up." Leo nudged him gently under the blankets, and before Cristiano could object, he found himself sinking into a deep sleep. Leo curled against him, and soon they had both drifted off.

END.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano can never seem to just ask for a spanking when he wants one. Luckily, Leo knows what he needs and gives it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hookay, this is a rough one! It contains spanking (with a hand and a belt), choking, gagging, crying, screaming, and spit as lube. It ends on a sappy note, because that's just how I roll, but still please tread carefully! Takes place a bit in the future, between the preseason ending and the regular season beginning.
> 
> (To explain some of the terms in here: 'Color?' is a way of asking if Cris needs to stop or slow down. 'Green' means 'I'm ok, keep going' and 'yellow' means 'keep going but be careful.' 'Red' would mean 'stop right now.' It's a way for Leo to check on him without breaking the scene entirely.)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Ugh, Leo, when's the last time you got this thing washed?" Cristiano groused as he ran the sponge over Leo's dirty Range Rover. "I can't believe you'd drive around in this. They have these things called car washes, you know. Or you could hire someone to come to your house and wash it for you, it's not like you can't afford it. Are you -" Cristiano turned around, tossing the sponge into the soapy bucket in annoyance. "Are you even listening to me?"

Leo looked up from where he had been ogling Cristiano's chiseled body, eyes comically wide. "Huh?"

Cristiano sighed loudly and turned back to the car, scooping his sponge up. It was his own fault, Leo reasoned, strutting around wearing nothing but tight tiny shorts and that red 'Swagger' snapback he liked so much, bending over, getting all wet while he washed Leo's car for him. No one could focus with that in front of them. He was like every wet dream Leo had ever had as a teenager come to life. 

Cristiano had called him in the garage to help, telling him that if he was going to go through the trouble of washing his car for him, he wasn't going to allow Leo to sit on his ass playing video games, and Leo had considered objecting until he saw what Cristiano was wearing. Leo would put up with a little manual labor if he got to gawk at a half-naked Cristiano the whole time.

Of course nothing Leo did seemed to please Cristiano. He was grumbling in Portuguese as he ran the sponge over the vehicle, face set into a scowl. Every time Leo tried to help Cristiano would snap at him that he was doing it wrong, so eventually Leo had just tossed his sponge down and quit trying, content to simply watch as the other man worked. He was sweating a little, tanned skin glistening under the lights of the indoor garage, muscles flexing and bulging as he scrubbed. Leo wanted to bend him over the hood of the car, make him moan and squirm and whimper, slap his ass for being such a brat.

Maybe that was Cristiano's problem. They had been apart for so long, with Leo going back to Barcelona while Cristiano stayed in Australia, and they had only been back together for a couple of days and Leo hadn't yet had a chance to give him a solid spanking. 

That would explain his attitude. Well, Leo thought, that was easy enough to fix.

Mind made up, Leo walked up to Cristiano and gave him a firm swat on the ass, smiling when the other man jumped and yelped. 

"God dammit, Leo, not now," he grumbled, reaching behind him and gently shoving Leo away. 

"What's the matter with you today? Do you want a spanking?" Leo asked, and Cristiano just glanced down at the hood of the car, cheeks going pink. 

"No, I do not want damn spanking, Leo," Cristiano objected, and Leo could see very plainly that he was lying from the way he refused to meet Leo's eyes, instead intently washing a spot on the hood that was already clean. 

"You should just ask me for it instead of acting like a brat." Leo got close to him again and slapped his ass a second time, harder. It sounded shockingly loud in the garage, reverberating off the concrete walls.

"Ow! Leo!" Cristiano objected, turning around and tossing the soapy sponge at him. Leo sputtered as the water splashed on him, then grabbed the other man's wrists and backed him up against the SUV. "What are you _doing_?" he asked, scowling at Leo. 

"Giving you what you want," Leo said with a shrug, yanking Cristiano's shorts open and tugging them down to his thighs. Roughly, he forced the other man to turn around and lean forward, hands braced on the hood of the Range Rover, then gave him a hard slap on the ass. Cristiano yelped indignantly and Leo slapped him again, hard enough to make his cheek bounce.

"You can't just - ow!" Cristiano exclaimed as he was slapped again. Leo wasn't pulling his blows at all, putting all his strength into each stinging slap and watching Cristiano's ass turn red under his palm. "That _hurts_ , you motherfucker."

"It's supposed to," Leo said calmly, laying another hard slap on Cristiano's ass. He was starting to gasp and wriggle now, but he was still obviously petulant, lips turned down into a pout. Leo was determined to see that unhappy mouth go soft and yielding, see that the only sounds leaving it were submissive little whimpers. Leo undid his own belt and slid it off, the sound making Cristiano glance over his shoulder concernedly. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, body going rigid and tense at the thought of being hit with a belt.

"You know what I'm doing. Turn back around and bend over," he said, voice soft but firm, in a tone that brooked no arguments. Cristiano obeyed with a small frown, chest pressing against the cool metal of the car. Leo doubled his belt up, grasping the buckle firmly before giving Cristiano a smack on the ass with the stiff leather. Cristiano's whole body jerked, a loud shout escaping him. 

"Motherfucker!" he yelped, pressing against the hood of the Range Rover to get away.

Leo belted him again. 

"Fuck!" Cristiano shouted, and Leo brought the belt down again and again, until the other man's ass was flaming red, his whole body jerking and squirming against the metal of his car, shouting so loudly he was almost screaming. Leo remained calm and methodical through it all despite how much it was turning him on to see Cristiano squirm and wriggle. He paused for a moment.

"Red?" Leo asked softly, leaning to the side so he could look into Cristiano's eyes - they were getting glassy, starting to well up with tears. "I need a color, Cristiano."

Cristiano licked his dry lips and bit out "green," pressing his ass back challengingly. Leo nodded, standing up straight and bringing the belt across Cristiano's ass again. There were a couple of purple marks blooming through the red, marring his perfect skin, and Leo let his fingers brush against them, making Cristiano hiss in pain. His big muscular body was starting to quiver a bit and Leo could hear him sniffling, and part of him wanted to kiss and pet the other man while the other part wanted to keep belting his firm ass until he screamed.

"Are you going to behave now?" he asked, eyebrows raised, running the belt over Cristiano's red ass.

Cristiano huffed. "Are you going to keep asking me stupid questions?"

"That's a no, then," Leo said, shrugging before raising his arm again and swiping the belt across Cristiano's ass. It had to be agony by now, that stiff leather striking against his already sore flesh, but Cristiano just made a noise like a growl through clenched teeth, body tensing up and flinching involuntarily as he was whipped. Leo pressed his free hand against the inflamed flesh, feeling the warmth of it against his palm, and Cristiano let out a little whimper. He squeezed that bruised ass firmly, making the other man yelp.

The cry Cristiano let out when Leo smacked his palm against his abused ass was loud and sustained. 

"If you behaved I wouldn't have to do this to you," Leo said, and Cristiano let out a derisive snort.

"You do it because you enjoy it," he spit out, glancing over his shoulder at Leo. "I bet you're half hard already."

And he was, but he wasn't going to admit that to Cristiano. He grabbed the other man's hat-covered head and turned his face back around, then smacked the belt across his ass once more. This time Cristiano screamed, but it didn't deter Leo, who brought the belt down again and again. His ass was a mottled mess and purple and red, raised welts were starting to appear now, criss-crossing over his firm flesh, but he didn't use his safeword, just gave a snotty 'green' when Leo checked in on him once more. Leo frowned. This wasn't getting the desired result - even through the screams and the tears Cristiano was still petulant, so Leo decided to try something different. Gently - for now - he slipped the belt between Cristiano's legs and let it brush threateningly against his balls.

Cristiano's whole body went rigid.

"Color?" Leo asked again, rubbing the firm leather against Cristiano's most vulnerable anatomy. 

There was a long pause. "Yellow," Cristiano said, sniffling, laying his head against the cool metal of the Range Rover. Leo took a few deep breaths to calm himself - he was sweating, hands trembling, heart racing, but he needed to stay focused for this. He so badly wanted to kiss Cristiano, press his lips to those glistening shoulders, feel those hard muscles against his mouth, but he knew that showing tenderness right now would throw them both out of the right mindset. Cristiano needed discipline now, not sweetness. He gave the other man a chance to breath and collect himself, just stroking the belt over his powerful thighs, letting him feel the cool leather and the promise of things to come. He was tense and shaking with nerves when Leo yanked his shorts down completely, guiding him to step out of them before he nudged Cristiano's legs apart into a wide stance. His most vulnerable places were exposed to Leo's gaze, and Leo brushed the belt against his delicate balls again, making Cristiano jump.

"I haven't even done anything yet and you're already flinching," Leo pointed out, in a mock-disappointed tone. "Are you scared?"

Cristiano cast a nasty look over his shoulder and opened his mouth to retort, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Leo smacking the belt firmly against his balls. He didn't use nearly as much force as he had when belting Cristiano's ass, but then, he didn't have to, with how sensitive that area was. It was still enough to make Cristiano's body jerk in pain while he cried out loudly. Leo slapped him again, and he couldn't help but give a little sympathetic wince. Leo had a high tolerance for pain, but he doubted even he'd be able to handle a belt to the balls.

Cristiano hadn't used his safeword yet, though, and he didn't look as if he needed to stop, so Leo brought the belt down on his balls again and again and again, until Cristiano was screaming and writhing in pain, body squirming against the hood of the car. 

"I'll ask again - are you going to behave?" Leo leaned over, tugging Cristiano's head back so he could see the other man's tear-streaked face. He wanted to kiss those quivering lips, badly, and it was a struggle to hold himself back. Cristiano just nodded, unable to speak.

"So you learned your lesson?" he asked, setting the belt down and guiding Cristiano to turn around and face him. Cristiano nodded again. 

"Show me you can be good," Leo murmured, popping the button on his jeans and nodding down at the floor, eyebrows raised expectantly. Obediently, Cristiano sank to his knees in front of Leo and gently moved his clothes out of the way until his cock was free, half hard already and bobbing in front of Cristiano's face. He flicked his tongue against the head.

"No teasing," Leo said firmly, putting his hand on the back of Cristiano's head, the fabric of his hat rough and scratchy against his fingers. Cristiano pouted a little but followed orders, wrapping his mouth around Leo's hardening cock and giving it a little suck, tongue pressing against the underside. Leo just let out a long breath, trying to keep his moans in check. Cristiano was going to have to work for praise this time. He had an urge to toss Cristiano's hat aside, but something about the juxtaposition of the big yellow 'swagger' on the hat and Cristiano with eyes red and puffy from tears, on his knees submissively sucking cock, made arousal tighten low in Leo's belly, so he left the hat where it was and slid his hand down to cup the other man's jaw. Cristiano lifted Leo's shirt out of the way, then sank deeper on his cock, as far as he could without choking, starting to bob his head steadily.

Leo sighed. "That's it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow dubiously, and Cristiano doubled up his efforts, mouth dragging faster up and down Leo's cock. It was difficult to keep from moaning, Cristiano's hot wet mouth felt amazing on him, and he was convinced that clever Portuguese tongue should be illegal, but Leo forced himself to keep his face neutral so Cris couldn't see how much he was enjoying it. Leo knew Cristiano didn't want a soft touch right now - needed rough and cold and careless, and Leo figured there would be time for petting and comfort after they were finished. For now he needed to keep up the facade that was Cris was doing wasn't affecting him.

"I hope this isn't the best you can do," Leo said, forcing a bored look onto his face, and Cristiano knit his eyebrows together in determination and sank down on his cock forcefully, swallowing the entire length of it. Leo had to shut his eyes for a moment to collect himself, teeth biting into the inside of his lip to keep from crying out. Fresh tears sprang to Cristiano's eyes, this time from gagging instead of from pain, but he didn't pull back, and Leo took in a heavy breath at the feel of that wet throat spasming around his cock. He kept going no matter how much it made him choke, fucking his mouth down onto Leo's cock while Leo gripped his jaw tightly. He didn't try to guide Cristiano, just slid his hand down to that long neck and squeezed firmly. The angle was awkward so he couldn't get a good grip, but it was enough to make Cristiano's eyes flutter, enough to make him whimper in submission while he struggled to breathe. 

He pushed the other man suddenly, enough to make him rock back on his knees. "Stand up. Get your clothes off," he said, trying to sound bored. There was a definite aroused hoarseness in his voice, but Cristiano didn't seem to notice or care, just stepping out of his shorts and underwear and standing naked in front of Leo, waiting for instructions. Leo looked him over. It was a heady thing, having that body bared to his gaze, all his to use however he wanted, but he didn't want Cristiano knowing the affect he was having on Leo, so he grabbed the other man's arm and roughly turned him around. Opening the car door, he pushed Cristiano in to lay his upper body on the seat, half inside the car and half out, knees bent to get him down to Leo's level. It couldn't have been a very comfortable position, but Cristiano didn't complain, just waited obediently while Leo scooped the belt up again. Leo saw his body go rigid, heard a little whimper escape him, but Leo knew he'd had enough spanking for the night. His ass was a mottled shade of purple and red, and his spanked balls weren't much better, and Leo was glad Cris didn't have any matches for a while. He'd need time to heal up.

He didn't plan on using the belt to spank him more, though, instead looping it around his neck carefully. Cristiano panted, upper body pressed against the leather seat of the car, while Leo threaded the belt through the buckle and tightened it around his long neck. Leo knew he'd have to be careful - he didn't want to leave any more marks on Cristiano's neck, but the other man seemed to be very aroused by just the presence of the belt around his throat, squirming and moaning against the seat. Leo's hands were trembling and he was glad suddenly that Cristiano couldn't see him - he knew it must be obvious how much this was affecting him, eyes dark and heavy, cock so hard it was almost throbbing, chest heaving with harsh breaths. Letting go of the belt for a moment, he reached down and spread Cristiano's ass open, listening to the other man hiss in pain at the contact, and spit onto his clenching hole.

Cristiano jolted, moaning when he felt two fingers at his opening, body tense with anticipation. Leo forced out a disapproving sigh.

"Relax," he said in annoyed tone, forcing his fingers inside. Cristiano cried out raggedly at the burning stretch - Leo's fingers were thick and saliva wasn't good lube, and Leo watched him closely. They had never used spit as lube before and Leo wasn't sure it was going to work - he knew he'd have to keep an eye on Cristiano for any sign that he needed to stop immediately. For now the other man seemed to be dealing with it reasonably well, body slowly opening up around Leo's fingers as he scissored them, movements rough and careless. He didn't bother to seek out Cristiano's prostate, just focused on getting him open enough to take Leo's cock, but he brushed it a few times inadvertently, enough to make Cristiano wriggle and pant. Leo knew it must have been maddening, those little hints of pleasure, and he was squirming against the seat of the car like he had an itch he couldn't scratch. Leo spat again, more on his fingers than Cristiano's stretched rim, trying to ease the way as he worked them in and out of the other man.

"Leo," Cristiano groaned, squirming at the discomfort of being stretched and the awkward position, and Leo just made a displeased sound. 

"I didn't tell you to speak," he said irritably, tugging his fingers out and leaning in, running his tongue over Cristiano's stretched hole to wet it as much as possible. Cristiano's whole body jerked in surprise, a loud moan escaping him as Leo worked him open with his tongue, using his hands to hold Cristiano's pert round ass cheeks wide. His skin was still warm from the belt, and Leo wasn't particularly gentle, making Cristiano whimper at the dueling sensations of pleasure and pain. Leo didn't spend much time licking him, just got him as wet at he could before standing up straight and spitting into his palm, rubbing the saliva over his cock. There were a few beads of pre come as well and he smeared them around, then pressed his cock against Cristiano's tightly clenched hole and pushed in. Cristiano cried out so loudly he was almost screaming, and Leo had to bite back a groan of pain as well at the burning drag against his cock. Cristiano was so tight around him that it made him pant harshly, eyes shutting while he struggled to calm himself down. Cristiano was crying out continuously, and Leo fought the urge to stroke and kiss and pet him - there would be time for that later, and it wasn't what Cris needed right now anyway. 

Leo kept pushing forward, until he was buried in Cristiano up to the hilt, and gripped the belt again, giving it a light tug. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?" he asked.

"Yes," Cristiano whimpered, still tense and rigid even as Leo started to thrust. It was difficult to move with how tightly the other man was gripping him and from the increased friction brought on by the lack of proper lube, but Leo just kept pushing forward, listening to Cristiano yelp every time Leo's bony hips connected with his bruised ass. He was clawing at the leather seats and moaning in pain while Leo gripped his hip with one hand, jerking on the belt with the other until Cristiano's back was arched the way Leo wanted it, and he let his eyes roam over that sculpted back slowly, drifting down to where they were connected. He watched as his cock sank into Cristiano over and over, spitting again and smearing the saliva around on his cock to ease the way. It was getting a little easier now, Cristiano's tight body loosening up around his cock bit by bit, and Leo picked up his pace, driving into him hard. Cristiano was making sounds like a wounded animal, face scrunched and teeth bared as Leo slammed into him, cock still half-hard between his legs. Leo made no move to touch it or angle his thrusts to stimulate the other man's prostate, just kept pushing into him carelessly and roughly.

"You deserve this," Leo said offhandedly, jerking on the belt hard enough to cut off Cristiano's air. "Acting like a brat all day. You wanted to be punished, didn't you?" he asked with a disapproving tut, and Cristiano just nodded, eyes fluttering a bit from lack of oxygen. Leo only held on for a moment, not wanting to leave marks, and Cristiano took in a few harsh breaths and let out a high-pitched whine.

"You like being treated like this?" he asked, tugging Cristiano's head back by the hair when he tried to hide his face. "Answer me," he said in a grouchy tone, giving a particularly vicious thrust, hard enough to make Cristiano let out a short scream. 

"Yes!" he choked out, crying out loudly when Leo pulled out of him. 

"Turn around. Lay on the seat," he ordered, watching Cristiano turn on shaky legs and lay down on the back seat, ass hanging off the edge, legs dangling out of the car. Leo pushed them up and back - it was hard to find room for those long limbs even in a vehicle as big as the Range Rover - eventually slinging one over the the top of the driver's seat while the other hooked on Leo's waist. He spat into his palm again and smeared more saliva onto his cock, carelessly pushing back into Cristiano, right into that abused hole. It was puffy and swollen, an angry shade of red from too much friction, and he screamed again when Leo's cock stretched him wide, body arching in pain. Leo couldn't help but check on him again.

"Color?" he asked, grabbing Cristiano's tear-streaked face and staring at him carefully. His eyes were glassy and red, completely unfocused - he was flying, the pain having sunk him deep into subspace. 

"Green," he panted, voice ragged and weak from screaming, and Leo nodded as he resumed his harsh pace, pounding roughly into the other man. Looking into his pained face, seeing those red rimmed eyes, was making Leo's heart hammer in his chest, and he could feel his orgasm building from what seemed like the souls of his feet all the way up his legs. He drove into Cristiano again and again, feeling that delicious burning drag on his cock, so tight it was almost suffocating. Cristiano wasn't close, Leo knew, but he couldn't hold it back anymore and came hard, deep inside the other man's abused passage while he groaned raggedly. 

He was panting hard, both of them were, Cristiano still moaning fretfully as Leo's cock softened inside him and finally slipped out, and Leo could see his milky come dripping out of that stretched hole in tiny rivulets. Leo swallowed thickly and kneeled down in front of the other man.

"You were very good today," he said softly, more like himself now as he kissed Cristiano's inner thighs. "I'll give you a reward."

Cristiano just nodded, quiet as he always was when he was floating in subspace, and Leo wrapped a gentle hand around his cock and stroked him slowly. The feel of a soft tongue against his sore hole made Cristiano jump and moan quietly, cock getting rigid in Leo's grip. He laved his tongue gently over Cristiano's reddened flesh to soothe it as he stroked the other man, drawing soft pants and whines out of him. They had never done this, Leo had never done this, licked his own come out of someone, but he found himself becoming quite aroused by it, and his cock gave a twitch, valiantly trying to come back to life. It was far too soon for that though, so Leo just focused all his attention on Cristiano, licking around his tender hole, swallowing the warm come that found its way into his mouth, moving his hand over the other man's flesh while he moaned. It didn't take very long to push Cristiano over the edge, the combination of his tongue and fingers proving to be too much for the Portuguese, and he came with a ragged moan into Leo's pumping hand. Leo stroked him through it, working him until he finished shuddering and moaning, then kissed his way up Cristiano's long body.

"All right?" Leo asked quietly, and in response Cristiano wrapped his arms and legs around him, fingers sinking into his soft dark hair. "Do you feel better now?"

Cristiano just nodded, stroking Leo's hair and pressing kisses to any skin he could reach. Leo realized suddenly what a bad idea it was to do this in the garage - there was no place to lie down and Leo wasn't strong enough to carry Cristiano up to the bedroom, or even to the couch in the den. Instead, he took off the belt and the red hat, then nudged Cristiano up onto unsteady legs and supported him as much as he could while he guided Cristiano into the house. 

"I'm sorry I'm making you walk, mi vida. But you need to lie down and you can't do that in the car," he said as he rubbed Cristiano's back, trying to keep him stable as he led them up the stairs. Cristiano was wincing with every step, letting out soft moans of discomfort, and all Leo could do was murmur to him that everything would be all right. That unhappy look from earlier was gone, though, and despite the pain, Cristiano seemed visibly more relaxed. He was almost boneless when they finally reached the bed, letting Leo clean him off before he slid under the covers onto his belly, sighing with relief. Leo just laid down next to him, letting Cristiano curl up against him and pillow his head on Leo's chest. 

"I love you, mi cielo," he murmured, kissing Cristiano's hair. He saw a tiny smile quirk Cristiano's lips up.

"I love you too, querido. Thank you for that," he said softly. "I feel lighter." Leo nodded in understanding - it must have been cathartic for him, being able to focus on the pain instead of all the problems at his club, the new coach, legends leaving, people calling for him to be sold before the season had even started. Whatever stress he'd been having seemed to be gone now, and he was utterly relaxed against Leo, mouth soft and pillowy instead of pouting like it had been earlier.

"Get some rest. I'll take care of you," Leo said, tracing his fingers gently over Cristiano's face.

"I know. You always do," he said with a smile, and slept.

END.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets drunk, then loud and cocky. Cristiano finds it hilarious. And hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback fic! Takes place the night of the Dolce & Gabanna party where Leo wore a white tux and got hammered. Contains drunk sex, roughness, and some light spanking. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Cristianoooo," Leo yelled as he stumbled into the house. "Where are youuuu?"

Cristiano made a face, turning around on the couch and watching as Leo strutted into the room. Since when did Leo strut?

"I'm right here, Leo," he said, eyeing the other man closely as he smiled hugely and made his way over to Cris. 

"There you are!" he grinned, tripping a bit as he walked to the couch. He was still in the white suit he had worn to the Dolce and Gabbana party, but it was rumpled, bowtie askew, and he looked disheveled and red in the face. When Leo got close enough Cristiano could smell the alcohol and he smirked. That would explain the strutting.

Not to mention the yelling.

"Have fun at the party?" Cristiano asked wryly as Leo flopped onto the sofa with him, picking up Cristiano's arm and draping it over his shoulders. He had never been around Leo when he was drunk before, though he had of course seen the videos of an inebriated Leo trying to steal a giant lollipop. 

"So much fun," Leo said loudly, right into Cristiano's ear, making him lean away a bit. "I took pictures, look!" Leo fumbled in his pocket and yanked out his cellphone, eagerly shoving it under Cristiano's nose once he found what he was looking for. Cristiano tugged his arm back so he could see them better, swiping through the pictures Leo had taken. Most of them were blurry, dark pictures of people Cristiano didn't know, mixed in with a few terrible selfies, but there was one photo in particular that caught his eye. 

"Enjoyed the champagne, I see," he said, smirking down at the picture of Leo having alcohol poured directly into his mouth, surrounded by a group of hooting, heavily made-up women.

"What? Oh yeah, someone else took that one. You like it?" he asked, nearly dropping his phone when he tried to set it aside. Cristiano grabbed it away from him before it hit the floor and set it on the coffee table where it would be safe.

"It's uh ... very unlike you," he said honestly, attention diverted downward when he felt a hand creeping up his thigh. "Leo, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Leo asked, blinking at him owlishly. "What do you mean?" he asked as he scooted closer to Cristiano on the couch.

"Your hand," he said with a amused look, watching it inch higher and higher. Leo was as subtle as a sledgehammer when he was drunk, apparently.

"Just making sure you're still fit, that's all," he said, nibbling at Cristiano's ear and kissing his neck. Cris rolled his eyes fondly. 

"I see you're an affectionate drunk," he said with a wry laugh.

"I'm not drunk!" Leo objected, hand moving between Cristiano's legs, palm moving in slow circles against the sensitive flesh there. Cristiano closed his eyes briefly, pleasure building up low in his belly. 

"You're certainly not sober," he said, turning his head and looking into Leo's eyes. Leo just surged forward and kissed him hard, practically climbing into his lap, and Cristiano let it happen, lips parting when he felt Leo's tongue against them. Leo wasn't usually this eager and forward, preferring to let Cristiano make the first move, but - just as it had their first night together - alcohol was making him bold. That warm tongue was plundering his mouth, and he felt himself being pressed backward until he was laying down on the couch, Leo small firm body on top of his. His cock was hard under Leo's palm, bulging in his track pants, and he moaned into the other man's mouth.

"Yeah, you like it," Leo said cockily, and Cristiano couldn't help but roll his eyes again, affectionately. "Want my cock, baby?

"Are you sure you can get it up?" Cristiano asked, smiling when Leo let out an indignant squawk. He sat straight up and grabbed Cristiano's hand, putting it on his crotch. He could feel the bulge there, see it strain behind his zipper, and he smirked. Apparently Leo wasn't _that_ drunk. Just enough to make him loud and cocky.

"What do you think?" he asked with a grin, guiding Cristiano's legs apart with his hands and situating himself between them, pressing their cocks together. It felt good even through the layers of fabric and Cristiano couldn't help but moan, tilting his head to the side to give Leo more room when he started kissing and nipping at his neck, sucking the tanned skin there eagerly.

"Mm, hey, don't leave marks," Cristiano said, sinking his fingers into Leo's hair and gently guiding his mouth away. Leo made a displeased noise, pressing closer to Cristiano, grinding their clothed crotches together. Cristiano moaned again. 

"I wanna leave marks, right where everybody can see them," he mumbled, and Cristiano squirmed under him while Leo grabbed his legs and hitched them up until they were around his waist. "I want everyone to know."

Cristiano rolled his eyes affectionately, legs tightening around Leo's waist. "Stay away from the champagne in the future," he said with a laugh, stroking Leo's hair fondly and tilting his hips up, meeting Leo's slow grinding. "Get out of this suit before you ruin it," he said, tugging Leo's bowtie until it came loose. Leo protested, clinging to Cristiano tightly, and Cris had to push him back bodily to get his clothes off. He took the suit off piece by piece, carefully setting it all aside while Leo watched him hungrily, occasionally trying to reach out and grope him. Laughing, Cristiano batted his wandering hands away, finally getting Leo stripped down to his underwear. 

"Now you," Leo said, clumsily pulling at Cristiano's t-shirt until he laughed and slid it off over his head, loosing the track pants immediately after. Leo was leaning back against the couch, eyes roaming over Cristiano's nearly naked body, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"You're so hot," he mumbled, palming his cock through his boxer briefs, and Cristiano just smirked, standing in front of him proudly. Leo grabbed him around the waist, tugging him forward, mouth pressing against his chest and abs sloppily, making Cristiano chuckle and pet his hair. 

"Wanna fuck you," Leo said in a hoarse voice, tongue flicking over Cristiano's nipples, making Cris' breath hitch in his throat. "You're so fucking gorgeous. It's not fair."

"When do you ever not want to fuck me," he said with a laugh, stepping out of his underwear when Leo yanked them down his legs roughly. "You're pretty handsome, too."

Leo grabbed his ass roughly, yanking Cristiano down to straddle his lap. Cristiano went willingly, winding his arms around Leo's neck. "Not like you are," he rasped, gripping Cristiano's hips tightly and thrusting up to rub against him. He was surprised by how rough Leo was being - they'd only been hooking up for a few months, and not very many times due to their schedules, and every time their lovemaking had been slow and easy. Passionate as well, but Leo had never really been rough with him, not the way he was being now, groping him all over with eager hands, hard fingers digging into his flesh, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was going to continue once they got to the main event. It didn't worry him much - if it got to be too rough, he knew Leo would slow down at his request; wouldn't do anything to him that Cris objected to. After all, he had only just begun getting used to being stretched open by that thick cock, he couldn't imagine enjoying the sensation of it pounding into him. 

The thought _was_ making his heart beat a little faster, though. 

"Hey, calm down a little," Cristiano said in warning, and Leo made another displeased noise, holding Cristiano tightly against him. "Come on, let's go to bed, there's no lube here."

Leo bit his shoulder sharply, making Cristiano yelp and playfully shove him before climbing off his lap and heading toward the bed. Leo insisted he go first and Cristiano quickly found out why when he felt the pinches and gropes and slaps on his ass as he made his way over, and he smirked and took off running into the bedroom, pursued by a laughing Leo. It didn't take him long to catch up, and he bowled into Cristiano, knocking him down onto the bed with surprising strength.

"Brat," Leo said affectionately, stripping off his own underwear before pressing up against Cris, rubbing their naked bodies together. Cristiano just moaned, arms starting to slide around Leo's neck before he found his wrists caught and slammed down onto the bed. 

"No touching unless I tell you to," Leo said, and Cristiano raised an amused eyebrow but didn't object, letting Leo pin his wrists down above his head while he licked and nipped at his tanned throat. "I'm gonna make you come so hard."

Cristiano looked amused again - this cocky Leo was an entirely new experience and he couldn't help but find it a little funny; it was so unlike how Leo usually was. It was admittedly quite arousing, though, as were the hands gripping his wrists tightly, holding him in place. Cris knew he could break the hold whenever he wanted to, but it was an exciting change of pace to be bossed around like this, especially by quiet little Leo Messi. He wondered if anyone would believe Leo had this in him.

"You're that sure of yourself?" Cristiano asked playfully, watching Leo dig in the nightstand for the lube.

"Yes I am - why do you always have to be such a smartass?" Leo asked with a lopsided smile, roughly pushing and prodding at Cris until he was on his stomach. "Should slap your ass for being - you know what?" he asked rhetorically, then delivered a sharp, stinging slap to Cristiano's perky ass. Cristiano yelped a bit; no one had ever done that to him before.

"Ay! Watch it," he said, a hint of whine in his voice. It hadn't hurt overly much, but there was a definite sting to it, one that was heating his blood and making arousal tighten low in his belly. Leo just slapped him again, full force, leaving behind a perfect pink handprint. Cristiano cried out, body jolting from the pain of the smack.

"Ow! Leo," he objected, squirming a bit. His cock was getting harder by the minute and his breathing was heavier now, coming in harsh pants, a pink blush high on his cheeks. It was embarrassing, being spanked like this - Cristiano had never thought of himself as a man who would enjoy something like this, but it was hard to pretend otherwise when his cock was rigid as steel, trapped between his belly and the sheets. He could only pant and squeeze his eyes shut as Leo delivered smack after smack, turning his ass pink, warming that firm flesh under his palm until Cristiano was writhing on the bed and crying out continuously. The first soothing touch he got was the lube, dripping down between the globes of his ass, making his skin shiny and slippery. Leo mumbled something Cris could barely hear about pretty Portuguese brats, then worked two slick fingers into him. Cristiano tensed a bit - they had always started with one finger, two was stretching him open quicker than usual, especially given that Leo's fingers weren't especially slender. That slight pain didn't soften his cock any, though - it was still hard as ever under him, even with the slight burn from being opened up too quickly. 

"Mm, Leo, careful," he said softly, and Leo just kissed his shoulder while he worked Cristiano open.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," he panted, fingers crooking until he found Cristiano's prostate, making the other man jolt a bit and moan. Hearing Leo say that made his blood rush hot through his veins, and he swallowed thickly. He felt almost as nervous as he had their first night together.

"You have to promise to stop if I tell you to," he said, glancing behind him to meet Leo's gaze. The Argentine's big dark eyes were burning fiercely, boring into his as he nodded. 

He flicked his tongue over his dry pink lips. "Yeah. But you'll like it, I swear. I'll make it so good for you, baby, make you come so hard on my cock."

Leo scissored his fingers, eagerly working Cristiano open and making him moan every time his prostate was brushed. That hint of pain was still there, the burn of being stretched too quickly, but it was distant, quickly overridden by pleasure, and Cris dropped his head back onto the pillows while Leo fingered him. Leo was still mumbling against his shoulder, occasionally pausing to nip at his tanned skin, and Cristiano couldn't help but squirm. He supposed the alcohol was making Leo chattier than usual, and it _was_ pretty arousing, even if he couldn't always make out what the other man was saying. He had only just started getting used to Leo's rough fingers when they were withdrawn and he was guided up onto his hands and knees. Cristiano pouted a little. They had never done it this way before - Leo always seemed to want to watch his face. Cristiano supposed he was a romantic at heart, and doggy style had always struck him as vaguely impersonal.

"Don't you want to look at me?" he asked as Leo guided his thighs wider apart, so far it made his muscles burn a bit.

"You'll like it this way," Leo said reassuringly, slicking his cock up with the lube and teasing Cristiano's tight entrance with it, and Cris couldn't help but squirm a little in anticipation. He didn't feel prepared enough and it was hard to stay relaxed, especially when he felt that steady pressure against his hole - Leo had to push a few times before it finally slipped in, making Cristiano's whole body go tense with discomfort. Leo stroked his hands soothingly up Cristiano's sides, murmuring in a soft voice to calm him down, but he didn't stop pushing forward until the entire length of his cock was buried inside Cris' hot, slick body. It was deeper this way; Leo's cock felt like it was reaching places it never had before, and it was stretching him open so wide Cris felt like he might split in two. Crying out loudly, he grabbed at the sheets, pulling so hard they popped off the mattress, while Leo grabbed his sore, spanked ass and spread him open.

"Fuck, look at that," Leo muttered, more to himself than Cris as he stared down at the space where they were joined, watching his cock penetrate that famous body. Cristiano felt another slap on his ass and yelped, tensing up even further around Leo's cock, making the other man groan loudly. "You're so tight," he panted. Cristiano just moaned against the pillows, half in pain and half in pleasure, face screwed up, eyes squeezed shut. If he thought Leo was going to wait, give him time to adjust, he quickly discovered how wrong he was when the Argentine started to thrust - although he did keep it slow, careful not to overwhelm Cristiano. Cris still heard himself crying out again, hands balled into fists in the blankets as Leo fucked him deep. 

"Leo," Cris groaned, feeling Leo's hands move to his hips and grip them tightly as he fucked into him, picking up speed. It hurt slightly less now, but it was still uncomfortable, that burning aching stretch as he was penetrated, and Leo's thick, fat cock was going so deep Cristiano could swear he could feel it in his stomach. It was like being impaled. But every time Leo pushed in he was brushing right up against Cristiano's prostate, sending a rush of maddening pleasure through him. Even the ache of being stretched open too fast was bleeding into pleasure - the rushed, hurried nature of it, the knowledge that quiet, laid-back Leo Messi wanted him that badly. Leo's pace was becoming faster and faster the more Cristiano opened up for him, those hands were still rough on his hips, starting to yank him backward to meet each hard thrust, and Cristiano couldn't help the tremble that went through him, heart hammering in his chest.

"Leo," he said again in a loud whine, grabbing onto the headboard to try to anchor himself, almost getting lost in that blurred space between pleasure and pain. Leo pushed hard into him, slamming his hips forward, and Cristiano let out a yell.

"Tell me to stop," Leo panted. He wasn't giving an order - more like daring Cristiano to try to deny how much he was enjoying it, being bent over and fucked hard. "Tell me you don't like it."

"Oh, god," Cristiano groaned, letting go of the headboard and propping himself up on his hands again. It only lasted a moment - before he realized what was happening Leo grabbed his elbows and pulled his arms behind his back, sending his upper body flat on the bed. He let himself be held, wrists trapped in Leo's surprisingly strong grip, and cried out into the pillows as Leo started to fuck him in earnest, practically pounding into him. Leo transferred both his wrists to one hand, then grabbed Cristiano by the hair, yanking his head back.

"You like that?" Leo asked, voice hoarse and strained, shaking a bit with lust as he slammed into Cristiano. Cristiano didn't answer at first, face blood red with both embarrassment and arousal, and Leo gave his hair another little tug, prompting an answer. "Tell me or I'll stop," he warned.

Cris let out a frustrated groan. It was humiliating, being treated like this, then being forced to admit he was enjoying it - but the last thing he wanted was for Leo to stop. There was another tug of his hair. "Do you like it?" Leo asked again. He sounded almost desperate for an answer.

"Yes, you motherfucker," Cristiano cried, and whatever last shred of self-control Leo had been hanging onto completely evaporated at the confirmation, and Leo grabbed his hips roughly once more and started hammering into him with a force that left the Portuguese stunned and panting. He couldn't help but let out loud yells - the pressure against his prostate was nearly constant from the fast pace Leo was keeping, giving him no respite from that maddening stimulation, and it was still a bit painful, being fucked so hard and so deep. Cristiano had never felt anything like it, that sort of pleasurable agony, and it made him feel like his nerves were going haywire. He could do nothing but squirm and shudder and let it happen, let Leo take the reigns and trust that the other man would take care of him when it was over. 

"Are you gonna come?" Leo asked, and Cristiano wanted to give him a smart answer, ask him how he was supposed to come with nothing touching his cock - Leo wasn't stroking him and Cristiano couldn't do it with his hands being held behind his back, but he could feel something building up low in his belly, something different than anything he'd ever felt before. It was overwhelming, like lightning shooting up his spine, and he didn't know if it was leading to an orgasm but he did know he never wanted it to stop. "Do it, come just from my cock."

Cristiano shook his head, body tense and writhing, trembling all over. "I can't, I ca -" he babbled, but there was something building inside him, and he was pushing back to meet each one of Leo's rough thrusts, feeling like he was chasing something without even knowing what it was.

"You can, I know you can, just let go," Leo said as he pounded into him, sounding almost as desperate for Cristiano's orgasm as Cristiano was. "Come just like this, just from my cock inside you."

Leo's words pushed him over the edge finally, and Cristiano erupted, come flowing out of his cock, more of it than he'd ever produced before, his entire body convulsing and twitching from the force of his orgasm. It was so intense he could barely breath, gasping harshly for air as he spilled all over the sheets, so caught up in it that he barely heard Leo cursing loudly and finally letting go of his arms in favor of gripping his hips, yanking him back two, three more times before reaching his own orgasm. He buried himself as deep inside Cristiano as he could, emptying inside him, filling him up with warm milky come. Cristiano could swear he could taste it - it felt like Leo was in his throat, he had shoved himself so deep.

Cristiano couldn't move, not even when Leo finally pulled out of him and flopped beside him on the bed. His nerves felt shot, and he didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh hysterically. Leo had to help him straighten out, tugging him over a bit so he wouldn't be laying in the moist spot on the sheets, and guided Cristiano's head onto his chest. Cristiano just let himself be moved, panting harshly, trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked softly, running his fingers through Cristiano's sweaty hair. He just nodded, taking a moment to collect himself, and when he glanced up he saw Leo looking at him with a smug expression.

Cristiano wanted to shove him off the bed. But his arms and legs felt like jelly, so all he could so was curl around the other man sleepily

"Told you I'd make you come hard," he said with a lazy smile. Cristiano was too tired to argue, and besides, it wasn't like Leo was wrong. This drunk Leo was far too confident for his own good, Cristiano decided. 

And if his sore, trembling, sweat-soaked body was any indication, far too confident for Cristiano's own good, as well.

END.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo fantasizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another flashback chapter. It's Leo's fantasy, which is why it's over the top and disjointed in places. I tried to mimic Leo's speaking style, keeping my sentences short and simple, so if it seems choppy that's why! Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

October 9th, 2012.

Leo rolled over in bed, flopping onto his back and sighing in frustration. He wasn't going to do it. He wouldn't allow himself. He'd just have to force himself to sleep and ignore the twitching organ between his legs.

He was an athlete. He was in control of his body. He wasn't ruled by his hormones.

Leo fisted his hands in the sheets. He knew what would happen if he gave in. He'd start thinking about _him_. He always did these days, no matter how hard he tried not to. Trying to picture someone else didn't work, Leo's thoughts always turned to that perfect body and that perfect face and that stupid perfect smile beaming at him in the tunnel. The big hands on his back. The long shapely throat that Leo could nuzzle into perfectly if they hugged. The tanned skin that would be so soft under his touch.

He sighed heavily, easing his underwear down his thighs. He was never going to get any sleep this way. Best to just get it over with, and try very very hard not to think about Cristiano fucking Ronaldo.

Cristiano fucking Ronaldo. Fucking Cristiano Ronaldo. Leo's hand squeezed his cock. This was unbearable. He didn't even know what Cristiano was like in bed. Of course, that meant his mind had to make everything up, and the Cristiano in his head was perfect for him, liked everything Leo liked, wanted the same things Leo did.

Pumping his cock, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

He wondered if Cristiano would beg.

Would he get on his knees on the bed, put his ass in the air, and ask to be filled? Was he the type to beg? 

Leo really wanted him to the be the type to beg.

Yeah, he'd beg, Leo decided. Leo would make him. Would finger him nice and slow, get him stretched wide, tease his prostate until he was writhing with pleasure, pleading for Leo's cock inside him. "Please, Leo," he'd pant, reaching back to pull himself open, displaying himself to Leo without any shame at all. Leo could almost picture it, Cristiano holding himself open, showing off his tight pink hole. He just knew it would be smooth, Cristiano would probably be smooth everywhere, and his skin would be as soft as silk, and Leo moaned softly at the thought of his pale hands contrasting with all that tanned flesh. Cristiano would moan and pant for him, babble incoherently in Portuguese, plead with him, but Leo wouldn't give in. Not yet.

"Please, baby - " (no, Leo thought with a frown, that wasn't right.) "Please, papi," he'd beg. (Yes, that was better.) "I need your cock. I'm so empty, I can't come without you inside me."

Leo moaned, working his cock faster. Cristiano - the one in his head at least - would be a slut, hungry for cock any way he could get it.

Only Leo's cock, though. He wouldn't want anyone else. He'd need Leo like he needed oxygen or football. Leo would be everything to him.

"Papi," Cristiano would whine. He was such a brat on the pitch, he'd probably be one in the bedroom too, pouting and whining when he didn't get his way. "Put it in me."

Leo would raise an eyebrow. "Did you give me an order?" he'd ask, and Cristiano would whimper, shift around and crawl over to Leo on his hands and knees, utterly submissive in the face of Leo's disapproval.

Yeah, that was good, Leo thought as he pumped his cock eagerly. His fantasy Cristiano was pleading with him now, kneeling at his feet, staring up at him with big dark eyes. He could be a brat sometimes, but Leo knew he was an obedient little slut at heart, and he'd always bend to Leo's whims when it really mattered. Cristiano would always want to please him. 

"I didn't mean it, papi," he'd whimper out, trying to appease Leo. "Please don't punish me." He'd look so submissive and sweet, staring up at Leo, but he knew he'd have to take a firm hand with Cristiano. Give a brat like that an inch and he'd take a mile. 

"Open your mouth," Leo would say, grabbing Cristiano's hair. Would it be soft? Would those curls be coarse under his fingers? In Leo's head they were soft, free of gel, and he'd moan when Leo pulled at the dark strands. His fantasy Cristiano was such a slut for pain. And his mouth would be so warm and soft inside when Leo slid his cock in, all the way down his throat, until Cristiano's nose was pressed against his abs. He'd choke and gag, just a bit, but he'd love it anyway, hands gripping Leo's ass tightly to encourage him to go deeper. Leo had been deepthroated before and he knew how good it was, feeling his cock completely engulfed in wet clenching heat, but of course Cristiano would be the best at it. He'd be beautiful with his eyes all teary, staring up as Leo fucked his hungry little mouth, and he wouldn't try to stop Leo even when he started getting light-headed from lack of oxygen.

Maybe he'd get so dazed he'd lose his balance and fall back on the plush carpet, and Leo would kneel over his head and feed his cock back into that panting mouth. (No, not the floor.) He'd get Cristiano up on the bed and let his head dangle down over the edge. (Yes, that would be better.) Leo would stand in front of him and push his cock back into Cristiano's eager mouth, fuck his throat hard, watch it bulge as Leo's cock sank into it over and over. Would he be able to see it from the outside? (Well, it didn't matter what was possible in real life.) In his fantasy Leo could see the outline of his cock as he slid it down Cristiano's throat, and Cristiano would be such a slut for it, trying to suck hard even though the angle was all wrong, moving his tongue hungrily as he took everything he was given. And when Leo came he'd come down Cristiano's throat (no, wait) on his face, shoots ropes of sticky white fluid all over him while Cristiano moaned and begged for more. He'd rub it into his skin, scoop it all up into his hungry mouth and swallow it, writhing all over the bed as he begged to be fucked. 

And Leo's cock would get hard again, just like that, just from watching Cristiano's naked body squirm on his crisp white sheets. He'd spread his legs and reach down, sliding his fingers - (no, he wouldn't do that) only Leo was allowed to touch him there, and Cristiano would eventually break every rule but that one. No, he'd never touch his tight little hole without permission because that part of him would belong to Leo, every part of him would belong to Leo, really, that powerful body would be his - his property. (Yes, that was perfect.) He'd be Leo's needy little sex toy, who's only desire was to please his boyfriend (no, husband, they'd be married this time.)

He'd fuck Cristiano fast and hard, get him on his knees and press his face against the pillows, guide his ass up until it was high in the air. The angle would be perfect to watch his cock sink into that powerful body, see that tight pink rim stretched open around him. Cristiano's ass would be the tightest, hottest, most perfect ass Leo had ever fucked. 

"It's so big, oh god, papi, fuck me harder," he'd wail, sobbing in ecstasy, pushing back as Leo pounded into him. Leo would grab his hips tight, hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises that everyone in the Real Madrid locker room would see, and they'd know that Cristiano was taken, that he belonged to Leo Messi. Everyone would know, everyone in the world, they'd all know Cristiano was an eager, submissive little slut and everyone would want him but Cristiano would only have eyes for Leo.

Cristiano would moan so pretty for him, tell him everything he wanted to hear. "I love your cock, Leo," he'd gasp out. "Fuck me, papi, fuck me, please."

Leo's hand was flying up and down his cock now as his orgasm approached rapidly.

"Oh god, it's so deep. No one's ever gone so deep," Cristiano would sob as he yanked at the sheets, fisting his hands in them. "Your cock is so huge, bigger than anyone else I've ever had." (No wait, scratch that, Leo wanted to be Cristiano's first.)

"Oh god, it's so deep, I never knew it could go so deep," he'd sob as he yanked the blankets. "Your cock is so huge, no one else could ever satisfy me." (Yeah, that was much better.)

And Cristiano would beg for his come, would want it all over his face again (no, in his ass this time) back arching as he squirmed helplessly. "Come inside me, papi," he'd plead, and Leo would give him what he was begging for, coming hard inside that tight warm hole, filling him up to the brim as Cristiano wailed in pleasure, coming all over the bed without even touching his cock. He'd be such a slut for it that he wouldn't even have to jerk himself off, he'd only need Leo's fat cock in his ass to make him come, and he'd scream Leo's name and black out from the force of it. Leo would lower his limp body onto the bed and spread his ass open, watch his come leak out of that puffy hole, so stretched from being pounded that it would practically gape open, Leo would get hard again at the sight, and he'd shove back into that abused passage, fuck him all night, fill him with load after load - 

Leo groaned as he came, shooting all over his abs, body jerking from the force of his orgasm. Panting harshly, he worked himself through it, milking out the last of his come as his body relaxed into his soft bed. 

He let out a long sigh. This wasn't healthy, all his fantasizing about a rival footballer, but he couldn't seem to get the Portuguese out of his mind. Reaching over, he grabbed a few tissues from his beside and cleaned up as best he could. He'd force himself to stop jerking off to Cristiano - it was silly and pointless. They could never be together, after all. Even if Cristiano was gay, and Leo had no concrete evidence that he was, someone like that would never be attracted to him. It was pointless to even fantasize about it. 

It was never, ever going to happen.

END.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cristiano's turn to fantasize.

October 9th, 2012

Cristiano switched the bathroom light off and padded over to his bed, flopping down onto the soft mattress with a relieved sigh. It had been a long, stressful day, but it was finally over. He'd had a swim and a shower to ease his muscles, and there was only one last thing to do before he could finally relax and sleep, so he slid his boxer briefs down his legs and tossed them aside within reach, then pumped a squirt of lotion into his hand - the expensive kind, of course, that smelled like raspberries. Because he was a grown man and if he wanted his dick to smell like raspberries that was his right.

He smeared the lotion on himself, fingers curling around his cock eagerly. Who would he think about tonight, he wondered as he stroked himself to hardness. Kaka? No, that felt wrong, Kaka was so religious. Mesut? No, he wasn't in the mood for that tonight. Ricky? That was weird, Ricky was his best friend. _Messi,_ a voice in the back of his mind supplied. Cristiano snorted in amusement. Messi? Pecho frio? That guy probably didn't even have sex.

Well, it would an entertaining challenge if nothing else. Why not?

Cristiano closed his eyes and focused, trying to conjure up an image of the little Argentine that was reasonably sexy. He did have a nice ass, Cristiano could admit that much. Maybe ... Messi in the tunnel, no one else around, and he had to bend down to pick up something he had dropped. 

Cristiano stroked himself a little faster now. He'd lean down and kiss Messi, palm that round ass, squeeze it tightly and pull the other man up against him. Was he a good kisser? Cristiano could teach him to be, kiss him slow and deep, show the other man how to have some passion for once. Messi was so pale, his skin would get all pink and flushed from arousal, those big dark eyes would stare up at him, a bulge would tent his shorts. Cristiano had caught glimpses of it bouncing around in his kit, it seemed to be a pretty decent size. Maybe it would be huge, thick and long, a contrast to Messi's small frame. Yes, that was a nice thought, so sure, his fantasy Messi could have a big dick. Maybe it could even be bigger than his own - Cris was nice like that. He'd be able to feel it pressing against his thigh, and Messi would shudder against him, overwhelmed by how attractive Cristiano was, tremors wracking that small firm body. ( _Small firm body on top of you, gripping your hips, fucking you deep_ \- )

Cristiano's hand stuttered on his cock and he frowned. No, he wasn't going to do that tonight. If he was going to fantasize about Messi, of all people, he wasn't going to bottom. Bad enough those images kept creeping in when he fantasized about random men. 

He switched gears. Messi was in bed with him, all splayed out against the sheets - black sheets, they'd look nice against his milky white skin - while Cristiano sucked him off. He'd even let Messi tug at his hair, mussing it and ruining his painstakingly sculpted coif - the little man wouldn't be able to help it, he'd be so blown away by Cristiano's hot mouth on him, swallowing him down expertly. _You can't deepthroat_ , the voice pointed out. 

_Shut up_ , Cristiano thought with a scowl. It was just a fantasy, and in his fantasies he was an expert deepthroater. So yeah, he'd swallow that big dick down, listening to Messi pant and groan his name as he writhed with unbridled pleasure. ( _Holding your head still, fucking your mouth, making you take it._ ) Cristiano groaned and squeezing his cock firmly, trying to focus. This fantasy wasn't going at all the way he wanted it to. He took a deep breath and forced himself to push those ( _intriguing, exciting_ ) disturbing thoughts out of his head. No, it would be a nice, normal blowjob. He'd suck on that thick cock so good it'd make Messi squirm and pant, it would be the best head of his life, every other partner he'd ever have would be compared to Cristiano. And none of them would measure up, because Cristiano was the best. Yes, that was much better. He doubted Messi knew how to suck cock, but that was all right, because Cristiano would guide him through it, nice and easy and patient. Show him how to wrap his lips around it tight, apply just the right amount of pressure, press his tongue firmly against the underside. Messi had surprisingly big hands and kind of thick fingers, Cris had noticed, and he a suspicion they'd feel fantastic roaming all over his body. Messi would love touching him, his big warm hands would be everywhere he could reach while he sucked him off, and Cris would have to guide one hand down to his balls. 

Cristiano followed his fantasies' lead and rolled his balls between his fingers while his other hand moved on his cock, stroking it fast.

The little man's mouth would be so hot and wet, those thick fingers would feel so good on his balls - ( _in your ass, stretching you wide,_ the voice said temptingly) on his balls, Cristiano insisted, tugging and squeezing them gently. ( _Thick fingers moving slowly in and out of you, scissoring to get you stretched and ready for that thick cock._ ) 

"God damn it," Cristiano muttered under his breath. His brain wasn't going to leave him alone about this. Sighing, he stroked himself intently, trying to get this over with as fast as possible.

He would ride Messi, he decided. If he had to bottom, he'd ride the little man, that way he'd at least have control. ( _You don't want control._ ) He would ride Messi, straddle him, sink down on that cock with a moan while the younger man stared up at him in awe. His soft hands would trail over Cristiano's abs, worshiping them, eyes dark and wide as he drank in the sight of the most beautiful man he'd even been with. Yes, that was good. Cristiano would be the yardstick by which he measured all his other lovers, and he'd ride that cock so good, clenched tight around it, so tight it was almost painful. His cock would be so big, but Cristiano could take it, Messi would be amazed, tell him no one else had even been able to take his cock so well. Cristiano would bounce in his lap eagerly -

( _and then he'd flip you over, spread your legs wide and pound into you, until you screamed his name._ )

Cristiano furrowed his brow, hand flying up and down on his cock as he tried to force his orgasm out, panting harshly.

( _You'd love it, every second of it. He'd hold your wrists down while he fucked you, so unexpectedly strong, you wouldn't be able to do anything but wrap your legs around his waist and let him have his way with you. He'd only let your wrists go to put a hand on your throat, squeezing tight while he came inside you, claiming you, owning you -_ ) 

With a harsh, ragged cry, Cristiano came all over himself, shooting rope after rope onto his abs, orgasming harder than he had in months. All he could do was pant and stare up into the darkness, brow still furrowed. What was wrong with him? Fantasizing about things like that, about his rival, for God's sake. When he gathered himself, he leaned over to angrily grab some tissues to clean himself up. Well, one thing was for sure.

He was never, ever fantasizing about Messi again.

END.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano learns to ask for what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter featuring spanking and Cristiano figuring out a way to get rid of those terrible jeans shorts Leo likes to wear. Nothing too explicit, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

It was obvious what Cristiano wanted around the time the older man draped himself over Leo's thighs.

They were on the couch, Leo sitting, Cristiano laying down, and it had started out normally enough, with Cristiano's head in his lap while they watched a movie. Leo had stroked his hair gently, and for a while he thought Cristiano might have fallen asleep, until he started shifting upward. Little by little, he'd inched himself up the couch, until his chest was flat on Leo's thighs - an almost perfect position for a spanking. 

But he hadn't said anything.

Curiously, Leo laid a hand lightly on Cristiano's firm, perky ass, just resting it there. Cristiano made a happy noise, wriggling a bit and pushing his ass back into Leo's palm. Leo gave a light squeeze but did nothing else, just left his hand resting on those pert globes while he watched the movie. For a while nothing happened, then Leo felt pressure against his hand as Cristiano pushed his ass back again. 

"You ok?" Leo asked, suppressing a smile as he gazed down at Cristiano. 

There was a very visible pout on Cristiano's face, but he shook his head. "No, I'm fine, why?"

"You're squirming a lot. Do you have a cramp or something?" he asked, letting his hand rub against Cristiano's ass teasingly. Cristiano wriggled again, pushing his ass back suggestively.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable," he explained, shifting until his stomach was on Leo's thighs, ass in the perfect position for an over-the-knee spanking. "See? Much better."

Leo bit his lip to keep from smiling. Why Cristiano was incapable of just asking for a spanking when he wanted one was beyond Leo. It wasn't like Leo would judge him, or turn him down. He was a bit curious, really, to see if he could get Cristiano to be honest about it.

"You don't by any chance want me to do something for you?" he asked, eyebrows lifting. Cristiano glanced at him, having to look over his shoulder now, and he wore a hilariously innocent expression. Cristiano was the least innocent person he knew.

"Não, what do you mean?" he asked, hips pushing up a bit, and Leo gave his ass another squeeze. 

"It just seems like you want me to do something," Leo said, lips quirking as he tried not to smile. "Like maybe spank you."

Cristiano tried to look nonchalant and failed. The eagerness was more than apparent on his face. "Nãooo," he said again, blinking slowly. "I mean, if you want to, you can ..."

"No, mi vida, I think you're the one who wants it." Leo guided Cristiano's loose track pants down, tugging his underwear with them, until his ass was bared. It was hard to resist laying a slap on it - it was so perky and pale and inviting. But he wanted Cristiano to ask for it, so all he allowed himself was a firm squeeze. Cristiano smiled and wriggled happily, obviously thinking he was about to get what he'd been angling for all night, but Leo just let his hand lie still on that warm smooth skin.

"Leo," Cristiano said, voice a bit whiny now. "Aren't you going to do something?"

Leo just stroked that firm flesh teasingly. The movie played on, forgotten, in the background. "Like what?"

"I - well," Cristiano huffed. He clearly didn't want to say the actual words. "You know."

Leo faked a confused expression. "No, sorry, I don't. But if you tell me what you want, I'll try to help you out," he offered. Cristiano huffed again.

"Leooo," he whined, burying his face in the sofa cushions. Leo ran his fingers over the soft skin of Cristiano's ass, causing goosebumps to appear and making Cristiano wriggle again. Leo wasn't usually one for teasing - that was more Cristiano's style - but it was quite fun to see his boyfriend squirm and complain as Leo tortured him. 

"Yes, mi cielo?" Leo asked innocently.

"God dammit, Leo, will you just do it?" Cristiano asked crankily, scowling over his shoulder at Leo. Leo just smiled at him. 

"Do what, cariño?" he asked, once again playing innocent. Cristiano pouted and let his head flop down onto the cushions, whining in Portuguese. Leo laughed a bit.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," he said playfully, stroking Cristiano's soft skin slowly. "Come on, baby, just say the words."

Cristiano mumbled something into the cushion.

Leo leaned down close to him, giving him a little pinch on the ass. "Say it again so I can hear you."

"Just spank me, god dammit!" Cristiano snapped, face set into an adorable sulk. Leo laughed at him again, pinching him, hard enough to make him yelp.

"Try again, and be nice this time," Leo prompted, listening to Cristiano groan and call him very unflattering names in Portuguese.

"Leo," he said sweetly, looking over his shoulder and batting his eyelashes. Despite the saccharine tone, he looked murderous, like he wanted to wring Leo's neck. Leo just grinned. "Will you please spank me?"

"Mm, no, sorry," Leo said, having to grab onto Cristiano tightly when the other man started to get up in a huff. "I'm kidding, baby, I'm kidding. Of course I will. See?" he asked, delivering a sharp smack to Cristiano's ass. Cristiano settled quickly after that, relaxing onto Leo's thighs. Leo smacked him again, hard enough for a hand print to appear. 

"Oh!" Cristiano yelped, wriggling happily. Leo brought his hand down again and again, making Cristiano's firm cheeks bounce, turning that comparatively pale skin a bright shade of red. Leo's hand started to sting, but he didn't slow down at all, just kept laying one firm slap after another on Cristiano's perky ass while the older man moaned. 

Leo leaned down, kissing his shoulders over the soft cotton of his t-shirt. "Do you like it?" Leo asked quietly, locking eyes with Cristiano when the other man glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

"What do you think?" he asked, shifting his hips, rubbing himself shamelessly against Leo's thigh. Leo smiled and didn't answer, just continued on with the spanking. Cristiano's ass was bright red and warm to the touch, and he grunted raggedly everytime Leo's hand connected with his sore flesh. But the pain wasn't bothering Cristiano much, if the rigid flesh rubbing rhythmically against his leg was any indication. Cristiano eagerly grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch, stuffing it under his head and moaning into it, rocking his hips back to meet each one of Leo's steady smacks. Having Cristiano bent over his lap this way, watching his ass turn red, hearing his eager cries, was starting to have an effect on Leo, making his cock strain behind the zipper of his jeans. Cristiano just kept wriggling against him, letting out little gasping moans, his ass on fire now from Leo's firm hand. 

"Leo," he moaned, arching back, urging Leo to spank him harder despite the pain, grabbing onto the pillow under his head tightly. Leo felt him go stiff for a moment, then relax.

"Come on, let's go upstairs, I'll finish you off in bed," said Leo, patting Cristiano's throbbing ass gently. He glanced over his shoulder, looking a bit sheepish. 

"Um, you're a little too late," he said, smiling in embarassment. Leo finally registered the wetness on his leg, right where Cristiano had been rubbing against him, and smiled playfully.

"Dirty. You ruined my jeans," he said, nudging Cristiano off him and smirking when he saw the milky fluid staining the leg of his distressed jean shorts.

Cristiano gave him a bright smile. "Uh, yeah, sorry?" he said, not sounding very sorry at all. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Did you do this on purpose?" he asked, leaning forward, getting ready to jump up.

Cristiano took a few steps backward, laughing. "Those things are hideous, Leo! Someone had to do something," he said, stumbling back when Leo leaped off the couch and headed for him. Cristiano took off, running for the stairs with a teasing laugh. 

"You brat. I'm going to turn your ass purple," Leo threatened playfully, hot on Cristiano's heels as he bounded up the steps.

Cristiano just laughed.

END.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris says "red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, but the fun gets cut off quite abruptly in this one! Contains gagging, breathplay, and use of a safeword. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo was glad looks couldn't kill.

Cristiano was kneeling on the floor, glaring up at him, eyes burning, cheeks flushed with humiliation, but he had absolutely nothing to say.

Mostly because of the gag - a silver o-ring glinting inside the soft pink flesh of his lips, right behind his teeth, stretching his mouth open obscenely wide. Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anything so beautiful. 

Of all the things they had tried in their years together, gagging had never been one of them. Cristiano wasn't a fan of it, which didn't surprise Leo in the least. He knew how smart mouthed his big Portuguese brat could be, especially when he was in one of his moods. The mood he was in now: whiny and petulant, complaining because he said Leo had been 'checking out' his own goalkeeper, even though Leo had most certainly not done that, despite Cristiano's repeated insistence that he'd been eye-fucking his teammate. Leo had pointed out that Cristiano wasn't exactly innocent when it came to getting friendly with teammates, but it hadn't helped one bit, and the other man had just continued on whining, until Leo couldn't take it anymore. He'd dug in the back of his closet for a gag - he was only looking for a normal, plain ball gag, but searching through the toys only brought up the o-ring. Cristiano had blanched at first, but after some sweet talk from Leo agreed to try it out. Leo of course had to sit through a lecture about nonverbal safe words and was informed that Cristiano would snap his fingers if he wanted to stop - since Leo had insisted on binding his hands as well and he wouldn't be able to push Leo away. Leo had nodded in understanding and eagerly fastened the gag onto his lover's pouting mouth. 

And now he was being glared at like he'd just deliberately run over Cristiano's dogs. 

"You look good like this," Leo said teasingly, wiping away a bit of the drool on Cristiano's chin. Cristiano huffed in annoyance.

Leo ran his fingers over the other man's collar - it wasn't his usual delicate white gold one; this one was leather, heavy and thick around his tanned throat. It made everything seem more illicit somehow, edgier and dirtier, and Leo hooked a finger under it, tugging.

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet. Maybe I'll leave you here and go play FIFA," he teased, and Cristiano let out an angry muffled sound, fixing Leo with a glare that would have cowed most men. Leo wasn't intimidated. He knew what a marshmallow Cristiano really was.

Stroking Cristiano's hair, he deliberately put a suggestive smirk on his face. "But your mouth looks too good like this, I can't pass it up."

Cristiano narrowed his eyes at Leo, sticking his tongue out and curling his lip in irritation. Leo laughed a little and slipped two fingers into that wide open mouth, pressing down on his tongue gently while Cristiano made indignant noises, glaring at Leo and plopping down onto his butt. His mouth was hot and slick inside, saliva dripping down his chin due to his mouth being held open this way. It was incredibly arousing, having Cristiano at his mercy like this, all his to use however he wanted. He started moving his fingers in and out suggestively, and he could feel his cock straining behind the fly of his jeans, aching to slide into that slippery heat. Eagerly, he used his fee hand to jerk his jeans open, pushing them carelessly down his thighs, then pulled his cock out of his underwear and brushed the head against Cristiano's spread lips. The older man made another irritated sound when Leo guided him back up onto his knees, trying to say something, but all that came out where incoherent noises. Leo laughed a bit, sliding his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. 

There wasn't as much suction due to the gag, but it was wetter than normal, slicker, and he just kept pushing forward until he was all the way in, his lower belly pressed right up against Cristiano's nose. Leo's eyes fluttered shut at the slick spasms around his cock as Cristiano gagged, and he slowly pulled out, listening to those harsh puffing breaths the other man was letting out.

"You look so good like this," Leo said again, stroking Cristiano's hair as he fed his cock back into that vulnerable mouth, sliding all the way down his throat once again. Cristiano's eyes had teared up from gagging and there was saliva dripping steadily down onto his bare chest, mouth so wet and inviting that Leo could help but thrust his hips, fucking into him eagerly. Cristiano's cheeks were red with embarrassment, but his eyes were dark and heavy, and he kept pushing his tongue up against the underside of Leo's cock, trying to suck as much as he could with the gag holding his lips apart. Soft moans were escaping Leo now, rumbling up from his chest, and he gripped Cristiano's hair tightly as he thrust into that wet mouth, cock slipping into his throat every now and again. It felt amazing, that wet clenching around the head of his cock, making him pant and groan in pleasure. Cristiano was making hungry noises, trying to move his head forward, but Leo held him still, just fucking eagerly into his mouth. His cock was achingly hard, red and throbbing, and he imagined Cristiano's jaw must have been hurting as well, being held open for so long. But the other man didn't seem to be in pain, so Leo just kept going, tugging his hair and thrusting down his throat again, all the way, his free hand tugging at the thick leather collar Cristiano was wearing. It looked amazing on him, so different from his delicate metal one - the white gold collar could have easily been just another piece of jewelry, it was nothing that would raise eyebrows if he wore it in public. This one, though ... there wouldn't be any doubt about what this one was if someone saw him wearing it. It made Leo feel possessive, made him want to keep Cristiano with him forever, hide him away so no one else would be able to even look at him.

Distantly, through his fog of lust, Leo could hear clicking. It took him a second to realize it was Cristiano snapping his fingers, signaling that he wanted to stop, and Leo jerked away like he'd been burned. He didn't hesitate to undo the gag, fingers trembling a bit as he undid the buckle and gently slid the metal ring out of Cristiano's mouth. He took off the leather cuffs as well, freeing Cristiano's hands.

"Red, red, red," Cristiano rasped, taking in huge gulps of air, his entire body shaking when he coughed helplessly. He started pulling at the collar, clearly wanting it off, and his fingers were shaking so badly that Leo had to do it for him, taking the thick leather off and setting it aside carelessly, all his attention now focused on comforting his boyfriend.

"Cristiano, are you ok?" Leo asked, reaching up to cup Cristiano's face.

Cristiano wiped his wet face, his entire body wracked with tremors as Leo slid his arms around the other man, drawing him in close.

"God, I'm so sorry," Leo muttered, burying his face in Cristiano's shoulder and stroking his back as Cristiano finally caught his breath. "Please say you're ok."

Cristiano swallowed thickly and his voice shook when he was finally able to speak. "I don't know what happened," he mumbled, sliding his arms around Leo and gripping him tightly, holding onto him as if he were seeking comfort. Leo stroked his hair and back, pressing soft kisses against his neck. "I panicked. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, my hands were tied and I just ... I just lost it."

"Shh, you don't have to explain. It's ok," Leo reassured him, kissing the shell of his ear.

Cristiano clung to him tightly, burying his face in Leo's shoulder while he calmed down. Leo kissed whatever skin he could reach. "I should have payed more attention, I'm so sorry, mi vida."

"No, no, it's ok," Cristiano said, pulling back to look into Leo's eyes. "It was just a mistake. Don't beat yourself up, Leo, ok?"

Leo shook his head, holding onto Cristiano firmly. "I got carried away. I should have kept a closer eye on how you were doing, you shouldn't have had to stop me like that."

"Lionel, stop. It was an accident, and I'm ok, see?" he asked, smiling a bit and stroking Leo's hair. Leo just ducked his head, burying his face in Cristiano's shoulder. He felt awful, even if Cristiano was saying he was all right. Both their erections were long gone, and all he wanted now was to take Cristiano to bed and curl around him until they fell asleep.

"I'm sorry," Leo said again, and Cristiano kissed his cheek, guiding him up off the floor. He got a washcloth out of the bathroom and gently cleaned them both off. 

"Baby, it's ok, I swear. You don't have to feel bad about anything." Cristiano led him into the bed, tugging the covers around them both. Leo wrapped his arms around Cristiano and stroked his hair, sighing softly when the other man laid his head on Leo's chest.

"I love you," Leo said in Portuguese, making Cristiano smile brightly. 

"I love you too," he replied in his native tongue, kissing Leo's lips gently. They settled back down together, then closed their eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano wants to make Leo feel better after his loss at the Copa America. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, so, this was just an excuse to write Cris in a maid's uniform. A bit of a flashback fic, it takes place not long after Argentine lost at the Copa America final. Hope you enjoy! Chapter features crossdressing, overuse of pet names, praise-kink, sappy sex, and slight feminization. So you can skip this one if that's not your thing!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Cristiano grumbled. He had only wanted to make Leo feel better, after his loss at the Copa, then Cristiano having to go away for weeks for promo work in Japan and then pre-season friendlies. So he had told Leo he could have whatever he wanted, and when he'd gotten back Leo smiled his first big smile in weeks and put a wide white box in Cristiano's lap.

When Cristiano opened it he found himself wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

"You said I could have anything I wanted," Leo pointed out, watching Cristiano closely from his perch on the couch.

"I know, I know I did," he said with a sigh. "It's not even dusty down here!" Cristiano objected, bent over in front of the TV, running a feather duster over Leo's gaming systems.

"I'm sure there's dirt somewhere. Keep looking," he said, tilting his head and staring at Cristiano's ass. The maid uniform he was wearing was so short that his lacy black panties were exposed whenever he bent over, his long legs were encased in silky black thigh-high stockings, and he had on some very uncomfortable looking high-heels that made him absolutely tower over Leo.

Leo squeezed his cock through his jeans.

"I feel silly," Cristiano griped, standing up and throwing the feather duster at Leo, wobbling a bit on his heels. "Where did you even find this outfit in my size?"

"The internet," Leo said with a shrug, eyes roaming over those long, shapely legs. 

"My feet hurt and this stupid dress itches. I can't believe you would be so corny. Do you know how cliche this is?" Cristiano asked, and for all his complaining there was a very obvious flush on his face. Leo just rubbed himself through his jeans, taking in the sight of that powerful body clad in delicate silk and lace. 

Leo ignored his complaints. "Come over here and dust the coffee table," he said, pointing to the table in front of him, and Cristiano tottered over on his spiked heels unsteadily. He looked nothing at all like his usual graceful self, wobbling like a newborn colt as he made his way over, and it made Leo smile. When the other man bent over in front of him, Leo ducked his head, peeking up his skirt and taking a good look at his panty-clad ass.

"You know, if I'm your maid right now, that means you're my boss, which makes what you're doing sexual harassment," Cris pointed out, peeking over his shoulder at Leo. "I should sue you."

"You can't afford it. You have bills to pay, remember?" Leo asked playfully, sliding a hand up Cristiano's inner thigh, right under his soft silky skirt. Cristiano rolled his eyes, but Leo didn't miss the way his blush deepened. "I'll pay you extra if you do a little side _job_ for me."

"You are so stupid," Cristiano said with a laugh, adjusting his maid's hat when it fell askew. "Why do I put up with you?"

Leo poked him in the ribs where he knew Cristiano was ticklish, making the other man laugh and squirm. "Come on, you're not playing along. You said you'd do whatever I wanted."

Sighing, Cristiano rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine. The things I do for you," he said with a playful grumble before putting on an innocent facade. "What sort of job, Señor Messi? Windows?"

Leo reached up and grabbed Cristiano around the waist, tugging backward with all his strength, and Cris was so unsteady in his spiked heels that he fell easily, in a heap of silk and lace, into Leo's lap. "Not quite," Leo said, hands roaming over Cristiano's silk-clad chest.

"Señor, what are you doing?" Cristiano asked innocently, even as he rubbed his ass against Leo's crotch, right against his very noticeable bulge. "Ooh, Señor Messi, we shouldn't."

"Shh," Leo soothed, kissing Cristiano's long neck. "You want it, don't you?" A big hand slid up Cristiano's skirt, right between his legs to cup the very obvious bulge in those lacy panties, making the bigger man moan and arch his back.

"Yes, but ..." Cristiano trailed off, legs parting wider to allow Leo better access. "I've never done this before. You'll be gentle with me, won't you?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Leo, and Leo had to stifle his laugh.

"Of course, darling. Stand up for me," he said softly, nudging Cristiano up. Cristiano was unsteady as he stood, wobbling before finding his balance, and Leo slid his hands over the other man's thighs, right up under his skirt, lifting it as he went. "Slutty panties for someone so innocent," he pointed out, and Cristiano looked away faux-shyly. "I can see right through them."

"I like lace," he said, gasping a little when Leo's fingers brushed his cock through the delicate fabric. 

"You're all wet," Leo murmured, touching the damp spot that had formed from Cristiano's hard cock leaking into the lace.

Cristiano licked his lips slowly. "I could feel your eyes on me, looking up my skirt every time I bent over and I ... I really liked it."

Leo hooked his fingers in the sides of Cristiano's panties and slid them carefully down his legs. "I can see that. You're shaved, too. Did you do that for me?"

Cristiano looked away shyly. "I ... yes. I was hoping you'd do this one day, just lift my skirt up and take me. Do you like it?"

"Very much," Leo breathed out. "Are you smooth everywhere?"

Cristiano nodded. "Yes, Señor. Would you ... would you like to see?"

"Yes. Turn around and bend over," Leo said, licking his lips when Cristiano obeyed. His panties were still around his ankles so he couldn't part his legs very wide, but it was enough for Leo to get a good look at him, and Leo put his hands on Cristiano's firm ass to spread him open. 

"I don't think you're nearly as innocent as you say you are," Leo said with a smirk - Cristiano was wearing the blue and red plug again, jewel glittering between his cheeks, keeping him stretched and open for Leo. 

"Why do you say that, Señor?" he asked with mock-surprise, wriggling his ass invitingly. Leo huffed out a laugh.

"Just a hunch," he said, grasping the plug and pulling it out gently, slowly enough to make Cristiano moan. He brushed a fingertip against Cristiano's wet, glistening entrance. "You're a little slut, aren't you?"

"Não, Señor Messi, I swear I've never done this before. Please be gentle with me," he said, even whimpering a little, and Leo smirked and rolled his eyes playfully before sinking a finger into Cristiano. He was slick inside from the plug, and stretched enough that Leo could slide a second finger in immediately. 

"You're so wet for me," Leo murmured, leaning forward and running his tongue over Cristiano's slick hole, right next to where his fingers were buried inside him. Cristiano cried out softly. "Do you want my cock, beautiful?"

Cristiano whimpered again. "I don't know, Señor. I've never done this ..."

"Take off your dress, then get on your knees in front of me," Leo said, giving Cristiano a light swat on the ass. He had to help the other man with the zipper, dragging it down slowly and revealing that sculpted back, and Cristiano shimmied out of the silky fabric, letting it pool around his feet. Leo had paid quite a bit for it, though, and wanted Cristiano to wear it again, so he scooped it up and delicately set it aside where it wouldn't get ruined while the other man kneeled obediently in front of him. Leo tugged his jeans open, sighing with relief when he finally freed his cock, watching Cristiano's eyes get comically wide when he saw it.

"It's so big, señor," he said, biting his lip shyly. "I don't think I can take it."

"You can," Leo said encouragingly. "You can play innocent all you like but I know how much you want it, I saw that dripping wet cunt," Leo said, and this time Cristiano blushed for real, lips quirking at Leo's words. "So put your pretty little mouth on my cock and suck me."

Cristiano gazed up at Leo through his eyelashes as he leaned in, wrapping his mouth around the thick hard cock in front of him and sinking down on it slowly while Leo stroked his hair. "Good, that's good. Take it deeper now, sweetheart, come on," Leo said raggedly as he guided Cristiano down on his cock. He choked a little, tears springing to his eyes as Leo's thick length slipped into his throat, but Leo just murmured to him encouragingly through all of it. The praise and sweet talking was making Cristiano submissive, making him want nothing more than to please Leo, so he let the other man thrust up into his mouth without complaint, even when it made him gag.

"You're so pretty," Leo panted, gently wiping Cristiano's tears away with his free hand, using the other to guide that warm wet mouth up and down on his cock. "You look so good with my cock in your mouth. Do you like it, beautiful?"

Cristiano just made an affirmative noise, hands sliding up Leo's thighs as he bobbed his head faster. Cristiano had been taking care of him so much since the Copa final, even when he'd been away in Japan and Australia, calling him every day to make sure he had eaten and showered, chattering away about nothing to take Leo's mind off of things. And while Leo wasn't usually one for handing out effusive praise, he figured Cristiano deserved it after everything he had done for him, so he stroked the other man's hair lovingly and murmured sweet nothings. 

"You're so good at this, kitten," he murmured, almost cooing. "So pretty when you get on your knees for me."

The praise made Cristiano moan and wriggle happily, and Leo gasped at the vibrations around his cock, yanking the black and white head piece off him so he could sink his fingers into that dark curly hair. He guided Cristiano up and down his hard length faster now, not bothering to hold back his moans - he wanted the other man to hear what a good job he was doing.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" he asked playfully, and Cristiano pulled back to give his cock little kitten licks.

"Never, señor, I swear," Cristiano said, looking up at Leo through his eyelashes, and Leo guided him up again, right into his lap so that the other man was straddling him. He was only wearing the heels and the stockings now, frilly panties hanging off one ankle, and Leo let his hands wander over those powerful thighs.

"Then I'll bet you've never had a cock in your sweet little cunt, either," he pointed out, watching Cristiano's face turn bright red.

"N-no, señor," he admitted, burying his face in Leo's neck. Leo slid a hand between his thighs and teased his slick hole, he was still stretched enough that Leo could sink two fingers into him, crooking them until he found Cristiano's prostate. "Mn, Señor Messi, oh," Cristiano panted, and Leo smiled a bit at the exaggerated response. It was all a little silly, really, but still very hot, and Leo was enjoying the chance to be gentle and delicate with Cristiano. He knew the other man liked to be petted and worshiped, he was a hopeless romantic most of the time, and it was a nice change of pace from their usual rough encounters. And Cristiano deserved it, after everything he had done for Leo recently.

"You don't have to call me señor, kitten," Leo said quietly, pressing gentle kisses across Cristiano's neck while he moved his fingers slowly, making sure the other man was stretched and relaxed.

Cristiano's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, starting to rock his hips on Leo's hand. "What should I call you?" he asked with a smirk, his shy facade slipping a little.

Leo nibbled Cristiano's earlobe gently. "Just call me Leo, ok? Say my name, beautiful."

A brief look of amusement washed over Cristiano's face before he could stop it, and Leo swore he saw a brief little eyeroll, but it was quickly replaced with a coy expression. "Whatever you want, Leo," Cristiano said, shifting his hips again to get Leo's fingers deeper, but Leo just slipped them out entirely, making the other man pout. 

"Let's go to the bedroom," Leo said, unhooking the panties from his ankle before nudging Cristiano up onto his feet. He was still unsteady in the heels, so Leo held his hand and walked behind him, taking the opportunity to ogle his perky round ass. They were almost at the bed when Cristiano stumbled a little, and Leo quickly moved in front of him, wrapping his arms around the other man and lifting him up. Cristiano looked surprised but please, winding his legs around Leo's waist as he was carried the last few steps and laid down the bed, not terribly gracefully, but Cristiano didn't mind, smiling brightly at Leo. 

"You're so strong," Cristiano said with a smile, giving Leo's biceps a squeeze, and this time it was Leo's turn to roll his eyes, fondly, while he reached into the nightstand for the lube. 

"And you're so beautiful, kitten," he said, kissing Cristiano gently on the mouth. "Spread your legs for me."

Cristiano moved up so he was laying back against the pillows, then parted his legs obediently, baring himself to Leo's gaze. Leo sat the lube aside for a moment, then grasped Cristiano behind the knees and pushed his legs up, spreading him open wide. "Has anyone ever eaten you out?"

Cristiano's cheeks pinkened and he shook his head. "No, never. Are you ... are you going to?" he asked, biting his lip and faking a shy expression. 

"If you want me to," he said, nudging Cristiano's legs back, so far his knees were almost at his shoulders. "Say you want it."

Cristiano closed his eyes, shuddering when Leo's fingertips brushed his slick hole. "I can't, I can't say it."

"Yes you can, kitten. Tell me you want it or you won't get it." Leo kneeled in front of him, holding Cristiano's stocking-clad legs in the air and leaning down to give his smooth pink hole a slow lick. Cristiano's whole body jerked. "Don't you want more of that?"

"Yes, yes," he panted, crying out when Leo licked him again, tongue barely brushing over his hole. "Please, Leo, lick my hole." And Leo didn't need to hear anything more, leaning down and dragging his tongue over Cristiano's twitching opening, hands holding onto his ass and spreading him wide. Reaching down, Cristiano buried his hand in Leo's soft dark hair, tugging at it helplessly while Leo licked him, and he was so stretched and open from fingers and the plug that Leo could slip his tongue inside him. He let his hands wander a bit, over the silky stockings covering Cristiano's shapely legs, and peeked up as he laved his tongue over the other man's hole, enjoying the sight of his high-heel clad feet dangling in the air. Cristiano was wriggling a bit, he was almost bent in half, his weight all on his upper back, his ass in the air, and Leo said a silent prayer of thanks for having such a flexible boyfriend. He slipped two fingers into Cristiano again, still licking around his hole while he teased the other man's prostate. His hair was pulled roughly eagerly, and he could hear Cristiano crying out in pleasure.

"Do you like it, kitten?" he asked before flicking his tongue over that twitching hole, slipping a third finger into him. It was a tighter fit than just two, but Leo went slowly, licking around Cristiano's stretched rim as he worked him open.

"Yes, Leo," he said, wriggling under Leo and running his fingers through his thick soft hair. "Can I have more?" he asked sweetly, eyes glassy and dark as he gazed down at Leo. 

"You want my cock, beautiful?" Leo asked curiously, starting to move his fingers again. Cristiano arched up, nodding his head and moaning.

"Please, yes, please," he said again, writhing under Leo. He was rock hard and moving fretfully, and Leo slid his fingers out and lowered him carefully onto the bed before picking up the lube, slicking his cock up.

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you," he murmured, brushing his thick length against Cristiano's clenching hole, watching the other man writhe under him. Those long legs wound around Leo's waist and he felt the spikes of his heels dig into his ass, the soft material of the stockings brushing his sides.

"Gentle, Leo, please," he pleaded, arms winding around Leo's neck as he carefully pushed in to that welcoming body, kissing Cristiano's sweet pouty mouth while he arched up for more, and Leo grabbed him tightly as he started to thrust. He was toying with Leo's hair, pushing the dark strands out of his eyes when Leo pulled back to watch his face while he took him deeply and slowly. 

"It's so big inside me," he panted, and Leo shivered all over from arousal, languidly thrusting into lover. He had to hold himself back from getting rough - Cristiano wanted sweetness and gentleness, and Leo was determined to give it to him to repay him for everything he'd done, to make up for hurting him when he'd fingered the other man without bothering to ask if he wanted it.

"You're so tight, kitten," Leo murmured, cupping Cristiano's face and stroking his thumb over those soft pink lips. Leo peppered kisses along his jawline, ghosting his lips across that tanned skin, hips moving in a slow easy rhythm. It was so different than usual, and Leo moaned as Cristiano begged in Portuguese for more, his body moving in perfect concert with Leo's. He let one hand wander downward, stroking over his thigh, toying with the lacy band of the stocking encasing his leg, and he was pressed up against his boyfriend so tightly that Cristiano's cock was rubbing right up against his abs. Cristiano was pulling at his hair helplessly, his back arching, hips pushing up to meet Leo's deep, slow thrusts.

Their eyes were locked as Leo sank into him, the sound of their panting breaths loud in the room, Cristiano's fingers stroking and pulling at his boyfriend's thick hair. Leo felt utterly connected to the other man, lost in his chocolate brown eyes, losing track of time as they moved together. He felt a clenching flutter around his cock, then wetness on his pale stomach as Cristiano came between them, soft ragged cries escaping those parted pink lips. Cristiano used his grip on Leo's hair to tug him down for a kiss, opening his mouth for Leo to deepen it, and Leo obliged, sliding his tongue against the other man's as he rocked his hips forward again and again. It didn't take very long for Leo to tumble over the edge after Cristiano, and he moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as he came, burying himself as deep as he could go, shooting ropes of warm come inside him. Cristiano just made a happy noise, breaking the kiss so he could cup Leo's face and stare into his eyes.

"I love you," he murmured softly, kissing the tip of Leo's nose and stroking his hair. Leo smiled at him.

"I love you too, mi vida. Thank you for doing this for me."

Cristiano just smiled brightly. "I'd do anything for you."

END.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat can be a wonderful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Leo and Cris exchanging dirty snapchats.

'Horny,' the caption said. The picture wasn't very explicit, just a shot of Cristiano's sculpted torso, but he had a hand on his chest, fingers clearly toying with his nipples. Leo shook his head and smiled fondly, sending a text to Cristiano's phone.

**Leo:**  
I see that.

Cris sent another picture - this one a little dirtier. He was clearly in bed, white sheets stark against his tanned skin, pushed down until they were only just covering his cock. 

**Leo:**  
Did your head get cut off? Are you just a torso now?

'Happy?' the picture was captioned. It had Cris' face in it, finally, and some of his upper body. Leo supposed he was trying to give a smolder into the camera, but mostly he just looked pouty, which made Leo smile again.

**Leo:**  
Almost as nice at the one you posted on instagram.

'How about this?' Another picture, this one of Cristiano's face and torso. The sheets were gone and the shot stopped dangerously low, but nothing too explicit was visible.

**Leo:**  
Nice.

There was a longer pause, then Leo got another picture. Cristiano was on his stomach now, gazing into the camera, his long back and bare ass visible at the top of the shot. Leo swallowed thickly. Cristiano hadn't been exaggerating when he said he was horny. 'Only nice?' was the caption.

**Leo:**  
Very nice?

He was toying with Cristiano - Leo knew perfectly well that 'nice' was never good enough when praising Cristiano, and he figured that Cris was either going to get angry and stop sending pictures entirely, or work even harder to get the compliments he wanted. Cristiano wasn't the type to give up easily, though, and sure enough another picture popped up; he was on his knees now, ass high in the air, gazing hotly into the camera. 'Have a new friend with me ...'

Leo frowned at his cell phone, a burst of hot, ugly anger coursing through him before he got another picture: Cristiano's hand, holding a bright blue vibrator. 'Want to watch me use it?'

He swallowed thickly, cock starting to stir. Thank god he was alone in his bedroom. He wouldn't put it past Cristiano to send him dirty pictures even if he was out in public, no matter what kind of awkwardness it cause.

**Leo:**  
Yes.

'Do better,' the caption said across the picture of Cristiano in the same position, but now his arm was stretched behind him, and Leo couldn't see anything explicit due to the angle, but he had no doubt the other man was toying with his hole. Somehow the angle was making everything hotter and filthier - only being able to see little hints and suggestions of what Cristiano was doing was sending his imagination into overdrive. His cock was growing thicker by the minute, plumping up inside his shorts, and Leo had to give it a squeeze to calm himself down.

**Leo:**  
Come on, baby. Put on a show for me.

He didn't get a picture this time, just a text.

**Cristiano:**  
Get your laptop.

Leo grinned brightly and did as he was told, grabbing his laptop from across the room and carrying it over to the bed, stripping off his clothes before flopping down onto the soft mattress to wait. It wasn't long before a Skype call popped up on the screen, and Leo reached over to accept, smiling when he saw Cristiano's handsome face.

"Hi, you," he said with a smile, sitting his laptop on his belly and adjusting the screen until his face was centered. Cristiano was still on his knees, and Leo could see his hand moving behind him, arm moving suggestively. Leo ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

"Mm, hey baby," Cristiano said in a low voice. His cheeks were red and his eyes were dark, and he kept sucking on his bottom lip. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said softly, eyes drawn to the top of the screen. "What are you doing? Show me."

"Fingering myself and wishing it was you," Cristiano murmured, then he could see the other man moving, shifting until he was on his back with his legs open wide. Everything was visible with the new position, and Leo's cock hardened rapidly as he watched his boyfriend bury his hand between his thighs and slide two slippery fingers into his eager body. 

"Are you gonna to use your toy?" he asked, curling a hand around his cock and stroking himself to the sight of Cristiano fucking himself with his fingers.

"Yeah," Cristiano breathed out, arching his back a little as he spread his fingers out, stretching himself wide. "Wish you were here to do this for me. You do it just right," he moaned, and Leo saw him wrap his free hand around his cock while the other moved between his legs, fingers sliding in and out of his clenching hole. "You'd stretch me open, then watch me fuck myself with a big thick toy."

"You wouldn't want my cock if I was there?" he asked, eyebrows raising. "Can I record this, cariño?"

He was already going through his webcam settings, finding the record option. He definitely wanted to keep this for his own personal collection - not only was it an incredibly hot visual, but Cristiano seemed to be in quite a mood, writhing and arching on the bed, moaning prettily, more beautiful than any porn star Leo had ever seen. It was a heady thought, that he was putting this little show on just for Leo.

"Yeah, do it," he murmured, shoving his fingers into himself as deeply as he could, panting and moaning his boyfriend's name. Leo worked his hand faster on his cock. "No, I'd make you watch. Wouldn't let you fuck me until you begged."

Leo moved his laptop down onto his thighs so Cristiano could see him pumping his cock steadily, fingers wrapped tight around the thick shaft. "You wouldn't want this inside you?" he asked teasingly, wiggling his cock back and forth playfully, showing off a little for his boyfriend. 

Cristiano let out a huff, eyes glued to the screen. "Maybe," he conceded, fingers sliding out of his stretched hole and grabbing the vibrator, slicking it up with the lube. It was shaped oddly, curved and bulbous at the end - a prostate massager, Leo realized, and licked his lips, hungry to watch Cristiano use it.

"You love my cock. Don't you?" he asked, deliberately putting a bit of insecurity in his voice. Of course he knew the answer, and wasn't insecure about it at all, but Cristiano was so kind-hearted he wouldn't be able to resist reassuring Leo, no matter how much it embarrassed him to admit such a thing.

"Mm, you know I do," he murmured, teasing the rounded head of the vibrator against his slick hole. It was buzzing in his hand, Leo could hear the soft whir of it through the speakers, and his heart was pounding now at the thought of watching his boyfriend stretch himself wide with it.

"I guess I'm not the most confident guy in the world ... it would be nice to hear you say it," he said, biting his lip and trying not to smile when Cristiano huffed. Usually it was the other way around - Cristiano playing Leo to get what he wanted, so Leo supposed he had the right to turn the tables on the Portuguese brat for once.

"Querido, you know I love your cock," he confessed, and Leo could see the flush on his cheeks at being forced to say it out loud, and his body wriggled a bit when he pushed the vibrator into his ass. Leo was glued to the sight - that tight pink rim stretching wide to accommodate the toy, swallowing up the length of it as he sank it deep inside himself. As hot a sight as it was, Leo couldn't help but wish it was his cock instead, sliding into that silky clenching heat. 

"You're a slut for it, aren't you?" he prompted, squeezing his cock tightly to calm himself down. Cristiano had thrown an amazing opportunity in Leo's lap and he didn't intend to waste it. "Right?"

Cristiano furrowed his brow, sucking on his bottom lip. "I - yes," he admitted softly, face flaming red. His hand was moving steadily between his legs, sliding the toy in and out, and when Leo realized he hadn't even touched his cock, an idea formed in his mind.

"Don't jerk yourself off. I want to see you come just from the toy," he said, firmly, using the same tone he adopted when he had Cristiano collared and under his control. He had never tried dominating Cristiano from a distance before, didn't even know if it would be possible, but his heart was hammering with excitement at thought that he might be able to do it. "Do you think you can do it?" And maybe it was cheating a little to phrase it that way - almost like he was doubting Cristiano, or challenging him, treating it like a game he could lose. But Leo was too turned on to feel guilty about it.

"I can do it," Cristiano said with a little frown - he hated it when Leo doubted him. He moved the toy slow and deep, feeling that steady vibrating pressure against his prostate.

"Good. You're so beautiful, mi cielo," Leo said softly, watching Cristiano preen a bit. Cristiano, Leo had learned, was always more open to suggestion when he got his ego stroked. "I love your voice. Your little accent when you speak Spanish is such a turn on. Makes me so hard when you talk dirty. Talk to me, carino." 

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in a hoarse voice, fucking himself steadily with the vibrator. Leo pumped his cock, arousal making him bold.

"Tell me how how much you love having my cock in your ass. In detail," he prompted, putting his free hand on his balls, tugging them and rolling them between his fingers. He could see Cristiano's cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Son of a bitch," Cristiano said quietly, no real malice behind it. "You know I love it. Why do I have to say it?"

Leo smiled. "Because it turns me on. Because your voice is sexy. Because I'm telling you to. Be good for me, Cristiano," he said softly, watching Cristiano squirm and shove the toy in deeper. "Tell me you love my cock. And say my name," he added.

Cristiano huffed. "I hate you," he said playfully, driving the toy in faster now as he gazed into the camera, arching his back and moaning at that buzzing pressure on his prostate. "Ugh, fuck, I love it, ok? Love your big cock inside me, Leo. It's so fucking thick, sometimes I feel like it'll split me in half. And you always hit just the right spot, it's like your cock was made for me."

Leo's hand pumped faster on his cock, eyes dark and glassy as he watched Cristiano writhe on his toy. "Are you my slut?"

Cristiano groaned, rocking his hips up and sinking the vibrator in deep. "Yes," he hissed.

"No, say it," he ordered. He didn't care how cliche it was, he needed to hear Cristiano say the words. "Keep talking." 

Another huff escaped Cristiano's pouting pink lips, but he obeyed. "I'm your slut, Leo." Leo was glad suddenly that he had decided to record this - he was definitely going to watch that part again and again. "Your whore. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Fuck," Leo groaned, hand flying up and down on his cock. "Tell me how much you love sucking my dick, especially when you gag and choke because it's too big for you."

"God damn it," Cristiano groaned, sinking the vibrator into himself roughly. Leo was a bit surprised, usually Cristiano preferred a more gentle touch, but he was driving the toy in and out of his ass the way Leo would have if he was there. For all his complaining, Leo knew Cristiano was enjoying himself, was getting off on being goaded into admitted that he enjoying being dominated and fucked. "Love having your cock in my mouth, love it when you make me choke on it while you pull my hair. Wish you were here now to fuck my mouth and use the vibrator on me, fill me up from both ends."

Leo panted harshly, feeling the start of his orgasm tingling in his belly as his hand moved frantically on his cock. "You want both your holes filled?" Leo asked. "Fuck, I wish I was there. I wanna fuck you with the toy still in you. You'd be so full, stretched open so wide. Do you think you could do it?"

"Oh my god, Leo," Cristiano panted, shoving the toy into his ass one last time before he came all over his belly, not having touched his cock once, pearly fluid flowing out of his cock and soaking his abs. Just watching Cristiano come all over himself was enough to push Leo over the edge, and he came hard into his hand, a ragged groan escaping him. 

"You didn't answer my question," Leo pointed out, cleaning his hand off with a tissue, watching as Cristiano eased the vibrator out of himself and set it aside.

"What question?" he asked softly, getting sleepy the way he always did after a good orgasm. Leo smiled. 

"If you'd let me fuck you with your little toy in you," he said with a smile. Cristiano yawned and shifted his laptop around so he could stretch his legs out. He looked like he was about to drift off to sleep already. 

"Mm, sure baby, whatever you want," Cristiano mumbled tiredly. Leo just laughed. He'd have to talk to Cris about it once he was more awake.

"Cristiano, you know you have to clean up. You can't go to sleep yet," he prodded, but he could already hear light snoring coming from his laptop speakers. He thought about calling Cristiano's cell phone to wake him up, but he looked so beautiful and peaceful that Leo couldn't bring himself to do it. Smiling to himself, he disconnected the Skype call and set his laptop aside to watch some television.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo pays Cristiano a visit after beating him for the UEFA Best Player in Europe award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've had terrible writer's block. I'm not 100% happy with this, but it's something! No porn, and a bit sad in places, but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano didn't expect Leo to be waiting for him when he arrived home in Madrid, but there he was, laying in his bed, fast asleep. Cris smiled a bit, putting his bag down gently and climbing into bed next to Leo.

"Querido, wake up," he said, shaking Leo gently. Leo's eyes popped open, a grin spreading across his face when he saw Cristiano, and he reached up to hug his boyfriend tightly. 

"Mi vida," Leo grinned, cupping Cristiano's face and kissing him gently. "You're here finally."

Cristiano slipped his shoes off, letting them thump onto the floor. "How'd you get here before me?"

Leo laughed a bit. He seemed almost giddy. Cristiano couldn't say the same, however happy he was to see his boyfriend alone before they both had to get back to their regular lives. "It's a secret. It's so good to see you - it was killing me to be so close to you and no be able to touch."

"I saw you looking at me," Cristiano said, stripping off his t-shirt before he laid down next to Leo.

"It's hard not to look at you, Cristiano," Leo said with a grin, draping himself over his boyfriend and stroking his face. "You looked so good at the gala."

"So did you," Cristiano said, flicking a wayward strand of Leo's hair. "Congratulations," he said diplomatically.

Leo got an odd look on his face, smiling lopsidedly. "Thanks. It's good to know you're so happy for your boyfriend," he said, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Cristiano sighed. "Come on, Leo. You know I'm happy for you. I just hate losing - we both do."

"Yeah, but right now you sound like your dog died or something. You could at least try to be enthusiastic," Leo said with a small frown.

"Enthusiastic over losing?" Cristiano asked with raised brows.

"No, enthusiastic over me winning, Cris," Leo said softly. Cristiano wriggled out from under him, scooting over to the other side of the bed. Leo frowned.

"I'm happy for you, Leo, I am. I love you, you know? And I'm so proud of everything you accomplished last year," he said sincerely, glancing over at Leo. "But you know how much I hate to lose. You're the same way. I just need some time to get over it."

Leo sighed. "I know. I'm sorry you're unhappy," Leo said, reaching over to rub Cristiano's arm. "Let me make you feel better?"

Cristiano grasped Leo's hand, twining their fingers together. "Don't worry about it, baby."

Leo leaned over, kissing his long neck softly, hand trailing down Cristiano's abs. Cristiano felt a shiver go through him, but he guided Leo's hand away gently. "Not tonight, ok?"

Leo nipped at his neck. "I just want to make you feel better. Let me," Leo said softly, trailing kisses across Cristiano's collarbone, scooting over until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Cristiano's eyes fell shut, feeling his resolve weakening at the gentle press of Leo's soft lips. But he knew if they kept going he'd end up on his belly, and the petulant, competitive side of him didn't want to allow Leo to have that too.

"Stop," he said, gently but firmly, leaning away from Leo. "I said not tonight."

A frown spread across Leo's features. "So you're going to be a brat because I beat you tonight?"

Cristiano felt a burst of anger at Leo's words. "A brat? Seriously?" he asked, glaring at his boyfriend. "I'm not being a brat just because I don't want to suck your dick one time. Didn't you get enough of that tonight, anyway?" he asked angrily. Leo looked startled for a moment, then annoyed.

"That's not fair, Cristiano. It's not my fault what other people say about me, and I'm not going to apologize for being good," he said firmly.

"When did I ask you to apologize? I'm just sick of working so hard to get nothing," Cristiano said, throwing his hands up. "Watching Barcelona lift trophy after trophy, it makes me want to scream."

Leo shoulders sank at that. "I don't know what to say, Cris."

"There's nothing to say," Cristiano said with a wave of his hand. "It is what it is. It's not your fault, anyway. It's mine, really, I should work harder, train more, something."

Leo shook his head, grasping Cristiano's hand. "Cris, no one works harder than you. You're not the only man out on the field, and you can only do so much. I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I have to be," Cristiano said quietly. Leo didn't respond, just frowned and ran his thumb soothingly over the back of Cristiano's knuckles. After a while, Cristiano relented and slid over to Leo, curling around him as he always did when he needed comfort. Leo stroked his hair gently, letting his fingers toy with those dark curls.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked quietly, feeling Cristiano's arm tighten around his waist, his head coming to rest on Leo's chest. There was a long pause before Cristiano answered.

"No," he said honestly. "I will be. But right now, no, I'm not. But it isn't your fault, Leo, and I'm not mad at you." He lifted his head up, kissing Leo gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Leo said softly. He didn't know what to say to make Cristiano feel better - everything he thought up seemed trite or silly, so he simply held the other man close, stroking his hands up Cristiano's sculpted back, caressing his soft golden skin. "You really did look amazing. It was a struggle to keep my eyes off you."

Cristiano barely cracked a smile, just leaning in and kissing Leo deeply. There was no rush of heat to it, no urgency the way there usually was, and he just let his fingers slip through Cristiano's hair while the other man kissed him. He lost track of how long it lasted, but Cristiano finally pulled away, just stroked his hand over Leo's face, cupping his jaw and murmuring something in Portuguese before laying back down beside him. Leo sighed softly, holding Cristiano as tightly against him as he could. He hated seeing his boyfriend sad like this.

"Let's just sleep," Cristiano said, both of them stripping down to their underwear before sliding under the blankets. "Sorry I'm not better company tonight."

"Don't apologize," Leo said, leaning in and kissing Cristiano firmly. He felt fingers in his hair, stroking and tugging gently as they kissed. He could feel a stirring low in his belly at Cristiano's mouth against his, at that incredible body pressed tightly against him, and he had to pull away quickly. "Don't do this to me," he groaned quietly. Cristiano gave him a playful look, biting his lip, letting his fingers trail over Leo's neck, making the Argentine shiver. 

"Do what?" he asked with raised eyebrows, cuddling up against Leo and kissing his neck, right where his fingers had stroked.

"You know what, you tease," Leo chuckled, shifting awkwardly on the bed as his cock twitched to life. "Is this your revenge?"

"Nãooo," Cristiano said innocently, nipping at his neck, fingers slipping down Leo's belly, tracing the ridges of his abs. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

Leo tugged his hair gently. "You better," he said with a laugh, and Cristiano finally gave him one of his signature beaming smiles, and Leo felt the knot of worry in his stomach finally come loose. He was thankful that Cristiano didn't tend to dwell on things as much as he himself did. The big brat let his hand skim right over the growing bulge in Leo's underwear, then he smiled again and flopped onto his back. 

"Good night, Leo," he said, looking pleased with himself while Leo squirmed, trying to will his erection down.

"I hate you," Leo grumbled playfully. 

"You love me," Cristiano said, snuggling into the pillows to sleep. Leo couldn't help but smile.

END.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has an unorthodox method of punishing Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, guys, sorry about the lack of updates lately! Enjoy this porny little ficlet. Contains dirty talking, a facial, frottage, and some slight humiliation. It's sweet and playful though, I promise!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

It was hard not to touch Cristiano when he looked so tempting, sleeping peacefully beside Leo, sheets pushed down around his waist, mouth lax and pink. Leo ran his finger over the seam of that pouty, downturned mouth, then let his hand move upward, trailing the backs of his knuckles over Cristiano's face. The other man shifted a bit in his sleep but didn't stir just yet, and Leo kept moving his hand, gently stroking his soft dark curls. He twirled a lock of Cristiano's hair around his finger, leaning close and kissing the other man's stubbly jaw. Leo had no idea what someone as beautiful as Cristiano saw in him, and was even more confused by the fact that Cristiano seemed to find him beautiful as well, but he had no intention of looking a gift horse in the mouth. He snuggled close to Cristiano, hand skimming over his sculpted back, peppering kisses along his cheek. He was feeling uncharacteristically randy this evening, overcome by the urge to kiss and stroke and pet, and a dirtier desire was there as well, under the surface, to see that pretty face painted white with come.

He'd been horny for an hour now and had been trying to distract himself with movie they'd been watching before Cristiano dozed off, but his boyfriend looked so irresistible, sleeping peacefully beside him. Leo hadn't been able to see him much lately, and Cristiano had been spending so much time with his friend Ricky, and he'd be lying to himself if he said jealousy hadn't started to rear its ugly head. He wanted to claim Cristiano, remind him who he belonged to after seeing him get flirty with James and take Ricky everywhere like he was his boyfriend rather than Leo. Licking his lips, Leo slid a hand down his stomach and into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock. It was already half hard and growing rapidly, and he gave into his urges and bit Cristiano sharply on the collarbone.

"Fuck," Cristiano yelped, eyes popping open wide. "Leo, what the fuck."

Leo just sucked a pink mark into Cristiano's neck, slipping his a leg between the other man's, rubbing his thigh right up against the bulge in his underwear. Cristiano gasped and moaned softly, fingers sinking into Leo's hair. "What's gotten into you?"

"You're mine," Leo muttered, face buried in Cristiano's neck.

"I know that," Cristiano said, arching up against Leo when he sucked roughly at his collarbone.

"Do you?" Leo asked, pulling back to look into Cristiano's eyes. "I think you forgot."

Cristiano looked playful suddenly. "Why don't you remind me?"

"I know what you want and I'm not going to give it to you. You need to be punished," Leo said, shifting so that he was kneeling by Cristiano's head. Cristiano shifted and looked excitedly up at him, running his tongue over his lips as he reached up to stroke Leo's thigh. 

"Punished? Are you gonna spank me?" he asked eagerly, tugging Leo's underwear down to free his cock. Leo batted his hand away.

"How would that be a punishment? You'd enjoy every second of it," Leo pointed out. "No, your punishment is that you have to lie there. No touching yourself and no touching me."

Cristiano looked confused, watching Leo's hand move on his cock. "I think a spanking would be a much better idea. Wanna bend me over your lap, baby? I'll be good for you, I promise."

"No, Cristiano," he said firmly. Cristiano pouted a little. "Stay right where you are and just watch. See this?" Leo nodded to his cock. "You can't have it."

"Leo," Cristiano whined, leaning up and wrapping his lips around the head of Leo's cock, giving it a firm suck. It took all of Leo's willpower to push him away. "Leoooo," he complained. "Come on, baby, let me suck you off. Or you can scoot over a little and fuck my mouth. I'll make you come so hard, right down my throat."

Leo had to bite his lip to keep from saying yes right then and there. Cristiano's mouth was so pink and tempting, just inches from his cock, begging to be used. But Leo had to stand firm - it wouldn't be any kind of punishment at all if he gave Cristiano what he wanted.

"No," he repeated. "The only place I'm going to come is all over your face." Leo stroked himself faster - it felt good, but it was just perfunctory, a means to an end. There was no teasing or gentle touches, just his hand mechanically pumping up and down. Cristiano had started to sulk a bit, staring up at him, his mouth turned down into a pretty pink pout. Leo wanted to mark him, coat his beautiful face in sticky white come to remind him who he belonged to.

"You don't want to fuck me?" Cristiano asked, and Leo could see the change in his face, see him go from pouty to calculating as he changed tacks. Leo almost smirked - Cristiano could never hide what he was thinking; his face always gave him away. He wondered if the other man was even aware of it, how expressive his face really was, how easy it was to read everything he was feeling. Leo doubted it. The brat probably thought he was being sneaky. "You don't want me anymore, baby?"

Leo snorted. "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work. You're not going to guilt me into giving you what you want," he said, watching Cristiano's face settle back into a sulk.

"Can you at least tell me what I'm being punished for?" he asked, throwing the sheet off himself. Leo could see the bulge tenting up his boxer briefs and it made him smirk. The brat was going to have to work for his orgasm tonight.

"Forgetting who your boyfriend is. You seem to be under the impression that you're dating Ricky," Leo said, a hint of irritation in his voice. He scooted over on his knees, cock hovering over Cristiano's cheek as he pumped it it. Cristiano snuck a hand up, stroking his inner thigh teasingly.

"You know what would be a much better way to remind me?" he asked, shifting his head a bit so his warm breath puffed out over the head of Leo's cock. Leo had to shut his eyes and collect himself for a moment - it was so hard to resist, that pink pouty mouth just begging for a cock, it would be the easiest thing in the world to just slip inside and let Cristiano suck him.

Leo hadn't considered that this would be just as much of a punishment for him as it was for Cristiano.

He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. He wouldn't cave, no matter how much Cristiano whined and begged and teased.

"You could lube your cock up and spread my legs and slide that big dick deep inside me. Don't even finger me, just push right in, fuck my ass hard and fast," Cristiano said softly, gazing up at Leo through his lashes, that big hand caressing his thigh in slow circles. "Pull my hair while you do it. Wrap your hand around my throat and choke me."

Leo's heart was pounding in his chest as the image of that flashed through his mind. It was so tempting.

"My ass is so much better than your hand, isn't it?" Cristiano asked sweetly. "So much tighter and hotter. Do you want me to get on my hands and knees for you, baby? Or do you want me on my back so you can watch my face while you make me scream? Want me to wrap my legs around your waist while you pound into me? It would hurt so much, you fucking me without prepping me first. You get so rough when you're jealous. And you want it, I know you do, you want to fuck me hard and slap me and choke me and make me cry. So do it," he said lowly, grasping Leo's balls and rubbing them slowly. The brat was temptation personified and Leo was so close to giving in. "Show me who I belong to, baby."

Groaning, Leo grabbed Cristiano's hair with his free hand and shoved him back down onto the pillow, then came hard, all over that pretty face. Rope after rope of it shot out, coating Cristiano's cheek and nose, some even getting into his hair - which Leo had no doubt he'd never hear the end of - glistening on his tanned skin.

Cristiano's sweet, seductive demeanor fell away immediately and he went right back to pouting, yanking his hand away from Leo irritably. "What a waste," he grumbled.

"It's supposed to be unpleasant, Cristiano. You like it when I get rough with you, so that wouldn't be much of a punishment at all, would it?" Leo asked, grabbing a few tissues to clean himself up, then rearranging his clothes. Cristiano was still hard and Leo moved back down, sliding a thigh between Cristiano's.

"I like it gentle," he said in a cranky tone. Leo smirked, tugging Cristiano up so they were in a sitting position, the other man straddling his thigh. Leo rubbed upward, feeling Cristiano's hard cock through his underwear. 

"Sure," Leo said with a playful eyeroll. "Do you want to come?" he asked, palming Cristiano's firm ass, guiding him to move his hips. 

"Yes," he snapped. He was going to be a brat all night, Leo knew, but it was worth it. 

"Then ride my leg, just like this, and come in your nice little CR7s," Leo ordered, squeezing Cristiano's ass hard through the fabric of his underwear. Cristiano looked confused at first, then indignant. 

"What? No!" he complained, pouting at Leo, looking adorable even with rivulets of come dripping down onto his chest. "You're an asshole."

"You're not coming any other way. You can get off like this or you can go to bed hard. Your choice," Leo shrugged, watching Cristiano sputter angrily. His come-covered cheeks were starting to turn red from embarrassment, and he had worked himself into a truly impressive sulk.

"Motherfucker," Cristiano spit. For all his complaining, he was still rock hard inside his boxer-briefs, cock straining against the fabric, and Leo pushed his thigh upward teasingly. Cristiano growled and pushed him down flat on the bed, then started moving his hips, rubbing himself against Leo's meaty leg. He was obviously humiliated, face burning pink, looking everywhere but at Leo as he rocked his hips. Leo ran his fingers through the mess on Cristiano's face, smearing it, rubbing it into his skin.

"Remember this the next time you're with him," Leo said, and they both knew who he was referring to. "When you're taking him everywhere with you, playing house with him like he's your boyfriend. Remember me coming all over your face and marking you, then making you embarrass yourself. Remember how you begged me to fuck you and let you suck my cock. Remember," Leo said, watching Cristiano duck his head and nod. Leo yanked his hair, forcing Cristiano to meet his eyes.

"Remember who you belong to, Cristiano," he said firmly. Cristiano nodded, leaning down and kissing him gently. He could feel Cristiano's cock through his underwear, rubbing against the smooth skin of Leo's thigh. Leo wrapped his arms around Cristiano, holding onto him tightly, like someone was going to try to take him away. "You're mine," he said firmly once they broke the kiss.

"Yes, baby, I'm yours," Cristiano agreed, reaching up to stroke Leo's hair reassuringly. "I'll always be yours."

Leo leaned up and kissed him again, sliding their tongues together, and he felt Cristiano stiffen against him as he came. Leo slid his hands down inside Cristiano's underwear, gripping his ass tightly, feeling the wetness in the fabric against his thigh. Cristiano panted softly, breaking the kiss so he could catch his breath. 

"Ugh, I'm all sticky, Leo," he whined, collapsing onto Leo, crushing him against the bed. Leo huffed, slapping Cristiano's ass sharply. 

"Are you trying to suffocate me?" he asked, squirming under Cristiano. The other man just laughed, using his greater weight to hold Leo still. Leo complained loudly, pinching Cristiano hard on the ass, making him yelp and jump off the bed.

"Asshole," Cristiano said with a laugh, peeling his underwear down his legs and tossing them into the hamper. "You're so terrible to me. Why do I put up with you?"

"If you weren't such a brat I wouldn't have to do these things," Leo said, stripping off his underwear and padding over to Cristiano, leaning him into the bathroom to shower. "You should learn to be good."

Cristiano smiled teasingly. "But you like it when I'm bad," he said with a wink, making Leo laugh and roll his eyes. 

"Come on, let's clean up," he said, giving Cristiano another slap on the ass. Cris jumped and laughed.

"Yes, Leo," he smiled.

END.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little pornlet written after Cristiano scored 5 goals in one game. Again. Contains dirty talk, roughness, some light breathplay, and a couple usages of the word papi. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo tripped over his own feet when he walked into Cristiano's bedroom.

His boyfriend was laying on his back, legs splayed open, with one hand between his thighs as he fucked himself with his fingers.

"Baby," Cristiano said happily, propping his feet up on the bed and shifting his hips. "You're finally here."

Leo swallowed thickly. His mouth felt very dry all of the sudden. "I can't stay long," he mumbled, tossing his back aside and walking toward the bed. He felt like he was being pulled forward by some unseen force.

"I know," Cristiano pouted. "That's why I got a head start."

Licking his lips slowly, Cristiano made a show of arching his back and pushing his fingers as deep in his ass as he could, letting out an exaggerated moan. He had thought Cristiano would be tired from his flight, but the other man seemed wide awake, practically vibrating in place with leftover excitement from scoring five goals in one game. For a second time.

Leo stripped his clothes off in record time and climbed onto Cristiano's huge bed, crawling up until he was between those long tanned legs. 

"Hungry?" Cristiano asked teasingly, letting his fingers slip out of himself. Leo was quick to replace them with his own, pushing a finger inside that already stretched and slick opening as his lips wrapped around Cristiano's hard cock. Cristiano seemed a bit surprised - Leo didn't hand out blowjobs as generously as Cristiano did - but pleased, moaning and burying his fingers in Leo's soft hair. He didn't mind when Cristiano started pulling and guiding his mouth down, just went easily, engulfing his boyfriend's rigid cock until his nose bumped Cristiano's lower abdomen.

"Oh god, baby," he panted, his entire body jerking when Leo pressed his finger tip against his prostate, bobbing his head smoothly in Cristiano's lap. He was wonderfully responsive, wriggling and moaning loudly, digging his feet into the bed. "Leo, Leo," he gasped. It was amazing having Cristiano react like this, especially when he let out a soft cry when Leo slipped a second finger into him. Leo supposed he'd been fingering himself for a while - he was so wet and open, and Leo mentally kicked himself for missing it. He could imagine it in his head, Cristiano writhing, moaning, stretching himself open on his own fingers as he waited for Leo to arrive. He wondered what Cristiano thought about while he did it. What was his fantasy?

Cristiano guided his mouth up and down at the pace he enjoyed most and Leo let him do it - it wouldn't kill him to let Cristiano have a little control for a while, he reasoned - his mouth sliding smoothly up and down his boyfriend's cock. He was scissoring his fingers, stretching Cristiano wide, crooking them so he could stimulate the other man's prostate, making Cristiano writhe on the lavender sheets.

"Mm, Leo, fuck me," he groaned, and Leo's cock throbbed hard at those words. Part of him wanted to keep going until Cristiano came down his throat, then Leo would get him hard again and fuck him nice and slow. But they didn't have much time together, and, unusually enough, Cristiano seemed to be in the mood for roughness. So much so that when Leo didn't move fast enough, he found himself being yanked off Cristiano's cock and picked up by the armpits, then tossed unceremoniously onto his back. His boyfriend quickly straddled him.

" _Fuck me_ ," Cristiano said again, impatiently, and Leo smiled and him and ran his hands over those strong thighs.

Leo ran his hands over Cristiano's strong thighs, marveling at the iron muscles covered by silky smooth skin. It was such a juxtaposition, how hard and soft Cristiano's body was, supple flesh over firm muscle and bone. He let his hands wander, just stroking and petting that incredible body.

"Leo," Cristiano grumbled. He seemed to be realizing he was going to have to take things into his own hands, so he quickly lubed up Leo's cock, then situated himself over it and sank down. Leo groaned, gripping Cristiano's hips tightly.

"Yeah, just like that. I want to see your hand prints on me tomorrow," he moaned, his head falling back as he sank down on Leo's cock. As soon as he mentioned it Leo loosened his grip, trying not to smile when Cristiano glared down at him. 

"The one time you don't want to fuck me hard is the one time I want it," he complained. It was a lie, really, Cristiano wanted it rough and fast and hard almost as much as Leo did, but Leo wasn't going to point that out. He just caressed Cristiano's amazing body, drinking in the sight of him working his hips, rocking up and down on Leo's cock. Leo pushed his hips up to meet Cristiano's, slowly, grabbing the other man tightly around the waist when he started pushing down harder.

"Baby," Cristiano whined, and Leo sat up, wrapping his arms around Cristiano's waist and kissing his neck softly. The other man moaned, sinking his fingers into Leo's hair and tugging while he wriggled in Leo's lap - Leo was holding him so tightly that he could barely move.

Cristiano groaned in frustration. "Did I ever tell you about the time I almost got fucked in a public bathroom? It was before I met you. I was at this casino in Las Vegas and this guy was staring at me all night."

Leo frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, grabbing Cristiano's shoulders and holding him still. 

"We're boyfriends, we should tell each other everything," Cristiano said smoothly. He wriggled again, deliberately clenching his muscles around Leo's cock, making him groan softly. "Anyway, he was really good looking. And very big - taller than me, built, with arms like tree trunks. So I go into the men's room and what do you know - he follows me in. His name was Brad, can you believe I still remember? Maybe because it's the only time I've ever been manhandled - I mean, he just grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, pinned my hands up above my head. It was sort of scary but also really hot."

Leo let out a displeased sound, almost like a growl, feeling ugly jealousy welling up in the pit of his stomach. He squeezed Cristiano against him tightly, sucking a dark pink mark into his shoulder. Cristiano's head fell back and he moaned, moving his hips in slow circles. 

"He was so big he could hold both my wrists in one hand, I swear I couldn't have pulled away even if I'd wanted to. I remember how hard my heart was pounding, I swear I thought I was going to get fucked for the first time by a stranger in a bathroom in Vegas. He got a hand in my jeans and he was grabbing my ass, squeezing it, kissing my neck the whole time. I don't think he knew who I was, he just thought I was hot, you know? He barely said two words to me, just introduced himself and asked me if I was into it. I was, Leo, fuck, I was so into it."

"Stop," Leo said sharply. He was picturing it, some huge guy manhandling his boyfriend, putting his hands all over that perfect body. It made Leo possessive and angry, made his blood feel overheated in his veins, made his stomach twist in knots. Cristiano just kept talking. 

"He pulled me into a stall by the hair, like some caveman, can you believe it? God, it made me so hard. He pushed me onto my knees and made me suck his cock, right there, where anyone could have walked in. His cock was fucking huge, too, I could barely fit my mouth around it. He didn't care though, he just grabbed my head and started fucking my mouth and I was gagging and choking and my cock was harder than it'd ever been in my life."

" _Shut up_ ," Leo growled, surging forward and knocking Cristiano off him completely, grabbing him by the arm and pulling until the brat turned over onto his stomach. Leo quickly yanked him up onto his knees and laid a violent slap on his ass. Cristiano moaned happily.

"He spanked me too. Once he was done with my mouth - he grabbed me and pulled me up like I weighed nothing, turned me around, started slapping my ass. It hurt, you know, but it felt so fucking good, too. No one had ever, ever done that to me before."

Leo felt like he might burst into flames if Cristiano kept talking. Roughly, he pushed back into that slick hole, then grabbed Cristiano's hair and pushed his head down into the blankets as he started fucking him hard. He knew why Cristiano was telling him this, and he also knew he was only giving the brat exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't stop himself, it was like his body was moving of its own volition. He was pounding violently into Cristiano's warm, tight body, grabbing his hips as hard as he could, so hard he was sure it would leave bruises. Cristiano cried out loudly, and Leo could see the satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah, fuck me," he groaned, reaching under himself to stroke his cock. Leo wrenched his hand away and Cristiano, surprisingly enough, obeyed, reaching up to grab the sheets and tug at them. "He told me he was going to fuck me, right there, in the bathroom. Said he was - oh god," Cristiano yelped when Leo laid another slap on his ass. Leo was furious, jealous and possessive, he wanted to fuck Cristiano so hard he'd forget every other man existed. And as sick as it was, he wanted to hear the end of the story, Luckily, Cristiano seemed intent on finishing it. "He said he was going to hold me up against the wall and fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk when it was over. I was so fucking terrified," Cristiano groaned, letting Leo yank his arms behind his back and hold his wrists as he slammed into him.

"But I wanted it," he panted. "I'd been wanting to get fucked for so long ... I wanted to know what it was like to have a big, thick, hard cock inside me." Cristiano cried out when Leo slapped his ass again and again, turning it a bright shade of pink as he hammered into him, nailing his prostate dead on each time. "But I was - I was scared that I'd like it too much. I - fuck, god, Leo, fuck me," he cried out, pushing his ass back eagerly. He glanced over his shoulder, and that smile was back again, smug and satisfied. "Mm, yeah, just like that, papi."

Groaning, Leo reached up and yanked Cristiano's hair, hard enough to make him arch up and cry out. His other hand wrapped tight around that long neck, squeezing tightly enough to cut off Cristiano's hair for a just a moment. Cristiano's eyelashes fluttered, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. As soon as Leo's grip loosened he started talking again, in a ragged, breathy voice. "I knew I'd love it, I just knew, and I ha-hated that I wanted it s-so much," he panted. Leo's hand was still around his throat firmly, not squeezing, just holding it to remind Cristiano who he belonged to. "I wanted to - to be dominated. I wanted to be bent over and fucked. I wanted to be a little cockslut."

Leo's skin felt like it was on fire, his whole body was tingling, his balls were so tight they almost hurt. He was so close to coming and he could tell Cristiano was too, overwhelmed by the constant pressure against his prostate. He was wriggling fretfully, yanking hard at the sheets, crying out so loudly he was almost wailing. "God, say something, Leo."

Leo knew instinctively what Cristiano wanted to hear. "Slut," Leo hissed. Cristiano nodded helplessly, and Leo squeezed his neck again. "You would have let him fuck you, wouldn't you? A stranger in a bathroom." Cristiano's hands scrabbled against the sheets, face turning pink as Leo choked off his air. "You wanted to be a cockslut, huh? Well now you are," Leo growled. "And you're going to be a good little slut and come just like this. Just from my cock." Leo slapped his ass with his free hand and that was all it took, Cristiano was coming, silently, his body trembling from the force of it as he soaked the sheets underneath him. His muscles pulsed and squeezed Leo's cock so tight it almost hurt, and Leo finally let go, coming hard inside his boyfriend's firm ass with a loud groan. 

Cristiano collapsed in a heap once Leo released him, gasping hard for air, still jerking with aftershocks. Leo flopped beside him, panting like he'd just run 90 minutes on the pitch. "Are you ok, mi vida?" Leo asked, gazing over at the other man as he caught his breath. Cristiano nodded, a tiny sated smile appearing on his face. 

"Perfect," he murmured, rolling out of the wet spot on the bed and stretching his long body out. "That was fucking incredible. I should make up stories more often."

Leo lifted his head. "Wait. You made that all up?"

Cristiano glanced over at him, face innocent. Leo narrowed his eyes playfully. "Maybe?" Cristiano said with a smile.

"Leo, no!" Cristiano shouted as his boyfriend pounced on him and dug his fingers into his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. 

"You sneaky little brat," Leo said, laughing, as he tickled Cristiano. Cristiano just laughed helplessly and squirmed underneath Leo.

"Please, Leo," Cristiano yelped as Leo's fingers moved against his ribs, causing him to wriggle and let out loud, embarrassing squeaking noises. His face was blood red by the time Leo finally relented.

"Brat," Leo said affectionately, settling against Cristiano as he tried to catch his breath. "I love you, mi cielo."

Cristiano chuckled breathlessly. "I love you too, querido."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even for people as compatible as Leo and Cris, sex isn't always perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a sex fail! It's fluffy though, don't worry!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"I don't know about this, Leo," Cristiano said, gazing down at his boyfriend skeptically. 

"It'll be fine. I can hold you," Leo said confidently. "Just keep your feet up on the sink."

Cristiano put another pillow down on the bathroom floor. "If you drop me ..."

"I won't drop you," Leo said, sounding a bit offended. "If I feel like I can't do it I'll tell you and you can get down."

Cristiano still looked dubious. Leo slid his arms around the other man's waist, kissing his collarbone. "Please, baby? I've been wanting to do this forever."

"This would be so much easier the other way around," he mumbled, stroking Leo's hair gently. Leo grumbled against his skin, letting his hands roam up Cristiano's sculpted back.

"I want to hold you up," he said, trailing a ring of kisses around Cristiano's long neck. Cristiano wanted it too, truthfully, but Leo felt so little in his arms, slotting neatly right under his chin. He had no idea how this was actually going to work, and kept having horrible flashes of crashing down onto the bathroom floor and breaking his tailbone. Usually their size difference didn't effect things much - they managed every other position just fine; with one notable exception. Cristiano wasn't convinced sex standing up was as good as movies made it look, anyway. 

But Leo had come to him telling him that he wanted to fuck Cristiano up against a wall, and he'd batted those big brown eyes at him, and described out good it would be, and Cristiano hadn't been able to say no.

He glanced at the pillows and blankets on the floor. At least if Leo dropped him he'd have a soft landing. It didn't do much to put his mind at ease.

Leo squeezed his ass eagerly. "You'll look so beautiful, you know? You always look beautiful, but you'll look even more amazing up against the wall with your legs around me."

"Wouldn't it be so much better in a nice soft bed?" Cristiano said with a sigh. Leo just crowded him up against the wall and nibbled at his throat, and Cristiano let his head fall back with a thump. Leo had clearly gotten this into head and was never going to let the subject drop. The little flea was easy going most of the time, but when he really wanted something, he could be stubborn as a mule. Cristiano just toyed with his hair, letting his fingers card through the soft dark strands, trying to relax and stop worrying. Leo's lips did feel very nice against his neck, and there were goosebumps rising on his skin where Leo was touching him eagerly. He seemed more riled up than usual, probably because he knew he was going to get what he'd been wanting for so long, and he could feel that big cock poking insistently against his hip. Cristiano sneaked a hand down and grasped it between his fingers, stroking slowly. Leo, for his part, guided Cristiano to prop a leg up on the sink before coating his fingers with the lube they'd brought with them.

"So, what did you do, look up how to do this on google?" Cristiano asked playfully, licking his lips when Leo teased his entrance with his slippery fingers, 

"Well yeah," Leo replied, sinking his teeth gently into the juncture of Cristiano's neck and shoulder. He moaned quietly at the feel of a finger sliding into him. "Plus I watched some porn."

"Terrible idea, learning from porn, Leo," Cristiano said in a slightly shaky voice. Leo just nibbled at his neck and slipped a second finger in to stretch Cristiano open. It felt a bit odd, being fingered from this angle, but it was still nice, and Leo knew exactly where to press to stimulate his prostate. Cristiano moaned, head thumping back against the bathroom wall.

"You're so tight. Just relax, I'll take care of you," Leo murmured against his neck, and Cristiano took a deep breath, willing his body to open up for his boyfriend's talented fingers. It was hard, though, when he was so nervous and unsure about what Leo wanted to do. He wondered if it was too late to talk Leo into taking this into the bedroom. But there was no place they could do this in there - only the bathroom was small enough for him to prop his feet up on something, and only then because his legs were so long. He'd just have to trust that Leo wouldn't bite off more than he could chew.

When he was relaxed enough, Leo slid his fingers out and slicked up his cock, then tapped Cristiano on the hip. Taking a bracing breath, he hoisted himself up, wrapping his thighs tight around Leo's waist and putting his feet on the sink to help support his big body, his back pressed firmly against the wall. Leo grunted a bit, shifting his feet wider apart to get a firmer stance, then reached down to guide his slippery cock inside Cristiano's grasping hole.

"Fuck," Cristiano hissed. He was tense and it hurt more than usual. Leo murmured soothingly, taking his time pushing in, his cheeks flushed red with the effort of both holding Cristiano up and not hurting him as he slid his cock all the way in. 

"It's ok, baby, just relax," he said again, kissing Cristiano's long neck as he started to move, thrusting his hips slowly. There was a familiar pressure against his prostate that made him moan, and he forced himself to focus on that rather than his nerves, but he was still so tense that Leo had trouble moving inside him, and he had to keep his thrusts slow and deep. When Leo's arms shifted on Cristiano's lower back he clamped his thighs tightly around his boyfriend, hard enough to make the Argentine grunt in discomfort.

"Cris, baby, I won't drop you, I promise. Just focus on how good I feel inside you," he said. Their height difference meant that he couldn't see Leo's face very well, just the top of his head, and he frowned as he reflection in the mirror. He realized he could see the tattoo of Leo's mother on his shoulder and he looked away from it - that really wasn't a sight he wanted to see when getting fucked. Inhaling deeply, he shut his eyes and focused on the pleasure that sparked up his spine everytime Leo's cock hit his prostate, and he was slowly able to relax, until Leo could thrust more fluidly into him. It was quite different to be fucked this way, but still good, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. Leo started thrusting faster.

"That's good, baby, open up for me," Leo said in a voice shaky with lust. Cristiano moaned again, toes curling, feet pushing firmly against the edge of the sink as his prostate was stimulated again and again. 

It was all going well until Leo's foot slipped. 

He barely slipped at all, but Cristiano felt it, and his entire body clenched up hard, sending a streak of pain up his spine. His thighs clamped crushingly tight around Leo's waist, his inner muscles doing the same around Leo's cock, and Leo let out a quiet yelp. His cock felt excruciating inside Cristiano, and he squirmed against the wall, crying out in agony.

"Fuck, Leo, it hurts," he groaned, and Leo grabbed him tightly and spun them both around, sitting Cristiano on the sink. He pulled out quickly, making Cristiano sigh in relief. 

"You ok, baby?" he asked, stroking Cristiano's thigh gently. Cristiano could see the concern on Leo's face, and he reached up to stroke his hair reassuringly. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's ok," he said, gathering his boyfriend up in his arms. Leo skimmed his hands over Cristiano's sides, nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his fingers around the Argentine's cock, stroking gently. Leo did the same for him and they both moaned as they jerked one another off, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. Cristiano figured they could still enjoy themselves even if the wall sex hadn't worked out, and he pumped Leo's cock expertly, moaning into the kiss as Leo stroked him in turn. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, baby," Leo muttered when they broke the kiss, and Cristiano shushed him, his hand moving faster on that thick cock. It felt good, simple and easy, just letting Leo jerk him off, and he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

"It's all right, querido, I promise. Mm, you're gonna make me come," he panted, kissing Leo again, eagerly, sliding their tongues together. Leo stroked him faster, hand squeezing tightly, and Cristiano was coming, all over his abs and Leo's fingers. Leo just worked him through it, pumping the last of his warm seed out of him. Cristiano moaned into the kiss. 

Leo was still hard in his hand, and Cristiano parted his legs wide, breaking the kiss and leaning back against the mirror. "Want to fuck me again, querido?"

Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're not too sore?"

Cristiano shook his head. "Just go easy," he murmured, grabbing Leo's wrist and lifting that come-covered hand to his mouth, slowly licking his own essence off his thick fingers. Leo groaned helplessly at the sight and pushed back inside Cristiano, gently, slowly, sinking in deep. Cristiano moaned, sucking and nibbling at Leo's digits, fixing him with a heavy-lidded stare. Leo's mouth hung open in pleasure as he rocked into Cristiano's warm tight body, eyes flitting between those pouty lips wrapped around his fingers and his cock sinking into his boyfriend's ass. Cristiano wound his legs around Leo's waist, cock twitching a bit, trying to come back to life as Leo fucked him deep. But Cristiano knew it simply wasn't possible so soon, so he just closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, body relaxed and open, taking Leo's cock easily now. He felt full, complete, with Leo buried inside him, and he reached up to stroke the other man's hair again, toying with the dark strands as his boyfriend took his pleasure in Cristiano's willing body. 

He finally let go of Leo's fingers so he could murmur to him encouragingly. "Come for me," he said softly, moaning when Leo grabbed his hair, gripping tightly as he pushed inside him one, two, three more times, then finally came hard, spilling inside Cristiano. "Mmm, come inside me, Leo," he moaned, rubbing Leo's arms soothingly as Leo's body jerked with aftershocks. 

Leo slumped down onto him, trying to catch his breath while Cristiano carded his fingers through his soft hair. "So good, querido. I love you."

"I love you too," Leo mumbled, pressing sloppy kisses along Cristiano's jawline. "I'm so sorry about hurting you."

"Shh. You didn't do it on purpose. We'll try it again some other time," he said soothingly. "Come on, let's get in the shower."

Leo sighed heavily. Cristiano nudged him, smiling. "I can't get up with you laying on me."

Leo slid his arms around Cristiano's waist, squeezing him tightly. "I don't want to move."

"Too bad," Cristiano chuckled, gently guiding Leo away, feeling the other man's soft cock slip out of him. He bit his lip at the sensation of warm come trickling down his thighs. "Mm, maybe we can nap for a while and then try a round two?"

"Round two, really?" Leo asked with a smile. Cristiano nodded.

"Only if you shower first, though," Cristiano said. Leo sighed dramatically, making Cristiano chuckle and roll his eyes fondly.

"I guess," Leo said mock-dramatically, like it was the biggest inconvenience in the world, then padded over to the shower and turned on the warm water for them. 

Cristiano shook his head and smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cris gets a little bossy in this one! Contains frottage, teasing, and Cristiano being a giant brat. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano was staring at him.

Lounging in bed, wearing nothing but tight black underwear, staring over at Leo with a pout on his face.

He was stupidly distracting, miles of smooth tanned skin on display, body so chiseled it may as well have been carved out of marble. Leo wanted to throw a blanket over him so he could focus on his FIFA game, but it would have been a sin to cover up something so nice looking.

Plus Cristiano would never let him hear the end of it.

He already looked annoyed, lips turned down, eyes burning into the side of Leo's face.

Cristiano was a brat at the best of times - when he felt like he was being ignored, he could be downright unbearable. 

"Baby," Cristiano said in a sweet voice. "I'm cold."

"Probably because all you have on is underwear," Leo pointed out. Cristiano's pout deepened. "Why don't you climb under the blanket?"

"Because I want you to keep me warm," Cristiano said as he stretched his long body out, snuggling into the bed. "Come over here with me."

Leo hit the pause button on the controller. "Why do you always wait until I'm in the middle of a game to get flirty?"

Cristiano pouted and ran his fingers tantalizingly over his stomach. "I don't like it when you ignore me."

He had the neediest boyfriend on earth, he was sure of it. "I've only been playing for half and hour!"

"You've been _ignoring_ me for half an hour," Cristiano said insistently. Rolling onto his belly, he gave Leo his best puppy eyes. "You don't want me?" he asked in the saddest, most pitiful voice Leo had ever heard. Leo threw his head back and groaned.

"No, no. That isn't going to work. I'm finishing my game and you just have to deal," Leo said firmly. Cristiano, much to Leo's surprise, didn't look upset. Leo had expected him to pout and whine, but he just got a calculating little smile on his face. Leo felt a tingling in his lower belly.

"All right, baby," he said, far too calmly. His hand sneaked below the waistband of his underwear. "I can take care of myself."

Leo turned his eyes back to the screen and took a deep breath. Cristiano could do whatever he wanted, Leo was going to win his game, and he was not going to be distracted by a pouty Portuguese brat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cristiano slipping his black boxer-briefs down his legs, playfully throwing them over toward Leo before getting comfortable in bed. From there he could hear a drawer being open and closed, the click of a lube bottle, then some wet, slick sounds. Leo started chewing on the inside of his lip. He wouldn't look.

A moan sounded from across the room - exaggerated, Leo knew, but still hot as hell, then more wet noises, rhythmic and slow. He was staring at the screen but it was as if he couldn't see the game at all, head filling up with images of a naked Cristiano sprawled out in a big bed with a hand on his cock. 

"It's not going to work," Leo said in a strained voice. Cristiano moaned louder, those slick sounds picking up speed now.

"My cock is so hard, Leo," Cristiano said, and Leo frowned at the television. He really didn't want to think about it. "Don't you want to help me take care of it?"

Leo didn't answer, just bit hard into his lip. His fingers felt clumsy, slipping on the buttons of the controller as his cock plumped up inside his shorts. A soft rustling came from across the room and out of the corner of his eye he could see Cristiano moving, heading over to where Leo was sitting, but of course the brat couldn't just walk like a normal person. No, he was on his hands and knees, crawling across the carpet sinuously, and Leo finally gave in and looked over, belly tightening at the sight of his boyfriend making his way over like some panther in the jungle. Leo could see every muscle working under his skin, flexing and bulging as he moved, wearing a look on his face like he wanted to devour Leo.

He swallowed thickly.

A big body settled between his legs, hands slowly sliding up his thighs. "What do you want, baby?" 

Leo licked his lips. "You," he said bluntly. Cristiano took the controller out of his hands and tossed it aside, then started mouthing at his rapidly hardening cock through his shorts, wetting the fabric. Leo moaned, hand going to Cristiano's hair, giving it a little tug. 

He felt a hand on his balls, rubbing him through his clothing while Cristiano's tongue moved against his cock through the layers of fabric, making him squirm in anticipation. It was torturous, having that hot mouth so close to his cock, separated but only two bits of cotton. Cristiano glanced up at him. "Tell me what you want."

Leo tugged at the other man's hair hungrily. "Suck my cock," Leo breathed out.

A smirk spread over Cristiano's face and he nuzzled against Leo's crotch, dragging his tongue along the bulge in his shorts. "No," he murmured, gazing at Leo teasingly.

Leo faltered. "What?" he asked incredulously. Cristiano smiled prettily at him. 

"No. You ignored me. No blowjob for you tonight," he said simply, and then he was climbing up into Leo's lap. Leo settled his hands on Cristiano's hips, squeezing as the other man straddled him, pushing his ass down against Leo's clothed cock.

"Brat," Leo said without heat, leaning in to kiss Cristiano's neck, only to find himself being pushed back. He whined low in his throat.

"No. You don't get to kiss me," he said, prying Leo's hands off his hips. Leo made indignant noises, squirming in the chair. "Or touch me. You just sit there and keep your hands to yourself."

"But baby - " Leo started, getting cut off quickly by Cristiano.

"Shut up," Cristiano said, covering Leo's mouth with his hand as he started to move, rocking his hips in Leo's lap. "Remember when you did this to me? Made me come in my underwear?"

Leo groaned, head falling back against the chair. "Now you decide to get revenge?"

"Better late than never," Cristiano said playfully. Leo groaned as Cristiano moved in his lap, rolling his hips sinuously, that firm ass rubbing right against his cock. It was desperately hard now and straining under the fabric of his underwear and shorts, and he so badly wanted to reach out and run his hands over that sculpted body, so tantalizingly close. He could smell the unique spicy scent of Cristiano, see the muscles working under his smooth tanned skin as he writhed against Leo, his own cock hard as well and rubbing up against Leo's clothed stomach. When Cristiano's eyes slipped shut, Leo took the chance and ran his hand over Cristiano's chest, tugging gently at his peaked nipples.

He was only allowed to touch for a moment, then his hands were caught and shoved down, pinned against the arms of the chair. Leo groaned in frustration. "Baby -"

"Shh," Cristiano said, leaning in and brushing his lips against Leo's ear, smirking when Leo started pushing his hips up helplessly. "You deserve this, after what you did to me. Humiliating me like that. It's not fun when someone does it to you, is it?" Cristiano nipped at his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling at it, and Leo couldn't help the ragged, sustained moan that escaped him.

"And just think - you could have gotten a nice long blowjob," Cristiano murmured, finally letting go of Leo's hands so he could stroke and tug at the other man's hair. His hips moved in slow circles, grinding down against Leo's aching cock. "I would have sucked your cock so good, baby, then climbed on and rode you until you came deep inside me."

Leo could picture it in his head, Cristiano straddling him, bouncing on his cock, crying out as he was stretched open. The constant rubbing against his cock was unbearable, and he was so close to coming, another moan escaping. "But you just had to play your little game. You should have been playing with me instead," Cristiano said with a pout. Leo nodded in agreement, leaning forward and catching the other man's lips in a kiss. Cristiano just laughed and pushed him back again. 

"You're terrible at following orders. Just for that, you're going to watch me jerk off and you better not even think about touching me," he said, and with one last roll of his hips, Leo was coming, right into the fabric of his underwear. He groaned softly - it was satisfying in the way all orgasms were but still left him wanting, aching for everything his boyfriend had described. His head dropped back against the chair as Cristiano slid off him, looking smug and pleased with himself. He didn't have long to relax before he was tugged upward and marched over to the bed.

"You sit there and watch," Cristiano ordered, sliding into bed and laying back against the pillows as Leo peeled off his soiled clothes. He didn't waste much time, wrapping a slick hand around his cock and pumping it. It was agony, not being allowed to touch, and Leo scooted closer to get as near to his tease of a boyfriend as he could without actually making contact with him. The only touch he got was Cristiano propping a foot up on his shoulder while he stroked himself, a smug little smile on his face. Leo wanted to kiss it off.

Cristiano was moaning and shifting his hips, clearly putting on a show for Leo's benefit, and Leo let his head drop to the side, resting his forehead against the other man's ankle. His hands were twitching with the urge to run them all over Cristiano's sculpted body, a truly pitiful sounding whine escaping him when Cristiano slid his free hand between his legs and teased the tight, furled opening hidden there.

"Did you want something?" Cristiano asked playfully, back arching a bit as he slid a finger into himself. His hand moved faster on his cock now, and there was a pretty pink flush on his face, creeping all the way down his long neck. Leo felt like he might come out of his skin if he wasn't allowed to caress that perfect body immediately. Taking the chance, he peppered gently kisses up Cristiano's calf, and he must have looked pathetic enough because Cris didn't try to stop him this time. He just looked amused, smirking down at Leo.

"You're really desperate," he said in a teasing tone. Leo just nodded, grasping Cristiano's ankle and kissing up his leg. The only thing that could have stopped him was Cristiano physically pushing him off, but the other man just watched him from his spot on the pillows and slid a second finger into himself. Patience finally snapping, Leo surged forward and situated himself between Cristiano's legs, hungrily kissing and nipping at his neck, wriggling against that big muscular body. Much to his surprise, Cristiano allowed it, just laughing softly at Leo's eagerness.

"Too bad you already came. You looked so pitiful I might have let you fuck me," Cristiano said in a breathy voice, arching up against Leo when his hand was tugged off his cock and replaced with Leo's own. He stroked his boyfriend expertly, fingers tight around that throbbing length, working him toward his orgasm. Cristiano started to moan again, fucking himself faster with his fingers as Leo pumped his cock. "Later, maybe. If you're a very good boy," he teased. Leo huffed, kissing his big Portuguese brat hard on the mouth, tangling their tongues together as Cristiano came in his hand. It shot out onto Cristiano's abs, smearing across both their bellies as Leo rubbed against him and slid his free hand into his hair, tugging it roughly. Cristiano moaned into his mouth.

He was panting when they finally broke apart. Cristiano looked a bit dazed, blinking at him slowly. "Tease. Brat," Leo said fondly. "I'll pay you back for what you did to me tonight."

"If you say so," Cristiano said, and smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi likes it messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!

"Well, you're not begging for a spanking, so I know I'm not dreaming," Leo said, then yawned widely and propped himself up on his elbows, regarding Cristiano sleepily. The other man just smiled brightly at him.

"I took a little detour on my way back to Madrid. Did you miss me, querido?" Cristiano asked, kicking off his shoes before he settled on the bed beside Leo. Leo kissed the top of his head, then slid his arm around Cristiano's shoulders.

"Of course I did, mi vida. I always miss you," Leo said softly. He was still a bit fuzzy from sleep, yawning and holding Cristiano against him tightly. 

"Were you dreaming about me just now?" Cristiano asked, draping himself over Leo and resting his chin on the other man's chest, beaming up at him. Leo stroked his dark curls lovingly. 

"I don't remember, but I'm sure I was. You're the only thing I dream about these days. It's kind of annoying, actually," he said teasingly. Cristiano just laughed.

"Not my fault I'm so gorgeous that you can't stop thinking about me. You should consider yourself lucky," he said, giving Leo a soft peck on the lips. "How's your knee, baby?"

"Hurts," Leo said honestly, gently running his fingers through Cristiano's hair. He'd been moping in bed since his injury happened, not answering texts - at least until a very miffed Cristiano called him and chewed him out - but his boyfriend's presence was already lifting his spirits a bit. "Better now that you're here, CR500," Leo teased. Cristiano laughed again and buried his face in Leo's chest. He seemed almost giddy at his achievement, and it made Leo smile his first big smile since he got injured.

"It sucks that you got injured. I wanted to celebrate with you," he said with a little suggestive smile, fingers drifting over Leo's tattooed arm as he pressed another gentle kiss to his boyfriend's mouth. Leo sighed into the kiss, toying with Cristiano's curls. Leo knew he wasn't going to be able to have Cristiano the way he wanted until his knee was healed - no bending him over and pounding into him, no putting him on his back and feeling those long legs wrapped around his waist while he made his petulant brat moan. He was stuck on his back for weeks. 

Well. It wasn't like having Cristiano ride him was a hardship. Sinking his fingers into Cristiano's hair, Leo tilted his head and deepened the kiss, tongue teasing the seam of the other man's mouth. Cristiano parted his lips obediently and Leo seized the opportunity, tangling their tongues together as the bigger man settled on top of him, mindful of his injured knee. Leo felt a stirring in his sweatpants already, body responding to the familiar heavy press of Cristiano's body, the unique taste of him on Leo's tongue, the dark spicy scent of his cologne. 

"Mn, baby, stop. Not while your knee is hurting," Cristiano said, stroking Leo's hair. "Come on, we'll watch some TV together."

Leo's brow furrowed. "TV? I'm not dying, Cris, I can still have sex."

Cristiano shook his head. "No, baby, I don't want risk it."

It was Leo's turn to pout now, even if he'd deny that was what he was doing. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Just relax," Cristiano said, rubbing Leo's stomach through his shirt. Leo frowned at him, and he must have looked reasonably pathetic because Cristiano rolled his eyes and laughed fondly. 

"Stop with that face, would you? You're making me feel bad," he said, kissing Leo again and sliding a hand between his legs, rubbing him through his sweatpants. Leo sighed in relief. 

"Mm, are you gonna ride me, baby?" Leo asked softly, ducking his head so he could nibble and kiss at Cristiano's long neck. He preferred to have the brat under him, writhing around and panting while Leo fucked him, but seeing him bouncing on his cock was the next best thing. He could picture it already, Cristiano's amazing body moving on top of his, that tight heat wrapped around him, the desperate moaning while he used Leo's cock to make himself come. Yes, Leo could live with that. For now.

"Sorry, baby, but no," Cristiano said apologetically. Leo sputtered in indignation. "I don't want to jostle your knee. In a couple weeks, maybe."

Leo let out a noise that was absolutely not a whine. "Cris, come on, you're not going to hurt me."

"And everyone calls me a whiner. They obviously haven't seen you when you don't get your way," Cristiano teased, sliding a hand under the waistband of Leo's sweatpants, eyebrows lifting in surprise. "No underwear?"

"Didn't feel like it," Leo shrugged, inhaling sharply when Cristiano's fingers closed around his cock. At lease the brat wasn't going to leave him totally high and dry. They kissed again, tongues sliding together, and Leo moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as his cock came to life, hardening in Cristiano's firm grip. He tugged his sweatpants down over his ass to free his growing length, gripping Cristiano's curls again and giving them a gentle tug. He had to press a few times on Cristiano's head before the big brat finally broke the kiss and smirked at him. Leo just pushed his head gently, guiding him downward, and to his surprise, the brat actually obeyed, kissing his way down Leo's body. 

"Get undressed first," Leo said softly, and Cristiano laughed but did as he was told, stripping his clothes off and revealing that fit, sculpted body to Leo's gaze. He guided the other man around until he was laying beside Leo in a sort of 69 position, but Leo stayed on his back while Cristiano settled on his side, curled up so Leo would have access to his cock. He slipped his mouth down around Leo's cock while Leo grabbed the lube out of the bedside table - he was sure that if he got Cristiano worked up enough, he could convince the brat ride his cock, so he slicked his fingers up and slid them between Cristiano's legs while he licked at the head of his cock. The vibration of Cristiano moaning around his rigid length made Leo moan in turn, and he took the other man's cock into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck. Cristiano seemed quite worked up - they'd only tried this position once, the traditional way, and given up after both of them ended up with soft cocks and sore necks. But it seemed to be working better like this, with Cristiano on his side, Leo twisting his upper body so he could get more of that hardening cock in his mouth, fingers teasing that warm pink hole. Cristiano was bobbing his head rapidly on Leo's cock, mouth sloppy and eager, and Leo made a mental note to try this more often. Cristiano generally preferred to keep his blowjobs neat and tidy, and it wasn't that Leo minded exactly, but it was incredible like this, with Cristiano devouring his cock hungrily while Leo slid a finger into him, brushing right up against his prostate. Cristiano sank down on him entirely, swallowing Leo's cock, throat spasming as he choked a bit, and Leo slid his mouth off of the other man's length to let out a ragged groan. It was hard to concentrate like this, and all Leo could do was let out desperate moans and slide a second finger into his clenching hole. He scissored his fingers gently, stretching Cristiano open for him, squeezing his eyes shut while he tried to push his orgasm down.

Cristiano was making a mess of him, saliva dripping down his balls, and it was so wet and sloppy that Leo's head was swimming a bit. The sound of it was absolutely obscene, little wet _gluk gluk gluk_ noises filling the room, making Leo shiver all over while he fucked Cristiano with his fingers. He was moaning continuously around Leo's cock and Leo couldn't help but thrust upward, fucking eagerly into Cristiano's throat, and Cristiano didn't slow down at all even when he started to choke. Leo's head fell back against the pillows, mouth hanging open, chest heaving with ragged pants and gasps, and he couldn't hold it back anymore, orgasm crashing down on him. His free hand dove into Cristiano's hair, yanking hard as he came down that clenching throat, and Cristiano accepted it eagerly, swallowing everything he could. Only a few drops escaped, mixing in with Cristiano's saliva, dripping messily down his balls as Leo jerked with aftershocks. He still had his fingers buried in Cristiano's ass, and he moved them lazily, fucking the other man with them, turning his head and wrapping his lips around his cock. Cristiano moaned softly, letting go of his cock and cleaning it with his tongue, making Leo twitch slightly. 

"Suck my cock, baby," he moaned, his head resting on Leo's thigh, moaning again. "Fuck me with your fingers." 

All Leo wanted to do was sleep, but Cristiano deserved a reward after giving him a blowjob like that, so Leo forced his upper body off the bed and leaned up on an elbow, moving his mouth eagerly on Cristiano's cock. The combination of the pressure against his prostate and the warmth of Leo's mouth pushed Cristiano toward the edge quickly, and he let out a few whimpering moans, biting into the juncture of Leo's hip. Leo moaned at the slight pain, and that vibration was all it took to make Cristiano come, ropes of milky fluid filling Leo's mouth. He swallowed it down easily, making Cristiano moan again, and he felt a warm tongue on his skin, soothing the bite marks there from the other man's sharp white teeth. Cristiano wriggled around and Leo smirked when he saw the other man's face, shining with saliva, eyes teary and red from gagging on Leo's cock, a slight blush on his face. Leo grabbed some tissues off the nightstand and gently cleaned Cristiano's face for him.

"Thanks," Cristiano said, looking slightly embarrassed. Leo leaned up and kissed him.

"You made me come so hard, baby," he said reassuringly. He definitely wanted more blowjobs like that one, so he deliberately started heaping praise on the other man, smiling at him. "It was so good. You suck my cock better than anyone else ever has."

Cristiano helped clean Leo up, then tucked him back into his sweatpants. It sent a thrill through him to be fully clothed while Cristiano was naked at his side and he ran his hands over that sculpted body, stroking his smooth tan skin. "I got a little carried away ..."

"It was perfect," Leo said firmly, kissing Cristiano again. "You're so amazing, mi vida."

Cristiano preened at the praise, wriggling happily at Leo's side. "I guess I'll have to get carried away more often, then."

Leo gave himself a mental high-five. "Please do," he grinned, nuzzling Cristiano. "I think I saw stars."

Cristiano just laughed and nudged him. "Stop. Let's watch TV now."

Leo relaxed back into the pillows, lazy and sated. "All right. Whatever you want, baby."

Cristiano smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Cristiano experiences subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter! Takes place during the off season in 2014 and details the first time Leo truly dominates Cris to the point that Cris slips into subspace. Chapter contains: spanking, choking, light face slapping, one usage of the word papi, and general roughness. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"I'm not a brat," Cristiano said, outraged. He tossed the iPad onto Leo's belly with a loud _thwack_ , jolting the little Argentine out of his nap. Leo blinked in confusion. Cristiano waved a hand at the iPad.

"What?" Leo said, lifting the device up and gazing at it sleepily.

"This! All this stuff you were looking up last night!" Cristiano said loudly. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, his eyes were wide, and he had his hands on his hips. How dare Leo make those assumptions about him. Cristiano was most certainly not a brat, and he did not want to be spanked, and Leo would just have to get his sick perverted jollies elsewhere if that's what he was into. 

The iPad was still open on the website Leo had been reading last night - Guide to Brat Ownership - and Cristiano could see the other man wince. He obviously hadn't intended for Cris to see it.

"Why were you on my iPad?" Leo asked, setting the device aside. Cristiano scoffed. Of course that's what Leo chose to focus on.

"Mine died and I needed to look something up. I turned in on and that's what was staring at me," he said, throwing his hands up. "Don't change the subject. You are - you are not going to spank me, ever, because I am a grown man and you do _not_ own me - and I don't -" Cristiano stumbled over his words hard, face feeling like it was on fire. Leo was just staring up at him with an unreadable expression - he looked somewhere between amused and horny, with a little bit of hungry thrown in as well. Cristiano could feel his outrage crumbling under that dark piercing gaze.

"I'm not a brat," he said in a bratty tone, pouting at Leo. Leo just raised his eyebrows. 

"Lay over my lap," he said, patting his thighs. Cristiano sputtered. Leo couldn't be serious.

He didn't look like he was joking, just staring at Cristiano expectantly. 

"Now, Cristiano," Leo said, tone firm but soft at the same time. A pleasant chill ran through him at being ordered around and he ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

"No. Don't be stupid. I'm an adult," he objected. He wasn't going to let Leo spank him like a disobedient child, or pull pull his hair, or maybe choke him a little bit ...

No. He needed to get a grip on himself. This was ridiculous. Not to mention embarrassing. Leo just looked amused as he climbed off the bed, grabbing Cristiano's face and pulling him downward until they were eye-to-eye.

"I know you want to be good, Cristiano. You want to be so good for me, don't you?" Leo asked softly. Cristiano shivered again at Leo's words. It was true, and he wanted so badly to follow instructions, strip off his clothes and bend over Leo's knee for a spanking. But he couldn't make himself do it.

"Be a good boy and I'll give you want you want. Keep being a brat and I'll make you regret it," he said simply. Cristiano sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, then straightened himself up to his full height, towering over Leo. Leo didn't look impressed, just gazed up at him with that hungry expression again. It seemed to Cristiano that he wanted the challenge, wanted to fight to make Cris submit to him. It was understandable. Victories were much sweeter when you had to work for them.

"You know you don't have any matches for a while, right? It's the off season," Leo pointed out, sliding his hands down Cristiano's back, lower and lower, until he was gripping that firm ass tightly. "You won't be able to sit right for days once I'm done with you."

Leo gave him a sharp bite on the neck, making Cristiano hiss. "You want it. You always moan when I slap your ass while I'm fucking you."

"That's different," Cristiano huffed, eyes shutting tightly when Leo squeezed his ass again. A few slaps on the ass during sex was one thing, it was perfectly normal, people did it all the time. But bending over a man's knee and letting him spank you was something else entirely. And he wanted it - he'd wanted it for a long time, before he ever met Leo. But doing it with a stranger wasn't possible - he could see the headlines in the papers already, people mocking him on the internet; if it got out, he'd never live it down. But with Leo it was different. He wasn't the type to spill the secrets of others, and even if he was, he'd be exposing himself as well. Cristiano could trust Leo, a fellow footballer, in a way he couldn't trust anyone else. 

"You like it," he insisted. "You moan and squirm and get even tighter around my cock," Leo said softly, sliding his hands under Cristiano's loose track pants, right into his underwear, squeezing and kneading his muscular ass. "I wonder if I can make you come just from my cock again. Remember the first time?"

He did. When Leo had come home drunk and been so rough with him, had fucked an orgasm out of him without even touching his cock. It'd felt amazing, and he wanted it again, but whenever he tried to ask the words died on his lips. "I love how much you love it," Leo murmured, slowly stripping Cristiano out of his clothes. Leo stayed fully dressed, and it made Cristiano feel exposed and vulnerable, being the only one naked. There was a fuzzy feeling in his head, making him feel like he was floating in warm water, making it hard for him to think clearly. "Get on your knees."

There was something in Leo's voice that made Cristiano shiver and yearn to obey. He wasn't speaking harshly at all; his voice was as soft as ever, but there was a commanding edge to it that sent a pleasant chill up Cristiano's spine. It wasn't fair for someone so small and laid back to be able to have this effect on him. Cristiano pouted a bit. 

"No," he said. He was trying to be firm, but even to his own ears he sounded whiny and bratty, and Leo just smirked at him in amusement. The Argentine grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head down, staring into his eyes, his free hand moving to Cristiano's throat. He swallowed thickly. 

"Get on your _fucking_ knees."

And Cristiano did, just sank to his knees in front of Leo, heart pounding and hands shaking. Leo was breathing heavily, his face flushed pink up to the tips of his ears, his eyes pitch black with lust. He was obviously just as affected by this as Cristiano was, cock hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans. It felt so easy and right to just give in, let Leo take over, relinquish control to the other man and trust that Leo would take care of him. His head felt like it was a million miles away, every doubt and worry evaporating as Leo quietly dominated him. Leo tugged his jeans open and freed his cock, brushing the head against Cristiano's pouting lips. 

"Suck," Leo said firmly, fingers sinking into Cristiano's hair and tugging. Cristiano struggled against him, just a little, still not wanting to give in so easily. He was shocked when Leo gave him a sharp little slap across the face and gave him an outraged glare, but Leo just used his grip on Cristiano's hair to hold his head still and slapped his cheek again. It didn't really hurt much but the sting was still enough to lift some of the fog in his head, and the humiliation of being treated this way made his face burn. When he opened his mouth to complain, he found himself being tugged forward and a thick hard cock was forcing its way between his lips. Cristiano let out a puff of air through his nose, making indignant noises as his mouth was stuffed full.

"I guess you don't feel like being a good boy tonight," Leo said conversationally, like he didn't have his cock halfway down Cristiano's throat. "That's fine. I know you're little brat at heart. And a slut too, isn't that right?" Leo grabbed his hair tightly and started thrusting, roughly, carelessly fucking his mouth. Before, Cristiano had always felt fairly powerful when he sucked cock, mostly due to the knowledge that he had his teeth extremely close to the most sensitive part of a man's body, but at that moment he'd never felt more helpless. He choked every time Leo pushed in too deep, his eyes stinging and watering from having his hair pulled so roughly, but he wasn't willing to bite down or even shove the little Argentine away. It would have been easy. He was bigger than Leo, stronger, he could have pulled away anytime he wanted to.

But he just knelt there and let it happen.

"Look up at me," Leo ordered, and Cristiano couldn't help it, just reflexively glanced up at Leo with teary brown eyes as that thick cock fucked into his throat. "Slut," Leo said, fondly. "You love having a fat cock in your mouth. Almost as much as you love it in your ass."

Cristiano's face flamed red as Leo talked, both from embarrassment and the newness of it all. Leo wasn't generally one for dirty talking, or really any kind of talking, but he seemed chatty tonight, mumbling about how beautiful Cris was and how good he looked with his lips stretched around a thick cock. The sweet talking praise and the rough way he was thrusting into Cristiano's mouth was bringing that floating feeling back again and making him want nothing more than to please Leo, to just let go and finally submit. Leo wiped the tears from his eyes, then grabbed his head roughly and yanked him down, stuffing every inch of his cock into Cristiano's mouth, thrusting right down his spasming throat. 

"Look up," Leo said again, and Cristiano lifted his watering eyes to Leo's, locking their gazes. "God. That feels so fucking good," he panted harshly, holding Cristiano down on his cock for a moment before letting him go. Cristiano pulled off completely, gasping for air, his hands squeezing Leo's hips. He felt dizzy and off-balance, swaying a bit on his knees as Leo stroked his hair gently. He was only given a few seconds to collect himself before he was pulled back onto Leo's cock, and Leo repeated his actions, shoving himself all the way in. Cristiano's hands fluttered across Leo's hips, ass, stomach while Leo fucked his throat, shoving that thick cock in deep over and over. It was overwhelming and incredibly arousing to be treated like this, and Cristiano couldn't help but moan a little.

It didn't escape Leo's notice. He yanked Cristiano off his cock, and he was so dizzy that he fell over onto his ass, panting hard. He was quickly grabbed and guided up, stumbling a bit as Leo pulled him onto the bed. Before he knew what was happening, he was laying across Leo's lap while Leo slapped him hard on the ass. "I don't know why you fight me. You love everything I do to you."

Cristiano cried out as he was spanked - Leo may have been small, but he was surprisingly strong, and Cristiano's ass stung and throbbed where he was slapped. "I can feel how hard you are. You loved choking on my dick and you love this too, don't you?" Leo slapped his ass painfully hard. "Answer me," he ordered.

"Yes!" Cristiano yelped, grabbing the blankets and tugging at him, wriggling over Leo's knee. His cock was throbbing against Leo's meaty thigh but he barely registered it, head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, and he was overcome by the need to please Leo, to be good for him, to do everything he was told. When Leo grabbed his hair roughly and jerked his head back, asking him in a raspy voice "what are you?" Cristiano knew instinctively what he wanted to hear.

"A slut," he panted. "Your slut, sir." Cristiano had no idea where that had come from, it was like it had slipped out without his permission. But he was too turned on to be embarrassed, just kept wriggling in Leo's lap, pushing his ass back into Leo's smacks. 

He heard a loud exhale, then his hair was pulled again, hard enough to make his eyes water once more. "I guess you're done being a brat now." 

Cristiano nodded, moaning against the blankets. He didn't know how long Leo had been spanking him, just knew that his ass felt like it was on fire, delicate skin throbbing and stinging. It didn't make him want to stop, though - just the opposite. He wanted more of that sharp pain, and he wanted to be filled by Leo's thick, hard cock. 

"I need you inside me," he moaned, hearing Leo let out a little 'fuck' under his breath. There was some rustling in the nightstand, then he felt fingers against his tight opening, slick and talented, teasing him before slipping inside. Cristiano moaned as Leo sank two fingers inside him, barely even registering the discomfort, cock hard against Leo's strong thigh. Leo was still slapping his ass intermittently, making him tighten up around those thick fingers, and he shivered when his prostate was brushed lightly when Leo crooked his clever digits. It wasn't nearly enough preparation, but Cristiano didn't care, just moved onto his knees when Leo guided him up off his lap so he could slick up his cock. Cristiano laid his upper body on the bed and gripped the pillows tightly when he felt the bulbous head of Leo's cock against his hole, teasing him, pushing but not yet slipping inside.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, hands skimming over Cristiano's waist, pulling him backward, his cock sliding between the firm globes of the other man's ass. Leo just rubbed against him, the head of his cock catching on that tight pink opening. "Tell me."

"You," Cristiano groaned. "Your cock. Please, Leo," he panted, pushing back eagerly, trying to get Leo's cock inside him. He heard Leo curse under his breath, then felt a steady pressure against his hole for a moment as Leo pushed inside. He wasn't prepared enough and it stretched and burned, but the pain seemed far away and almost pleasurable to his fogged brain, and he babbled in Portuguese, begging Leo to give him more. Leo obliged, sinking in deep and grabbing Cristiano's hips, holding on tightly as he started to thrust.

"Are you going to be good now?" Leo asked, using his hold on Cristiano's hips to jerk him back. Cristiano went along with it, pushing back to meet Leo's thrusts, crying out as his prostate was brushed. It hurt still, but it felt incredible, made Cristiano feel hot all over as he was stretched open. That thick cock felt so good inside him, completing him, filling an empty space inside him that Cristiano hadn't even known existed. His cock was desperately hard and dripping between his legs, bobbing back and forth as Leo fucked him harder and harder. It felt just as amazing as it had the first time Leo had been rough with him - better, really, since this time he felt like he was flying, floating, and it was utterly euphoric. It was an entirely new sensation and Cristiano had no idea what it was, he only knew that he wanted it again and again.

"Yes, sir," Cristiano moaned, yelping quietly when Leo smacked him sharply on the ass, tightening up around Leo so much that it made the other man curse again and fuck him harder. Cristiano cried out, so loud it almost drowned out the slap of flesh on flesh, the obscene slicking sound of Leo's cock driving into him over and over, stretching his slick pink rim open wide. It made him feel sweaty and shivery to think about it, how open he was - Leo's cock felt enormous inside him, especially when he slapped Cristiano's ass and made him tense and clench up even tighter. Leo seemed to be enjoying it, smacking his ass intermittently and groaning when Cristiano's body squeezed him tight, muttering curses under his breath. 

"Tell me how much you like it," Leo ordered, giving Cristiano a particularly hard smack on the ass before reaching up and yanking his hair, pulling his head back sharply. Cristiano was crying out continuously, arching his back, pulling at the sheets so hard they popped off the mattress. He was pounding into Cristiano now, his free hand still gripping Cristiano's hip painfully tight, hard enough to leave bruises. Cristiano wanted the marks, wanted that reminder of how Leo made him feel every time he looked down at his body. 

"I love it, Leo, please," he panted, rocking back to meet those hard thrusts. "Please, please, fuck me, fuck my ass." Cristiano grabbed the headboard for purchase, the pain and pleasure he was feeling overwhelming him, making him feel outside himself. It was as if nothing else existed outside of Leo and Leo's thick cock pounding him, Leo's rough hand in his hair, his palm striking Cristiano's sore ass again and again. Leo let out a loud curse, then let go of his hair so he could wrap a hand around Cristiano's long neck, giving it an experimental squeeze. Cristiano trembled all over. He'd never felt so helpless or submissive in his life and it was making his skin burn and tingle. He felt like he might come apart at the seams.

"Please, papi," he whimpered, the word slipping out without his permission, voice wrecked and shaking, his body going limp, boneless, as Leo squeezed his throat again, this time hard enough to choke off his air. Cristiano's mouth hung open silently and he came hard, suddenly and without warning, milky fluid flowing freely out of his cock. Leo cursed loudly at the spasms around his cock, then forced Cristiano down onto his belly and pounded into his slack body, hammered into him so hard Cristiano wanted to scream. But Leo's hand was still tight around his neck, making it impossible to breath, and Cristiano almost couldn't believe that this wild-eyed panting animal on top of him was quiet little Leo Messi. Leo was grunting low in his throat, making sounds almost like growls as he fucked Cristiano through the mattress, and then Cristiano finally heard a loud groan and felt wetness flood him as Leo came hard, shooting rope after rope of come deep inside him. He quickly let go of Cristiano's neck and Cristiano took in huge gulps of air, head throbbing and pounding, body twitching limply on the bed as Leo collapsed on top of him. 

He was peppering kisses all over Cristiano's shoulder and neck, rubbing his hands up the other man's sides soothingly, and Cristiano could hear him speaking but Leo was slurring so badly he couldn't understand any of what he was saying. Cristiano just laid under Leo's small body and caught his breath, tremors still wracking his frame as Leo tried to soothe him.

"Are you ok, baby?" Leo asked, speaking clearer now. He gently pulled out of Cristiano, moving to his side so he could see the other man's face. Cristiano was starting to feel the soreness now, the throbbing in his ass, and he whimpered a bit when Leo tried to move him onto his back.

"Sorry, sorry," Leo said, stroking Cristiano's sweaty hair. "Just stay there. I'll clean you up."

Cristiano was almost asleep when he felt gentle hands on him, barely aware of what was going on as Leo did his best to clean Cristiano's wrecked body. Leo's come was leaking out of him steadily, dripping down his inner thighs, but Leo gently patted it off his sweaty skin.

"Look at you," Leo murmured, more to himself than Cristiano. "Can I take a picture?" Leo asked softly. Cristiano nodded. He wanted to see it, wanted to see what Leo had done to him, wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. Distantly, he heard the click of a camera shutter, then another one, and another one. He was barely awake when Leo laid down next to him a few minutes later, gently prodding him until he was no longer laying in the wet spot on the sheets. Leo pulled the blankets up over his sore body, then soothingly stroked his hair.

"Baby, tell me if you're ok," Leo murmured. Cristiano had to force his eyes open and when he did he was greeted by the sight of Leo's worried face. He looked sweaty and flushed, almost as wrecked as Cristiano was. It made Cristiano smile a bit. His tongue felt heavy and thick in his mouth, so Cristiano just nodded, leaning in and kissing Leo lightly on the lips to reassure him. Leo smiled into the kiss, cuddling close to Cristiano, rubbing a comforting hand over his back.

"Just rest, baby. I'll take care of you."

Cristiano nodded again, eyes drifting shut as fell into a sated, restful sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano is a tease. Leo gets a modicum of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a flashback chapter here, takes place not long after Leo injured his knee. Chapter contains: fingering, breathplay, spanking, a little praise-kink, and of course some sap at the end. Includes dom!Leo and subspace!Cris. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo couldn't take much more of this.

It was cruel. It was inhumane. It had to violate that Geneva convention thing.

It was one thing to have to watch Cristiano fuck himself with a vibrator over webcam, when they weren't even in the same country, but having that firm body stretched out right in front of him, those long legs spread open as he moaned and drove the toy into his ass over and over ... well, it was more than any man could take.

Leo was stroking his cock and it was probably the least satisfying thing he'd ever experienced. Cristiano seemed oblivious, just sliding the vibrator deep inside himself, using the fingers of his free hand to tug and pinch at his nipples.

'Mutual masturbation', Cristiano had called it. Leo had other terms for it, none of which were very flattering.

The brat was torturing him on purpose, Leo decided. He could try to feed Leo some bullshit about not wanting to jostle his knee, wanting to be gentle with him, you have to be careful, baby, you can wait, you'll be back to normal in no time. Leo wasn't convinced. Cristiano had been trying on new jeans and Leo had made the mistake of not being effusive enough in his praise of how Cris' ass looked in them and now the big evil brat was punishing him. He was sure of it.

He wanted to badly to yank the vibrator out and replace it with his cock, and his fantasy of doing just that was so vivid that he had to stop and check to make sure he hadn't actually done it. But no, he was still on his back with nothing but his hand to satisfy him. 

Patience finally snapping, Leo sat up and grabbed Cristiano's wrist, jerking it away and pulling the toy out of him.

"Hey!" Cristiano said crankily, yelping when Leo shoved two thick fingers inside him. "Leo!"

"Tease," he said, accusatory. "Wait until my knee is healed. Just wait."

Cristiano arched up and moaned, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking as Leo fingered him, a smirk on his face. "Yeah? What're you gonna do to me?"

Leo leaned in and bit Cristiano's freckled shoulder, hard enough to leave an imprint. It was more difficult than he would have thought to finger Cristiano and stroke his own cock at the same time, but Leo was an athlete, he could be coordinated when he wanted to. "Tie you up. Handcuff your wrists to the headboard, spread your legs open and tie your ankles, too. Maybe I'll blindfold you and gag you, you'll be completely helpless."

He felt Cristiano shiver. "Ooh, scary," he teased, gazing into Leo's eyes and moaning when Leo slipped a third finger into him, stretching him open wide. "Mm, deeper, baby."

Leo slapped him on the hip. "Don't give me orders," he said firmly. "You know what -" Leo said, releasing his cock and tugging at Cristiano's arm until he turned over on his belly. He used his wet hand to lay a stinging slap on Cristiano's perky ass, making him yelp and moan happily. He shoved the fingers of his other hand in roughly, watching Cristiano squirm on the bed, ass pushing back. He gave those pert round cheeks a few more sharp smacks, turning his soft skin pink, then nudged at Cristiano until he was up on his knees, legs spread wide. His little pink hole looked so inviting, open and shining with with lube, and Leo sank his fingers in deeper.

"We can do it on our sides," Leo suggested. Cristiano smirked over his shoulder.

"No," he said teasingly. Leo scowled and spread his fingers out, stretching Cristiano's clenching hole open wide, listening to him cry out softly. "Mm, almost like having your big cock inside me, baby. Are you thinking about it? Do you miss my tight ass?"

Leo slapped Cristiano on the ass roughly, forcing more quiet cries out of him. "Shut _up_ ," he said desperately. Cristiano was just begging for punishment, so Leo forced him back down onto the bed and reached over to the nightstand with his free hand, snatching up the lube. He drizzled a fair amount on his pinkie finger, then slowly teased Cristiano's tight rim, feeling his big body stiffen up.

"Leo ..." he said, glancing over his shoulder. Leo stared at him.

"Red?" he asked, just to be sure, setting the lube aside. Cristiano shook his head, then settled back down on the bed, gripping the blankets tightly. Leo took it as a green light and slowly started working his pinky in beside his other fingers. It was hot and so tight, even though he had his fingers bunched up as close together as possible. But they'd never tried this before, so Leo was careful even though he wanted to be rough, working his four fingers in gently. It was almost obscene, how wide Cristiano was stretched open, that pink rim clinging to his thick digits as Leo started to thrust them in and out slowly. Cristiano was whining into the blankets, trembling a bit, but Leo could see how he was pushing his ass back for more.

Leo reached up and slid a hand under his neck, gripping his throat firmly. "Where are your smart comments now?" Leo asked him roughly. Cristiano just moaned, lifting his head up. Leo grabbed his chin and turned his head so he could see more of his face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was sucking on his bottom lip, a pretty pink flush high on his cheeks. Leo put his hand back on Cristiano's long throat and squeezed lightly, not hard enough to cut his air off just yet, but enough to make that powerful body go soft and yielding. It was almost startling how quickly it happened, like a switch had been flipped, making Cristiano go from teasing brat to needy submissive. It made Leo's heart pound with excitement. 

He worked his fingers steadily into that hot, slick hole, being sure to hit Cristiano's prostate each time, his other hand squeezing and releasing Cristiano's throat rhythmically. Cristiano was writhing on the bed, whining for him, rocking his hips back hungrily. "Are you going to be a good boy?" he asked, voice quiet but firm. 

" _Sim _, Leo," Cristiano murmured, head falling back down onto the bed. Leo kept his grip on that long neck, squeezing tightly, making Cristiano's eyelashes flutter as his air was cut off. It was thrilling to dominate Cristiano this way, see that powerful body turn to putty under his hands, and it made his neglected cock throb between his legs, made him grip Cristiano's throat so hard that his eyes rolled back. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they'd go.__

"Say it," he prompted, reluctantly loosening his grip so Cristiano could speak. The other man just panted for a moment, rocking his hips back. "Tell me you'll be good."

"I'll be good, I'll be so good for you," he babbled, rutting against the blankets shamelessly. "Can I come?"

Leo's cock twitched at Cristiano's words. It was incredible, listening to him ask for Leo's permission, and Leo couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him a little. "I don't think you deserve it. Here, turn over and convince me to let you come."

Leo backed off a bit, letting Cristiano roll over onto his back, legs parting wide without having to be prompted. His eyes looked glazed over, pitch black with lust, lips moving as he babbled nonsensically. Leo pushed his fingers back into Cristiano's welcoming body, making him jolt a bit as his prostate was stimulated expertly. "Please let me come, please," he panted, eyes closing when Leo gripped his neck again. "Please, please, I'll be so good for you," he rasped. Leo let his head drop onto Cristiano's chest, flicking his tongue over those stiff brown nipples, giving each one a gentle bite. Cristiano was writhing helplessly as Leo drove his fingers in hard, hitting his prostate dead on, and he let go of that long neck to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking him with purpose. 

"Please, please," Cristiano babbled, back arching. Leo leaned up and kissed Cristiano's neck, lips skimming across the red marks his hand had left.

"Do it, come for me," Leo ordered, and Cristiano cried out as he spilled onto his abs, ropes of pearly white come streaking across his tanned skin. It was a beautiful sight, Cristiano writhing and moaning as he came all over himself, sculpted body trembling with aftershocks. 

"So good, baby," Leo murmured, reaching down to stroke himself, kissing Cristiano's neck and jaw. Cristiano shuddered, whimpering quietly when Leo slid his fingers out of his sore hole, slowly stretching his legs out. He watched Leo with tired eyes, blinking sleepily at him, still deep into subspace as Leo moved to sit at the head of the bed. Gently, he guided Cristiano's head up, feeding his eager cock into the older man's mouth. He was so close, cock aching and flushed a deep red, and Cristiano's mouth on him felt scorchingly hot. Cristiano sucked him languidly, head bobbing in a steady rhythm while Leo stroked and petted his dark sweaty curls, his big hand sliding up Leo's thigh to massage his balls gently. Leo's head fell back, his mouth dropping open in pleasure as a familiar tingling started in his toes.

"Swallow for me," Leo murmured, toying with Cristiano's dark hair as his head bobbed in Leo's lap. He could hear a little 'mm-hm' noise of agreement, and that was all Leo needed before he was coming hard, filling Cristiano's hungry wet mouth. Panting, Leo gazed down at him, watching the other man's prominent Adam's apple bob as he swallowed Leo's come eagerly before he pulled off and licked Leo's cock clean. He was still delightfully submissive, gazing up at Leo with dark eager eyes, begging without words for praise and compliments. Leo, relaxed and sated from his orgasm, was happy to indulge him.

"You were so good for me, baby," he said gently, guiding Cristiano up for a kiss. Cris curled up next to him, laying his head on Leo's shoulder while Leo stroked his cheek. "I love it when you're a good boy."

"You like it when I'm bad, too," Cristiano said playfully, stretching out so Leo could clean him up. Leo couldn't really argue with Cristiano on that, so he just smiled and gave him a little tickle on his ribs. Cristiano laughed, squirming and nudging Leo's hand away.

"I suppose," Leo admitted, laying down beside Cristiano. "I love you no matter what."

"Me too, baby," Cristiano murmured with a smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano wants to wear a risque costume to a Halloween party. Leo isn't amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive!Leo returns! Contains: rough sex, jealousy, sap, light spanking, and a messy rough blowjob. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Leo, come help me," Cristiano whined, nudging Leo until he stirred from his nap.

"What," Leo groaned, opening one eye to peek at Cristiano. He was holding out two pairs of underwear - one red and one white.

"Which ones?" he asked, holding them out. "Devil or angel?"

"Devil," Leo said instantly. Cristiano pouted. 

"Why'd you say that so fast?" he asked with a frown. Leo laughed and turned onto his side, ogling Cristiano's naked body. He wasn't thrilled about being woken up, but at least he had something pretty to look at.

"You really want me to answer that question?" Leo asked, eyebrows lifting. Cristiano threw the white pair of boxer briefs at his head. 

"Jerk," he grumbled as he slid the red pair on, then dug around in a big white shopping bag until he found what he was looking for. Smiling, he held up a headband with a pair of red plastic devil horns on it. "Look, I'm a red devil again," he grinned, slipping the headband on. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at Cristiano's corny little joke.

"Like my costume?" Cris asked, turning in a circle for Leo. "I think it'll be a hit at the party."

Leo was suddenly much more awake. "Party?"

"Yeah, just a small one, very private. Some friends of mine are throwing it," Cristiano explained, slipping on a pair of shiny red boots. Brows knitting, Leo sat up in the bed and frowned at his boyfriend.

"That's what you're wearing? Just underwear?" Leo asked incredulously. Cristiano looked over at him with a confused expression.

"Yes? It's super private, don't worry. No pictures will get out," he said reassuringly. Leo's frown deepened.

"No," he said bluntly.

"What?" Cristiano asked.

"No. You aren't wearing that. Put on some actual clothes."

Cristiano's eyes got wide and his perfectly sculpted eyebrows lifted practically up to his hairline. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't going to a party in your god damn underwear, Cris. Put some clothes on," Leo said firmly. Cristiano scoffed in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are?" Cristiano asked angrily. "You don't get tell me what I can or can't wear."

Leo scowled. He should have known Cris would be a brat about this. "Yes, actually, I do. Either put some clothes on or you aren't going."

Cristiano's face was beet red. Leo was wide awake at this point, his heart starting to beat faster as their little argument heated up.

"You - you are such an asshole. I will wear _whatever_ I want to _wherever_ I want. Got it?" Cristiano asked, voice strained. He didn't sound angry so much as ... excited. Like he was eager to push Leo's buttons. And Leo knew he should stop and relent - Cristiano was a grown man and Leo had no right to dictate his wardrobe - but the brat had been testing Leo's patience for weeks now, traipsing around Morocco with some boxer, getting cuddly with his Colombian teammate, showing off his thighs at every opportunity. Leo couldn't take it anymore.

"No," Leo said simply. Cristiano sputtered in indignation. 

"What - you can't - stop saying no!" Cristiano huffed, folding his arms over his chest. Leo leaned over and grabbed a handful of Cristiano's firm ass. 

"This is mine. _You_ are mine. And you aren't going out of this house dressed like a slut. Now either change clothes or get your ass in this bed where you belong," Leo snapped. Cristiano's face was red all over and he looked angry and turned on in equal measure.

"Stop giving me orders," Cristiano whined. Leo grabbed his arms and tugged him forward hard enough to make him lose his balance, and he went tumbling onto the mattress with a soft 'oomph'. Quickly, Leo grabbed the waistband of his underwear and tugged them down over his ass. 

"Shut up. I think you need to be reminded who you belong to," Leo said harshly, giving Cristiano a hard slap on the ass. Cristiano yelped and wriggled, glancing over his shoulder at Leo. He was definitely turned on now, but Leo knew he was going to be a brat all night - or at least until Leo fucked it out of him. Cristiano had been denying him for so long that Leo's cock was already halfway hard in his shorts, eager to be buried in his boyfriend's tight ass again, and he grabbed Cristiano's slicked back hair roughly, right behind his plastic devil horns.

"I'm not your property," Cristiano snapped, but Leo didn't miss the way he let himself be led around by the hair until his mouth was right near Leo's crotch. Leo jerked him forward, pressing that pretty face against the growing bulge in his shorts.

Leo sighed in contentment as Cristiano started mouthing his cock through the fabric. "You really are. Do you hear me? You're mine."

Leo heard Cristiano let out a quiet little moan at his words. Smiling, he pushed his shorts and underwear down just low enough to free his cock, then jerked Cristiano's head up, roughly forcing his way into that bratty mouth. Cristiano put up a token struggle, all the while shamelessly rubbing himself against the sheets while Leo pushed his cock in deeper. "My little slut," Leo murmured. Cristiano moaned again, sending pleasant little vibrations through his cock as Leo pushed his hips up carelessly, heedless of the way Cristiano choked and gagged around him as Leo breached his throat. 

"Don't even think about it," Leo said harshly when he saw Cristiano's hand moving toward his cock. "That's mine too, and you don't get to touch it. Understood?"

Cristiano made a muffled noise of aggravation but didn't move his hand again, and Leo took a harsh grip on his hair and fucked up into that warm wet mouth. Saliva dripped down his balls messily as Cristiano gagged around him, making Leo groan. Leo was staring down at him, drinking in the sight of Cristiano's pink pouty lips stretched wide around the thick shaft of his cock, the tears wetting his eyelashes until they stuck together, the deep red flush on his face. It looked as amazing at it felt, especially since Cristiano wasn't trying to be neat or proprietary this time, just allowing Leo to use his mouth. Cristiano was getting bratty again, refusing to apply any suction, mouth slack and sloppy as Leo thrust faster, so he leaned over and gave the other man a rough slap on the ass. That got a little moan out of Cristiano, so Leo did it again, raining down sharp smacks on that perky little ass. 

Cristiano seemed to want to push his luck tonight, yanking his head away and leaving Leo's cock wet and hard and exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Leo scowled. "Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing Cristiano by the hair again and trying to drag him back down, but the brat just grabbed his arm and forced it away.

"My jaw hurts," he complained. "I don't feel like suck your cock anymore." 

Teasingly, Cristiano turned away from him, laying down on his side. Leo pounced on him - carefully, due to his knee - using the weight of his body to roll Cristiano onto his belly. He knew perfectly well the other man was going willingly, but it still sent a spike of heat through him to manhandle Cristiano this way. 

"Good. I was getting tired of blowjobs anyway," he said simply, nipping and biting his way down Cristiano's back. Spreading those firm cheeks apart, Leo dove in and dragged his tongue over Cristiano's tight pink hole, laving it hungrily as the other man yelped in surprise. Leo sucked on his finger to wet it, then slid it into Cristiano's warm clenching body while his tongue flicked against that roughened skin. 

"Le - oh!" Cristiano groaned, pushing back toward Leo's tongue, his fingers, yelping again when Leo slapped his ass with one free hand. Leo was so eager to bury himself in that tight little hole that he quickly slid a second finger inside and started opening the other man up.

"Mmf, I didn't say you could fuck me," Cristiano panted, bratty as ever even as he rocked back toward Leo's questing fingers. He licked slowly around Cristiano's opening, wetting his fingers to ease the way, starting to pump them in and out roughly. Leo pulled away so he could speak.

"I don't remember asking," Leo said bluntly, scooting up and rubbing his cock against Cristiano's bare ass as he fingered him. He could feel Cristiano shiver at his words, his big body trembling against the blankets with anticipation. 

"You can't just take me without permission. I'm not your toy," Cristiano said in a raspy voice, licking his lips when Leo leaned down and spoke right against his ear.

"Yes you are. You belong to me." Leo's voice was firm, assured, rough, and Cristiano shivered again, parting his legs as wide as he could with his underwear bunched around his thighs. He still had his silly red boots on, and Leo was still completely dressed, and he felt overheated but he didn't want to pull away long enough to strip. He just pulled his fingers out of Cristiano and quickly lubed up his cock before brushing it right against his eager entrance. He knew he hadn't stretched the other man enough, but Cristiano just rocked back toward him hungrily. 

"Não," Cristiano whined, pushing back toward Leo and wriggling under him. Leo's front was plastered to Cristiano's back, every inch of their bodies touching as Leo breached that tightly clenched rim. He was so tight that it was a bit of a struggle to get inside.

"Slut," Leo growled against Cristiano's ear. Cristiano just nodded, mouth hanging open, his entire body tense with discomfort. Leo grabbed his hands and linked their fingers together, pressing Cristiano's arms down against the bed. It was both rough and intimate, Leo holding Cristiano down like this while Cristiano whimpered from the pain of being stretched too wide too quickly, but he didn't tell Leo to stop or try to move away - just the opposite. He pushed his ass up, murmuring in Portuguese, begging Leo for more, harder, deeper. He was suffocatingly tight around Leo's cock and Leo had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down. It felt so good, so right, being buried inside Cristiano's taut, fit body after being denied for so long, and Leo didn't waste much time before he starting thrusting into him, making the other man moan in pleasured agony. Leo's movements were erratic and artless, too overwhelmed by finally getting what he'd been desperate for for weeks to bother trying to keep up any sort of rhythm. He didn't even bother aiming for Cristiano's prostate, just selfishly taking his pleasure in that famous body.

"Leo," Cristiano gasped as he wriggled under Leo, shifting around to try to get some stimulation against his prostate. Leo just pressed against him more firmly to hold him still. 

"Stop moving. This isn't about you," Leo said harshly, unlinking their fingers so he could grip those delicate wrists bruisingly hard. "Lay there and take it."

Cristiano whined in response, trying to push back to meet Leo's rough thrusts. "Baby, please," he gasped, hips shifting again. Leo grunted in annoyance and pulled out so he could tug the other man over onto his back. Quickly, he peeled Cristiano's red boxer briefs off, then grabbed him behind the knees and pulled those long legs apart. Within moments, he was sinking back into that tight heat, pushing Cristiano's heavy legs up so far that his knees were practically by his ears. 

"Hold your legs open. Spread them wide," Leo ordered, watching with dark eyes as Cristiano did what he was told, spreading his legs open obscenely wide and holding them there with a firm grip on his boot laces. "Do you see what a little slut you are? You'd spread your legs for anyone, wouldn't you?"

"Não," Cristiano said in a desperate voice, body being jostled each time Leo pounded into him. "No, baby, I'm yours, I'm yours."

"How many men have you opened your legs for?" Leo asked harshly. It was making him angry just thinking about it, and he started thrusting harder, faster, hammering into Cristiano's strong body. Cristiano threw his head back and forth, letting out loud cries. 

"J-just you, baby, please, I don't -" he broke off, his back arching as Leo finally nailed his prostate. "No one else. I'm yours, only yours, _Leo please_."

Leo pounded into him hard, letting his hand rest on Cristiano's long neck. "Did you want that boxer to fuck you like this? Or did you want to get on your hands and knees for him?" Leo asked harshly, gripping Cristiano's jaw while he moaned. Leo felt sweaty and hot all over as Cristiano arched up, writhing and squirming underneath him, one of his big tanned hands moving up Leo's tattooed arm. He couldn't stop the moans escaping him, pleasure coursing through his body as he fucked his boyfriend fast and rough.

"No!" Cristiano cried out. "I only want you." Cristiano threw his arms around Leo's neck, tugging him down for a kiss. He murmured against Leo's mouth, babbling in a mixture of Spanish and Portuguese. "Please, baby, I'm yours, I don't want anyone else, please please -"

"Shh," Leo soothed. He hadn't meant to upset the other man, but Cristiano looked frantic now, eyes wide and glistening with tears. Those long arms and legs wound around him, gripping onto him firmly, so tight it was hard to move. 

"I'm yours, there's no one else, no one, please baby, I'm sorry," he babbled, lapsing into half-coherent Portuguese while Leo murmured in his ear calmingly. 

"Shh, shh, it's ok, I know," Leo soothed, kissing Cristiano's face, lips brushing against every bit of skin he could reach. Cristiano was still mumbling apologies, rocking up against Leo as they moved together. Leo's anger was mostly gone now, and he slowed his thrusts, pushing into Cristiano's tight body languidly as their lips met in a soft, lazy kiss. Wrapping a hand around Cristiano's cock, Leo started stroking him slowly as their tongues met, tangling together while they both moaned. Cristiano's fingers slid into his hair, sending pleasant chills down his spine as he stroked the dark soft strands, hips lifting to meet each one of Leo's thrusts.

"Deeper, god, please," Cristiano moaned, giving Leo's hair a desperate tug. Leo was eager to comply with Cristiano's whimpered request, and he shifted his weight onto his good leg and pushed forward, burying the entire length of his cock into that slick hole. Cristiano cried out again, locking eyes with Leo and stroking his face lovingly. His gaze was so intimate and intense that Leo almost wanted to look away. 

"No one else," Cristiano said raggedly, legs locked tight around Leo's waist, both hands in his hair now, tugging and gripping. "No one else could ever have me like this. I'm yours, baby, only yours."

Leo nodded, diving down and kissing Cristiano desperately, tongue sliding between those plump pink lips. His hand was moving faster on Cristiano's cock, hips driving like pistons, cock sinking into wet heat over and over until he felt warm liquid spurt onto his fingers, splashing against his boyfriend's tanned abs. That tight rim clamped down around him, pulsing as Cristiano came on his cock, gripping him so hard Leo almost lost his breath. He had to break the kiss to pant for air, and then he was coming, shoving himself as deep inside Cristiano as he could get as he filled that eager body with warm pearly fluid. 

He dropped his head down on Cristiano's shoulder as he caught his breath. "Changed my mind," Leo panted. 

"Hm?" Cristiano asked softly, still toying with Leo's hair, smoothing those mussed tresses down. 

"Every once in a while," Leo began, pulling up to look into Cristiano's eyes, smiling a bit as he slid those red devil horns off his boyfriend's head. "You can be an angel, too."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo film themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to do a chapter where they tape themselves! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano ran his tongue over his top lip, staring straight into camera. "Did you like my movie?" he asked Leo, running a hand down his chest. 

"Mm hm. I especially like the scene of you in the shower," Leo murmured, letting the camera pan down Cristiano's naked body. "You want to be a movie star now, huh?"

Cristiano smiled brightly, turning around and bending forward so he could lean against the bed, sticking his perky little ass out. Leo zoomed in on it, smiling when Cristiano wiggled his butt invitingly. "Maybe. Maybe I could be a pornstar," he teased, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "You could be too."

Leo laughed a bit. "I doubt I'd be very popular."

Cristiano frowned and turned, taking the cell phone out of Leo's hand and aiming it at him. Leo made a face, looking away shyly. "Don't say that. You're gorgeous. Look at that body," Cristiano grinned, panning down to Leo's torso. "Show off for me, baby."

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed. Cristiano nudged at him. "Flex for me. Come on," he prodded. Leo quickly snatched the cell phone back. 

"I'm not a peacock like you, Cristiano. You know you want to be the star of this video," he teased, guiding Cristiano around again. He put on a stereotypical 'director' voice. "The camera loves you, darling, loves you."

Cristiano laughed and wriggled again, then pouted over his shoulder, batting his eyelashes. "And if I do this you promise I'll get the role, Mr Director?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, of course. Just do me a little favor and you'll be my leading man."

Smirking, Cristiano turned around and licked his lips, giving the camera dark heavy bedroom eyes. "A little favor, eh? You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Never," Leo said, his hand sliding into Cristiano's hair so he could nudge the other man down onto his knees. Cristiano went willingly, sinking down in front of Leo and shooting the camera a sexy pout. "I've never done this before," he fake whimpered. Leo had to stifle his laugh. 

"It's ok. Just go slow," Leo said, guiding that pouting pink mouth onto his cock. He focused the camera carefully, being sure to get those dark eyes in the shot as Cristiano gazed up at him and engulfed his cock in a wet eager mouth. His hand slid into those dark curls, tugging gently, guiding the other man's mouth up and down on his thick length. It looked so good on camera, those pink lips stretched obscenely wide around his girthy shaft. 

"You missed your calling. Should've been a pornstar," Leo panted, zooming in on Cristiano's mouth as it moved wetly up and down his cock. The other man moaned at the praise, sending pleasant little vibrations through Leo, all the way down to his toes. They both needed this, something playful and silly and sexy, after Leo's slow recovery and Cristiano's loss to Sevilla. It would take their minds off everything and allow them to relax. Although Leo doubted he could be stressed about much of anything with his boyfriend's wet hungry mouth devouring his cock messily. 

Cristiano pulled away slightly to tongue at the little slit on the head of Leo's cock. "Does it look good?" he asked, preening a bit for the camera, dragging his mouth up and down the side of Leo's cock. 

"Fuck," Leo muttered. "It's good, baby. Come on, suck," Leo chided, fisting his hand in Cristiano's curls. The brat just smiled at him and dragged his tongue over the vein just under Leo's sensitive flesh, tracing the length of it. 

"You're the one who should have been a porn star, with this fat dick," Cristiano said with a smile. He held his hand out. "Gimme."

Leo passed the camera down, watching as Cristiano held it out to the side while he slid his mouth back down around Leo's cock, filming himself. It was a very hot thought, Cristiano recording himself sucking cock and being so hungry for it, moaning around the meaty flesh stuffing his mouth full. He was glancing to the side down, keeping eye contact with the camera while he bobbed his head on his boyfriend's cock, and Leo felt a little pang of disappointment at not having those dark heavily lashed eyes gazing up at him sexily. He barely waited any time at all before grabbing the camera back and aiming it downward. He was allowed to be selfish sometimes, he reasoned. Cristiano gave him a mildly perturbed look but didn't stop sucking, dragging his soft lips up and down Leo's aching cock, movements lazy and languid. His form of revenge, Leo figured. With his free hand, he held Cristiano's head in place, then started thrusting his hips, pushing into that bratty little mouth. It was so wet and soft, Cristiano's clever tongue pushing up against the underside of his cock as he sucked hungrily. Those dark eyes were back on him again, staring into the camera while Leo fucked his mouth, and Leo knew that he'd be jerking off to this little homemade porn video of theirs for a long, long time. Part of him wanted to come, paint Cristiano's pretty face white, but he already had a video of that, so when he felt himself getting too close to the edge, he tugged the other man off.

"What'd you do that for?" Cristiano pouted. Leo just tugged him up and turned him around, guiding him onto the bed on his hands and knees. "Mm, I see," Cristiano smirked. He parted his legs and laid his upper body on the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Leo ran the camera lovingly over that beautiful back, panning down to film his muscular ass, giving it a sharp slap. Cristiano yelped and laughed, wiggling, pushing his ass back eagerly. 

"Again," he said softly. Leo obliged, laying another stinging slap on his ass, then zooming in on the hand print that bloomed on his comparatively pale skin. "Are you filming my ass? Make sure you get your hand in the shot," he directed. Leo huffed.

"Just let me do it. You're such a backseat driver," he teased, smacking Cristiano's ass harder. Cristiano just laughed again. 

"I want to hold the camera for a little bit while you fuck me, ok?" Cristiano asked, glancing over his shoulder. Leo groaned in annoyance, just digging the lube out with his free hand. Maybe he should have gagged the big brat - but then he wouldn't get to hear those delightful sounds he always made while he took Leo's cock. "Leooo."

"Yes, yes, all right," Leo assured him. Without warning, he sank two slicked fingers into Cristiano's ass, listening to him yelp with a satisfied smile.

"Leo! Jerk," Cristiano said, huffing out a laugh. Leo just moved his fingers in a slow, steady motion, pumping them in and out of that tightly clenched ass. It had been too long, and Leo's cock throbbed with want, eager to be buried back inside his lover's sinfully tight warmth. "Should I do some porny dirty talk?" Cristiano asked breathily.

"Yeah, let me hear it," Leo prompted. He scissored his fingers gently, eager to get Cristiano stretched open for him. 

Cristiano let out an exaggerated moan. "Mmm, finger my ass, baby," he groaned, faking harsh gasping breaths. It was silly, but sexy as well, and Leo thought back on all the times he had coaxed sounds like that out of his boyfriend for real. "It feels so good."

Leo's tongue flicked out over his lips. He zoomed in on his fingers, getting a close shot of Cristiano's tight pink rim opening little by little, until it was relaxed and slick and so inviting. "Ready, baby?"

Cristiano wriggled again, pushing his ass back. "Yeah, baby, fuck me," he moaned. Leo took a deep breath to calm himself down, then quickly slicked his cock up and brushed the head against Cristiano's stretched opening, teasing him a little. He got a close shot of it, focusing carefully while he pushed and pushed until the head finally popped in, stretching that little hole open wide. Cristiano cried out and grabbed the sheets. 

"So tight," Leo muttered, pressing his cock in deeper. Cristiano was babbling in Portuguese while he pushed back, trying to get more of Leo inside him, and Leo panned the camera up his boyfriend's beautifully sculpted back, zooming in on his face while he panted and moaned. It probably wasn't smart to include faces, but it wasn't like everybody didn't already know what Cristiano's body looked like, and Leo's tattoos were unmistakable anyway. If it got out, everyone would know it was them, faces visible or not. So he just kept filming, reaching up with his free hand to grab those dark curls tightly. 

"What would everyone say if they saw this?" Cristiano panted when Leo yanked his head back. He cried out happily and starting moving his hips, working his ass back on Leo's cock. Leo let it happen, too busy filming to thrust. "You're supposed to be a nice boy. But look what you're doing to me."

Huffing out a laugh, Leo yanked Cristiano's hair again and finally started thrusting, pushing in deep and hard. "Guess most people would be surprised."

"Yeah, fuck," Cristiano groaned, grinning over his shoulder at Leo. "Everyone already thinks I'm gay. Only - only surprise would be how much I like it in the ass."

Leo had read enough hate about Cristiano on the internet to know that wasn't entirely true, but he didn't say anything. "They might be surprised by your big dick, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked breathlessly, thrusting harder now, practically pounding into his moaning, wriggling boyfriend. 

"You're little," Cristiano said in a strained voice, rocking back hungrily to meet Leo's rough thrusts. Leo slapped Cristiano on the ass, then tugged his arm to guide him onto his back. He went easily, rolling over and spreading his legs. Leo paused to film between his thighs, turning the cell light on so he could see Cristiano's stretched, reddened hole. Cristiano was making complaining, impatient noises, so he quickly moved back up and settled on his knees between those parted thighs, sinking back into his boyfriend's welcoming body. 

"Not little everywhere," Leo mumbled, complaining a bit when Cristiano grabbed the phone away from him. It was pointed directly at his face, and Leo ducked his head shyly.

"Stop that," he said, putting his hand in front of the lens. Cristiano batted his arm away playfully, continuing to film. 

"No. You look hot like this, all sweaty and pink. Come on, baby, keep fucking me," he whined. Leo laughed a little, but did as he was prompted, thrusting into that slick opening, groaning at the tight drag as he slid in and out. He felt a hand in his hair, pushing the strands away from his forehead.

"Look into the camera," Cristiano instructed in a deep, husky voice. Leo did it, despite his misgivings, gazing hotly into the camera. He could only imagine what he looked like, sweating, panting, red in the face. But Cristiano cooed at him, telling him how sexy he was, shifting so he could wind his legs around Leo's waist. 

"Do you like fucking me, baby?" he asked lowly. Leo almost wanted to laugh - the only thing he enjoyed more was football. As a reply, he pushed forward roughly, grabbing Cristiano's knees and pushing them back so he could sink in deeper, making the other man cry out loudly. Cristiano was moving the phone, panning down Leo's torso, filming his abs as he thrust roughly, capturing the muscles moving and flexing under his pale skin. Soon enough he found himself caught and dragging down for a kiss, Cristiano's arm moving behind his back.

"Look at that ass. We should have sex in front of a mirror so I can watch your ass while you fuck me," he said, panting hard, tilting his head a bit when Leo started kissing and sucking at his neck. Leo tried to shut his insecurities up for the moment and focused on fucking Cristiano, shifting on his knees and thrusting in at different angles until he found what he was looking for. He knew he found the right spot when Cristiano cursed loudly and arched up against him. A hand grabbed his ass, squeezing and slapping it to urge him on.

"Yeah, fuck me just like that. God it's so good, baby, fuck," Cristiano panted, his back arching, his legs clamped around Leo's waist. 

"You're missing all the good stuff. Here," Leo said, trying to take the camera back. It was hard to move with Cristiano clinging to him so tightly, though, and he to struggle against that iron grip.

"Your cute butt flexing is the good stuff," Cristiano said with a tired laugh, finally handing the camera back to Leo. He shifted around again, pushing Cristiano's legs back so he could get a good shot of his cock sinking into that tight pink hole. 

"Oh god, baby," Cristiano moaned. Leo angled his thrusts just right, nailing Cristiano's prostate each time he pushed in to his clenching, grasping warmth. 

"Want me to jerk you off?" Leo asked, voice raspy and strained, shaking a bit from pleasure. Cristiano shook his head.

"No, I wanna come from your cock. Fuck me harder, baby," he moaned. Leo couldn't refuse a request like that, so he braced himself against the bed with one arm and resumed his rough thrusting, pounding into that muscular body, listening to him cry out wantonly. Cristiano started arching and writhing the way he did when he was close to coming, and Leo couldn't help but aim the camera at his face, filming him in the throes of pleasure. It sent a thrill through him to know that he was the one making Cristiano look like that, that he was responsible for the parted moaning lips, the pretty flush on his cheeks, the dark glassy eyes. Cristiano's body was so familiar to him know that he could play it like an instrument, and it only took a few more well aimed thrusts before Cristiano was coming all over himself without even touching his cock, painting his own abs white. Those fluttering pulses around his cock were almost overwhelming, and Leo couldn't manage to hold the phone steady as he fucked into his tired-out boyfriend, jostling that slack body with his rough thrusts. 

"Come for me," Cristiano murmured, taking the phone from Leo and aiming it up at his face. He was too caught up in his pleasure to mind, just nodding and staring down into the camera with dark eyes as his orgasm crept up on him. "I want it, I wanna feel it. Come inside me, baby."

That was all it took and Leo was coming hard, shooting deep in Cristiano's ass, filling him near to overflowing. They were both moaning openly, Cristiano running a soothing hand down his arm, deliberately clenching his muscles to work the last drops of come out of Leo.

"Fuck," Leo panted, collapsing on top of the other man. Cristiano toyed with his sweaty hair.

"This was fun," Cristiano murmured, nibbling at Leo's ear. Leo moaned softly. "We should film ourselves more often."

"All right. On one condition, though," Leo said, pulling back to gaze at Cristiano. He was still filming, shooting himself nipping and kissing at Leo's jawline.

"What's that, baby?" he asked softly.

"I hold the camera the whole time," Leo said. Cristiano laughed at him.

"Nice try, baby."


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo dreams up a way to hold Cristiano up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leo, even in his dreams Cristiano still acts like a brat. Also, this is probably the most linear dream ever, ha. Chapter contains: many uses of the word papi, sex against a wall, tall!Leo and short!Cris. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

The smell of a roast was heavy in the air.

Leo dropped his bag by the door, slipped off his shoes, and let his feet carry him into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him: Cristiano, wearing an apron - and only an apron. He was bent over and pulling the fragrant meat and vegetables out of the oven, wiggling his perky little butt as he sang along to the radio. The apron was tied behind his back in a bow, framing his ass like a present.

"Is it Christmas already?" Leo asked, loosening his tie as he padded into the kitchen. Cristiano whirled around, grinning brightly at him.

"Papi!" he said eagerly, throwing his arms around Leo's neck when Leo bent down to kiss him. He tugged Cristiano forward, his small body slotting neatly under Leo's chin as Leo pressed kisses against that soft curly hair. "You're home early."

"I snuck out. I wanted to see my little angel," Leo murmured, kissing Cristiano's forehead. Cristiano gazed up at him adoringly, as if Leo was his whole world, and Leo stroked his beautiful face lovingly. 

"You must be exhausted after work. Come sit down and I'll get your dinner ready for you," Cristiano said happily, hustling Leo into a chair. Leo went willingly, plopping down at the kitchen table as Cristiano bustled around the kitchen, pouring a can of Coke into a glass and setting it down in front of Leo. 

"It smells delicious, mi vida," Leo said, inhaling the savory aroma hungrily. His stomach rumbled, loudly enough for Cristiano to hear.

"Listen to that! You must be starving after working so hard all day. Let me help you," Cristiano smiled, setting down a plate heaped with food in front of Leo. He slid into the bigger man's lap, picking off a bit of roast with his fingers and feeding it to Leo. He nipped and sucked at Cristiano's digits, making him giggle and tut chidingly.

"Behave yourself, papi," he teased, feeding Leo a piece of potato. "I preloaded FIFA on the Playstation for you so you can get right back into your game once you finish dinner, then I figured we could take a nice long shower together before bed tonight."

"What about dessert, angel?" Leo asked, sliding his hand up Cristiano's thigh, making him smile as he fed Leo more of the delicious meat. 

"I made dulce de leche," Cristiano said innocently, nuzzling into Leo's neck. Leo tugged the other man against him, palming his perky little ass. 

"Mm, my favorite. I had a different kind of treat in mind, though," Leo murmured, feeling Cristiano wriggle against him as he untied his apron and slid it off that small lithe body, tossing it aside. 

"Well, I could give you a ... treat while you play FIFA," Cristiano said with a smile. 

"You know I don't like distractions, angel," Leo said firmly. Cristiano pouted, of course. He was usually so good about keeping his bratty side in check, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. His little angel burrowed into Leo's big, strong arms, letting out a whine.

"Then let me sit with you? I'll be quiet as a mouse - or I can rub your feet for you, I know you must be sore after walking around coaching all day," Cristiano murmured, pulling Leo's hand up and kissing his fingers, brushing his lips against Leo's white gold wedding ring.

"With you 'rubbing my feet' always turns into 'sucking my cock and making me lose my game'," Leo pointed out. Cristiano pouted, whining against Leo's neck.

"I just want to be close to you, papi," he whined. Leo put a hand in that soft curly hair and gently tugged his head back so he could meet Cristiano's eyes.

"Cristiano," he said warningly. "You're just begging to be taken over my knee, do you know that?"

A calculating look flashed across Cristiano's features. "You won't," he said in a challenging voice, trying to goad Leo into giving him the spanking he very clearly wanted. Leo tugged his hair again, rougher this time.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. Cristiano bit his lip, his face lighting up with excitement. It was probably a bad idea to give him what he wanted when he was acting like a brat, but Leo was dying to see that pert little ass turn pink under his hands. Giggling, Cristiano jumped out of his lap and bolted for the living room. Leo was after him in a flash, his longer legs allowing him to catch up easily, and he scooped his bratty husband up into his arms and carried him off toward the bedroom. 

"Papi! Put me down," he laughed, wriggling in Leo's arms, but Leo held him easily. The didn't even make it to the steps before Leo was shoving Cristiano up against the wall, guiding those shapely legs around his waist and kissing the other man roughly. Cristiano moaned at the rough handling, his arms winding around Leo's neck, his mouth opening eagerly for Leo's questing tongue. They kissed like that for several long minutes, until Cristiano starting wriggling against him impatiently.

"You're being a very bad boy today. Where's my sweet little angel?" Leo asked, setting the other man down on his feet and roughly turning him around to face the wall. Cristiano mewled softly and stuck his ass out.

"Angels need spankings too, papi," he murmured, swaying his ass back and forth. Leo stared down at it, laying a rough smack on one of his taut, smooth cheeks. Cristiano yelped, then moaned happily, arching his back and pushing his ass out invitingly. Leo wasn't strong enough to resist a request like that, so he brought his hand down again and again, until Cristiano's ass was bright red, stinging and throbbing as he mewled. Cristiano's ass was warm under his palm as he groped those firm cheeks, kneading the muscles there.

"I'm sorry for being bad," Cristiano whimpered. He didn't sound very sorry at all, a satisfied smirk on his face as he gazed over his shoulder at Leo. "Let me show you how sorry I am."

Leo stepped back enough to allow Cristiano to turn around, watching the other man sink down to his knees and unbuckle Leo's belt. He stroked Cristiano's dark curls lovingly. The first touch of Cristiano's tongue on his aching cock made him gasp softly, and he tightened his hand in the other man's hair as he was teased, that clever little tongue dragging up the side of his rigid flesh. It didn't seem like Cristiano was planning on sucking him any time soon, staring up at Leo playfully as he traced the tip of his tongue over the big vein traversing the length of his cock. Leo huffed, yanking Cristiano's hair impatiently.

"Keep teasing me and I'll never spank you again," Leo said threateningly. Cristiano pouted up at him, but Leo's threat had the desired effect, and within a moment a warm wet mouth was closing around the head of his cock. A sigh of relief escaped him as Cristiano sank down on his cock, his fingers carding through those dark, soft curls as his husband sucked him eagerly. Cristiano had to struggle a bit to fit that thick flesh in his mouth, but Leo just murmured encouragingly and stroked his hair. 

"Deeper, angel. Take it all," Leo said softly, toes tingling with pleasure as Cristiano moaned around him and engulfed his cock bit by excruciating bit. It was heavenly, having his cock completely engulfed in warm clenching wetness, and Leo just let out moan after moan, using his grip on Cristiano's hair to control the pace. Cris let it happen, taking Leo's cock hungrily, saliva dripping down his chin, eyes tearing up each time that massive cock sank into his throat. 

Leo's voice was raspy and wrecked when he spoke. "Are you sure you're really sorry? I don't think I'm convinced."

Cristiano pulled off, wiping his wet mouth and rising back to his feet, sliding his arms around Leo's neck. He hoisted himself up, winding his legs around Leo's waist and clinging to him tightly. He was so light and small that it wasn't much of a strain to hold him, so Leo just put his hands on that firm, muscular ass and squeezed. 

"I don't know how else to prove it to you. Well, there's maybe one way ..." he trailed off, trying not to grin. Leo pushed him up against the wall, one hand sliding between Cristiano's cheeks to tease his hole. It felt wet and open already, and he let two fingers sink inside, making Cristiano moan with delight. 

"Angel, were you having fun without me?" Leo asked, fingering that wet, slick opening, staring openly as Cristiano started to move sinuously against him. 

"I wanted to be ready for you," he explained. He was so hot and tight and slippery around Leo's fingers, clenching rhythmically as he moved his hips. "So you could have me as soon as you wanted me."

Leo nipped at that long neck, sucking and biting, leaving a ring of purple bruises. "How did you know I'd want you? What if I didn't?" he asked teasingly. Cristiano whined and huffed at him, clenching his thighs around Leo's waist. Leo pressed up against him tightly, sliding his fingers out and grasping his cock. Cristiano wriggled against the wall, trying to get Leo inside him, but Leo easily held him still.

"You always want me. Don't you?" Cristiano asked sweetly. Those big dark eyes were irresistible as Cristiano batted his eyelashes, a cute little pout on his face, and Leo couldn't hold out anymore, pushing his cock into that slick, tight entrance. Cristiano mewled, head dropping down onto Leo's shoulder. 

"Ohh, papi," he moaned, scratching at Leo's back, his blunt little nails leaving long red lines on Leo's pale skin. Leo held him up against the wall as he started thrusting, sinking into that warm clenching body, groaning at the tight drag along his sensitive cock. "You're so big," he panted, his fingers sliding into Leo's hair and tugging. They kissed again, hard, lips and tongues sliding together as they moved in perfect harmony. It was suffocatingly hot, Cristiano's body felt like a furnace against him, making him drip sweat and pant for air, but he couldn't get enough, slamming his cock into his moaning, writhing husband. 

"God, harder, fuck me harder," Cristiano cried when they broke apart, and Leo was eager to oblige, pounding into the other man now, his hands tight around that slim waist. Leo pulled Cristiano down each time he thrust up, groaning at the loud slap of skin on skin. He felt like he was on fire, his entire body tingling with pleasure, his orgasm coming on fast and strong. Cristiano was crying out loudly, using his strong legs to push himself up and down on Leo's cock, his hand yanking roughly at Leo's soft hair.

"I'm so close. Make me come, papi," he groaned, and Leo was panting, skin aflame, his entire body soaked with sweat. He was so hot it was hard to breathe, and he panted harshly, wheezing almost, feeling like he was about to faint -

Leo jolted awake suddenly, throwing the blankets off his body. He was breathing like he'd just run full speed for 90 minutes on the pitch, his entire body coated with a thin layer of perspiration.

It was disgusting.

Cristiano was curled around him, his big giant body acting like a furnace, making Leo sweat and overheat. Leo pushed at him, trying to get the oversize brat back on his side of the bed.

"Não, Leo," he muttered, scooping Leo up in his arms and tugging him against the brick wall he called a chest. Leo flailed, struggling to get away.

"Wake up," Leo groused, wriggling until he was free of Cristiano's iron grip. Cristiano blinked at him blearily, rubbing his eyes in the dark.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rolling onto his back and stretching as Leo stripped off his soaked t-shirt.

"You! Why are you so hot?" Leo asked. The sheets were soaked with sweat, his cock was painfully hard, and he couldn't see Cristiano's face but he just knew the brat was smirking.

"Good genes and hard work, I guess," he said, reaching out for Leo. "Baby, you know I can't sleep without my teddy bear," he said with a laugh, groping blindly for Leo while Leo tried everything he could to dodge him. It was useless, though, and soon enough Cristiano had him trapped again, pressing him right up against his rock hard body. 

"Hm, have a nice dream?" he teased, sliding a thigh between Leo's and rubbing against his hard cock. Leo's felt his face heat up. 

"Shut up. Let go of me, you're going to make me suffocate," he complained, but Cristiano just laughed and snaked a hand down between their bodies, rubbing Leo through his pajama pants.

"It's your fault for wearing pajamas to bed. You should just wear underwear like I do," he said conversationally. "What was your dream about?"

"You, what else?" he sighed, hips shifting eagerly as Cristiano slid a hand down into his underwear, stroking his rigid cock. "I was the tall one, you were short. I held you up against a wall and fucked you. And my cock was gigantic, too."

Cristiano squeezed him like he was testing a piece of fruit for ripeness. "Gigantic? It's big, baby, but let's not get carried away."

Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Cristiano laugh so hard as Leo cursed him and stomped into the bathroom to take care of himself in the shower. "Baby, I'm sorry, come back!"

"I liked you better in my dream!" Leo shouted through the door.

Cristiano just laughed harder.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano doesn't handle jealousy well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Cris being a bratty tease. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http)

When Cristiano wanted attention, he was as subtle as a brick to the head.

He was all over Leo's side of the bed doing his stretches, putting his leg in Leo's face, grunting softly as he worked his muscles loose. Leo felt wide awake suddenly despite being half asleep only a moment before, rolling onto his side to watch Cristiano stretch his long legs back.

"Are you trying to give me a hint?" Leo asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. He was only wearing underwear, his sculpted body on display, his skin smooth and fragrant from a recent shower. Leo let his fingers skim against the back of Cristiano's thigh, licking his lips at the feel of that rock-hard muscle. 

Cristiano pulled his leg up over his head. Leo shifted, feeling his cock twitch in interest. "A hint about what?" Cristiano asked breezily. 

Leo smiled a little. He always did enjoy it when Cristiano played hard to get. "The way you're stretching tonight ... seems like there's something you're trying to tell me." Leo stroked Cristiano's thigh slowly. He couldn't wait to feel those long legs wrapped tight around his waist. It hurt a little sometimes - when Cristiano was getting fucked just right, he would squeeze Leo like a boa constrictor between those incredible thighs while he panted and moaned and begged for it deeper, harder, faster. Leo swallowed thickly, pressing right up against Cristiano's side and kissing his neck. 

"Maybe ..." Cristiano said in an airy voice, trying to look innocent. Leo grinned and let his hands roam over Cristiano's muscular body, shifting until he had one knee between those powerful thighs. Cristiano moaned softly, then nudged at Leo's shoulder.

"Lay back. Let me take care of you, baby," Cristiano said with a smile. Grinning, Leo flopped onto his back and folded his arms behind his head, watching as Cristiano crawled over to him sinuously. His shirt was pushed up quickly, then he felt a warm mouth close over his nipple, teasing the little brown nub gently, drawing a soft content sigh from Leo's lips. Cristiano's warm hands were all over him, roaming across his wiry body, drifting up and down his sides as he moved from one nipple to the other, sucking and nipping lightly. Leo let out a pleased hiss at the slight pain, his fingers drifting into Cristiano's dark curls. He'd washed all the gel out, so those brown ringlets were soft and springy under his hand, and Leo twirled a finger around an errant curl while Cristiano kissed down his torso. He left little love bites here and there, his warm tongue tracing the ridges of Leo's abs. 

"Mm, I love your mouth," Leo murmured. He was so eager to feel those pouty pink lips wrapped around his cock, gently nudging Cristiano's head lower toward the bulge in his loose sleep pants. Cristiano smiled sweetly up at him.

"Do you want me to suck you off, baby?" Cristiano asked, tugging Leo's pants and underwear down enough to expose his sharp hipbones, kissing and biting at the prominent protrusions. Leo shifted his hips, trying to guide Cristiano's mouth over farther. 

"Always, mi cielo," Leo said, eyes closing in contentment while Cristiano stripped him naked. His cock was hard, aching for attention as Cristiano peppered kisses down his thighs. "Suck my cock. After that I'll fuck you nice and deep, just the way you like it."

Cristiano licked a stripe across the bare skin right above Leo's cock. "Yeah? Do you want me to ride you? Or do you want me on my hands and knees? I'll do anything you want, baby."

Leo's cock twitched at Cristiano's words. His head was filling with images, Cristiano on top of him, bouncing on his cock, then bent down in front of him, on his knees, pushing his perky ass back while he moaned. And he definitely wanted his boyfriend on his back so he could watch that beautiful face while he came with Leo's dick buried deep inside him. He wanted to spread Cristiano's legs wide, use his boyfriend's flexibility and pull those long legs apart as far as they'd go, grab onto his ankles and pound into him until he soaked his abs with his own come. Cristiano always got so tight when he came, squeezing Leo's cock in a vice grip, and it never failed to send Leo over the edge. Maybe they could go twice in one night, so Leo could come in his mouth first, then deep in his ass, fill him up both ways. 

He was feeling energetic tonight - he could definitely go twice. He'd keep Cristiano on edge the whole time, hold off his orgasm until he was whimpering and begging Leo to let him come.

"Both, mi amor. I'll have you every way I can," Leo murmured, tugging at Cristiano's hair. He could picture it already, Cristiano with tears in his eyes, writhing around on the bed, pleading sweetly with Leo to please, please let him come. 

This night was going to be incredible.

"Hmm. No, sorry," Cristiano sniffed, crawling away and flopping down on his side. Leo blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Cristiano slid under the blankets and yawned. 

"Maybe you could ask Neymar to help you out, since you like him so much," Cristiano snapped. Leo rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He knew it was too good to be true when Cristiano hadn't mentioned how touchy Neymar had been with him since he got back from his injury. Cris was going to be a bratty nightmare until Leo figured out a way to soothe his bruised ego.

A monumental task, to be sure.

"Mi vida, don't be that way," Leo sighed. When he tried to cuddle up to Cristiano, he found himself unceremoniously pushed back to his side of the bed.

"Stay there. Don't even _think_ about touching me. Your dick isn't coming anywhere near me for a good long while," Cristiano declared. Leo tugged his hair in frustration. His cock was still hard, aching between his legs. "Enjoy your hand. I hope your little cuddle session was worth it."

Growling, Leo threw himself out of bed and stalked into the bathroom to take a long shower.

The brat hardly had room to talk with his trips to Morocco, that Colombian puppy hanging on him on the time, and all the other men who seemed to enjoy attaching themselves to his side. But Cristiano didn't handle jealousy well, and Leo knew he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. 

But he could be patient. Just like he was on the pitch. And then, when the time was right, he'd teach his big Portuguese brat a lesson.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano congratulates Leo on his win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote Cristiano rimming Leo. About time, right? Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Something was off.

His house felt different than normal, even though everything looked the same. But Leo could feel the presence of another as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Cristiano had said he was staying home, but maybe he'd changed his mind?

Quietly, he pushed his bedroom door open. Sure enough, there was a familiar figure lying in the center of the bed, fast asleep by the looks of it. Smiling, he stripped off his suit and set it aside, then crawled into bed with his boyfriend, kissing his freckled shoulders. It didn't take long for Cristiano to stir, murmuring softly in Portuguese while he turned onto his side and gazed at Leo sleepily. His hair was mussed, sticking up on one side, and Leo gently stroked it down.

"Mm, you're home finally. I was waiting for you," Cristiano said, tugging Leo against him. Leo grinned, nuzzling into Cristiano's neck. 

"I thought you weren't coming," Leo said curiously, letting his hand wander over Cristiano's sculpted back. There were fingers in his hair, stroking and toying with the dark strands, making Leo shiver slightly.

"I had to congratulate my querido on his win, didn't I?" Cristiano's lips twitched. "Plus, I think I pretty much always come, don't I?" he asked teasingly. Leo chuckled, letting Cristiano guide him onto his back, feeling a soft mouth against his neck, licking and nibbling at his fair skin. 

"Every time you're with me you do," Leo said, humming in contentment while Cristiano kissed down his chest. A warm tongue teased his nipples, then he felt two gentle bites, first on one, then the other. Leo arched up a bit, sliding his fingers into Cristiano's curls and tugging at them.

Cristiano smiled against his skin. "Listen to you. You sound almost ... cocky," he teased, smiling up at Leo while he tugged his underwear down over his ass, peeling the fabric down his legs and tossing it aside. 

"Shh. Keep it a secret," Leo said with a smile, little chills going through him wherever Cristiano's big warm hands caressed his skin. "Is this my congratulations?"

"Of course it is. I'm so proud of you, mi amor," Cristiano said softly, kissing down Leo's firm belly, tracing the ridges of his abs. 

"Are you ok?" Leo asked gently, cupping Cristiano's chin and guiding his head up. Cristiano just smiled softly at him and kissed Leo's fingers. 

"I am. Let me give you a proper congratulations, yeah?" he said softly. Leo sighed contently and laid his head back against the pillows, eyes drifting shut as Cristiano kissed his way downward. That soft warm mouth felt amazing against his skin, leaving a little trail of tingles wherever he pressed a soft kiss, and Leo's cock stirred rapidly between his thighs. Feeling those pouty pink lips around his cock made him moan low in his throat, his fingers winding back into Cristiano's dark curls. 

"Mm, love your mouth," Leo muttered, his eyes fluttering open so he could watch. Cristiano was gazing up at him hotly, eyes dark and lustful as he started bobbing his head, his mouth dragging slowly up and down Leo's cock. Leo couldn't help but tug at his hair, pulling hard enough to make Cristiano moan, sending pleasant little vibrations through his cock as the other man worked him. Gentle fingers cupped his balls, massaging and rolling them, stimulating that delicate flesh expertly. Cristiano settled onto his belly between Leo's legs, then wrapped his free hand around the base of Leo's cock so he could stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

"Turn around and we can suck each other," Leo murmured, giving Cristiano's hair a guiding tug. Cristiano pulled off for a moment, smiling at him.

"No, just let me make you feel good," Cristiano said with a gentle smiled, then ducked his head and mouthed eagerly at Leo's balls. Leo's back arched at the feeling, hand fisting in that dark curly hair, a jolt of pleasure shooting down to his toes. He felt those delicate globes being sucked into Cristiano's mouth one by one, his boyfriend laving his tongue over them eagerly, another moan escaping him as Leo yanked his hair. 

He couldn't help but stiffen up a little when Cristiano moved lower, his tongue brushing right up against Leo's opening. "Baby ..."

"Let me," Cristiano said soothingly, guiding Leo over onto his belly. "It feels good, I promise."

"Just this once," Leo said with a small smile, shifting his hips so Cristiano could reach under him and stroke his cock while his tongue swirled around Leo's entrance. It felt a little odd, but it was quite pleasant once he let himself relax a bit, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath as Cristiano's tongue moved against him. Leo couldn't help but rock his hips, feeling the fingers of Cristiano's free hand digging into the meaty flesh of his ass. Cristiano pulled him open, laving his tongue against Leo's hole, sending a shiver through his entire body. Cristiano's other hand was still moving on his cock, pumping and stroking, working his rigid, aching flesh expertly. 

"Fuck," Leo muttered against the pillow. He could practically hear Cristiano smirking behind him, and he jumped a bit when he felt a gentle bite on his ass. "Hey," Leo laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Cristiano said playfully, giving Leo's ass a sharp little smack before diving back in, tongue swirling around his tight hole once more. 

"Mmn, you're begging for a spanking," Leo said in a teasing tone, a strangled groan escaping him as he felt Cristiano's wet tongue against his sensitive flesh. His cock was throbbing in his boyfriend's hand, dripping little beads of moisture, making Cristiano's fingers slippery as they pumped him. 

Cristiano hummed against him. "Later," he murmured, flicking his tongue against Leo's opening again. Leo panted quietly, moaning against the pillows, his hips rocking back eagerly toward Cristiano's talented mouth. A familiar tingling was starting in his toes.

"I'm getting close, cariño," Leo said in a ragged voice, quickly turning over onto his back again and grabbing Cristiano tightly by the hair, pulling those soft lips back to his cock. Cristiano smirked a bit, gazing up at him as he stroked Leo's cock.

A wet tongue licked up the length of his cock, tracing the vein on the underside, making him groaned desperately. "Yeah? Come in my mouth, baby," Cristiano said silkily. Leo huffed, eagerly tugging Cristiano back down on his cock, feeding the thick flesh back into that soft warm cavern. He popped a finger in beside Leo's cock to wet it with saliva, then slipped a hand between Leo's thighs, gently teasing his opening before sliding inside. Leo's whole body stiffened up at the intrusion, his breath coming in harsh pants now as Cristiano pressed a finger against his prostate while his head bobbed eagerly in Leo's lap. It didn't take long, between the wet suction around his cock and the pressure against that amazing little spot inside him, and Leo was coming hard, body twitching all over as he filled Cristiano's mouth. His boyfriend swallowed quickly, moaning happily as he drank down Leo's come, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing in his throat while Leo gripped his hair. 

"Fuck, baby," Leo groaned, petting Cristiano's hair while the other man licked his cock clean. He was smiling as he gently slid his finger out of Leo and crawled up the bed, kissing him hungrily on the lips. Leo could taste himself on Cristiano's tongue, arms sliding around his slim waist. 

"See, it's nice, isn't it?" Cristiano asked with a grin. Leo just laughed, pushing Cristiano down on the bed and climbing between those long legs. 

"Not as nice as burying my cock inside you," Leo said, settling on top of Cristiano and wrapping a hand around his hard cock. Cristiano moaned, back arching.

"Get hard again and I might let you fuck me," he teased, nipping at Leo's bottom lip, winding his legs around Leo's trim waist.

Leo grinned at him. "Might? I thought you were going to congratulate me?"

"I did congratulate you," Cristiano laughed, cupping Leo's ass and giving it a firm squeeze. His cock was fighting valiantly to come back to life, but Leo knew it would be a while still. But there were plenty of ways to have fun in the meantime. "When I ate this cute bubble butt."

"Mm, that's not nearly enough of a congratulations. But I know what else you can do for me," Leo said teasingly, nuzzling into Cristiano's neck. "Bend over my lap and let me spank you."

Cristiano let out a heavy sigh, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I _guess_. You're lucky you found someone willing to indulge your sick little perversions."

Leo laughed at him, digging his fingers into Cristiano's ribs, making him squirm and let out a very unmanly giggle. "Please, you like it more than I do."

"I do not. How dare you suggest such a thing," he said in mock-outrage. But he still wriggled out from under Leo and moved onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass out invitingly. Leo slapped him sharply. "Ouch! Jerk," Cristiano smiled.

"You love it," Leo said happily. He turned around and sat up against the headboard, smiling when Cristiano laid over his lap. The other man wriggled happily when Leo spanked him again.

"No, you force me into it, you monster," he teased, stretching his arms up and grabbing the blankets, smiling contentedly when Leo brought his hand down on his firm ass again and again. He was definitely going to have a long fun night with Cristiano once he could get hard again. 

"Whatever you say," Leo snorted, then grabbed Cristiano's ass tightly. "Here, get up, I want to return the favor."

Cristiano grinned. "Anything you want. It's your night, after all."

Leo just smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano knows just how to make his boyfriend feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dress-up time again! Big thanks to [futuretrapqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen), for whom this chapter was written! Contains crossdressing (stockings, heels, a thong, and Cristiano in light makeup), slight feminization, dirty talk, (playful) name calling, and brief sorta-roleplaying. Also there's a lot of pet names and sap in this one!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!

If there was anything that could make him feel better about the draw in Germany, it was seeing his beautiful boyfriend resting in his big soft bed. He looked like he'd just fallen asleep, the TV on and the remote dangling from his hand, his cell phone resting next to him on the bed, so Leo was quiet as he set his bag down and padded across the room. Gently, he climbed into bed beside Cristiano, brows furrowing when he caught sight of a strange object in the older man's hair. It was a bow, a pretty blue one, clipped into his dark curls. Up close like this Leo could see that he had a bit of makeup on as well - mascara to darken his lashes and lipgloss to make his plush mouth shiny and slippery. Leo leaned in, ghosting soft kisses alone Cristiano's jawline.

"Mm, baby," Cristiano mumbled, eyes fluttering open. "Shit, I fell asleep."

"Were you waiting up for me?" Leo asked quietly. Cristiano had the blankets tugged up to his chin, and Leo smiled at him as he tugged them down a bit, revealing that fit body.

"I wanted to surprise you. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he pouted, tugging Leo down toward him and kissing him gently. Leo could taste the strawberry gloss on his lips. 

"What's your surprise, cariño?" Leo asked. Cristiano just smiled at him and nudged him down onto his back. "Lay there. Just watch me."

Leo nodded, folding his arms behind his head as Cristiano slowly slid the blankets off himself and bared his body to Leo's gaze. 

Swallowing thickly, Leo widened his eyes at the sight that greeted him - Cristiano, wearing nothing but heels, thigh-high stockings, and a skimpy little thong. The entire outfit was blue and white - sky blue heels, white stockings with little blue bows at the tops, the thong was sheer white lace with blue trim - and it hid absolutely nothing. 

"Fuck, baby," Leo breathed, reaching out to brush his fingers over the little satin bows at the tops of Cristiano's stockings. Cristiano moved onto his knees, going down onto his elbows and swaying his ass back and forth. Leo reached out and grabbed one of those firm cheeks, squeezing tightly enough to make Cristiano giggle and bite his lip cutely.

"I wanted to make you feel better. You seemed upset after the match the other day and I thought this might cheer you up," Cristiano said with a smile, arching his back and pushing his ass back toward Leo's exploring hands. He had his white gold collar on as well, and Leo leaned in to kiss his neck above the cool shining metal, tongue brushing against Cristiano's sensitive skin. 

He traced the collar with his fingertip. "Does this mean you're going to be good for me?"

"So good," Cristiano said sweetly. "But you have to promise you won't be too rough. I'm very sweet and innocent," he said, smiling over at Leo and fluttering his dark lashes. Leo just chuckled a bit, reaching down and snapping Cristiano's underwear against his hip, making him yelp quietly. Leo's cock was hard in his jeans, straining behind his zipper, and he squeezed himself tightly to relieve some of the pressure as he fondled Cristiano with his free hand. 

"If you're so innocent, I'm guessing you've never sucked a cock before?" Leo asked, toying with Cristiano's hair, twirling one of those dark ringlets around his finger. Cristiano bit his lip again, lowering his eyes shyly. Leo's cock throbbed in his jeans.

"Of course not. Only bad boys do nasty things like that," Cristiano said cutely, even as he shifted around until he was between Leo's legs. Fumbling a bit, Leo managed to get his jeans open and his underwear pushed down enough to free his cock, smiling when Cristiano faked a shocked look. Leo wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked, giving that hard length an inviting shake.

"It's easy. Just suck it like a lollipop," Leo said with a smirked, cupping Cristiano's chin and guiding him forward, brushing his cock against the other man's glossy lips. "Be good and open up."

Cristiano batted his eyelashes again, then slowly parted his lips, letting Leo feed his cock into that welcoming mouth. "'ike 'is?" Cristiano asked, words muffled around the bulbous head of Leo's dick. Leo snickered a bit, then tugged Cristiano's head down further, stuffing his mouth full. 

Leo stared down as his cock was engulfed inch by inch into that wet heat, smirking a bit as Cristiano's lipgloss smeared onto his pale skin. "Just like that, baby," Leo muttered, sighing in contentment. Cristiano's mouth was so sweet and wet, scorching hot as Leo sank in deeper and deeper, pushing down into his clenching throat. Cristiano choked a bit but didn't try to pull away, just let Leo bury his cock in all the way and tug his head down until his nose was pressed against Leo's lower belly. His throat clenched and spasmed around Leo's cock as he gagged, his mascara smearing as his eyes teared up. Leo just stroked his hair gently and finally let him back up, licking his lips as Cristiano gasped for air. 

"That's good, kitten," Leo said softly, twirling one dark ringlet around his finger. The diamonds in Cristiano's ears glimmered in the dim light of the room. "Be a good girl and put your mouth back on it."

Blushing, Cristiano did as he was told, hungrily swallowing Leo's cock back down. This time Leo grabbed his hair and guided him, making him bob his head eagerly, hips pushing up as Cristiano moaned around his cock. They felt delightful, those little vibrations, and Leo bit his lip and panted hard as he fucked up into Cristiano's mouth. He took it all without complaint, moaning, rubbing himself shamelessly against the sheets every time Leo pushed down into his vulnerable throat. His watery eyes were glassy already, his mascara smudged around his lashes, his lipgloss rubbed almost completely off by now.

"You don't look very innocent to me," Leo murmured softly, tugging Cristiano's hair, making him look up. "You know what you look like? Hm? You look like a dirty little slut."

"Mmph," Cristiano moaned, shaking his head as he slavered on Leo's cock, so messily that Leo could feel saliva dripping down his balls already. 

"You don't think so?" Leo asked. Cristiano shook his head again. "But look at the way you're choking my cock like you can't get enough. And I bet your other hole is just as hungry as your mouth."

Gently, he tugged Cristiano off his cock and pulled him up for a kiss, tasting the strawberry lipgloss smeared around his mouth. 

"Get on your hands and knees," Leo said softly. Cristiano pouted at him.

"No, that's how bad boys do it," Cristiano objected, even as he let Leo push him down onto his belly, then jerk his hips up until he was on his knees, his ass high in the air. He didn't bother taking Cristiano's skimpy panties off, just grabbed the tiny strip of fabric between his cheeks and pulled it to the side. His hole looked wet and stretched already - he must have fingered himself before Leo arrived. Leaning down, Leo brushed his tongue against Cristiano's tight pink entrance, flicking the wet organ against that rough furled flesh. 

"You're not supposed to do that," Cristiano huffed, parting his knees and pushing his ass back. Leo swirled his tongue around his clenching opening. "You're a very bad man, taking my innocence like this."

Leo chuckled, then laid a hard slap on one of Cristiano's cheeks, making it bounce. "But you aren't innocent at all." Leo brushed his fingers against Cristiano's slick entrance, dipping two inside easily. "See? Your tight little cunt just swallowed my fingers right up."

"You're wrong," Cristiano whimpered, rocking his ass back as Leo fingered him, crooking his digits until he found the other man's prostate. Cristiano moaned eagerly. 

"Listen to yourself, moaning like that from just my fingers. I bet you'll sing nice and pretty when I have my cock in you," Leo teased, leaning over to grab the lube. Gently, he slid his fingers out of his boyfriend, then slicked himself up generously before brushing the head of his cock against Cristiano's hole. Two pushes was all it took before he sank inside, that tight heat swallowing him hungrily. Cristiano cried out and Leo grabbed his hips, pulling him back until his cock was buried inside completely, throbbing with need, reveling as that silky wet tunnel engulfed him. Playfully, he snapped the string of Cristiano's thong against his ass.

"Slutty little panties. And these stockings," Leo tutted. "You knew what you were after when you dressed up like this. You knew exactly what you wanted," Leo murmured, peppering kisses along Cristiano's shoulder blades as he started to thrust, deep and slow, groaning as Cristiano's little rim clenched down on his cock. "Didn't you?"

Cristiano moaned, grabbing at the pillows and holding them tightly. Leo wasn't much in the mood to be rough, so he kept his thrusts slow and even, pulling almost all the way out before driving back in. "Didn't you?" Leo asked again.

"Yeah," Cristiano panted, and Leo slid his hand across the deep curve of that beautiful back, stroking his smooth skin. He was pushing his ass back to meet Leo's thrusts, moaning, panting against the pillows. 

"And what did you want, kitten?" Leo asked, giving Cristiano a playful swat on the ass.

Cristiano just moaned happily at the strike. "Your cock," he said in a raspy voice, eagerly rocking back toward Leo as Leo fucked him deep and slow. Sinking all the way in, Leo ground against Cristiano's ass, moving his hips in slow circles, making Cristiano cry out softly and grab his cock, squeezing himself through the lace.

"Come on, kitten, roll over," Leo said softly, withdrawing his cock so Cristiano could flop over onto his back. His makeup was smudged and smeared all over his face, his eyes were glassy, his skin was pink all the way down his neck, and Leo smiled at the knowledge that it was him who'd had this effect on the other man, that he could reduce him to this wrecked state. Grasping Cristiano's ankles, he pushed the other man's legs up and back, holding them open obscenely wide as he sank back into that stretched hole. Gently, he ran his hands up those stockinged legs, drawing them up until Cristiano's ankles were resting on his shoulders. He and Cristiano were both moaning as Leo sank into the other man over and over, fucking him steadily as his hands roamed over those strong, nylon-covered thighs. Cristiano's cock was poking out the top of his lacy thong, and Leo reached down, massaging his thumb against the underside as he angled his thrusts just right to hit his boyfriend's prostate. Cristiano cried out again, back arching, ankles crossing behind Leo's neck. 

"You love it," Leo said shakily, kissing Cristiano's calf as he drove into that tight body. His orgasm was rapidly creeping up on him but he wanted to see Cristiano come first. "Love being a little slut for me."

"Mm, yes, baby," Cristiano groaned. Leo pushed all the way in and rotated his hips again, thumb rubbing firmly against the underside of Cristiano's cock, making Cristiano squirm and moan. "Baby, it's so deep, god, I don't -"

"Shh, just come for me," Leo murmured, letting Cristiano's legs slip off his shoulders so he could lean down and kiss that long tanned neck. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started thrusting again, deeper, harder, as Cristiano's arms wound around his neck. He felt fingers in his hair, petting and tugging for a just moment before moving lower. Leo grunted at the feel of Cristiano toying with the tips of his ears and he couldn't help but grab the other man's legs under the knees, pushing his legs back as he drove into that tight clenching warmth. Cristiano tugged Leo in close so he could nibble and suck at his earlobe, sending a shiver down Leo's spine and making his hips piston faster and faster. Cristiano writhed against him, wriggling until his legs were wrapped firmly around Leo's waist, squeezing tightly as he was fucked.

"Do it, kitten, come for me," Leo groaned, pulling back enough to watch Cristiano's face as he bit down into his plump lower lip while his back arched, a long moan vibrating low in his throat as he came in Leo's hand. Leo was so close that the first clenching pulse of that slick hole around his cock was enough to push him over the precipice, and he came hard inside the other man, filling him to the brim. He was still almost fully dressed and he felt sweaty and overheated suddenly, so he jerked his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside before gently pulling out of Cristiano. There was come trickling out of him, and Leo reached down and scooped it up on his finger, pushing it back into that stretched hole.

"Baby," Cristiano panted as Leo's finger sank in deep, brushing right up against his overstimulated prostate. Cristiano's entire body jerked. Leo sank a second finger into him and rubbed his prostate firmly, making the other man squirm and twitch and whine. "Leoooo," Cristiano whined, squirming away and batting at Leo's shoulders tiredly. Leo stripped off his jeans and underwear, then laid down on top of Cristiano, kissing his neck. 

"Sorry, kitten. I can't help it," Leo murmured, rubbing their softening cocks together. They were both wet, sticky messes in desperate need of a shower, but Leo just pressed against him tightly and kissed his gloss-smeared mouth. 

"You're heavier than you look," Cristiano grumbled against Leo's lips, nudging at him. "Come on, shower."

Leo huffed, nipping at that plump bottom lip, reaching down to snap the string of Cristiano's thong against his hip again. "You did buy more than one of these, didn't you?"

Cristiano smirked playfully and reached down to adjust his lacy panties so they were on right. "Wouldn't you like to know. Come on, we need to shower. I'll go first and you can watch my ass while I walk."

Leo huffed out a laugh. He didn't really want to move, but the thought of Cristiano strutting in front of him in nothing but heels, stockings, and tiny thong was too tempting to pass up. Sighing heavily, Leo slid off the bed and held out a hand to his boyfriend. Cristiano was a delightful tease, swaying his hips as he walked, the heels forcing him to arch his back and stick his ass out. "What would it take to convince you to wear these all the time?" Leo asked curiously.

"More money than even you have, Messi. This is for special occasions only," he said with a smile, tugging Leo into the bathroom.

Leo sulked.

"Don't be like that," Cristiano smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Here, I'll let you undress me."

Leo's lips twitched in a tiny smile.

It was a small consolation, but he'd take it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo works out some aggression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, this is a very rough chapter. It's a bit of a flashback, takes place after Barca's draw with Valencia. Contains: namecalling, breathplay, knifeplay, handcuffs, gagging, slapping, verbal degradation, and it gets rape roleplay-ish in places, so if you're bothered by that, please skip this one. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo was, unsurprisingly, moping.

Cristiano let himself into the bedroom quietly and stripped down to his CR7 underwear, then climbed into Leo's big bed with him. Leo didn't say anything, even though Cristiano knew perfectly well the other man wasn't asleep. Sighing softly, Cris slid his arm around Leo's waist and cuddled up behind his naked boyfriend. 

"How are you?" Cristiano asked quietly, nuzzling into Leo's neck when the smaller man grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. He'd come as soon as he could, but it had still taken a while, and Cristiano hated the thought of it, his boyfriend wallowing miserably with no one to comfort him. And of course Leo would never ask any of his friends to help, not wanting to burden them, so Cristiano knew he'd been here alone all night sulking in bed.

Leo didn't answer his question, just staring off at the far wall while Cristiano squeezed his hand. Trying to get Leo to talk about his feelings was like pulling teeth.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked quietly, nuzzling into Leo's soft hair. He'd showered, and he smelled wonderful, musky and sweet all at once. 

Leo turned over to face him, his expression unreadable. "Dress up in my Argentina kit."

Cristiano shivered a bit, remembering what'd happened the last time he wore the albiceleste. He didn't think he'd ever forget that night. "All right, baby."

Giving Leo a gentle kiss, Cristiano slid out of the bed and padded silently across the room to dig Leo's kit out. 

Cristiano pulled the items out, then set the bag aside and sat down on the edge of the bed to dress.

"Slow," Leo said softly, voice somehow still firm. Cristiano knew Leo needed this, needed control, so he didn't argue as he stretched out first one leg, then the other, carefully sliding the opaque white fabric on. Leo just watched him intently, dark eyes roaming over every inch of Cristiano's body, gaze dark and lustful enough to make Cristiano's skin prickle. Cristiano made sure his movements were slow and deliberate, putting on a show for the Argentine as he stretched up and slid the number 10 jersey on over his head, then crawled up onto the bed, sinuously making his way over to Leo. 

"Do you like it?" Cristiano asked softly, going down onto his elbows and arching his back. Leo grabbed his ass roughly. 

"Give me a fight. Be a brat," Leo said in a raspy voice. Cristiano raised his eyebrows in surprise. He supposed Leo wanted to forcefully take control tonight, and a shiver went through Cristiano's body at the thought of it. 

"Don't be so rough," Cristiano complained. Leo squeezed his ass hard, and Cristiano huffed in annoyance and pushed Leo away. "Stop that. Who do you think you are putting your hands all over me?"

Leo had a look on his face like he wanted to eat Cristiano alive. He'd seen it once or twice before, when Leo got angry on the pitch and was clearly spoiling for a fight, and a few times directed at him as well. And just as it had the other times, it made his cock spring to life between his thighs. Leo pounced on him eagerly and buried his face in Cristiano's neck, nipping at his honeyed skin. 

"I'm the man who's going to fuck you until you scream," Leo hissed against his ear, shoving Cristiano down onto the bed until he was flat on his back.

Cristiano let out a little scoff, squirming against his boyfriend. "I don't think so," he said with a scowl. Arousal was simmering in his belly, making his cock achingly hard, making him want to spread his legs and let Leo take him. But Leo wanted a fight, and Cristiano would do anything to make him feel better. "Get your dirty little hands off me right now."

"No," Leo growled, biting down into his shoulder hard enough to make him hiss. A surprisingly strong grip circled his wrists and dragged his arms up above his head before roughly pinning him down. Cristiano put up a token resistance, enough to make things difficult for Leo but not actually stop him from doing anything, but Leo just forced his wrists down against the bed and bit his shoulder again. "You're my slut and I'm gonna do whatever I want to you."

Cristiano felt a pleasant tremble go through him at Leo's words, arousal tightening low in his belly, making his cock strain in his tight underwear. "I'm not a slut," he protested, struggling weakly against Leo. "Let go of me."

"You are," Leo hissed, climbing on top of Cristiano and straddling his chest. He only had on loose pajama pants, so all he had to do was push them and his underwear down to free his cock. Grasping it, he slapped Cristiano's cheek roughly with his rigid length. Cristiano gasped indignantly, turning his head to the side when Leo's free hand slid into his dark curls and yanked. "Open your mouth." Leo slapped his cheek sharply. Cristiano's heart was pounding at the rough treatment, his teeth digging into his lower lip. "Open your mouth and suck my fucking cock or I'll shove it in your ass dry."

Cristiano squirmed on the bed, breathing hard, his cock throbbing in his underwear. He wanted to roll onto his belly, stick his ass in the air and let Leo fuck him silly. But Leo wanted a fight, so all he did was glare up at him and curse. "Fuck yo - mmph!"

His mouth was stuffed full before he'd even finished the sentence, Leo's hand tight in his hair, his cock forcing its way between Cristiano's soft lips. It felt heavy on his tongue, so thick and hard, forcing his mouth open wide while Leo groaned and yanked his curls roughly. 

"Do you like that, slut?" Leo asked harshly, holding Cristiano's head still as he started to thrust, shoving in deep. He looked like a man possessed, his skin pink all the way down his chest, his eyes wide and wild and dark. Cristiano squeezed his legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure throbbing between his thighs, feeling utterly filthy as Leo used his mouth. He was thrusting roughly, carelessly, making Cristiano gag and choke around it. "Listen to you, gagging on my cock. Do you like slobbering on that dick like the nasty whore you are?"

Cristiano moaned softly, grabbing himself through his underwear and squeezing his hard cock, trying to get a little relief. He felt desperately hard, sweaty all over, lust roiling in his belly. "This is what you should do with that mouth of yours instead of whining all the time. Tell you what, every time you feel like being a bratty little bitch, you can get on your knees and plug your mouth up with my cock. How does that sound?"

"Mmph," Cristiano replied, struggling uselessly against Leo's weight on his chest, gagging every time that thick cock sank into his throat. He couldn't help but squeeze himself through the cotton of his underwear, eyes bleary from tears as he stared up at Leo hotly. Leo was thrusting so hard and fast that Cristiano couldn't keep up, so he let his mouth go slack, let Leo use him how he wanted, trying to stave off the familiar floating feeling as he sank, little by little, into subspace. It would happen eventually, he knew, but he didn't want to make it easy for Leo.

Leo slapped his cheek roughly. "Suck, you little slut," he growled, but Cristiano refused, keeping his mouth relaxed and lazy. Leo slapped him again. "Suck it or it's going in your ass."

Glaring, Cristiano jerked his head away, pulling his mouth completely off Leo's cock. Leo didn't look very angry, just smirking down at him with a smugly pleased expression. "It's ok, I know what a cock hungry whore you are. You won't be satisfied until you're getting your ass stretched open, right?" Leo grabbed his arm and forced him onto his belly, trying to jerk his briefs down his legs. Stubbornly, Cristiano twisted away, refusing to let Leo strip him. Leo growled in annoyance.

"I was going to finger your ass first, but fuck it. If you want to be a stubborn bitch, fine, I'll treat you like one," Leo said in a low voice, going into the nightstand and digging through it. Cristiano was rubbing against the bed, trying to get some friction against his aching cock, his face buried in in the pillows when he heard an unusual snick and then the sound of shredding fabric. Startled, he glanced behind him to see Leo with a switchblade in his hand, angrily cutting his underwear off him.

"Oh god," Cristiano panted, his heart hammering in his chest. Where had Leo even gotten that knife from? Probably that ne'er-do-well brother of his, Cristiano figured. He could feel the fabric being pulled away from his flesh, hear it being sliced to ribbons, the air of the room cool against his skin once his ass was stripped bare. Leo left the jersey and socks alone, but held the knife up near his face, flattening his body out on top of Cristiano's. "Part of me wants to hold this against your pretty little throat and make you suck my cock until I come all over your face," Leo mused, rolling his hips, grinding against Cristiano's bare ass. "But your ass is too good to pass up. Especially since I know you're going to scream when I shove my dick in you."

Cristiano heard another snick, then the knife was tossed back into the nightstand. Leo made a thoughtful sound, and soon a pair of handcuffs were dangling in front of his face. "Put your hands above your head."

"No," Cristiano said petulantly. Leo gave him a dark, hard stare that made Cristiano's stomach twist with lust. Roughly, Leo grabbed his wrists and yanked them up while Cristiano struggled weakly, not nearly enough to stop Leo from snapping the hard metal around his wrists. Once he was bound, a hand dug into his curls again, yanking his head back. 

"Don't ever tell me no," Leo said quietly, biting into Cristiano's shoulder as he squirmed and struggled under the other man. Hands spread his ass apart, exposing his eager hole to the cool air of the room. "This is mine, understood? _You_ are mine. You think that boxer could ever give you this? Could ever treat you like the slut you are?"

Cristiano grunted as he was yanked up onto his knees. Leo grabbed the lube from the nightstand and gave his cock a perfunctory once-over with the slippery substance, then pushed the head against Cristiano's tight, unprepared opening. "Dirty, nasty little cockwhore. Does he know how hard your useless cock gets when you get pounded in the ass? Does he know how much you like being bent over and fucked?"

It was agonizing when Leo pushed inside him, the thick head forcing his unstretched hole open wide. Cristiano felt a scream building low in his throat. Leo just kept pushing forward, inching his way into Cristiano's resisting body. "No, Leo, don't, please."

That gave Leo pause, and he gripped Cristiano's waist tightly, leaning down to speak against his ear. "Red?"

Cristiano shook his head. As much as it hurt, the last thing he wanted to do was stop. "Green," he panted. Leo nipped his ear and forced his cock all the way into Cristiano's clenching body. This time Cristiano did scream at the excruciating stretch, straining against the cuffs tethering his wrists together, his entire body tense and trembling. It was easy to slip back into his little roleplay. "Please, it hurts, Leo."

"It's supposed to hurt, you fucking slut," Leo hissed, yanking Cristiano's head back by the hair. His other hand curled around Cristiano's throat, squeezing roughly. Cristiano felt his cock throb between his legs, drooling precome onto the sheets. "Think about this when you're laughing it up with that fucking boxer. When James and Ricky and the rest are fucking hanging all over you. Think about how you can't live without my cock inside you. I'm the only one who can give you what you need."

Cristiano couldn't help but nod in agreement even as words of protest continued to pour out of his mouth. "Stop, Leo, please stop, it hurts."

"Shut up, slut," Leo growled, squeezing his neck tightly enough to cut off his air. Cristiano's body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending thrumming, pain and pleasure coalescing inside him.

"Do you want to know what I'm gonna do when I'm done with you tonight?" Leo asked, releasing his grip just enough for Cristiano to take a few ragged breaths. "I'm gonna take a picture of your wet, dripping, gaping hole and send it to your little Moroccan friend. And to every other man who thinks they can handle you."

"Please, no," Cristiano whimpered, crying out in pain when Leo started to thrust, slowly at first, then forcing a faster rhythm when Cristiano's gripping hole began to loosen up. "Don't, please Leo, god, please stop."

Roughly, Leo grabbed his head and forced his face down into the pillows. "Stop whining, bitch. Just shut up and take my cock."

Cristiano thought he might come right then, his cock throbbing eagerly, his hips starting to move of their own accord. He'd only seen Leo in this state once or twice, growling and possessive and violent, and his entire body quivered with lust as he was roughly fucked. He couldn't help but push back to meet Leo's thrusts, painful as they were, grabbing at the pillow with his bound hands and wailing into it. He felt like he was being split in half, like he was being ripped apart by Leo's thick cock, but he just wanted more, deeper, harder. Sweat was dripping off him, his heart was pounding in his ears, his head was throbbing as his blood flow was cut off by Leo's hand gripping his neck. It was so violent and raw and overwhelming, and it still didn't feel like enough. Leaning over, he used his cuffed hands to clumsily pull the nightstand drawer open again. Leo grabbed him roughly and forced him over onto his back.

Leo must have known what he was reaching for because without him needing to say a word, he grabbed the knife out of the drawer and flicked it open, then held it up to Cristiano's throat. "Spread your legs. I wouldn't say no again if I were you."

Cristiano felt like he was floating in warm water. His body moved with no conscious thought, his legs sliding open easily. There was pain when Leo pushed back inside him, but it felt distant and faraway, reduced to a throbbing ache rather than a burning agony. He wound his legs around Leo's waist, his eyes roaming over Leo's flushed face, his big dark eyes, his sweaty hair, his flexing abs as he pounded roughly into Cristiano's tender hole. He looked wild and beautiful, and Cristiano couldn't help but stare at him. 

Leo's free hand grabbed his neck, squeezing lightly. "Get your legs off my waist, slut. I'm not making love to you, do you get that? I want to see those legs open nice and wide." 

The coolness of the flat of the blade touching his neck made him spring into action, and he spread his legs open as wide as they'd go, crying out loudly when Leo pushed in deep. "Yeah, let me hear you. Let me hear how much you like it. Say it."

He did like it, loved it, truthfully, loved the pain of being split open on Leo's thick cock, loved the hand squeezing his neck, loved the knife against his skin, loved submitting and being owned by his boyfriend. And it was a singular pleasure, submitting to someone weaker and smaller than him - he couldn't pretend that he'd been overpowered, or that it wasn't really his fault, that he'd had no choice. He could have - and still could - put a stop to it at anytime. But the knowledge that he'd allowed all of this to happen, that he was submitting not because he had to, but because he _wanted_ to, sent jolts of lust coursing through his quivering, sweating body. It affected him like nothing else could.

And if the expression on Leo's face was any indication, it had a similar affect on him. "I like it," Cristiano panted, bound hands moving up to play with his own nipples, pinching and tugging at them. "I love it, Leo, please."

Leo was pounding into him, baring his teeth like an animal, staring holes into Cristiano with those intense dark eyes of his. "What do you like? Say it, I want to hear you. Tell papi what you like."

Cristiano arched his back, legs trembling in the air as he struggled to hold them up. "Your cock," he whimpered. The intensity of it all was bringing tears to his eyes, making his lips quiver and his voice shake as he spoke. "Your cock inside me, I need it, papi."

"Mm, play with those pretty tits," Leo ordered, watching as Cristiano yanked and pinched at his nipples. "You need me to own you. Own every bit of your body. Don't you?"

"Yesss," Cristiano cried. Leo tossed the knife onto the nightstand, then grabbed his legs roughly and pushed them back, bending him nearly in half as he hammered into him. "Come inside me, please."

"Listen to you," Leo groaned, grabbing at Cristiano's neck again. The pressure against his prostate was almost unbearable, making him writhe and shake. "Begging for my come. You need your slutty little ass filled?"

Cristiano just nodded helplessly, tears dripping down the side of his face, his body quivering on the bed. His orgasm was so close, but he wanted, needed, to wait until Leo gave him permission. "Please let me come, papi," he begged.

"I shouldn't. You've been a bad boy lately," Leo mused, his rhythm slowing until it was nothing but short, stabbing thrusts that were nailing Cristiano's prostate dead on. Cristiano yelped at each one, babbling in Portuguese, promising Leo anything if he'd let him come. "But your ass feels so good when you come on my cock."

"Please, papi, please," Cristiano pleaded, toes curling when those fingers tightened on his neck enough to choke off his air. 

"Slut. You're going to come just from my cock inside you, isn't that right? That's all you need anymore, a big hard cock in your ass," Leo growled. Cristiano nodded again, head pounding, vision swimming. "Do it, come all over yourself, I want to feel your tight little ass squeeze my cock."

Like a switch had been flipped, Cristiano came, silently, soaking his abs with warm milky fluid. He felt like he was flying, floating, his head a million miles away as Leo continued to pound into him. He was jerking and twitching all over, arching his back as he struggled for air, only a moment later feeling warmth flood his insides as Leo came in him. Blunt little nails scratched at Leo's arm until he let go, letting Cristiano breath again, that small body collapsing on top of his.

"Mi amor, mi corazon," Leo panted, kissing desperately at Cristiano's neck, running his hands over every bit of Cristiano's body that he could reach. "Are you all right?"

Cristiano nodded. He felt free, light, like a huge weight had been lifted off him. But his tongue felt clumsy and heavy in his mouth, so he settled for kissing Leo's sweaty hair and looping his bound hands around the other man's neck. "Perfect."

"I was so rough with you," Leo muttered, burying his face in Cristiano's shoulder. "The knife -"

"Shh," Cristiano soothed, stroking Leo's dark hair. Leo shook his head, leaning up a bit. 

"I should be taking care of you. Let me get those cuffs off," he said softly. A bit of rustling and the click of a lock and his hands were free again, being held by Leo while he kissed at his reddened wrists. He let himself enjoy it, Leo doting on him this way, kissing him and undressing him and cleaning him up. He needed a shower, really, but that would have to wait until he could stand on his own. His legs felt like jelly even lying down. Leo still looked worried and unsure, so once he was done with his clean up, Cristiano tugged him down and curled around him, laying his head on Leo's chest.

"I think we both needed that," he said softly, sliding his arm around Leo's waist. Leo stroked his hair softly.

"I love you so much, mi amor," Leo murmured, kissing the top of his head and gently stroking his arm. "I'll run a bath for you later and help you clean up. I know you must be be exhausted."

"Are you going to join me in the bath?" Cristiano asked playfully, a wide yawn escaping him. His whole body felt loose and light, his eyes slowly slipping shut.

"I'm sure you'll make me. Just get some rest for now," Leo said gently, pressing soft kisses across Cristiano's forehead. Sighing contentedly, he cuddled close to Leo, drifting off into a deep, satisfied sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano experiences subdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, time for subdrop! Cris. There's no porn in this chapter, just a lot of tears and drama. Cristiano is experiencing very severe subdrop due to the intensity of the last chapter - this takes place a couple days after that. Please note that due to the subdrop Cris is NOT thinking rationally in this at all - it's basically all his worst fears about his relationship with Leo filling his brain. He'll be all right, he just needs some aftercare to get back to normal. Ok, enough chit chat, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo looked happy.

That was what stuck out most to Cristiano. He looked joyful and relaxed, joking around with his teammates, smiling, teasing them with nutmegs. He looked like there was no where else he'd rather be.

Sighing, Cristiano tossed his phone aside and rolled onto his belly, hugging his pillow tightly. Leo was going to be here soon, he'd promised Cris he'd come after hearing how listless he'd been on the phone.

He didn't know what was wrong, really. Everything seemed bland and boring, like all the color had gone out of the world. He had no motivation to do anything. Nothing seemed as appealing as lying in his bed and hiding under the blankets. 

And now Leo was going to have to leave his happy perfect life in Barcelona to comfort him.

He felt like a burden. Leo would hate being around him. Would spend the whole time wishing he was back with Neymar and Suarez and Pique.

Cristiano wanted to scoop up his phone and tell Leo not to come, but he knew the other man was probably already in Madrid by now. It would be too much of a hassle to go home now.

He'd just have to put on a happy face and pretend everything was all right. He could do that, couldn't he?

It seemed impossible, he thought, staring out into nothing. The thought of having to smile like everything was perfect made him want to cringe. Cristiano wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep and stay there until these emotions went away.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door to his bedroom open. It was Leo, looking worried as he padded across the room. "Baby?" Leo asked softly, climbing into the bed beside him. Cris didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the stress and concern he was causing his boyfriend. Quickly, he turned his head and buried his face in the pillow. Why couldn't he just be happy?

"Baby, hey, look at me. What's wrong?" Leo asked gently, stroking Cristiano's dark curls. He'd showered, but he hadn't had the energy to do this hair, so it had dried into springy ringlets that Leo proceeded to fidget with, winding his finger around the soft strands. 

Cristiano let out of a muffled "nothing" into the pillow, then burrowed deeper under the duvet, trying to hide from Leo. Leo followed him, though, peeling the blanket back until he could see Cristiano's head. 

"Don't tell me nothing is wrong. You're upset, I can see that. Tell me why," Leo said, voice gentle but still somehow firm. The last thing he wanted to do was burden Leo with his problems and make him even more miserable than he already was having to baby a depressed Cristiano. He wanted to shove the other man away, tell him to go back to Barcelona, and leave Cristiano to wallow in his misery. It was what was best for Leo.

Instead, Cristiano turned onto his side, facing away from his boyfriend. Immediately Leo spooned behind him, pushing his face against Cristiano's back. "Baby, please talk to me."

"Why? So you can call me a crybaby like everyone else?" Cris asked bitterly. He felt like such a fool, thinking Leo would be happy with him when he was so over emotional all the time, when the slightest thing could set him off. Leo was so calm and laid back, like nothing ever got to him. Of course he'd be overwhelmed by someone like Cris. Of course he'd get tired of dealing with Cristiano's mood swings. Cris felt tears stinging at his eyes.

"I would never do that," Leo said, sounding a bit offended. He didn't let go of Cris, though, just hugged him tighter around the waist. 

"But you think it," Cristiano accused. There was a voice in his head telling him that he was being ridiculous, but the nasty thoughts wouldn't stop coming. He felt like his brain was being hijacked by a monster trying to convince him that Leo secretly hated him, was tired of him, found him an annoying burden. Salty tears burned his eyes and dripped down onto the pillow. He couldn't stop them. "You'd rather be with your friends than here with me. I don't even blame you ..."

"Cris," Leo said worriedly, forcing Cristiano onto his back so he could look him in the eye. Cris found it overwhelming, seeing the pain on Leo's face, and he put his palms over his eyes to block it out. "What are you talking about? What's going on with you?"

"Just go," Cristiano muttered bitterly. "Go back to your friends, you prefer them anyway."

"Cristiano, look at me," Leo commanded, trying to pull Cris' hands away. Cris held firm, fighting against Leo, and Leo wasn't strong enough to force his arms down. " _Cristiano_."

Sighing, Cristiano lowered his arms, letting his bleary eyes meet Leo's. "What's wrong, baby? Where is all this coming from?" Leo asked softly, stroking Cristiano's cheek. 

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong," Cristiano admitted. Leo looked so upset and Cristiano felt something constrict in his gut - he was the reason for Leo being so miserable. Leo deserved better, someone he didn't have to mollycoddle. Tears flowed freely from Cristiano's eyes now, his face twisting into a grimace as he tried to hold back his sobs. He felt so foolish, bawling like a child, but now that the tears had started he had no idea how to stop them. Leo slid his arms under Cristiano's back and tugged him up, holding him, letting Cris cry into his neck while he stroked his curls soothingly.

"Baby, please talk to me," Leo said desperately, hands fluttering on Cristiano's hair and neck and shoulders, trying to stroke him everywhere at once in a harried effort to calm him down. Cristiano just cried harder, like a dam had burst, letting out hiccuping sobs against Leo's shoulder. His tears soaked into the other man's t-shirt and he finally let himself cling to Leo, drawing him into a crushing grip. Leo took it without complaint even though it must have been uncomfortable, murmuring to Cristiano soothingly in his low raspy voice. "Please, Cristiano."

"I don't know," Cristiano said again in a trembling voice. He sniffled and hiccuped once more. His brain felt like it was going haywire. "Please don't leave me again." 

Cristiano knew he was clinging to Leo as if he were a child holding onto a favorite teddy bear that someone was trying to take away. But his arms stayed where they were, encircling Leo's slender waist, his face buried in Leo's neck again. "I won't baby, I won't. I'll stay here until you're better."

"You left me before. You left and you had fun with your friends and I was alone," he cried childishly. It felt as if there was a hole in his chest, a wound like Leo had been attached to him and then roughly torn away. There was something else too, embarrassment, shame at being so needy and immature, mixed in with the fear that Leo would abandon him. Fear that he would drive Leo away and be left with no one. 

"Baby, I had to go. I would have stayed if I could but you know we have our own lives. Cris, please tell me what's going on," Leo said again, trying to draw Cristiano back to look at him. Cris held on to him tighter, refusing to be moved. The thought of being separated from Leo made his stomach drop with terror.

"I don't know. Ever since the other night everything had been awful. I don't want to do anything or go anywhere or talk to anyone. I just want to sleep until the whole word goes away."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Leo asked, nuzzling into Cristiano's hair. 

Cristiano was quiet for a long moment. "I didn't want to bother you," he said quietly. "You look so happy in training. I didn't want to bring you down."

"Baby, you never have to worry about that. I'm always here when you need me," Leo said, stroking Cristiano's shoulders, his hands warm and soft. Cris sniffled into his neck. 

"Do you love me?" Cristiano asked quietly. Leo clutched him firmly.

"Of course. So much," he said softly, kissing Cristiano's curls. Cris finally pulled back, cupping Leo's face and kissing him.

"Show me," Cris said desperately, his hands sliding under Leo's shirt. Leo made a noise and gently tried to guide him away.

"Baby, no," Leo said quietly. Cristiano felt his heart drop and his stomach twist. "That's not what you need right now. Let me run you a bath and I'll get you a little bit to eat and then you should get some rest. You'll feel better once you get a good night's sleep."

Cristiano could barely hear anything Leo was saying. It was like his blood was rushing through his ears, his entire body drooping in the face of Leo's rejection. "You don't want me?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

Leo shook his head. "No, kitten, it's not that. You know I always want you. But you need to relax and rest. Come on, I'll get in the bath with you, ok?"

"You don't want me," Cristiano said, pulling away from Leo roughly. Leo leaned out after him but Cris dodged him quickly, stalking out of the bedroom. Leo was after him as fast as his legs would allow, calling his name.

"Cristiano, wait!" Leo said, managing to grab Cristiano's wrist and hold it tight. Cris jerked away but stood where he was, looking away when Leo stepped in front of him. "Please, kitten, you know I'm not good at this ... this whole talking about feelings thing. You have to know how much I love you and want you every second of the day. I think about you constantly, it drives me crazy sometimes," Leo said with a small smile. "You're always there, always at the back of my mind, no matter what I'm doing. Please let me help you, baby, let me take care of you."

Tears stung at Cristiano's eyes, tracking down his cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Leo. I just want to be normal," he said, feeling like he wanted to sink to the floor and sob. Instead he stood firmly in place and wiped his tears away angrily. 

"I know you do. Let's go back to the bedroom, ok?" Leo said gently, guiding Cristiano down the hall. 

"I'm sorry, Leo. I'm sorry for being like this ..." he said, sighing and sniffling again as Leo helped him into bed and shushed him gently. 

Stripping down to his underwear, Leo slid in behind Cris and cuddled up against him again, spooning against his back. Soft lips brushed the sculpted firm flesh of Cristiano's shoulder. Cristiano grabbed Leo's hand and drew it up, kissing those familiar fingers. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Cristiano murmured, so low he wasn't sure if Leo could hear. But Leo pressed up against him even tighter.

"You'll never have to find out, baby. I promise."


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris gets paddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some porn to make up for the drama I put them through in the last chapter! Contains spanking, paddling, use of the word slut, a bit of breathplay, thongs, and some sex in front of a mirror. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Saw an old interview of yours today. Back when you had floppy hair," Cristiano said teasingly.

Leo looked up from his iPad. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hm. They asked you a very interesting question," Cris said with a smile. Leo eyed him up and down - the brat looked calculating and that was never good.

"What?" Leo asked curiously.

"They asked you if leopard print or zebra print was better and you said 'how should I know?'," Cris reminded him. Leo scrunched up his face, struggling to remember. He'd done so many interviews that they all blended together most of the time.

"Oh. Ok," Leo said. Cristiano just smiled and crawled onto the sofa, getting into Leo's space. A warm mouth found his ear, nibbling at it playfully. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I was thinking that it's funny you carry a leopard print backpack now. So I guess you made a decision," Cristiano murmured, sucking at Leo's earlobe, making him groan softly. 

"I just - hm," he moaned, tilting his head when Cristiano starting nipping at his neck. "I just liked the backpack."

"You don't like leopard print?" Cristiano asked slowly. Leo had a feeling he needed to choose his answer carefully - the brat definitely had something up his sleeve and Leo wanted to find out what it was. So he set his iPad aside and dragged Cristiano over his lap, giving his ass a squeeze.

"Do you by any chance have something you wan to show me?" Leo asked. Cris was wearing loose sweatpants, so all Leo had to do was tug at the waistband slightly to get a glimpse of what was under them. Cristiano, brat that he was, put an end to his exploration when he squirmed off of Leo's knees and stood in front of him with a smile and a flushed face.

"I do, as a matter of fact. But first I need an answer - do you like leopard print?" Cristiano asked with a sneaky smile. Leo leaned in, tugging at Cristiano's waistband again before finding his hands batted away.

"Yes, very much," Leo said. Cristiano's smile faded and he gave Leo what he figured was supposed to be a smolder, but to Leo he just looked vaguely cranky. Fortunately, Leo had learned how to distinguish between Cristiano's sexy-pouts and his grumpy-pouts a long time ago. "Why do you ask?" 

Cris just pouted sexily at him, slowly pulling down the waistband of his sweats, revealing a tiny strip of his underwear. Leo leaned up, trying to get a better look, his tongue flicking over his suddenly dry lips. "Show me," Leo demanded.

Cristiano pouted. "Don't give me orders while I'm trying to be sexy," he groused, hands on his hips.

"Then stop being a tease and just show me the slutty little panties you're wearing," Leo pointed out. Cristiano huffed in aggravation. 

"Well, now you ruined it. You don't get to see anything now! How do you like that? I'm going - agh!"

Whatever Cristiano was going to say was cut off by Leo grabbing him around the waist and roughly hauling him over his lap. Cristiano had allowed himself be pulled, Leo knew, but it was still sinfully hot, especially when he yanked Cris' sweatpants down to reveal a skimpy leopard-print thong.

"What has gotten into you lately - ow!" Cristiano yelped when Leo smacked his ass roughly. Then he did it again, and again, and again, until Cristiano was yowling indignantly. Leo just snapped the strap of his thong against his hip. "Ouch, asshole!"

"Shh. Be quiet," Leo ordered, rubbing Cristiano's reddened ass. "This is what you get for being a tease."

Cristiano squirmed on Leo's lap, trying to get some friction against his growing cock while Leo squeezed and kneaded his ass, digging his fingers into that tender flesh hard enough to make Cristiano yowl again. "I'm not a tease," Cristiano huffed. Leo just laughed, slapping Cristiano's ass again roughly.

"You're the biggest tease I know. You're a tease and a brat and you need a good spanking to put you in your place," Leo said in a raspy voice, smacking his hand hard against Cristiano's firm ass, over and over, making the other man cry out and squirm in pain. Cristiano was grabbing at the decorative pillows on the couch, squeezing them desperately as he moved his hips. Leo shifted a bit to keep Cris from rubbing against him, then spread the other man's bright red cheeks open and peered at the hidden hole there. 

"If you were a girl you'd be dripping wet by now. Well - I guess you're dripping anyway. Leaking into your slutty panties, aren't you?" Leo asked roughly, yanking the thong to the side and spitting on that clenched hole before rubbing his thumb against it. Saliva didn't make very good lube, but it was slick enough to at least ease the way as he pushed his thumb inside Cristiano, taking a deep breath at the feel of that tight hot hole around his digit. All Cristiano could manage as a reply was a weak 'shut up' that was half-muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in. 

"What did you say, you little brat?" Leo asked, groping Cristiano's sore spanked ass with his free hand, roughly shoving his thumb in deeper at the same time. Cristiano yelped, kicking his legs on the sofa.

"I said shut up," Cristiano said, clearly this time, gazing hotly over his shoulder at Leo. Leo growled playfully, smacking Cristiano's ass a few more times before shoving him off his lap and smirking. 

"I think you need something in that smart mouth of yours," Leo said as he sank back into the cushions. Pointedly, he glanced down at the bulge in his jeans, then nodded at Cristiano. Cristiano's face was almost as pink as his ass, his eyes shining brightly with lust as he knelt between Leo's widely spread legs. 

"Like what?" Cristiano asked petulantly. He was acting, that was obvious, pretending he didn't want Leo's cock or his rough treatment. "This little thing you call a cock?"

Leo sputtered in indignation, then grabbed Cristiano by the hair and dragged him forward, grinding his crotch right against that pretty face. "Little?! You know what? I think you need your ass paddled. Get up," Leo ordered, voice firm but playful. Roughly, he grabbed Cristiano's hair and tugged him up, pulling him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Cristiano was grinning eagerly, letting himself be dragged, almost tripping over his own feet in excitement.

"You won't paddle me," Cristiano challenged, licking his lips, eyes roaming hungrily over Leo's body. Leo raised his eyebrows, then shoved Cristiano onto the bed before stripping his sweatpants off him. He left the thong on, snapping the strap against his hip again. 

"Slut," Leo said fondly, digging through their toy bag in the closet until he found was he was looking for. "I have a special paddle for you. I've been waiting for the right time to use it."

Cristiano rolled onto his belly and stuck his ass up, wriggling eagerly, his breath coming in heavy pants. "You don't scare me," he murmured, glancing over his shoulder as he wiggled his ass, waving it back and forth temptingly. Leo ran his fingers over the leather paddle, tracing the letters embedded into it, then showing it to Cris. "SLUT," the paddle read, in thick red block print. Cristiano faked an offended look but didn't try to move away - just the opposite, he arched his back and stuck his ass out even more.

"I am not a slut," he huffed. Leo yanked his panties down over his ass, then whacked the paddle hard against his ass. Cristiano cried out loudly, writhing against the bed and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Leo smacked him again, and again, then a third time. He could see the word 'slut' blooming on Cristiano's skin already, barely visible. Leo aimed for the same spot and smacked Cris again, drawing a loud, sustained cry from him. He had to reach down and adjust himself in his jeans, the pressure against his hard cock getting more uncomfortable by the minute. He gave Cristiano one last smack, then climbed up onto the bed behind him, grinding his clothed crotch against the other man's sore spanked ass. Cristiano whimpered a bit.

"I wonder if you'll bruise," Leo murmured against Cristiano's ear, sliding his hands up under Cris' shirt, caressing his tanned skin. "Do you think you'll end up with a bruise, hm? One that says 'slut'? So that everyone who sees it knows what you are?"

"No one will see it but you," Cristiano panted, pushing his ass back wantonly. Leo bit him on the shoulder, then jerked his jeans open, quickly freeing his cock. He gave his thick throbbing length a once-over with some lube, then brushed the head right against Cristiano's clenching hole. 

"Yeah? I like the thought of that. No one gets to see this perky little ass but me," Leo mumbled. "Can you take it like this?"

They didn't often fuck without spending quite a bit of time on stretching Cristiano's tight little ass open, but Leo was so keyed up from the paddling that he thought he might explode if he didn't get his cock inside his boyfriend immediately. Cristiano just pushed his ass back, parting his legs wider and grabbing onto the pillows. 

"Mmm, yeah. Put it in, I want it," Cristiano moaned, wriggling restlessly under Leo. It took a few hard pushes, but soon enough the head of his cock popped into that gripping hole, forcing the little pink rim open wide. Cristiano almost wailed, his entire body stiffening while Leo stroked his sides and soothed him, and he leaned in a bit to pepper kisses across those freckled shoulders. 

"Shh, it's ok," Leo said softly, carefully inching inside the other man. He was painfully tight, clamped around Leo's cock like a vice, wrapped around him so firmly it was difficult to move. "Such a slut but still so tight, kitten," Leo murmured, kissing and nipping at the back of Cristiano's neck. 

"Leo," Cristiano groaned. "Move, baby. Fuck me," he panted, pushing his hips back. The paddling must have put him under, sent him to the place he went sometimes where pain only turned him on more. His cock was hard under him; Leo could see it peeking out the top of his panties, dripping onto the sheets. Leo did as requested and starting thrusting, grabbing onto Cristiano's hips tightly. "Just like that, baby, fuck me. I need it," he panted.

Leo groaned, overwhelmed by the tight heat clamping down on him, by the sound of Cristiano begging for more, his self-control slipping away rapidly. He was pushing inside of Cristiano as hard as he could, using his grip on those firm hips to yank the other man back toward his thrusts. He could see the 'slut' much more clearly now on Cristiano's skin and he traced his fingers over the letters lovingly, feeling Cris shiver at the soft touch. Cristiano was crying out and pushing back onto his cock rhythmically, so eager for it that Leo didn't have to do much of anything. He stilled and gazed downward, watching his cock sink into that firm ass again and again, panting harshly at the feel of it, of Cristiano's clenching little rim swallowing him up. Roughly, he laid another smack on Cristiano's pink ass, drawing another loud cry from him.

"Leo," Cristiano groaned, voice a bit whiny now. "Fuck me!" he said in a bratty tone. Leo huffed in aggravation, roughly pushing Cristiano down until he was laying flat on the bed. He grabbed a handful of those springy curls, then yanked the other man's head back and started pounding into him roughly.

"Like this?" Leo asked harshly, grazing his teeth against the back of Cristiano's neck. "I know what you need, kitten. Turn around."

There was a big mirror across from Cristiano's bed, right above his dresser. Leo usually didn't like to face it, not wanting to stare at his own sweaty red face while he was in the middle of fucking Cristiano through the mattress, but today he found himself not minding. He re-positioned them so they were facing the mirror, Cris still flat on his belly, then yanked the other man's head up with one hand and wrapped the other around that long neck.

"You need to be reminded who you belong to, isn't that right? You need someone to put you in your place," Leo said hoarsely. His toes were tingling as he shoved back inside Cristiano, sinking in easily now. Cristiano cried out and Leo yanked his hair hard, forcing his head up, forcing him to stare right into the mirror as he got fucked. "Look at yourself. Look how much you love taking my cock." 

Cristiano locked eyes with him as Leo squeezed his throat roughly, choking off his air for just a moment. His body was going pliant as he started to slip into subspace, his eyes glassy, his face flushed while Leo pounded into him. The sound of flesh on flesh was obscenely loud in the room, almost drowning out Cristiano's desperate needy cries and Leo's harsh moans. "Slut," Leo panted, squeezing Cristiano's neck roughly, hard enough to block off his air again. Cristiano's eyelashes fluttered, his tongue flicking out over his lips, his warm slick hole clenching up around Leo's cock. He was very close to coming, Leo could tell that easily.

"I don't think you deserve to come," Leo said roughly. He loosened his grip on Cristiano's neck, letting him take in big gulps of air. He was completely under now, utterly submissive, taking everything Leo had to give. So it wasn't a surprise when Cristiano automatically started begging.

"Please, please let me come," Cristiano panted. "Please, I need it. Let me come for you, baby, let me come, please please -"

Leo yanked his hair roughly, biting his freckled shoulder. Hearing Cristiano beg like that was making his whole body tingle with heat. "Do it, kitten, come for me."

Leo held onto his hair, forcing him to stare into the mirror as he came all over the sheets, his body clenching and tensing. Leo wasn't far behind, but he ducked his head and buried it in the crook of Cristiano's neck as he came hard inside the other man, a hoarse moan escaping him. 

"Mm, yeah, come inside me," Cristiano panted. Leo felt his body jerk at Cristiano's words, a shiver going through him. "I love it."

"I love you," Leo murmured, nuzzling against Cristiano's neck, kissing his tanned skin. Cristiano smiled, head dropping down when Leo released him, his body squirming a bit. 

"I love you too, baby," Cristiano said softly. Leo slid off him, peeling his sweaty clothes off, eyeing Cristiano as he did the same and stripped himself naked. "Even if you ruined another pair of my panties."

Leo laughed softly. He'd drag Cris into the shower later. For now, he draped his body over his boyfriend's, cuddling close to him and kissing his neck. "I'll replace them, I promise."

Cristiano just smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris tries to cook. Tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun fluff with a dom/sub vibe! There is some talk of collaring, so beware if that's not your thing. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

When Leo walked into a house full of smoke, he didn't panic. And when he walked into the kitchen to find Cristiano pouting over a ruined roast, he wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Baby, what happened?" Leo asked, quickly turning off the burner where a pot of ... something ... was boiling over.

"I wanted to make you dinner," Cristiano said sadly. He looked so pitiful, wearing a deep pout, his apron stained with what Leo assumed was some kind of gravy. It was smeared on his cheek too, and Leo picked up a dish towel and wiped his boyfriend's face clean with loving hands. There was a laugh bubbling up in his throat, but Leo covered it with a fake cough. Why Cris got it in his head that he'd be able to cook a full meal by himself Leo would never know.

"Aww, mi amor," Leo said sympathetically. He gave Cristiano's back a gentle pat, then turned everything off and set the ruined food aside. "Let's go get you cleaned up, then I'll order us something to eat, ok?"

"But I wanted to cook for you," Cristiano objected. He allowed himself to be pulled, though, linking his hand with Leo's as the Argentine tugged him to the bathroom. 

Leo clicked his tongue. "I know, baby, and that's sweet of you. But let's just order out, all right? You had a long day." _And I don't want to be poisoned_ , Leo thought with an amused smile. His big brat was skilled at many things - cooking, though, was not among them. Leo knew that intimately, having been forced to choke down more than one terrible meal to spare Cristiano's feelings. Shuddering a bit at the memory, he turns and runs his hands down Cristiano's arms before helping him pull off his soiled clothes.

"I have a present for you. Well, two, actually. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think you need them now," Leo said softly. Cristiano perked up a bit at the mention of a gift. "But you have to shower first. Ok?"

"Ok," Cristiano said agreeably. Leo kissed him gently, then gave him a quick swat on the ass to nudge him into the bathroom. 

Leo got the items out of the closet. They were both in boxes - he'd been intending to wrap them but hadn't quite gotten around to it yet. But the black velvet boxes were pretty enough on their own, so Leo didn't sweat it. Climbing onto the bed, he set the objects down next to him and relaxed into the pillows, flicking the TV on while he waited. Cristiano was always slow when he showered, but Leo could be patient, and Cris had looked so pitiful over ruining dinner that Leo didn't have the heart to rush him. 

He'd ordered their food and watched a bit of a movie by the time Cristiano padded into the bedroom. He was only wearing a pair of tiny boxer briefs and he was distractingly beautiful as he climbed onto the bed beside Leo, obviously eyeing the velvet boxes laying on a spare pillow. Leo smacked his fingers lightly when he reached out to grab them, sending the brat into another pouting session. 

"Leoooo," he whined. Leo just rolled his eyes fondly and laughed. 

"Here. This one first," he said, handing Cristiano the slightly large box. Cris opened it with a grin, his cheeks turning bright pink when he saw what was inside.

"I am not!" he objected, taking the object off its velvet perch. It was a black leather collar with the word BRAT spelled out in white diamonds across the front of it. Leo rolled his eyes again. 

"You really are. But that's all right, I enjoy it - sometimes," he quickly corrected. Cristiano was tracing the letters with his fingers, still blushing and obviously trying not to smile. "Like it, baby?"

Cristiano glanced at him, clearly happy and also clearly trying not to show it. "I suppose. I'm assuming you had this made custom?"

"Of course. There are pre-made ones but the letters are rhinestones and nothing less than diamonds would do for you, isn't that right?" Leo asked teasingly. Cristiano smiled a bit.

"You know me very well," he said with a happy grin, leaning in to kiss Leo. "Thank you, querido."

Leo kissed him deeply, his fingers tangling in Cristiano's damp curly hair. "You're welcome, mi amor. Let me give you the other one."

Cristiano shifted onto his knees, grinning happily when he took the second box and opened it. Another blush stained his cheeks at the sight of a white gold heart shaped locked engraved with the word 'kitten.'

"I imagine the first one will get more use than this one," Leo said wryly. Cristiano looked offended, huffing and shoving Leo onto his back. Leo laughed. 

"You're so mean to me," Cristiano said, but he couldn't keep up the grouchy act for long, a pretty smile spreading across his face. He took the locket out of the box and handed it to Leo. "Help me put it on."

Leo smiled softly, hooking the necklace behind Cristiano's neck and doing up the clasp for him. Cris nudged him down again, settling against his side and toying with the metal nestled against his throat. The white gold looked gorgeous on him, contrasting starkly with his tan skin. 

"You do know that you only get to wear this when you're actually acting like my sweet kitten, right? If you start behaving like a brat I'll make you take it off," Leo warned, kissing Cristiano's forehead. 

"I know, I know," Cristiano agreed, cuddling against Leo tightly. "I promise I'll be good tonight."

"Good. I have a special gift for you on your birthday," Leo murmured. "And don't ask what it is, you have to wait."

Cristiano huffed again, a pout on his face, but he didn't argue. "All right, all right," he said, trailing his fingers over Leo's belly. "Did you order dinner?"

"Mm-hm, it'll be here soon," Leo said. "Just rest in the meantime, ok? I'll go get it when it arrives."

Cristiano yawned into his chest. He was still toying with his locket, twirling it between his fingers. "Mm, ok, querido."

"I love you, kitten."

"I love you too, meu coração."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris dresses up while Leo is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter! Takes place while Leo was out with a knee injury. Just some fluffy porn - contains crossdressing, spanking, a lapdance, teasing, and a couple usages of the word papi. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"No touching," Cristiano said, batting Leo's hand away.

He couldn't help it. It was Cristiano's fault, anyway. Putting those long gorgeous legs on display while he shaved them until they were as shiny and smooth as the rest of his sculpted body. Leo wanted to touch him all over, lay him down on his big velvet couch and caress every inch of that silky golden skin. His palms itched with want.

Cristiano was drying himself off now, standing naked in Leo's bathroom as he patted his body dry. He was gentle with himself, just patting the towel against his skin instead of rubbing vigorously the way Leo did to himself, and he could help but reach out and brush his fingers against Cristiano's rock hard thigh.

Again his hand was slapped away.

"Baby, come on," Leo groaned, hobbling over to Cristiano. Cris side stepped him easily, waving Leo away as he spread a fragrant lotion all over his body. Leo was dying to get his hands on that taut body, aching to feel that supple skin under his fingers. He wanted to press up against him, mold their bodies together, kiss every bit of skin he could reach.

Then, of course, he'd turn Cristiano onto his belly and fuck him stupid.

At least, that's what he would have done if his knee was fully functioning.

Going so long without a good proper fucking was making Cristiano more of a mouthy brat than usual. He was already making plans about what he was going to do to Cris once his knee was healed. The big brat was going to learn a lesson about teasing and torturing Leo. 

Cristiano only touched him when he needed to help Leo out of the bathroom and down the stairs, guiding him over to his enormous couch and setting him down. Leo relaxed against the cushions and spread his legs, eyes following Cristiano's every movement as he started dressing. Ordinarily Leo would stop him, but Cristiano had promised him a special treat for the night - stockings and heels and panties. Leo's mouth watered as Cristiano slid the opaque white stockings up his long shapely legs, tugging them up to his thick thighs. His hand creeped over, sliding across Cristiano's inner thigh, before it was picked up and moved aside.

"Hands to yourself," Cristiano reminded him. "I'm not done getting dressed yet."

His little pile of clothes was folded neatly on the other end of the couch, and Leo watched with wide excited eyes as Cristiano picked up a pair of white lace panties and slid them up his legs. He looked gorgeous in them, lace hugging his perky ass beautifully, but Leo didn't have very long to ogle him before he was covering up the view with a sky blue velvet skirt. Leo loved velvet, and he could wait to get his hands on the short little skirt fluttering loosely around his legs. He twisted a few times, making the fabric swish around his thighs, and Leo's head dropped back against the pillows as he groaned.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Leo asked pitifully, and Cristiano just smirked over his shoulder, making a show of bending down to pick up his white button down shirt. Leo generally preferred to be gentle with Cristiano he was dressed up in his silky lacy things, but tonight the brat was definitely getting his ass smacked. And just to make sure that Leo wouldn't be inclined to take it easy on him, his overgrown tease of a boyfriend stretched his leg out and propped his feet up on Leo's thigh as he slipped his heels on. His legs were so tempting, so close, and Leo ran his hand up Cristiano's calf before it was swatted away again. Leo sulked. 

"I'm going to slap your ass purple," he threatened. Cristiano just smirked at him while he strutted over to the stereo and put on some music. The skirt swished and fluttered as he walked, looking soft to the touch, and Leo decided he would leave it on while he fucked Cristiano. He could already picture it, Cristiano with his skirt bunched up around his trim waist, shirt unbuttoned and hanging half off, panties tugged to the side while Leo drove into him. They could lay on their sides, and Leo would tug Cristiano's leg up, watch his high-heel clad foot dangle in the air. No, he'd make Cristiano hold his own leg up, that way his hands would be free to roam over that incredible body, stroking and caressing - when he wasn't slapping that tight perky ass, of course. He was caught up in his thoughts as Cristiano made his way back over and stood in front of him, moving his hips to the beat of the music. Leo sat up straighter.

"Come sit in my lap, baby," Leo offered, patting his thigh. Cristiano shook his head playfully, just continuing his little dance in front of an increasingly frustrated Leo. The skirt was obscenely short - probably due to Cristiano's height - and every time he moved it would flutter around his upper thighs. Sometimes when he moved more vigorously, it would swish up enough that Leo could catch a quick glimpse of his lacy panties. Somehow it was more arousing this way, getting little teasing peeks, just enough to whet his appetite but not provide any real satisfaction. It made Leo's palms sweat and his heart pound, especially when Cristiano turned around and bent forward, showing off his tight little ass as he danced. Cristiano wasn't an especially good dancer, but he looked so gorgeous dressed up for Leo, showing off for him, that Leo couldn't really bring himself to care about the quality of the dance itself.

"If I pay extra can I have a lap dance?" Leo asked with a playful smile. Cristiano just laughed, apparently taking pity on him and climbing onto the sofa, straddling Leo's good leg and rolling his hips. Every bit of his self control snapped at the touch of all that soft fabric against his naked skin, and he started running his hands over every bit of Cristiano that he could reach. He ran his hands up those long, stocking-clad legs, slipped them up under Cristiano's loose skirt to grope his ass, squeezing those firm cheeks tightly. Cristiano wriggled against him, still trying to move to the beat of the music while Leo fondled him all over. They locked eyes while Cristiano unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing his bronzed body to Leo's gaze. Leo didn't waste any time, running his fingers over Cristiano's abs, toying with his little stiff nipples, giving them a few pinches and pulls. It made Cristiano moan and rub himself against Leo's meaty thigh.

"I hope you know I'm not going to be gentle with you tonight, not after the way you've been acting lately," Leo murmured warningly against Cristiano's ear. "You've been a brat since I got injured and I think I know why."

Leo tugged Cristiano down until he was laying over his lap, then flipped that short skirt up and tugged his panties down just enough to expose his ass. Cristiano let out a very obviously fake whimper.

"Não, please don't spank me. I promise I'll be good," he said, gazing over his shoulder at Leo. His face was pink and his eyes were dark with lust, and Leo knew him well enough to know that he was craving this as much as Leo was. 

"No. You need your bratty ass slapped to remind you who you belong to," Leo said, rubbing Cristiano's ass gently, making the other man wriggle happily. 

"Yes, papi," he said with another little fake whimper. He was sucking on his bottom lip and squirming in Leo's lap, practically vibrating with excitement. Leo turned pink up to the tips of his ears as Cristiano's words, then brought his hand down sharply on that firm ass.

"Oh! _Sim_ ," he breathed, grabbing a big velvet pillow and gripping it tightly. Leo slapped him again, making him moan and wriggle, rubbing his hard, lace-covered cock against Leo's thigh. It was itchy and rough, but Leo loved it, loved imagining Cristiano's rigid cock trapped under that delicate lace, dripping into the fabric while Leo spanked his ass.

"You've been a very bad boy," Leo said teasingly, giving Cristiano a particularly hard smack. The brat just moaned, nodding in agreement. 

" _Sim_ , papi," he said, smirking over his shoulder at Leo. "But I want to be good for you."

"Liar," Leo said with a laugh, pulling Cristiano's firm ass open and toying with his smooth pink hole. "Where's the lube?"

Cristiano stretched up, digging the little bottle of lube he'd hidden out from behind a pillow, then handed it back to Leo, who took it and quickly slicked up his fingers. He teased that furled opening before sliding a finger in easily. Too easily. "Cristiano."

His big brat wriggled and moaned. "Yes, Leo?" he asked innocently, voice sweet and sing-song. 

"Did you finger yourself in the shower?" he asked, sinking a second finger into the other man. There wasn't as much resistance as usual, which answered Leo's question for him. The images flashed through his head, Cristiano sprawled out on the shower floor, opening himself up with his fingers - or maybe he stayed standing, bending over and reaching behind himself, pretending it was Leo doing it. Either way Leo was going to slap his ass for not inviting him to watch.

"I thought about you the whole time," he said, as if that would smooth everything over. Leo huffed and used his free hand to lay a stinging smack on those pink perky cheeks. Cristiano yelped. 

"You have been a _very_ bad boy," Leo repeated, raining down sharp, rough smacks on Cristiano's ass, hard enough to make the other man cry out. His ass was turning red under Leo's hand, skin getting warm to the touch. Every time Leo spanked him he tightened up around the fingers inside him, his entire body jolting. But he didn't tell Leo to stop, and he could feel that hard cock rubbing against his thigh, the lace holding it hostage getting damp as he leaked pre-come. Leo was dying to bury his cock in that tight heat after being denied for so long, and he tugged the other man's arm to guide him to lay on the couch, on his side. Leo scooted behind him using his good leg, then clumsily slicked his cock up with lube. Cristiano was still fully dressed, panties tugged down just enough to expose his tight ass, and Leo gave him one more smack before he grasped the base of his own cock and starting pushing inside. 

"Leo," Cristiano gasped, pushing his ass back eagerly as Leo sank inside him. It felt incredible, so tight and hot and slick, just as amazing as he remembered. He knew logically that it really hadn't been that long, but Cristiano didn't usually deny him, and Leo, like everyone else in the world, he supposed, always wanted something twice as badly when he was told he couldn't have it. Laying on his side allowed him to use his one good leg to brace himself against the couch, and he rocked his hips, thrusting into that grasping, clenching heat. 

"God yes, fuck me," Cristiano panted, pushing his ass back to meet Leo's thrusts. Leo smacked him sharply, groaning when his hot little hole clenched up even tighter around Leo's thick shaft. He repeated his actions, delivering one stinging slap after another to Cristiano's ass as he fucked into him, both of them panting and groaning.

"Pull these down," Leo ordered breathlessly, snapping Cristiano's panties against his thigh. Cristiano wriggled, guiding Leo to move with him so the other man's cock didn't slip out while he pulled the lacy fabric down his long legs. When they got hooked on his heel Leo just grabbed him behind the knee and yanked his leg up, staring hotly at the delicate fabric hanging off his shoe. "God, that's so fucking sexy," he mumbled, accent thick, voice hoarse. The sight of Cristiano's long leg stretched up like something out of a porn movie made Leo's blood run hot, made him mentally kick himself for not filming this so he could watch it again and again. Roughly, he started thrusting once more, sinking into that tight heat. 

"Fuck! This position - we don't - we've never done it before," Cristiano gasped, wriggling and pushing back to meet Leo's thrusts eagerly. "It feels different. So fucking good. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," he chanted, throwing his head back onto Leo's shoulder and shivering when he felt Leo's sharp little teeth nibbling at his earlobe. Truthfully it didn't feel that different from Leo's end of things - it was as hot and tight and slick as ever - but Cristiano with his long shapely leg sticking up in the air was a sight to behold, and he made him growl and pound harder into the other man. His roughness drew a cry from Cristiano, so loud it was just short of a wail, and made him push his pert, firm ass back to meet each one of Leo's hard thrusts. Leo shifted once more, thrusting in at slightly different angles until he heard a tell-tale cry escape Cristiano's pink parted lips, signaling that he'd found his boyfriend's prostate. Smirking a bit, Leo kept sliding in at that same angle, hitting that sensitive spot inside Cristiano over and over, until Cristiano was writhing against him and reaching back to tug at Leo's hair. The sharp pain sent a thrill through him, made him thrust in even harder, as rough and as fast as he could with the use of only one leg.

"Leo!" Cristiano cried, letting his leg down so he could push back toward Leo more easily. Leo just smacked his ass again, biting into his shoulder hard enough to leave little indentations. "God, make me come, papi. I'm so close, I - " he was cut off by Leo grabbing his cock and stroking, pumping that hard flesh until he spilled all over Leo's fingers. His rhythmic spasms and clenches around Leo's cock tipped him over the edge, sending sparks up his spine, making his toes curl as he came inside the other man. Leo felt his body jerk against Cristiano's, skinny body trembling from the force of his orgasm. 

"Mm, fuck, papi," Cristiano panted, dragging Leo's hand up to lick his own come off those thick fingers. Leo's cock twitched inside Cristiano's stretched hole one last time, a lusty shudder going through him at the sight of the other man cleaning his hand off. 

"Baby," Leo rasped, peppering kisses across Cristiano's freckled shoulder. "I missed your tight little ass," he murmured. Cristiano just chuckled and shoved him gently before wriggling away to strip off his sweaty clothes. 

"It's been like two weeks. You act as if I've been holding out on your for a year or something," he said with a good-natured eyeroll. Leo felt tissues against his skin as Cristiano cleaned both of them up gently. 

"Feels like a year. I hate being stuck in this thing," he complained, gesturing at the brace on his knee. Cristiano clucked his tongue.

"I know, querido. But it's only for a little while. You'll be back on the pitch in no time," he said reassuringly. A big warm body pressed up against his, Cristiano's head settling on his chest for a nap. 

"I know. It's just hard," he sighed. Cristiano shushed him, kissing his chest over his heart.

"Think positive, baby. Let's nap for a while, then we'll go shower together. You got me all dirty after my first one," he grinned. Leo smiled, tongue poking out between his teeth as he stroked Cristiano's sweaty hair.

"Sounds good to me. I love you, mi vida," he murmured. Cristiano kissed him chastely on the lips, then settled against him. In a moment, they were both peacefully asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets a very special reward after Barca beats Real Madrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I updated! Sorry about the lack of new chapters! Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> It features a little roleplaying and takes place after Real Madrid lost 4-0 to Barca. Leo gets sort of dark and cocky, but it's only pretend. Thanks for all your feedback and encouragement!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

His prize was waiting for him when he got home.

And it was as perfect as ever.

"That body," Leo murmured, eyes sweeping over the nude form on his bed. "I should cast it in bronze and put it in my trophy room."

Cristiano glared at him. "Bronze? Are you kidding? Try gold."

Leo just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Sighing tiredly, he sank down in one of the plush chairs across from the bed. He hadn't played that long, but the first game back from an injury was always a little more exhausting than usual. 

He'd have all night to relax, though. And he had a nice little toy to play with, one who could rub his sore feet and his back and whatever else Leo wanted. A massage was always nice.

But Leo needed something else first. 

Locking eyes with Cristiano, he slouched down in the chair, spread his legs, and unbuckled his belt. Cristiano got the hint, scowling as he petulantly moved down off the bed and went to his hands and knees on the plush carpets. He was very well trained at this point, not even bothering to try to walk, just sinuously crawling across the room until he reached Leo's lounging form. Leo would have liked a little more of a show, but it was still early, and he had plenty of time to get his prize pliant and obedient. Cristiano wasn't going to give in easily, if his bratty face was anything to go by - those plump pink lips were turned down in a pout, his sculpted brows knit together in annoyance. Leo didn't pay it any mind - Cristiano could pout all he wanted as long as Leo got his dick wet.

He didn't have to wait long before a warm slick mouth wrapped around his cock, a slick tongue wriggling against the underside, furious brown eyes glaring up at him so intently it made Leo's skin prickle. He didn't let it bother him, just grabbed a handful of Cristiano's soft brown curls and jerked him down further on his cock. He was already hard - he'd been walking around with half an erection since the game ended, anticipating his reward, eager to get Cristiano under him and writhing. Or on top - he was feeling a bit lazy, maybe he'd make the brat ride him. That sounded ideal - he was still tired from the game and didn't want to overwork his knee; plus the prospect of seeing that body bouncing on his cock was too tempting to resist.

There was a quiet gagging noise as Cristiano choked around him, but Leo held the other man still, pushing his cock deeper into that wet heat. "Suck. Do it right," Leo said softly. Cristiano glared at him but did as he was told, bobbing his head rhythmically in Leo's lap. It felt as incredible as ever, doubly so since it was happening while he was still high off winning. Generally when Leo had a big win he had to wait to see his lover, and by the time they met up the immediate rush off victory had worn off. But this time he still had that thrill in his belly, an excited thrum under his skin. Tired or not, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Cristiano's mouth, watching those brown eyes go watery as the other man gagged around him, watching that tanned skin turn pink as he struggled to breath. Cristiano's hands were clamped on his thighs, fingers digging into his meaty flesh so hard Leo wouldn't be surprised to find bruises in the morning. It only turned him on more, that sweet edge of pain, and he grabbed Cristiano's hair tightly and pushed all the way in, right down into that clenching, spasming throat. 

"Fuck," Leo said in a grunt. "This is the best part of winning, you know that?" 

Leo let his head drop back, grip loosening on Cristiano's curls, letting him control the pace a bit. "Almost as good as lifting a trophy at the end of the season."

Cristiano let out a muffled noises, trying to speak. Leo held him in place firmly, keeping his mouth stuffed full. Cris took the hint, smoothly bobbing his head, firmly pushing his tongue against the underside of Leo's cock, massaging it maddeningly. Leo was still worked up from Barca's recent win that his hands shoot a bit as he ran them over Cristiano's shoulders and dark curly head - he'd told Cris to leave the gel out after his shower, so his lover's hair had dried into springy ringlets that Leo wound around his fingers idly. As good as it felt, he wanted to see Cristiano on top of him, riding him like he was being paid for it, so he yanked the other man off quickly and nudged him toward the bed.

"Get yourself ready. I want to watch it," he murmured and he stood up and undressed. Cristiano just flopped onto the bed as if he was annoyed and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He didn't waste much time, sliding two slicked up fingers into his ass right from the start. Leo just kneeled between his legs and stared, watching Cris' long fingers sink into his eager pink hole again and again. The other man's face was screwed up in discomfort, and Leo couldn't help but rub his smooth inner thighs soothingly, fingers trailing over the veins and muscles under that tanned skin. He even pressed a few kisses to Cristiano's knee, unable to resist biting down on that sun-kissed flesh. Cristiano hissed a bit, rocking his hips eagerly in his hand while Leo scooped up the bottle of lubricant and slicked his cock. Cris was as observant as ever, eyes locked on his glistening cock as he moved onto his back and nodded downward.

"Ride me. You know how I like it," he said bluntly. Cristiano was obedient, if still a bit petulant, face set in a scowling pout as he moved to straddle Leo. Leo stared, eyes dark and intense, tongue poking out between his teeth as Cristiano sank down onto him. It was scorching hot, so silky inside that Leo shivered all over, hips rocking upward to bury the entire length of his cock in Cris' hole. Cristiano cried out, hands scrabbling across Leo's chest, trying to dig his blunt little nails into Leo's skin. It wasn't very effective, all Leo felt was a tickle as Cristiano's fingers moved against his ribs, so he grabbed those delicate wrists and held them in place as he pushed up again. 

"Fuck!" Cristiano yelped, head falling back, body tense as he started to move his hips. Whatever discomfort he was feeling didn't seem to bother him enough to make him stop, his body working on top of Leo's, muscles flexing and bulging as he moved himself up and down. Leo grabbed his hips tightly, thumbs slotting neatly into those prominent indents where his v-line was. Leo just propped his head up on the pillow and watched as that famous body writhed on top of his. Cris was practically bouncing on him, tight firm ass sinking down on his cock over and over, making Leo groan raggedly. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting up into Cristiano, seeking more of that slick heat. The sounds filling the room were obscene, their flushed sweaty flesh slapping together, the wet slicking noises as Leo's cock speared and impaled Cristiano's eager hole. A thought came to him suddenly and he slapped Cris on the hip.

"Turn around. Let me see that ass," he grunted. Cristiano just groaned in frustration and wriggled, twisting around carefully so Leo's cock wouldn't slip out while he moved. Once Cristiano's back was to him, he grabbed those firm perky ass cheeks and parted them, staring lustily as his cock split that tight hole wide. His rim was reddened from friction, stretched out smooth by the sheer width of Leo's cock - it was obscene, and it made Leo's head spin. All thoughts of taking it easy and letting Cris do the work flew out of his head as he was overcome with the need to rut and claim and own that incredible body. The grunts leaving his mouth sounded more animal than human as he pounded up into Cristiano, who leaning forward on his hands and let Leo take the reins. He could hear, distantly, the Portuguese crying out in pleasure, see his hand move between his legs to stroke himself as Leo hammered into his tight hole like a man possessed. The thrill of winning, Cristiano's loud cries, the sight of his cock spreading Cristiano wide - it overwhelmed him, clouded his thoughts until he could focus on nothing but making the other man come. 

He smacked Cristiano's ass, fingers digging into those pert cheeks. "You're gonna make me come. Are you close?" he asks, voice strained and ragged. Cristiano just nodded, letting out cry after cry as Leo took him. He could see Cristiano's back stiffen, feel that wet hole clamping and spasming around his cock, and that was all it took before he tumbled over the edge after the other man. He kept thrusting up, working himself through his orgasm as he spilled inside Cris. It was so powerful his vision blurred for a moment, his hands aching as he gripped Cristiano's ass tightly. Cris' ass was paler than the rest of him and the force of his grip left red hand prints on that creamy skin, sending one last rush of heat through Leo. 

Cris had flopped forward onto the bed, laying on his belly and panting harshly. "Baby," Leo murmured, carefully sliding his softening cock out of Cris. "Are you ok?" he asked as he moved beside the other man and stroked his sweaty back. Cristiano grunted, shifting just enough so that he could tuck his head under Leo's chin. "I guess that's a yes."

Cristiano mumbled something incoherent, eyes closed, already halfway asleep. "I love you, angel," Leo murmured, giving the other man a kiss on the temple. He'd clean Cristiano up and let him sleep - he was probably still upset about the game and a quick nap would help - Cris didn't tend to dwell on these things as long as Leo did. Still, he planned to dote on the other man until he was back to his normal self.

With a smile, he headed into the bathroom to grab a washcloth, casting a fond look over his shoulder. Cristiano just slumbered on peacefully.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leo's new hairstyle is quite something, isn't it? I felt compelled to write a cute short little chapter about it. No porn, just fluff!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!

"What?"

"Nothing."

A long moment passed.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

Leo sighed heavily. Cristiano was squinting at him, turning his head from side to side like a confused puppy.

"Stop staring!" Leo snapped, folding his arms in a huff. Cristiano threw his hands in the air, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well what do you expect?! You show up here looking like - like Justin Bieber's gay Latino uncle and you think I'm not going to have something to say about it?" Cris asked with a glare, reaching out to tug at Leo's newly bleached hair. "Ugh, Leo, it feels like straw!"

"Don't - I do not!" Leo objected, batting Cristiano's hand away with an aggravated grunt. "Shut up. My barber gave me a bunch of stuff to put on my hair to make it softer, ok, so just relax."

"Yeah, a bunch of stuff you'll never use because you're lazy. You only get your beard shaped up when you visit me because I'm the one who does it for you! You better use that stuff your barber gave you, Lionel, because I am not dating a bald man unless his name is Zidane. Is your name Zidane? No? Then you better not lose all your hair!"

Leo sighed again, shoving Cristiano off him. It barely budged the big Portuguese brat, who just continued sifting through his hair as if he was looking for bugs. Grumbling under his breath, Leo slapped uselessly at Cris' arms. "Boludo. I'm not going to lose my hair."

"You better not. What's this all about, anyway? You're too young for a mid life crisis and too old for a teenage rebellion. You trying to impress some other guy? Planning on stepping out on me, Leo?" Cristiano asked as he tugged sharply on a lock of Leo's hair. Despite his words, he looked playful, a tiny amused smirk on his face while he looked down at Leo. So Leo played along, shrugging a bit and looking thoughtful.

"Well you know, it's always fun to try new things..."

Cristiano let out an indignant squawk and tackled Leo onto the sofa, digging his fingers into his ribs sharply to tickle him. "Excuse me?! New things?! Why would you want to try new things when you have the best thing ever right here with you?" Cris asks, scoffing and faking an offended look. Leo wriggled and squirmed and tried unsuccessfully to shove Cristiano off him while he laughed. 

"S-stop! I was kidding!" Leo wheezed, laughing hysterically into the couch cushions while Cris tickled him. Eventually the other man relented, but he didn't take too much pity on him, flopping on top of Leo's small body and squishing him into the sofa. Leo let out an 'oof!', chuckling again. Cris was heavy but it was pleasant, ultimately, that firm warm weight on top of him - and it got even better when Cris started kissing his neck.

"When I first saw you, you had this terrible shag haircut. I figured you'd be a nerd for the rest of your life - well, on second thought, you're still a nerd," Cristiano teased, grinning at Leo. "But I have to say, you're a very sexy nerd. I don't even mind the hair. It's ... different. And you carry it off well."

Leo smiled fondly and squirmed until he was facing Cris, reaching up to stroke that pretty face. Cristiano just nuzzled him eagerly, his beard scratching against the other man's smooth cheek. "I just thought it would be a nice change of pace. It gets annoying when people think ... when people try to shove me in a box. It's like everyone's decided who I am for me and I just - I don't know, I wanted to show people that I'm my own person."

Cristiano smiled fondly at him. Those fingers found their way back into his hair, stroking the platinum strands gently. "I understand, baby. It's a little odd, but I'll get used to it. And if I'm being honest, I think your new bad boy look is pretty sexy," he smiled. Leo just chuckled and wrapped his arms around his big Portuguese brat, tugging him down for a cuddle. Cris pretended to struggle, faking a loud sniffle.

"But please, promise you'll be gentle with me! I'm very innocent," he wailed dramatically, burying his face in Leo's chest. Leo snorted out a laugh, rubbing his boyfriend's back lovingly.

"Oh baby, a rebel like me is dangerous. You should run home to your mommy before I corrupt you. Because looking at that ass of yours, there's no way I'm going to be able to hold back. Guess you'll just have to bite the pillow," Leo teased, holding back an amused snicker.

Cristiano wailed in distress. "Help! Someone help, this bad man is going to defile me and take my innocence!"

Leo couldn't help but let out peels of laughter, holding onto his boyfriend tightly and kissing his neck. Cris cuddled up against him and smiled fondly, stroking at his hair again. "I love you, baby," Leo murmured.

Cristiano beamed at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you too. Blond hair and all."

Leo just grinned.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris has a plan, but it goes awry. Except not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I'm back! Sorry about the length between updates, I hope you guys enjoy this! Chapter contains: impromptu bondage, light spanking, porn, and a whiny Cristiano. Thanks for your continued support, I appreciate each and every one of my readers!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: I meant to link to this and forgot! [This](https://68.media.tumblr.com/18cc49de28b20d7630741a69a2a070fc/tumblr_ocj1kmoZbB1uvi1voo1_540.jpg) is the picture that inspired this chapter. The elastic workout rope thing that I'm talking about is what Cris is wearing in the photo!

This hadn't gone at all the way he'd planned.

He was only going to pretend to get tangled up in his stretchy rubber exercise rope. Then he'd call for help, Leo would rush in and see him and of course be aroused by Cristiano looking so "helpless", and they'd fuck on the gym floor.

That was the plan, anyway. Except now he really was stuck.

He couldn't even stand up - his arms were trapped down by his ankles and the rubber was stretched so taut that Cris couldn't get his feet under him. He could roll from side to side - with a lot of effort - but standing up was impossible. 

And Leo was so wrapped up in his fucking FIFA game that he was ignoring Cris' cries for help. He huffed. At least he was ranked higher than Leo this year. It gave him a small amount of satisfaction as his desperate wails were completely ignored by his selfish video-game obsessed boyfriend.

"LEOOOO!" he wailed, wriggling and trying to slip out of his bonds. The more he struggled, though, the more the rubber tightened around his wrists. Cris whimpered - this was officially not funny anymore. "GOD DAMMIT LEO!"

He heard a loud groan from the direction of the living room. "Just a minute!" Leo called. Cris whined loudly. 

"You said that ten minutes ago! Leo please, I really need help!" he calls, voice sounding a bit distressed now. Cristiano enjoyed bondage as much as the next guy, but this was something entirely different. It was no fun at all being trapped by his own exercise equipment.

He heard the noise from the game suddenly cut out, then a thump like Leo had thrown the controller onto the carpet in annoyance. A minute passed, then Leo's bare feet appeared in his line of vision. 

"Leo!" he said in relief. "Baby, help me." He couldn't really see Leo's face from this vantage point but he had a feeling the other man was smirking at him. He was proved right when he heard a little snicker come from up above.

"How did you even get into this mess?" Leo asked, amused. He knelt down and peered at Cris, a big smile on his bearded face. Cristiano wanted to slap him - and probably would have had his hands not been trapped between his legs. 

"I don't - it's not - it doesn't matter! Just help me," he whined, wriggling on the floor helplessly, a huge pout on his face. Leo just chuckled again and took the opportunity to grope his inner thighs, making Cris whimper a bit. Of course the little pervert would take advantage of his vulnerable state. 

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? It's obvious," Leo said in his soft raspy voice, hand drifting over Cristiano's clothed ass. "Why?"

"I wash - I was trying a new exercise," he lied, certain Leo would see right through it. Cristiano had never been good at keeping is emotions off his face, after all. Snickering again, Leo just nudged him up and eased his shorts and underwear down over his ass. 

"Sure," Leo said dubiously as his hands roamed over Cris' tanned flesh. Cristiano, much to his own consternation, felt his cock begin to stir under Leo's warm, thick fingers. "It's my lucky day though, Cristiano Ronaldo all tied up and at my mercy. What am I going to do with you?"

Cristiano huffed, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his belly. His cock, frustratingly, was continuing to grow between his thighs, until eventually it poked against his belly, insistent and eager. "What - what you're going to do is let me out of this," he grumbled, trying to sound firm. He wasn't sure Leo was intimidated, though, and was proved right when he felt the pads of Leo's fingers rub against his hole. Cris' entire body twitched with arousal, cock starting to drip precome. It really irritated him sometimes, how easily Leo could effect him - especially since the little asshole seemed to love nothing more than playing his body like a instrument. 

"Am I? Why would I do that?" Leo asked in his soft raspy voice. "Don't you like what I'm doing to?" 

Cristiano couldn't see Leo's face but he just knew the jerk was smirking. He could feel the curve of Leo's lips as he kissed down Cris' arm, across his side, down to his hip while his fingers circled his furled opening. "I - that's not the point," Cristiano huffed, struggling uselessly against his bonds. He was sweaty from fighting against the elastic bonds, his muscles growing weary and sore. His pain, however, was quickly being drowned out by the pleasure of having Leo explore his body. His helpless, vulnerable body. 

Cristiano scowled. Sometimes he really hated how much he enjoyed being at Leo's mercy like this. 

Leo, however, seemed to be reveling in it. Cristiano couldn't remember the last time Leo had taken this much time just exploring his clothed body, hands drifting all over him and groping whatever they could reach. It was harder, since Cris was scrunched up into a ball due to the elastic immobilizing him, but Leo's hands weren't especially large so he was able to wedge them into all the makeshift crevices created by Cris' position. Leo didn't really seem interested in undressing him further though, just sliding his hand up under Cris' shirt and pinching at his nipples. A jolt of heat when straight down to his cock and made his hole twitch - embarrassingly, humiliatingly - which of course Leo felt and got smug about. 

"Want something, baby?" Leo asked delightedly. Cristiano grumbled under his breath about perverted Argentinians molesting poor innocent Portuguese men but didn't answer the question, prompting Leo to give him a quick swat on the ass.

"Ouch! Jerk," Cristiano whined, even as he pushed his ass back for more slaps. Leo obliged, bringing his hand down a few more times, until Cris' pale ass began to redden up. His skin felt tingly and warm, his cock pulsing, needy and neglected, trapped between his thighs and his belly. Leo seemed to have no intention of touching it, choosing to focus his attention elsewhere as he leaned down and gave Cristiano's hole a few hungry licks. "Fgh!" Cristiano grunted, feeling Leo lay down on his side and scoot down, holding his cheek up so he could get in deeper, his tongue wriggling against Cris' eager, twitching opening. It was utterly humiliating how much he was craving Leo's thick cock stretching him wide - he wanted it so badly he couldn't help but shift his hips, rocking them back against Leo's exploring tongue. The discomfort from being bound up was fading rapidly, and all he could focus on was the slithering heat tingling through his cock, his hole, even down his legs far enough to curl his toes. 

"Tell me what you want," Leo said, voice demanding but still soft. When Cristiano didn't answer, he smacked at his sore ass, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud and sharp in the room. "Tell me, baby. Or you won't get anything."

Cristiano just let out a loud groan. "Leooo," he whined. Leo smacked him again, drawing a loud cry from Cristiano's pink plump lips. "Fuck! Give me your cock," he panted, feeling Leo's lips curl up into another smirk. Suddenly there was an arm under him to guide him up onto his knees, and a towel under his head so his face wouldn't be smushed against the hard gym floor. A towel went under his healing knees as well to protect them, then he heard Leo's bare feet smacking against the hardwood as he walked off. Getting lube, Cristiano assumed. He made a mental note to stash some here in the future.

It wasn't very long at all before Leo was kneeling behind him, legs on either side of Cristiano's. Usually it was the other way around, Leo kneeling between his spread knees, but Cris' ankles were trapped close together this time by his rubber bindings. It made things feel different, tighter and more clenched up, when Leo slid two slicked fingers inside of him. Squirming, Cris let out a ragged groan, eager and hungry for his boyfriend's cock. It was the bonds, he told himself. Being utterly helpless like this was making him hornier than usual - something about having no choice but to give up control to Leo sent sparks of arousal through him, made his toes tingle and his belly tighten. Leo was affected by it too, Cris could tell by his rough, almost clumsy movements, like he was trying to get Cris ready as fast as possible. Like he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock inside Cris' powerless body. Cris couldn't stop squirming, body overcome by lust, his hole eagerly clenching around Leo's fingers. 

"Leo," he panted. "Fuck, don't tease me anymore." 

If he'd had his hands free, he would have reached back and spread himself open to entice Leo, but this time he was trapped, completely helpless to rush Leo or take over and ride him. All he could do was wait.

It was fortunate for him that Leo was just as eager and impatient as he was, because after only a few minutes of stretching, Cris could feel the wide, blunt head of Leo's cock pressing insistently against his hole. "Fuck, Leo, fuck," Cris grunted, hands balling into fists at that burning stretch, the overwhelming sensation of being opened and filled by a thick cock. 

"Baby," Leo moaned, tugging Cristiano's shirt up and leaning down to kiss at his smooth back, giving him little love bites between his shoulder blades. He felt Leo's warm hands settle on his hips as the other man started thrusting - it was a bit of a struggle at first, his movements choppy and uneven, but the more Cris opened up the easier the slide became. Cris couldn't help but moan and gasp at the slick push into the most intimate part of his body, feeling like he was splitting in two in the best way possible. Leo's hands felt scorching hot as they skimmed up his sides, under his shirt again to pinch and pluck at Cristiano's nipples while his hips began moving as if they were on a piston. Lightning shot up his spine as his prostate was hit dead on with each push inward, his toes curling, his body trembling from the sensation. Leo was letting out rumbling moans against his back, teeth skimming across the impressive muscles of Cris' back, his hands grabbing tightly at the other man's hips. Cristiano felt him shift on his knees to get a more solid stance, then began to pound forward, slamming his cock into his sweating, helpless body.

Cristiano couldn't hold back his loud, ragged cry. "Leo! Leooo," he wailed, face pressed up against his workout towel, his body being jolted by the force of Leo's thrusts. The sound of their skin smacking together was loud in the room, interspersed with their grunts and groans and the wet slicking sound of Leo's cock sinking into him. He felt overly warm, clothes still on but pushed aside, his already sore muscles tensing from pleasure as his orgasm built up seemingly from the tips of his toes. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me harder," he begged, his voice ragged and breathy, a rush of heat flowing through him when he realized he was about to come without his cock being touched even once. It always thrilled him to come this way, made him feel needy, like an addict to Leo's cock. It only took a few more hard thrusts before he was coming, shooting onto his abs and trembling with arousal. The warm milky fluid dripped down onto the hardwood floor, pooling there, mixing with the little droplets of lube that had splattered out while Leo fucked him. Leo just kept pounding into Cristiano's rapidly drooping body, his energy fading fast after his powerful orgasm. He wasn't sure exactly how long it was before he felt Leo still and stiffen, then let out a ragged groan as he came deep inside Cristiano. The warmth of Leo's come made Cris moan again, breathing harshly until he managed to catch his breath.

"Fuck," Leo murmured, pulling out of Cris slowly and cleaning them both up with a towel before he finally, finally helps Cris out of his bonds. Being able to stretch his long limbs after far too long trapped in an uncomfortable position felt like a second orgasm, and Cris let out a loud, long moan as he straightened out his limbs. Leo just chuckled at him tiredly.

"Feels good, huh?" he asked as he leaned down and gave Cris a gentle kiss on the mouth. 

"Yes. No thanks to you," Cristiano huffed. "You left me tied up so you could have your perverted little way with me." Cristiano had of course enjoyed every minute of it, but that wasn't going to stop him from from taking the opportunity to tease Leo. 

"I did. I just couldn't help myself. Can you ever forgive me?" Leo asked dramatically, flopping down onto Leo with a hand over his forehead. Cris shoved him gently, laughing. 

"Stop that. You're ridiculous," Cristiano grumbled fondly, finally wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his forehead. 

Leo sighed in contentment. "You stay here. I'll go get some oil and rub your legs, I know you must be sore," he murmured, kissing Leo again.

Cristiano grinned at him. "Mmm, that sounds perfect. I love you. Even if you are a pervert."

Leo just laughed. "I love you too, dear."


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo celebrates with Suarez a bit too much for Cris' liking. Cris lets Leo know this. Leo doesn't take it lying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this is a rough chapter. It ends happily, though! Warnings for jealousy, rough sex, spit-as-lube, bondage, spanking, paddling, and name calling. Please tread carefully if any of those things bother you! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"He's not hot," Cristiano grumbled. Leo glanced up from his video game.

"What?" he asked curiously, leaning over and peeking at Cristiano's iPad.

"Suarez. The guy you climb all over and eye-fuck constantly. He's nowhere near as hot as me," Cristiano sniffed. He was wearing a very unpleasant expression on his face and Leo sighed heavily. His quiet evening was most definitely about to take a very unpleasant turn.

"I don't eye-fuck him, Cris. You're imagining things," he said. Cristiano narrowed his eyes at Leo and shoved the iPad under his nose. Leo leaned back and turned off the game. He wasn't going to be getting much playing done tonight, he could feel it. Cristiano was going to be a nightmare until Leo patched up his bruised ego.

"Why did you hug him so long?" Cristiano asked accusingly, one meticulously groomed eyebrow raised.

"I hugged him for a perfectly normal length of time. Why are you getting so jealous?" Leo asked, jerking the iPad out of Cristiano's hands and setting it aside.

"I'm not jealous," Cristiano said petulantly. "What do I have to be jealous of? That - that big-toothed, goofy-looking - ugh! Never mind. Anyone with eyes can see that I'm better."

Leo raised his eyebrows, staring over at Cristiano. "Ok ..." he said, trailing off. Cristiano folded his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at him. Leo sighed. "Cris, you know I think you're the most beautiful man in the world. You're the only one I want, I promise. I love you," Leo said softly, stroking Cristiano's cheek gently. Cristiano kept glaring at him, not the least bit placated by Leo's sweet-talk.

"I don't like the way you looked at him. You looked like - like you were going to reach out and drag his head onto your cock. What, do you have a thing for topping bigger guys now?" Cristiano asked with a pout. Leo snorted a little.

"I've always had a thing for that," he mumbled, then winced when he saw Cristiano's cheeks turn red. That wasn't the right thing to say, at all, and Leo mentally kicked himself. "But you're the only man I want, mi cielo. You're the only one I'll ever want."

"Why did you look at him like that? Do you find him attractive?" Cristiano asked, eyes searching Leo's face. Leo scooted closer to him and slid his arms around Cristiano's shoulders, giving him a gentle kiss on the neck. 

"Of course not. How could I find another man attractive after being with you?" Leo asked softly, letting his hands skim down Cristiano's back. "Come on, mi vida. Do you want me to show you how sexy I think you are?"

He really should have known Cristiano wouldn't get over this easily. With a huff, Cristiano shoved him away and stalked off toward the bedroom. "Go show your goofy buck-toothed striker how sexy you find him since you can't seem to stop climbing him!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stomped out of the room. Leo groaned. Part of him wanted to leave Cris alone until he was done with his little sulk, and if it had been anyone else that's exactly what Leo would have done - but this was Cristiano Ronaldo. A Cristiano Ronaldo with a bruised ego. Ignoring him was a massively bad idea. So Leo sighed heavily and trudged after him.

"Baby, come back. I do not find Luis attractive, I swear," Leo called out, tracking Cristiano down in the upstairs hallway. Cristiano whirled around.

"Whatever, I'm done with it," Cristiano snapped, stalking into of the bedroom. Leo scowled, blood running hot now, and tore after Cristiano.

" _You're_ done with it? You've been a brat all night!" he said incredulously. Cristiano spun around and stomped over to Leo, raising himself to his full height and staring down his nose. Leo just glared up at him, not the least bit intimidated.

"Since when have you ever minded me being a brat? You love it," Cristiano sneered. Leo could feel his face turning pink with anger. "'Cause then you get to get all rough with me. Isn't that right, Leo? You love giving it to me hard. Well, guess what? You aren't touching me anytime soon, so enjoy your right hand."

Leo took a deep breath, then grabbed Cristiano by the hair and jerked him downward. Cristiano eyes got wide and excited, his chest rising and falling with harsh, panting breaths. "You think you're gonna hold out on me? _You_ , Cristiano? Do you think I don't hear the way you moan and scream while I fuck you? Half the time I barely get it in you before you're coming all over yourself." Leo grabbed his face roughly. His heart was hammering in his chest, his cock twitching in his shorts. "You live for it, don't you? Slut," Leo hissed.

Cristiano panted hard, licking his lips hungrily. "Look at you, all rough, calling me names. Like a little angry chihuahua. How cute."

Fury welled up in Leo's chest at Cristiano's condescension. He yanked the other man forward by the hair, dragging him back over to the bed.

"Get on the bed," he ground out. Cristiano just shook him off like an annoying bug. Leo slapped him right across that smug, pretty face, making him gasp in shock. Another slap followed the first, then a third, and a fourth. They weren't hard slaps, more humiliating and irritating than painful, but Cristiano still looked thrilled, a smirk spreading across his features.

"What's next, huh? You gonna nip at my ankles?" Cristiano asked with a smug smirk. Leo felt like he was going to burst into flames.

Grabbing Cristiano by his long neck, he shoved the other man down onto the bed and starting tearing at his clothes, roughly jerking them off. Cristiano was grinning, breathing hard, his cock tenting up his CR7 underwear, and Leo grabbed the waistband and yanked them down his legs.

"Stay there," he growled, before stalking off to dig in the closet, searching around until he found a nondescript black bag. Cristiano scooted up on the bed, practically vibrating in place as he watched Leo excitedly, one hand sliding between his legs to fondle himself.

"Look at you. Look how excited you are," Leo said, tossing the toys on the bed. He pretended to deliberate for a moment, then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and pounced on Cristiano, struggling with him until he laying on his front. Cristiano was fighting, but it was only a token resistance, just enough to make things difficult for Leo but not actually stop him from doing anything. The little brat wanted this as much as Leo did, wanted the rough treatment, wanted the violence. Leo slapped the handcuffs on him and tethered him to the headboard, then laid flat on top of that big body, grinding his clothed crotch against Cristiano's bare ass.

"Use your safeword if you need it," Leo instructed. Cristiano nodded, then started to struggle against his bonds, growling at Leo.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly. "Let me go!"

Leo just smirked, kissing the back of Cristiano's neck, grabbing his hips tightly and rubbing up against him. Leo's cock was painfully hard, straining against the cotton of his shorts. "Feel that? I would gag you, but I want to hear you scream when I shove it in your ass. If you're a good boy I might even spit on it first."

Cristiano trembled, shivering with excitement. "Feel what? That tiny little thing you call a cock?" he asked, sneering over his shoulder at Leo. Leo just laughed.

"You wish it was tiny. Look at this ass," Leo mumbled, moving back so he could slap Cristiano's cheek hard. "Not much meat on it, is there?"

"Shut up," Cristiano hissed. He struggled again and Leo allowed it, digging through his toys until he found a rounded leather paddle. He smacked it against his hand experimentally, then brought it down on Cristiano's ass. "Fuck! You asshole," Cristiano growled. Leo smacked him again, and again, and again. Cristiano yelped and growled and cursed at him, straining against the handcuffs. He would probably have bruises, but the weather was cold, so he could always wear long sleeves to cover them up. Leo would know they were there, though, hidden away where only he could see. The thought made his cock throb.

"Everyone is so wrong about you," Cristiano groaned, wriggling when Leo slipped a thick black leather collar on him and buckled it just a little too tight. "Look at all this shit you have. Sick."

"Do you think I didn't see your cock? You were dripping," Leo hissed in the other man's ear. "You want this just as much as I do. Now shut up or I'll gag you no matter what."

"Ooh, scary. Who do you think you're kidding, Messi? You think you're tough since you, what, got a couple tattoos? Please," Cristiano spit. Leo slapped his reddened ass roughly with his palm, satisfied when the other man yelped. They struggled again when Leo started trying to buckle the spreader bar on him, yanking that big body around until Cristiano finally went up on his knees. Leo buckled it on him after a brief fight, using Cristiano's considerable flexibility to his advantage and getting his legs spread obscenely wide. The bar had two cuffs in the middle, so Leo let Cristiano out of the handcuffs before yanking his wrists down and buckling them in so that his hands were under him, between his widely spread knees. He looked so helpless like that, vulnerable, the most sensitive parts of his body on display.

Leo licked his lips.

Breathing deeply, he gave Cris a swat with the paddle, making the other man jump. He smirked, repeating his actions and giving Cris a swat on the other cheek. He wouldn't be able to go too hard - the season was far from over, even if they were on a break right now, and he couldn't risk injuring Cristiano. Still, he didn't have any games for a while, and Leo reveled in the opportunity to go a little more intensely than usual. Cristiano moaned as Leo brought the paddle down on his ass again and again. until it was pink and warm to the touch. He even adjusted the paddle a bit, giving Cristiano a spank right on his exposed hole. That got a loud yelp out of the big Portuguese brat, making him swear at Leo in his native tongue. Leo got the gist of it, smirking smugly at Cris and smacking his hole again. 

"Fuck! God dammit, Leo," Cristiano complained, his ass throbbing, his body squirming and trembling. It made Leo feel hot all over, seeing Cris in that state, and he reached down to tug his cock out of his pants. He didn't bother undressing, just kneeled between Cris' spread legs and smacked the head of his pulsing length against the other man's exposed and vulnerable hole. Gathering some saliva in his mouth, he spit into his hand and smeared it on his cock, then spit again onto Cris' twitching entrance. The other man jerked and yelped indignantly. 

"You little asshole," Cris growled. He couldn't really move, so he had to settle for flipping Leo off and snarling at him from over his shoulder. 

"Would you rather I shove it in dry?" Leo asked with a smirk, leaning down and biting at Cris' back, his beard scratching across that smooth skin. It was winter and Cristiano was paler than usual, so his rough whiskers were enough to cause a bit of redness on his boyfriend's flesh, and Leo eagerly licked at the marks he'd left. He loved it when he was able to bruise and scratch Cristiano up. He wanted to leave marks on him that would be there all year round, tell tale little hickey's and bruises that would let everyone who saw them know that Cris was his and only his. Leo let his possessiveness take him over this time inside of forcing it down, grabbing his moistened cock and pushing against Cris' hole. It took a few tries, but it eventually popped in, making Cristiano squeal in discomfort. Leo, under normal circumstances, would have rubbed his boyfriend's sides and soothed him - but tonight they both needed something rougher. With a growl, he pushed his cock in deeper, inching it in bit by bit until his bony hips were flush with Cristiano's ass. Cris felt sinfully, painfully tight, letting out wounded ragged noises as he was stretched wide around Leo's throbbing length, his entire body going rigid from the pain. Leo could hear him panting, could see his cock dripping precome onto the sheets, could see that pretty face flushed red, his eyes dark and a bit unfocused. Leo gave his ass a smack, then started to thrust, shallowly at first and then deeper when Cris started to open up. It was so tight it was hard to move, and Leo began to sweat from the effort and from the pleasure of that resisting hole clamping down on his cock, his hands gripping Cristiano's sides so hard he was sure there'd be bruises in the morning.

"F-fuck," Cristiano croaked, toes curled, his hands balled into fists. Leo just kept thrusting, using his grip on Cristiano's hips to tug the other man backwards. It seemed as if every single muscle in Cris' body was tensed, bulging beneath his skin, making his physique look more incredible than usual. It made Leo's blood pump hot through his veins, having that body at his mercy, and he couldn't help but piston his hips faster and harder with each passing moment. Cristiano was making the sexiest little noises, his teeth bared like an animal's, his breath coming in harsh pants as Leo lost control and began pounding into him. 

"Leo! Fuck!" Cristiano cried out, trembling, cock dripping onto the sheets. The sounds he was making were more pleasured now - ragged moans rather than pained squeals, and Leo definitely noticed him pushing that perky ass back for more. He had to bite the inside of his lip to calm himself down, the unbearable tightness causing him to teeter on the edge of orgasm already. He didn't know how he was going to hold back much longer, between that tight rim squeezing him and the extra friction brought on by the lack of lube. It was getting hard to move again, so Leo spit again, right onto his shaft, smearing the saliva around. It hurt a bit, even from Leo's end, but the pain just made it even more intense. Leo was sweating, as was Cris, causing his hands to slip on the other man's hips. So he reached up and jerked Cris' head back by the hair, the fingers of his free hand slipping under Cris' collar and tugging. Cris just moaned as he was choked, and Leo could see his body relaxing more and more by the minute as he was fucked viciously hard. He aimed directly for Cristiano's prostate, nailing it over and over, drawing a sharp cry from Cris' parted, shiny lips.

"Leo, Leo," he gasped, pushing his ass back, their skin slapping together noisily in the humid air of the room. Leo felt everything else melt away, his focus becoming laser-like as he tried to wring Cristiano's orgasm out of him. Each thrust was precise, his cock sliding against that little bundle of nerves inside Cristiano on every inward stroke, that pink rim stretched wide and clinging to him every time he moved back. It was as if Cris was trying to keep him inside, and Leo felt a tell-tale tingling in the soles of his feet at the thought. He tugged harder on Cris' collar, hard enough to choke off his air for a moment, then leaned down and growled in his boyfriend's ear.

"You're going to come for me. Hard. Right now. Understand?" Leo hissed, biting Cristiano's earlobe. As if on cue, the other man came, soaking the sheets underneath him and clamping down around Leo's cock. Leo growled and shoved in deep, emptying himself inside the other man until he felt utterly drained, trembling from the force of his orgasm. Groaning, he slipped out of Cris and flopped over onto his back.

"Fuck, baby," he panted, carefully undoing Cris' bonds. Cris hissed a bit, face twisted up in discomfort as he stretched out his stiff, sore body. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. His anger was gone now, replaced by concern for his lover. Cris just shifted closer and laid his head on Leo's chest, nodding.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry I got so jealous. I'm not sure what got into me ... I just love you so much, querido," he murmured softly, leaning up on one elbow so he could gaze into Leo's eyes. Leo felt gentle fingers in his newly-darkened hair, brushing the sweaty strands back from his forehead. "Will you -" Cristiano cut himself off, sucking on his bottom lip. "Never mind."

Leo sat up a bit, eyebrows raising. He had a feeling he knew what Cris was trying to ask and it made his heart beat faster in his chest, his stomach fluttering with excitement. "No, what was it? Tell me, baby. Please," he says, holding onto Cris and smiling.

"It's just - we've been together for a while now and I thought - we could - you know," Cristiano fumbled, waving his hand in the air. "Weshouldgetmarried," he said in a rush, his cheeks pink, his eyes darting everywhere but at Leo's face. Leo just grinned happily, tongue poking out between his teeth, his arms winding around the other man's neck. 

"Yes, baby, yes," he said happily, burying his face in Cristiano's chest. "Of course I will."

"Really?" Cris asked with a dazzling grin. Leo nodded, kissing the other man over and over, warmth spreading through his chest as his eyes welled up with happy tears. "This might be the happiest day of my life," Cristiano laughed, nuzzling Leo.

"Even better than when you won the Euro's?" Leo asked teasingly, eyebrows raised. Cris bit his lip and gave him a shrug.

"Well, I mean..." he trailed off, causing Leo to yelp indignantly and smack him on the chest. Cristiano laughed again and tackled him down onto the bed, kissing his face over and over. "I've never been happier, querido. I love you so much."

Leo let out a happy little sigh. "I love you too, mi vida."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining my absence. There's talk of US politics here, so please tread carefully if you're upset/not interested in that.

Right now the US government is in the process of repealing Obamacare/the Affordable Care act, which will strip away not only my health insurance, but also my father’s. I’ll be all right since I’m young and in good health, but my father won’t be. This is extremely stressful for me, as you can imagine, and that makes it hard to write. 

So basically, until we can figure out what my father is going to do if he loses his insurance (because he literally can’t live without healthcare) I’m putting **all my stories on hiatus** and my tumblr activity might be pretty sporadic. I’m sure I’ll reblog on tumblr from time to time, but for now I’m so stressed out that I just can’t write anything. 

I do appreciate all the support and love I’ve gotten from you guys, and I’m hoping everything will work out so I can get back to writing. But for now I really need a break.  


I love you guys! For anyone else suffering under this administration, you have my deepest sympathies, and I hope things work out for all of us. <33


End file.
